Las Noches High
by Cheza-chan
Summary: Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High. / AU; High school verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter one  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** PG-13 (R later?)  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:**Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** (new) I fixed some typos and other grammar issues that jumped out at me. I also added a few extra scenes; a slightly extended "tour", and a bit of dark!Aizen.

* * *

Kurosaki Isshin remained surprisingly emotionless as he listened to Karakura High's 'acting principal' tell him that his son was on the verge of being expelled. He knew that if he unscrewed the lid on his emotions, he would probably embarrass the muscle-headed idiot and show him what true strength really was.

The reason for his current visit to the school was because someone had witnessed his son fighting the other night while still in his school uniform. Isshin knew for a fact that his son had been defending himself. The reason this time was _not_ because of his natural orange hair, but that, however, was the easiest way to distinguish him and report back to the school.

"Kurosaki-san! Are you listening?"

Isshin grinned. "Yes?"

"Are you aware that your son is _not_ at school?"

"Yes. He's at home."

"Are you certain?" Kagine stressed, eyes narrowing at the other man.

Isshin's grin widened. "Positive. I beat him into submission myself." Even the elderly principal looked somewhat surprised at the statement. It was, however, the truth. Isshin had taken it upon himself to train the boy at every possible chance.

The principal sighed deeply, clasping his hands behind his back. "Kagine-san speaks of expulsion, but there _is_ one last solution we can try." The homeroom teacher glared at the elderly man standing beside him; Isshin's interest was piqued. "Las Noches Institute."

Kagine let out a sharp bark of laughter, his head thrown back. "Perfect! That punk will fit right in with the other delinquents and mis—" He never finished his statement. Kagine gasped for air; Isshin's thumb painfully obstructed his windpipe, preventing him from doing so.

His brown eyes shone dangerously, belying the wide smile on Isshin's face. "My son is not a delinquent and not a misfit. He came from _Shinou_—he's smarter than _you_!"

The old man waved a hand. "Sit, sit, Kurosaki-san. Kagine-san, go back to your class." Isshin finally released the terrified man and Kagine stumbled from the office, the door slamming behind him. With a laugh, the doctor resumed sitting, inching his chair forward so he could learn about this last resort.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Kurosaki Ichigo was sprawled along the couch when his father returned, but not for long. He flipped backwards, over the couch arm, snatching up the thick cushion to slow the man's kick. "You're in good health," Isshin stated with a grin.

"Yuzu patched me up." The boy fell into the one-seater behind him with a weary smile now on his face. There was a small plaster at the left corner of his lips and another beneath his left eye. The new discoloration of bruises blended with older ones that had not quite faded away. "So… am I expelled?"

"No! Pack your suitcases—you're leaving next week."

Ichigo sat ram-rod straight, his brown eyes wide and filled with disbelief. "You're shipping me off to some foreign, out-of-country school? What the hell did I do to you, you idiot old man?"

"No back-talking your father!"

Still reeling from the sudden news that he would be leaving the house, Ichigo was unable to counterattack or even block his father's attack and he slumped back against the chair from the blow.

Isshin exhaled deeply, undoing the first two buttons of his shirt to feel a little more relaxed. "You'll still be in Japan, but you're going to another school. You'll be living on campus because of the great traveling distance. Your principal said just about everything is provided for you there." He smiled lopsidedly.

Ichigo's glare remained locked on him. "It'll be the same no matter where I go, dad…"

Isshin knew his son was truly hurting if he was being addressed with terms of fatherly endearment. "Don't make eye contact, that's all."

"That won't help, dumbass!" And the moment passed.

"Then become a monk!" Isshin upturned the chair with his son still in it. Ichigo rolled away, quickly springing to his feet. He shot a glare at his father before making a break for the front door, grabbing his jacket along the way. "Ah! Ichigo!"

The front door remained open as his daughters returned from school. The fair-haired Yuzu closed the door behind her sister. "Just let him be," Karin sighed. "You've ruined his life enough."

"How? Granted… He seems to be cursed with the sex appeal that was created between Masaki and myself! But still…!" Karin shook her head while Yuzu smiled sheepishly, both continuing on their way deeper into the house as Isshin crawled to the oversized poster of his deceased wife to vent his sorrows.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Ishida Uryuu knew his former classmate was there, waiting for him. He adjusted his glasses, narrowed gaze sweeping the sidewalk. He smirked after spotting the hooded figure standing at the end of the school gates' brick wall. He took his time walking there, pausing briefly so the boy could fall in step beside him. "You sure you don't want my father to look at you?"

"Our dad's are both doctors, y'know. And besides…" Ichigo scoffed, raising his head. "Mayuri at Shinou wanted to peel my skin off to see what was wrong with me."

"There's also Kisuke… san. I still can't believe you got into Shinou Academy," Ishida sighed, going back to Ichigo's previous statement. He glanced across the street and caught sight of a few lewd stares directed at the bruised teen walking beside him.

"Shinou was full of prudes. I wasn't allowed to join the 'go home' club."

"Kurosaki—"

"I see 'em." Ichigo was capable of holding his own against a few punks, but he didn't want to drag the 'Ishida' name through the mud with him. Luckily for them, someone _somewhere_ was on their side.

A red convertible pulled up beside them on the curb, tires squealing as it came to a stop. The dark-skinned woman behind the wheel grinned, nodding her head. "Get in," she ordered.

Ichigo's hood flew off as he hopped the side of the car to land in the backseat. "You're a lifesaver, Yoruichi-san!" he laughed.

"I know. Thank me later."

Ishida was more reserved as he climbed into the passenger's seat. The sports car pulled away with another squeal of its tires.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

The front lot of the building titled "Urahara Shoten" remained empty, but the red convertible was parked in back; its owner didn't like for it to be seen. Beyond the 'shop' lay the living quarters. Ishida and Ichigo were engaged in a staring match while seated in the mat's room. Yoruichi and another stood nearby, observing. "Nothing," Ishida sighed, leaning back.

"Kurosaki-san." The blond male stepped forward, lowering the _uchiwa_ that had been keeping the lower half of his face hidden. "Think of… your type."

Ichigo's brow furrowed as he frowned, but he did as he was told, remembering the one person he thought he could trust. A shuddering breath escaped Ishida and he covered his face with his hand, the blush that crept on his pale skin still visible.

"Hmm. Ishida-san became affected…"

"Guess he doesn't have eyes for just Urahara Kisuke," Yoruichi drawled, her golden eyes gleaming as she smirked.

Urahara smiled as Ishida's blush deepened. "The only thing I can deduce is that Kurosaki-san is letting off some serious pheromones. Just like everyone else, he's not aware of it. It affects certain… individuals."

"Men," Ichigo muttered. He had nothing to hide.

"But only certain ones," Urahara chirped, his gray eyes shining from the shadows created by the striped bucket hat he wore. "Even though Ishida-san was affected, I was not. Maybe I have a stronger will?"

"Kisuke-san," Ishida huffed, rising from the cushion he sat atop. He made his way to where the shop owner stood.

"Or maybe just people his age?" Yoruichi casually tossed in.

"Maybe," Urahara chuckled as he was tugged toward the shoji by the young brunet. "Either way, it's unique."

Ichigo fell backwards onto the tatami mats, grimacing as he stirred old bruises. "I put the blame on that old man of mine."

"It _could_ be his fault—hereditary genes and all that." Yoruichi took a seat beside the boy. "Maybe he did the same thing."

"That explains how my mom fell for such an idiot." Ichigo rolled over onto his side, tucking his hands beneath his head. "He told you to look for me, didn't he?"

"Un," the woman smiled.

How was he supposed to stay mad when he knew his father cared for him the most? "I'm going to Las Noches next week. Did he tell you that?"

Urahara froze just after being dragged out onto the hall, spinning around to catch Yoruichi's eye. "No," the woman murmured, her voice barely above a whisper.

"The only thing I know about them is that they're Shinou's rival."

"That's all you need to know," Yoruichi laughed, ruffling the unruly orange locks.

"Are they that bad?" Ishida inquired as he walked with Urahara to the kitchen.

"Their level of learning could be considered higher than Shinou's, but… the principal and his staff… Their ideals leave a lot to be desired. If it's Kurosaki-san, though…" Urahara caught Ishida's questioning stare and smiled. "I think he can overcome it."

* * *

It was a tearful goodbye at the gates of Las Noches High … for Kurosaki Isshin, that is. An escort had been sent to retrieve the new student, and the man stood by quietly as father blubbered his heart out to his son. The luggage had already been packed into the car; all he needed was Kurosaki Ichigo.

Embarrassed enough, Karin kicked her father in the back of the knee and proceeded to drag him back to their own car once he'd fallen. As the gates slowly rolled together, the teen felt a strain of sorts, as though he shouldered the weight of the metal. He was in a last-resort school, its high-standard reputation aside, and would probably be making little to no friends fast. With a sigh, Ichigo turned away from his family after one final wave and headed to the waiting car. He slipped in and the door was closed behind him.

"I'll be taking you to meet Aizen Sousuke-sama," his driver stated. "Since today is Sunday, there are no classes. He will give you a tour of the campus."

Ichigo closed his eyes, taking in half of what his driver was stating. His plan was to show up for classes and hope to not get mauled.

**X**

Aizen Sousuke waited for him at the top of the stairs of the main campus building. His wide smile was unnerving and Ichigo kept his distance. "Your father explained your situation to me. The faculty is also aware of it, but it is being kept confidential between the entire staff."

"It doesn't matter," Ichigo scoffed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Let's get this over with so I can get expelled."

Aizen chuckled, "I will make sure that doesn't happen, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, dragging his feet the remainder of the way until he was standing a few feet from the Principal. "Whatever."

Aizen continued to smile, extending an arm outward in the direction of the main building. "Shall we begin our tour?" The only answer he received was a disinterested shrug of the teen's shoulders and he took that as an "okay, go". He led the way, holding the door open so Ichigo could follow. The entrance was as normal as any other school in Japan, housing the shoe lockers near the doors, followed by the faculty offices, and then the infirmary. "I heard you were initially from Shinou?" Aizen questioned, hoping the boy would be a bit more talkative.

"For a bit," Ichigo murmured, his hands tucked away in the pockets of his jeans as he glanced up then down the hallway.

"But you had to wait for a new semester to begin at Karakura because of your previous Shinou attendance, didn't you?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the question, but he didn't push it, simply murmuring an agreement. He tried not to think about Shinou and it's foreign school term system. He'd spent two boring _weeks_—his shortest term ever—at Karakura, taking the same classes again because they couldn't advance him a grade. That, coupled with the fact that he wanted to distance himself and the color of his hair, made him a well-known "delinquent", and one of the many reasons why he was harassed every day. Aizen's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he attempted to pay attention as the man walked him around and explained the school setup. He really had no desire to get too familiar because he knew he would be gone within a matter of months, just like at the other two schools.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Aizen stared at the darkened glass container he stood in front of, a loving smile curling his lips. "I think this one will be successful—I can _feel_ it. It won't be too long now."

* * *

Ichigo was impressed that his chauffeur stuck around. He left his dorm Monday morning and found the tall figure waiting for him out in the quad yard. "Will you be here every morning?" he asked, tossing his school case into the backseat after the door was opened.

"Until you dismiss me," the brunet stated.

"I'm not good at remembering names, but I'll still ask."

"Shawlong."

Ichigo nodded, slipping into the backseat to join his case. He arrived at his homeroom class before the crowds and made his way to the last row, picking the last seat in the far corner. It was the same pattern he took at Shinou and Karakura; he disliked having others seated behind him. Hearing the din from the approaching students, Ichigo folded his arms atop the desk, lowering his head onto them.

"Who's that?"

"New transfer?"

"That seat is—"

"Shh!"

Ichigo's brow furrowed and he made an attempt to block out the whispered voices that surrounded him. The more students that filed in, however, the more the volume of the voices rose.

One brave soul dared to approach him—a petite brunet with a wide smile. "You're new, right? Transfer student?"

Ichigo glared groggily at the one that disturbed his nap. "Who are you?" He didn't care, but it was the first thing that had come to mind.

"Ah," the student laughed. "Forgive me. My name is—"

"Luppi! Get the fuck away…" Eyes the color of the bright sky outside glared down at Ichigo. The newcomer had an unruly mop of hair that was the same color.

"Oi, Grimmjow." The voice didn't belong to Luppi—the teacher had entered the room. Luppi's smile hadn't diminished, but had become wider and grown more smug after Grimmjow's appearance. "Grimmjow, pick another seat. I want to get started."

"I always sit here," Grimmjow—the blue on blue student—snarled.

"Do you want me to get Tousen?"

He gritted his teeth, rudely brushing by Luppi to head for the other side of the room. After scaring another into giving up his seat, Grimmjow faced Ichigo's direction. Freeing a hand from his white school slacks, he raised it, the middle finger extended upward. Ichigo smirked. At least there was one person he wouldn't have to worry about lusting after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter two  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** NC-17 (overall)  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:**Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** (new) Not too much changes here, some typo corrections and a few extra added lines, but nothing drastic. I am, however, correcting the fault school semester glitch, so there are bound to be new chapters tucked in here and there.

* * *

Halfway through his first week at his new school, Ichigo came to one conclusion: Las Noches housed a vast amount of different personalities, with the hair colors to match. He also found out the reason why Luppi tried to make friends with him: the brunet despised Grimmjow.

Ichigo had no desire to make friends but they somehow kept crawling out of the woodwork, one by one. After Luppi, a small first year named Di Roy greeted him in passing. As Di Roy's presence increased, Luppi's decreased. Ichigo took notice of this, but did not act upon it or mention anything.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Ichigo left the library, the proper materials needed for his homework tucked away in his school case, and headed out to where Shawlong usually waited for him.

Di Roy intercepted him right before he reached the front of the campus. "Kurosaki." The blond—his hair was close to being white—tucked his arms behind his head, grinning as he walked alongside his _senpai_. "You haven't been to The Village yet, have you?"

"No," Ichigo muttered. His dorm had come stocked and he hadn't run out of anything yet. 'The Village' was almost as the name stated. Las Noches extended farther than the eyes could see. Rather than allow students outside its walls, they provided them with the same things, only _within_ those solid walls. If Ichigo remembered correctly, the university was just a few miles away.

"Do you want to go? I hear the game arcade's finally open. It was shut down a few years ago—unknown reasons."

"I have homework," Ichigo sighed. "Maybe another time."

"You can always go after you finish." _That_ was an invitation for trouble. "I'll think about it. If you don't see me, next time, Di." Ichigo flashed the first year what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Di Roy fell back, a small pout on his face. Ichigo had been deceived once before—his reason for leaving Shinou—and he didn't want it to happen again.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

The invitation from Di Roy now seemed doable. Ichigo had finished his homework and had been hanging off the side of his bed, upside-down, for twenty-eight minutes. The red, digital numbers of the clock he stared at counted down for him. He rolled over with a groan, remaining motionless for a few minutes as the blood rushed from his head. He sat up and swung his legs over the side, staring down at his socked feet. The urge to leave his dorm was strong, and The Village was within walking distance, so there was no need to disturb Shawlong.

Clenching his fists atop his thighs, Ichigo resolved his conflict. "I'm going!"

Donning one of his hooded pullovers, Ichigo strolled along the sand-lined paths, following the signs. Upon arriving, he deduced that The Village was nothing short of being its own city. The only difference was that the streets were for foot traffic. As it was dusk when he arrived, the lights of the many shops shone brightly, beckoning customers. Ichigo tipped his head back, eyeing the one sign that stood higher than the rest.

"That's the supermarket."

Startled, he spun around to find Luppi smiling at him. "Sorry," the brunet giggled. He wore a form fitting white sweater with pants of a similar color that were just shy of being considered "skinny jeans".

"How'd you know it was me?" Ichigo inquired, keeping his distance.

"The posture was similar," Luppi replied. "I'm surprised to find you out here. Shopping or sight-seeing?"

Ichigo relaxed, the tension rolling from his body. "I got bored. I heard there was an arcade."

"If you're looking for something to do, I've got a few games back at my dorm. It's not too far." Luppi noticed the other's suspicion and laughed, waving a hand. "I'm not hitting on you or anything. It's just… Las Noches is an escalator system that practically starts from birth, so people are a bit wary about you. I'm trying to be a friend." Luppi tucked his arms behind his back, offering an innocent smile. "My dorm?"

His soul screamed at him to say 'no', but the thought of having _one_ friend created a stronger pull. Ichigo nodded numbly.

"Great!" With a grin, the brunet grabbed his arm, dragging him away from The Village.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

"No roommate?" Ichigo let his hood slip away and looked around the well-kept dorm.

"I was rooming with a third year that graduated. Maybe you can move in with me," Luppi joked as he set up the game system.

Ichigo smirked. "Maybe. I'll think about it."

"Get comfortable. I'll get something to drink."

"Unopened, if you don't mind."

Luppi nodded and headed to the kitchen while Ichigo sat on the floor cross-legged. He reached for a remote, moving through the game's menu screens. Luppi returned in no time, unopened cans of soda in his hands. "I brought enough so we don't have to do too much pausing," he explained as he set down the aluminum containers.

"Is this the newest release? I've played the first couple… Bleach, Heat the Soul…"

"Yup. This is the fourth installment. We're not a utopian society cut off from the world, you know," Luppi laughed. "We get everything everyone else outside these walls get."

Ichigo reached for a soda can with a grin. He popped the tab and took a long swig. "Let's see if I still got it."

Luppi smirked from behind him. "Let's."

**x**

Ichigo woke as someone continued to shake him. He raised a hand to his head, grimacing as he sat up. "Luppi…?"

"Shawlong is here for you." Luppi's lips trembled as he smiled and his eyes seemed to glisten. "I had fun, Kurosaki-kun."

"Yeah…" Ichigo pushed himself onto his feet, using the offered arm to keep himself from swaying. His head felt muddled, but he knew he'd only drank soda.

Luppi walked him to the front of his dorm room where the tall driver waited. He closed the door and fell against it, both hands covering his face. He pushed away several moments later, stumbling into the kitchen. He snatched an empty syringe from the sink, quickly tossing it into the trash. Luppi froze after hearing the door to his dorm open. He turned, leaning back against the counter, and smiled as sweetly as possible when another joined him in the kitchen.

**x**

Ichigo forced himself to stay awake during the ride back to his private dorm, mumbling "thanks" to Shawlong before heading inside. He managed to remove his hoodie before the room began spinning. Ichigo collapsed onto the bed, curling into a fetal position, and fell asleep moments later.

**X ~ X ~ X ~ X  
**

The next day, Luppi Antenor's desk held a small vase with a single white flower. Ichigo saw it as a pretty cruel bullying attempt, but the owner of the desk never returned to class after that. At the end of the day, Luppi's game system and games were delivered to him—"he wanted you to have them".

* * *

"Are you telling me that you believe you've upgraded from attracting young men… to killing them? Why did I even answer the phone?"

"Uryuu," Ichigo whined. Paranoid over Luppi's disappearance, and worried that his presence had been the cause, he stopped going to school for almost a week.

"Creepy… Don't address me like that."

"I'm sure you don't say that to _Kisuke_." Ichigo grinned as the silence continued on the other end of the phone.

"How are things at your new school going?" Ishida finally sighed after deciding to ignore his friend. He still didn't know how he'd gotten saddled into such a role when Kurasaki's time at Karakura had been so short.

Ichigo sat on the front step of his dorm, staring out at the foliage ahead of him. "It's… Everyone's weird."

"You fit right in then?"

Ichigo's smirk was short-lived as he noticed someone in the distance coming towards him. It definitely wasn't Shawlong; he was never without his car. "Gotta go." Ichigo hung up before he could hear the other's response. He slipped the phone into his jacket pocket as he stood and stepped down onto the gravel path, walking out to meet the lone individual.

"Your seven-day period of mourning is over. Aizen-sama requests that you return to school now."

"Now, as in _now_?" Ichigo asked, eyebrow arched questioningly.

The emotionless green eyes of the pale student continued to stare, unblinking. "Now would probably be wise. There are a few other things he wishes to discuss with you."

"Lead the way, then."

"Can you show a little more respect towards those that hold seniority rights?"

"Can you show a bit more enthusiasm?" Ichigo retorted, brushing by to begin the walk back to the campus. He noticed the unnamed student wore the same First Year pin he did, so there was no difference in seniority rank. "Coming…?"

"Ulquiorra Cifer."

"I'm sure you already know who I am." With Uquiorra at his side, the quiet walk continued. He could do without Shawlong to take him to school, but the man was his appointed driver, so there was no looking a gift horse in the mouth. Ichigo was skilled at ignoring, so the stares from others as he strolled through the halls meant nothing. After arriving at the office, Ulquiorra entered first, only to turn and close the door behind the transfer student after Ichigo had followed suit.

Aizen graced them with a small smile. "Kurosaki-kun. I'm sorry for calling you back while you grieved the loss of your friend."

"Yeah… I'll be back to school tomorrow. Is that it?"

"No." Aizen folded his hands atop his desk. "We'd like it if you joined a club. Also we don't believe in the 'go home' club."

Ichigo grinned. "It's the only club I like."

"We have a dojo."

Ichigo's blood ran cold.

"I noticed in your file that you took part in karate during your childhood." Before Ichigo could comment, the door flew open.

"I don't want this special-needs transfer student in my dojo!"

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra admonished.

The intruder threw him a glare before strolling into the office. He spun after reaching Ulquiorra's side, an insane grin spread across his face. "I don't like you, _shinigami_. Did you know that's the name they've given you? I probably should thank you for getting rid of Luppi for me, though," he cackled.

Ichigo turned to leave, but another blocked his escape path. Pink hair and glasses. He had one class with him. "Why—"

"We're members of the Student Council," he cut in. "I'm sure you won't remember it, but my name is Szayel Aporro Granz. My older brother graduated at the start of the semester. He was the one that had previously roomed with the unfortunate Luppi. Maybe, if he'd stuck around, the outcome would have been different." He smiled, the gesture almost sinister.

Taking in only the first words the pink-haired kid had spoken, Ichigo spun around, a grin of disbelief on his face. "_You're_ on the Student Council?" he sputtered, pointing in Grimmjow's direction. "Secretary?"

"Vice President," Grimmjow snarled, canines bared.

Ichigo's grin was mocking as he fought to keep his laughter in. Grimmjow stepped forward, but Ulquiorra kept a firm grip on his arm. "Let him go," Ichigo breathed, traces of laughter still audible in his voice. "We can take this out into the hall.

"If I may interrupt," Aizen spoke out, raising a hand. "We don't condone violence outside of the dojo. So, if you wish to show Grimmjow your strength—"

"I won't join!"

"I don't want him there!"

Szayel Aporro's eyes widened then narrowed. He circled around to Ichigo's left side, his index finger pressed against the bridge of his glasses' frames as he studied the angered teen. Ichigo glared at him, feeling wary.

"You have one week to decide," Aizen stated.

Ichigo glanced in the principal's direction. There was an eerie gleam in the man's brown eyes as a result of his smile not reaching them. "I'll think about it," he muttered.

"Great," Aizen laughed. "Shawlong is waiting to take you back to your dorm." Ichigo took his leave with no further comment.

Szayel Aporro finally dropped his arm with a laugh once he was certain their guest was no longer within earshot.

"Take heed of the reason why our dear Luppi is no longer with us," Aizen warned. "No one is to make any advances toward Kurosaki-kun."

Grimmjow scoffed, "Who'd want to?"

"I would," Szayel Aporro chirped. "But you're just a Neanderthal, so your senses aren't as heightened as mine are."

Ulquiorra remained silent, simply staring at the open door Ichigo had walked through.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

_We have a dojo._

Ichigo held his breath and sank beneath the heated water of the bath he had drawn for himself. There was a reason why his father used to beat him up every day he returned from school. It was the only way to continue teaching him self-defense, since his child had refused to return to the community center dojo. As the so-called 'file' had stated, he used to attend karate classes with a childhood friend—Arisawa Tatsuki; she used to always beat him and leave him crying. After every class, his mother would be waiting for him, her very presence and smile stopping her son's tears. She was their universe and he single-handedly destroyed it.

Ichigo fought against the weight of the water to sit up in the tub. He erratically wiped at his face.

Kurosaki Masaki died protecting her only son. No one blamed him for her death, but Ichigo couldn't let go of the thought that it was his fault. Hugged his knees against his chest, he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the top of them. "I'm sorry…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter three  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** NC-17 (overall)  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:** Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** (new) Mostly typos. I did change the scene where Rangiku was mentioned, so it can match how I have her portrayed in **Into Oblivion**.

* * *

Word spread fast in Las Noches. Ichigo was approached by the kendo club and the wrestling club over the course of two days. The track team approached him on the third day after witnessing him flee from the manager of the wrestling club—Yammi Riyalgo. After losing his club stalkers, Ichigo headed down to the first floor, ducking into the empty science lab room for a quick lunch nap. Just when he was relaxing, the door rattled in its frame as it slid open. Ichigo scowled, turning away from the noise.

"This is my domain, Kurosaki-kun," a soft voice drawled. "Do you desire to join the Science Club?" The way 'desire' was enunciated made Ichigo lift his head.

Szayel Aporro stood on the opposite side of the lab station where Ichigo sat. "No?" The pink-haired teen smiled. "That's fine. I'd rather use your body for experimentation anyway." Ichigo stood from the stood, but Szayel Aporro had reached across the granite counter and was gripping his wrist tightly. "There's something about this body. How many people have told you this—that you put off pheromones? Is that why you came here?" Szayel Aporro prided himself on self-control, but it had momentarily abandoned him.

Ichigo jerked his hand free of the laughing teen's grip and bolted from the classroom.

Ichigo ran from one ordeal right into another. The second, however, wasn't as harrowing as the first, just annoying. The first half of classes, the teachers switched while the students remained in their homeroom classroom. After lunch, it became a collection of elective classes that the _students_ had to go to. This was new to Ichigo, but he already had his classes memorized. He darted into the large theater arts class—stage included—and was immediately singled out.

"Niño!" Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio, the overdramatic drama teacher, clapped enthusiastically. "You're my Juliet!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo shouted, pushing aside the rolling rack of costumes that stood in his way. Re-enactments were Dordonii's way of giving a 'pop quiz'. By now, the remainder of the class had arrived, and was watching the familiar shouting match take place.

"Juliet! Now, Niño!"

"Don't rush me…" As Ichigo crossed to the stage, a wig was held out to him. Ichigo's glares were no longer feared and the boy smiled, thrusting the long, golden tresses against his chest. "She wasn't blond," Ichigo mumbled, placing the wig onto his head, but not _fitting_ it, and climbed the wooden stairs. He stopped after stepping onto the stage and noticing the large bed. Eyes wide, he raced across the stage to where the excitedly talking man stood, a hand to his head to keep the prop from falling off. "Hey, Macaroni!"

"Dordonii!"

"Whatever! What scene are we doing?"

"The scenes you were supposed to read for this week!" Dordonii turned slowly, revealing his wicked smile to the glowering teen, and crossed his arms, hugging them at the elbows. A twinkle lay in his narrowed eyes. "The dying scene between our star-crossed lovers."

There was an excruciatingly long pause of silence in which a pin would be heard loud and clear if one _did_ happen to fall. Ichigo inhaled deeply, taking the time, as he calmed himself, to fit the wig on properly. "Who's my Romeo?" he asked in a strained voice through clenched teeth.

"Where's my drama prince?" Dordonii exclaimed, circling Ichigo to flounce to the center of the stage.

"Right here."

Ichigo brushed the hair curtain of bangs aside and found unstoppable laughter erupting from him after seeing the Student Council President climb onto the stage. "Mr. Stoical?"

"He's a very good actor. Very talented," Dordonii praised.

Ichigo snorted, staring at Ulquiorra's expression face. "Just make sure you pass me, Don Quixote."

"I'm not chasing windmills, niño!"

"You may as well be." Ichigo flopped onto the bed, positioning himself so he lay straight, hands clasped atop his midsection. "You really should smile more," he sighed.

"There's nothing to smile about," Ulquiorra retorted. He leaned over the mock-sleeping figure, running his fingers over Ichigo's creased brow. "_You_ should relax more. You have to take on the appearance of death. You're frowning even more now…"

"Your voice is disturbing," Ichigo hissed.

"Hopeless." Ulquiorra noticed the roll of eyes from his 'Juliet' despite Ichigo's eyes being closed.

Ichigo inhaled then exhaled deeply, trying to enter a relaxed state. Ichigo realized just how relaxed he'd become when he was pulled back to reality by the words being recited above him.

"O, true Apothecary. Thy drugs are quick. Thus… with a kiss… I die."

Ichigo felt soft lips gently press against his, and then they were gone. He remained motionless as Friar Laurence and Balthasor rushed into the scene, listening and waiting for his cues to rise. The remainder of the class that had no part in the re-enactment watched on in awed silence. Dordonii had a proud and somehow still smug smile on his face, hands resting on his hips. At the doors were a few more onlookers.

Ichigo's main focus was 'Friar Laurence'. Once those three words were stated—'Thy lady stirs'. '_I guess that's me_.' Ichigo let his eyes slowly open and his hands fall away onto the bed. He sat up, the false blond hair cascading down the back of his white school jacket, which he still wore. Glancing at the boy playing the Friar, he recited his lines as they were supposed to be said, adding a flourish or two.

Ichigo slid to the floor halfway through the dialogue, and sat beside Ulquiorra's still figure. Friar Laurence soon disappeared behind the stage curtains, leaving Ichigo to finish his death scene. Ichigo reached out, taking the brunet's hand, and began: "What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end… O churl! Drunk all and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make, to make die with a restorative."

Cupping the sides of the dark head in his lap, Ichigo leaned down. His partner felt a simple press of the lips wouldn't do. Ichigo kept a calm outward appearance when Ulquiorra responded subtly to the kiss, making it look as though he truly were searching for a drop of poison. Ichigo pulled away, hand tightly squeezing the brunet's to calm his racing heart. "Thy lips… are warm." He turned sharply at the noise coming from behind the stage, true apprehension shining in his eyes, then back again. "Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!"

Ichigo released the other's hand and closed his fingers around the handle of the dagger conveniently tucked away in the waist of Ulquiorra's pants. "This is thy sheath…" With both hands gripping the blade, he buried the retractable prop into his stomach. '…_the hell—blood? That idiot Dordonii_!' A crimson stain slowly spread across the front of his uniform. "There rust… and let me die…" Ichigo collapsed onto his side on the stage, halfway on top of his 'Romeo'.

"Amazing! Perfect!" Dordonii cried, throwing up his arms. He dodged the fake dagger thrown at his head. "Niño, you were amazing. Everyone gets a passing grade today!"

Ichigo scoffed and glared at the red stains on his hands. His attention was drawn to Ulquiorra when the other sat up. "Don't think I meant anything by that kiss," Ulquiorra stated, combing his fingers through his hair. "I was trying to make the scene more believable, that's all."

Dordonii's voice cut through the air right behind the bell signaling the end of class, "My players, stage hands, and characters! I'll inform your teachers as to why you're late. The rest of you, move along!"

**x x x**

Ichigo waited as the stain was cleaned out of his uniform. He tensed, shifting his gaze from outside to the figure that had now joined him at the open window. "I'm the manager of the drama club," Ulquiorra stated in his monotonous tone. "You don't have to join those other clubs that have been chasing you if you have no desire to."

The phrase 'other clubs' reminded Ichigo of his earlier problem and he gritted his teeth, willing the memory away.

"Szayel Aporro told me what he did. He won't, so I apologize on his behalf. I'm aware of your… condition, for lack of a better term." Ichigo gripped the edge of the windowsill, forcing himself not to look at Ulquiorra. "Have you tried declining—"

"It almost got me kicked out of the school system," Ichigo spat. "I know how pheromones work."

"This is just… a more severe case." Ulquiorra bowed his head, a soft, faint sigh escaping him. "Since there's nothing more I can do, I'll keep your secret safe."

"_Ku-ro-sa-ki_!"

Ichigo's eyes flew open and he tried to find the source of the voice that had called him. Di Roy stood down below on the well-trimmed lawn, arms waving. Ulquiorra touched a hand to Ichigo's arm, leaning forward. "Shouldn't you be in class?" He barely raised his voice, but the way Di Roy's face fell told him he heard it loud and clear.

Di Roy grinned sheepishly before darting away. Ulquiorra's touch vanished after the first year did, and so did the brunet, away from Ichigo's side.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Di Roy never made a reappearance at the end of the day, but seeing him reminded Ichigo of The Village. It was almost a month now and his supplies were indeed beginning to deplete; he'd done most of his eating during those seven days he stayed locked in his dorm. He was cutting through what looked like a deserted, sand-filled children's park when he heard the scream. Ichigo immediately spotted a green-haired woman running. On her heels was a fairly large Doberman Pinscher.

Instinct kicked in and he fell in line behind the dog that chased the fleeing woman. Once he was within reach, he extended his arm and managed to place it around the Doberman. This action created a chain reaction that had Ichigo rolling across the sand, canine now wrapped protectively in his arms. He prepared himself for a fate that would end with him being mauled, but instead, he felt the rough, grainy tongue of the dog across his face as it licked him. He cracked open one eye after the licking stopped and found the Doberman was seated obediently in his lap, tongue lolled out as it panted.

"Bawabawa!"

Both eyes now open, Ichigo sat up after the weight disappeared. 'Bawabawa' had gone running into the open arms of the woman from earlier. Almost effortlessly, she lifted the large canine and strolled towards Ichigo, a puzzled expression on her face. The Doberman leapt down, only to settle himself on Ichigo's lap once again. She smiled, following to kneel at Ichigo's side, "Bawabawa likes you."

"So… this is _your_ dog?"

"Yes, he is!" Her smile widened. "My brother is watching the shop, so I decided to take Bawabawa for a walk."

"You were… screaming."

The woman laughed, smacking Ichigo on the back. The hit traveled through his whole body. "I was told not to say this out loud, but…" Ichigo's eyes widened as the woman's bosom pressed against his arm as she leaned in. She whispered into his ear, "I'm a masochist, so it's more fun when I scream."

"What the hell? If your brothers told you not to say that out loud, _please… don't_!"

"My brothers are Dondochakka and Pesche. Oh! I'm Neliel Tu Odelschwanck."

Ichigo could feel his eye twitch at the mouthful of a name tossed his way. "Kurosaki Ichigo…"

"You can call me 'Nel'," she giggled. "You're funny. And you smell nice." She leaned closer, sniffing the boy that was close to being traumatized. "Maybe that's why Bawabawa likes you!" The Doberman that had wandered away after Ichigo's outburst barked in response.

Her comment registered in Ichigo's brain, stirring up old memories. "They're all big-breasted," he mumbled aloud after the side fact made itself known. Ichigo referred to one of the professors he had left behind in Shinou. Matsumoto Rangiku. He hardly saw her do anything, but he also hadn't been taking any of her courses. Not just her immediate supervisor—she tormented most everyone that crossed her path. Ichigo had walked a little too close one day and found himself buried face first in her chest, the exclamation of "what a refreshing smell!" floating over his head. Luckily for him, Toushiro hadn't been around to see the interaction.

Nel waved a hand in front of his face, bringing him back to reality. "Are you going to The Village?"

"Yeah. I was going to do some shopping."

"Great. Bawabawa!" The Doberman came running over, licking its master's face after Nel pulled him into her arms. "We'll walk with you."

Ichigo smiled, "Okay."

**‡ ‡ ‡**

"So you're in charge of the arcade…" The duo—trio, if you counted Bawabawa who stood between them—had arrived at the shopping district and Ichigo insisted he walk Nel to her destination. They now stood in front of the game arcade Di Roy had mentioned. The sign overhead read 'Hueco Mundo'. "Can I ask why you were gone for a couple years?"

"Hmm? Oh. I was in a coma!" Nel laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Pesche manages the arcade with me, but he stayed at my side the entire time I was hospitalized."

Ichigo felt another piece of his soul leave him at the carefree manner in which Nel delivered such grave news. "Don't… say something like that so casually. I think I'll go shopping now."

"Next time, Ichigo! I'll give you some free tokens, so stop by!"

He glanced over his shoulder. It was then he noticed the scar down the middle of her forehead to the bridge of her nose; it was partially hidden by her bangs. Ichigo waved meekly in response to her energetic waves and turned back around, shoving his hand back into his pants pocket.

**X X X**

The fridge was restocked and Ichigo made himself a decent meal that night, rather than heat a bowl of instant ramen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter four  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** M (overall)  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:** Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** Just some typo-fixing~ Well, I came back again and added a bit more to the scene with Avirama and Ggio x3

* * *

The final push Ichigo needed to make his choice came at the end of his seven-day trial period. Before he could even enter the main building after being dropped off by Shawlong, Grimmjow blocked his path. "Oi, _shinigami_," was drawled, the other's lips drawn back in a sneer. "Decide yet? Gonna join that bastard and his drama club?"

"What if I say I want to join the dojo?"

"I'd say you're out of your fuckin' mind," Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo moved up the stairs until he was one step below the glaring figure. With a smirk, he replied, "Then I'm out of my _fuckin'_ mind."

Their school cases fell, drawing the attention of passing students trying to get into the building. Grimmjow had snatched the front of Ichigo's uniform, and in retaliation, Ichigo had grabbed Grimmjow's wrist.

"Since it's my dojo, how 'bout this? If you can win against me, I'll let you join. You were sent here because of fighting, right? You should be good at it." The fingers of his free hand curled into a fist, itching to beat the wide grin off Ichigo's face. Grimmjow released him with a sharp push and bent to retrieve his school case. "Today. After school. If you give me _any_ bullshit excu—"

"I'll be there." Ichigo fixed his jacket after having picked up his case. "Count on it." To set foot in a dojo again would help him in conquering his fear of the past. His expression hardened as he climbed the stairs. There was no backing down now.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

After his last class came to an end, Ichigo walked out to find Ulquiorra waiting for him. "There are other clubs," the brunet stated.

Ichigo grinned. "Not sure if you're concerned or not, but I'll be okay. I'm not scared of Grimmjow, and I think this is the better choice for me." Ichigo was more amused at the fact that his classroom had yet to empty; they were all waiting for him. Bidding Ulquiorra "later", Ichigo headed off to his quest, a small percent of the student body following along behind him.

Ulquiorra glanced at the Student Council member that joined him. "Are you not affected by him? Could it be you're a eunuch?" Szayel Aporro mused. He chuckled shortly after his own comment. "No. Even eunuchs should feel something. That boy's begging to be violated."

"We're not to touch him," Ulquiorra reminded the other.

"I suppose. Maybe you're not affected because you only spread your legs for Aizen-sama?"

There was a brief flicker in Ulquiorra's green eyes before he walked away. Szayel Aporro smirked.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Despite all he told Ulquiorra earlier, after tying the belt of his gi, Ichigo was overcome with the doubts he had buried. His breath grew short as images of his mother's smiling face flashed through his mind's eye. He clenched the ends of the belt tightly in his hands.

"Oi, shinigami. Stop—"

"Don't call me that!" Ichigo shouted, glaring at the dojo manager with glistening eyes.

The sight threw Grimmjow off a bit, but he quickly recovered, falling into a stance. "Cry _after_ you lose!"

Ichigo ducked to his right, the punch just barely grazing his left cheek. He stumbled backwards and his attacker followed, relentlessly throwing punch after punch, leaving him no time to recover. Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he planted his bare feet on the mats, crossing his arms before his face to block another punch.

Teal eyes glared heatedly at him over the appendages. "You came here to fight me," Grimmjow growled. "Not daydream!"

"I know that!" Ichigo pushed forward and began his own series of attacks, throwing in the many variations his father had shown him. By now, the crowd he brought along had doubled in size. Ichigo dropped his defense suddenly and let Grimmjow's punch fall across his face. He smirked and released his own fist into Grimmjow's stomach. Grimmjow sank to one knee. A stunned murmur ran trough the crowd. The fight was far from finished, however.

Expecting the low sweeper kick, Ichigo evaded. Grimmjow was also quick to react. He executed a hook kick that Ichigo managed to keep from making contact with the side of his head, but it drove him to the edge of the mats. At his back was the wall. Ichigo scowled and fell into an offensive stance; he wouldn't be deterred.

"That's quite enough."

Grimmjow's advance came to a halt at the familiar voice. Unlike everyone else, he looked _away_ from Aizen Sousuke. Ichigo wiped a hand across his cheek, breathing heavily as he glared at the smiling man.

"It's obvious, if given proper training, that he will come to surpass you, Grimmjow. Kurosaki-kun, I'm sure the martial arts club would enjoy having you join them. For now, let's get you to the nurse so that doesn't bruise too much." Ichigo nodded, letting his gaze follow Grimmjow, who stalked off the mats.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Ichigo entered Hueco Mundo wearing a grin, a compress across his cheek and a band-aid where his lip had unfortunately been split. He spotted Nel easily, as she stood a few inches taller than the boys that crowded the counter to either cash in their winnings from certain games, or purchase tokens to start playing.

Nel's face lit up when she spotted him and she yelled behind her before darting out from behind the counter. "Ichigo!" she exclaimed after reaching him and throwing her arms around him.

Ichigo laughed nervously, unsure of what would happen to his so-called reputation. "Nel… How are you?"

"Great! I'm glad to see you made it. Let's go walk Bawabawa!" Nel laughed, already dragging the teen toward the counter. Ichigo avoided looking at his fellow students as he was dragged by and into the back. "Onii-chan! I'll be back!" The slim blond now at the counter waved a hand in acknowledgement. Bawabawa began barking excitedly after spotting the duo, tugging against his chains to get free.

Nel undid the clasp and laughed as the Doberman attacked her with loving licks. Ichigo was next. Bawabawa was on his hind legs, paws to the boy's chest as he bestowed 'kisses' upon him. "I missed you too, I think," Ichigo laughed, pushing the dog away. "Let's go." Bawabawa responded with an eager bark.

**x**

Nel told the Doberman to have fun after they arrived at the park. Ichigo settled into a swing, hands still in the pockets of his school slacks. Nel sat in the swing beside him. "There's something different about you today, Ichigo." She pushed herself forward. "And I don't mean that compress. Something good happen at school?"

"You could say that." Ichigo looked down at the white sand beneath his feet, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I accomplished something today."

"That's great," Nel cheered. Bawabawa barked in agreement, returning to digging his hole shortly after. "I never reached University. I got yanked out the escalator system," Nel laughed softly, her hand leaving the swing's chain to touch the scar on her forehead. "I never saw it coming… literally."

"What happened?"

"It's all real fuzzy. Coma and all. It was a classmate, former now." Nel gave herself another small push, dragging her feet through the sand. "I excelled at things better than he did. I can fence, you know," she giggled, grinning at the boy beside her. Ichigo smiled in return. "I don't want to dwell on it too much, though, Ichigo!" Nel pushed off in her swing, legs outstretched. She tucked them as the swing moved backwards, stretching them out again as it headed forward. She repeated her actions and began to soar higher.

Ichigo faced forward, rocking himself back and forth with one leg. The chains beside him rattled and his eyes widened as he saw Nel was standing in her swing. "Nel…"

"Watch this, Ichigo!" With her swing and chain parallel to the ground, Nel leapt from the seat, performing a series of twists before landing, bended on one knee, in the sand. She stood, revealing a confident expression to the teen before a grin broke across her face. Las Noches was obviously a placed filled with raw talent. Why had he been accepted here?

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Ichigo sank into the heated water with a low groan, his body thanking him for the relaxing comfort. Between his fight with Grimmjow and Nel's deadly hugs, he was overly sore. The good thing was, he knew he would sleep soundly.

* * *

As Ichigo had suspected when he walked into the school building the following day, the reactions of the students varied. There were some that praised him for beating Grimmjow; some showed admiration towards how close he had become with the owner of Hueco Mundo; others glared at him over the same fact. None of it mattered.

Ichigo contemplated stealing away to the rooftop during lunch, but he didn't want to earn an unnecessary brand of 'delinquent', if he didn't already have it. The need for freedom won out over being crowded in the library and Ichigo took the stairwell to the roof. He stretched his arms, tucking them behind his head, and admired the view.

"Hey, first year!"

Ichigo dropped his arms, turning around. He hated the fact that he was _still_ a first year, but also the fact that he was trapped if anything had to happen. Seated atop the concrete tower the entrance to the stairwell was built into was a large—nowhere near Yammi's size, however—student he had never seen before. The gold eyes seemed to size him up. "You're the one that forced Grimmjow's hand, huh?" The brunet grinned, his eyes narrowing. "He inherited that dojo from Ggio, y'know." He jumped down, crossing his arms over his chest. "Think you can win against us?"

"Avirama," a soft voice spoke. A small figure stepped out from behind the short tower, his golden eyes more piercing and calculating than his friend's. "We have no reason to fight him. Let's go. Baraggan-sama might be looking for us."

"Heh. I doubt it, but it doesn't hurt to check." Avirama grinned one last time at Ichigo. "You got saved. Also, we're the Student Disciplinary Committee, but we'll overlook you being up here. Enjoy your lunch!" With a laugh, he turned and led the way, the quiet third year following. Ggio glanced over his shoulder before disappearing into the stairwell, smirking at the orange-haired teen.

Ichigo surmised there would be a lot more challenges in the future, so it would be best to ignore them or accept them. He enjoyed the remainder of his lunchtime, heading back downstairs before the bell so he wouldn't be late.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

A handful of students were warned to stay away from Kurosaki Ichigo. Rather than a handful—only certain members of the student body. A 'handful' saw him as fair game. Attacks usually took place within the first two weeks after transferring schools, continuing on and off until he was forced to leave.

Ichigo had let his guard down. He was finally planning on stopping by the arcade with Di Roy, but had some 'business' to take care of. Having no way of 'holding it', his bladder demanded attention, and so he relieved it. Ichigo was leaving the restroom when he was pushed back in.

Two had entered and the first took a blow to the face. He smirked, rubbing his cheek. "That stings." Ichigo had to use both hands to block the punch thrown at him, which left him open to the fist that was now buried in his gut from the second student. "This place might as well be a boy's boarding school," he sneered. "The girls are untouchable, and if they're not…"

"Loly and Menoly," the other snickered. "Or crazy like Cirucci."

Ichigo's knee rose as he straightened up from his doubled over position, but it was pushed back down, and he went sprawling on the tiled floor. There was a weight atop his already smarting abdomen and he squinted through one eye to see his attacker straddling him. "There's something… inviting about you. So we're taking that invitation!" He snatched Ichigo's wrists, undoing his tie to tug it free, and tied them together.

"Stop, now," Ichigo panted.

"Or what? You'll call Grimmjow?"

"Why the hell would I call t—" Ichigo's eyes widened and he stared up at the second student that knelt above his head. His hands were passed over and pinned to the floor above his head to ensure he was no longer a threat and his yells were muffled by the black tie forced into his mouth. This was bad—very bad. He had been double-teamed before, but never had they gotten the upper hand. Ichigo bucked his hips and kicked his legs in an attempt to throw the other off. Ichigo shouted against the cloth forced into his mouth, thrashing as his shirt was ripped open.

"Keep still!" The blow to his face stalled his movements, but he began again, with more vigor.

'_No_!' Eyes squeezed shut, Ichigo listened as his belt and pants were undone.

"We want you to enjoy this as much as we will."

"Do we?"

"Not really." The two students laughed.

Ichigo swallowed, breathing heavily through his nose. He forced his hips to stay grounded as he was grabbed through his boxer briefs. There was a loud crash in the distance that sounded like metal against metal. Ichigo's eyelids fluttered open and his eyes widened as spotting the last person he'd ever expected to see in this situation.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez grinned maniacally, cracking the knuckles of his fisted hands. "He has new bruises and, as far as I know, neither of you are in my dojo."

"Grimm…jow…"

The light blue eyes seemed to glow as Grimmjow's grin widened. "You're both already dead, so I should be able to enjoy myself, but… I'll have to see that bastard if I fight here." He scoffed, his grin falling to form a scowl. "Get out." Ichigo's arms were freed and the weight on his legs vanished; the duo darted out of the bathroom.

Grimmjow 'tsk'ed softly, sinking into a crouch. He pulled Ichigo's hands forward, undoing the knots in the tie to set them free. "Pathetic. Di Roy came crying to me that you hadn't show up to go to Hueco Mundo. I heard some students complaining about going to the third floor bathroom. I came by to check things out…" Ichigo reached up, removing the tie from his mouth. He coughed, inhaling deeply. "Fix yourself up," Grimmjow muttered, rising from his stooped position. "The nurse is gone for the day, but you can visit the infirmary tomorrow."

"Why do you care?" Ichigo muttered, pulling his pants back up. "I'm just another problem you want to get rid of."

"If you see that bastard shinigami, tell him I want a rematch so I can kick his ass."

"Stop calling me that…"

"You're not him. You're not even fit to enter the dojo!" Grimmjow walked out without looking back, hands buried in his pants pocket.

Ichigo lifted his gaze from his torn shirt to the open door. Said door was dented. The cause was from the blunt force of the hallway trash receptacle being beat against it. The door latch and a portion of the wall had been broken away. Ichigo laughed dryly, pushing himself onto his feet. With his jacket buttoned up all the way, torn shirt hidden, he walked out of the empty school building, never more glad to see Shawlong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter five  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** PG-13 (R later?)  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:** Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** (new) ...had to wiggle in some bits for Orihime's transfer. I was told in a comment one time that I kinna dropped the ball on why Aizen brought her to Las Noches. I'll be wiggling in more in almost every other chapter that has room for it.

* * *

When Ichigo entered the infirmary the following day, he wondered if he was making the right decision. The room was bathed in darkness from the thick curtains pulled across the windows, unlike his previous visit after the match with Grimmjow. Gloved hands held his face tightly and Ichigo stared back into gleaming blue eyes. He blinked several times, hoping his vision would adjust. "Shiba… Kaien?"

The shadowed figure released him with a laugh and walked away to flip on three well-placed lamps. "Sorry. I'm allergic to sunlight. No, not allergic. I have a fear of it. Yeah. That sounds right!"

Ichigo felt a little uneasy as the man laughed. That was one of many peculiar facts: his previous nurse had _not_ been male. "_Are_ you Kaien?" He took a step towards the man. "I was at Shinou for a while and there was a memorial photo—"

"I'm not." Ruffling his already unruly ebony hair, the figure turned, gracing the student with a grin that made him seem even more identical to the photo hanging in Shinou Academy. "Maybe he's my ancestor? My name is Aaroniero Arruruerie. You may call me Lulu-chan if you wish."

"I do _not_ wish. Just patch me up and send me on my way." Ichigo gingerly took a seat on the patient bed.

"You're not going to ask what happened to the previous nurse?"

"No. I'm not. Do I get to leave after you're finished?"

"From the way you're carrying yourself… no. I'll have to retain you here." Aaroniero rolled over in his swivel chair, a kit in his lap. "Remove your jacket and shirt." Ichigo did as he was told and glared at the thin-lipped expression the nurse wore. "This didn't happen in the dojo, did it?"

"No," Ichigo sighed. "Just hurry up so I can sleep."

Aaroniero smiled, "Will do."

Ichigo stared off into space as he was poked, prodded, and wrapped. Once the procedures were completed, Aaroniero pulled the curtain across to separate the beds. Ichigo stretched out, lying on his back with his arms tucked behind his head. His eyes slid shut. The next thing Ichigo knew, he woke to the sound of soft humming. Reaching out, he curled his fingers into the curtain and pulled it back.

A silver head rose, the sound coming to an end. "Did I wake ya?" the stranger asked.

"Not really…" Ichigo yawned. "Who are you?"

"Ichimaru Gin. Vice principal." The arcs of his eyes rose to match his wide smile. "Lulu had ta step out ta tend to an on-field injury. He asked me to watch ya."

"Hn…" Ichigo rolled over, turning his back to the man.

Gin chuckled softly and returned to flipping through the magazine he had picked up to pass the time. "'m not sure when I'll see ya again, Kurosaki-kun, so ya hafta forgive me fer disturbin' ya. Rangiku-san… How is she doing?"

"Fine," Ichigo mumbled. "Harassing half the population of Shinou, teachers and students alike." He assumed teachers knew other teachers, even if they taught at different schools.

Gin's smile turned warm. "I see."

Ichigo opened his eyes and stared at the drawn curtain ahead of him. Pushing the distracting thoughts aside, he forced sleep to come.

**x**

Ichigo sat up with a sharp gasp, yanking aside the curtain as he jumped out of the bed. "The first meeting at the dojo is today…!"

"_No_." Aaroniero, who had returned, placed a gloved hand to Ichigo's shoulder. "You're in no shape to attend a sparring session of any sort."

"I'm fine!" Ichigo snapped, knocking the hand away. "Nothing's broken, right?" Aaroniero shook his head slowly. Ichigo grinned, wiggling his fingers in a small wave as he ran out. The nurse sighed, falling back into his chair. He turned and squinted at the curtain Gin had drawn open during his absence.

**x  
**

Ichigo entered the dojo, shoes already off, and headed for the lockers off to the side. A hand slammed against his before he could open it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Grimmjow hissed into his ear.

"Getting ready to change so I can train with the rest of the club." Ichigo jerked the locker door, but it was forced shut once again. He slammed his elbow against Grimmjow's chest, forcing him back. "Like I told that guy, nothing's broken. I've been through worse than that before."

"Are you referring to what would have happened to you if I _hadn't_ shown up?"

Ichigo stalled in pulling out his gi. "It's… never gotten that far…" He trailed off and snatched out the folded material, heading off to change. Grimmjow stared after him with narrowed eyes. Ichigo was paired with another first year student. Together, they ran down the list of forms and other techniques Ichigo needed to catch up on.

Ulquiorra made an appearance right before the club officially ended for that evening. Removing his slippers from his locker, Ichigo placed them down to step into them. "Get everything," Ulquiorra stated. "You won't be returning."

Ichigo quickly looked over his shoulder. As he'd expected, the manager of the martial arts club glared at him. He looked away, unpacking his uniform and school case.

"You will have someone sharing your dorm with you from today onward," Ulquiorra continued in explanation.

Ichigo remained silent, staring at Ulquiorra's back as he was led to the principal's office. There was no way he would be given a dorm mate that would put his life and-or his chastity at stake. There were three extra rooms in the private dorm where he stayed, each with their own bathroom. They arrived and Ichigo remained in the open doorway, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. "Inoue?"

Inoue Orihime, one of the few friends he had left behind in Karakura High, stood beside Aizen's desk. She was one of the most kind and gentle—though a little clumsy and sometimes ditzy—people he'd ever met. Inoue giggled, stepping forward to bow. "Kurosaki-kun."

"What are you doing here?" Shawlong had been dismissed so Ichigo could walk with his new dorm mate and catch up.

Inoue pressed a finger to her pursed lips as she gathered her thoughts. "They told me that the principal of Las Noches had taken an interest in my academic prowess."

"Really," Ichigo grinned.

"Chizuru was against my transferring—"

"I'm sure she was," Ichigo laughed.

Inoue giggled. "Tatsuki-chan told me to tell you 'hey', and also…" She paused, forcing Ichigo to stop. The boy's eyes widened in surprise at the light punch to his upper arm. Inoue's embarrassed blush only fueled his laughter.

"I'll pay her back when I get out of here." Ichigo exhaled deeply, "Inoue."

"Hmm?" The girl perked up.

"Even though we barely talked when I was at Karakura, it's nice to have you here. I feel… at ease. More comfortable," he added with a grin.

"I'm glad," Inoue responded, smiling in return.

* * *

"We can pass as brother and sister," Inoue giggled, twirling a few strands of her hair around her finger as they walked to school the following morning.

Ichigo reached up, ghosting his hand over his own orange hair. "Mine's lighter. Yours is like… burnt orange," he mused.

"You can burn orange?"

Eyes wide, he stared at the girl's genuinely awed expression. Inoue smiled and he laughed. Shawlong had been dismissed indefinitely. Ichigo had found a kindred soul and he wanted to spend time catching up. With Inoue at his side, he had already laughed more in the few hours of being with her than the month in Las Noches. Spending time with Nel was always interesting, though. "If you're free today, maybe, after my club, though, I can show you around The Village."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Let me see your schedule."

"Un." Inoue raised her school case, balancing it on one arm while she searched through it with her free hand. With a smile, she placed her schedule card into Ichigo's outstretched hand.

"Not the same homeroom," he muttered.

"I wasn't sure about the… electives, so I picked randomly."

"Theater arts."

"Do you have that class, too, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah, and at the same time as you. The teacher is… interesting."

"I might join the Home Economics Club."

"That should suit you." Ichigo gave the schedule back and Inoue tucked it away. They parted ways to head for their lockers and then it was time for homeroom.

**X X X**

The next time Ichigo caught a glimpse of Orihime—before lunch, that is—was during his history lesson. They were learning about feudal times and he wasn't too interested in the samurai of the past. Staring absently out the window, he caught sight of movement and immediately recognized the new transfer student. She walked with Aizen on the grounds down below. '_Probably the same tour I got_.' He smiled and followed them with his eyes until they were out of sight. With a soft sigh, Ichigo turned back around to stare aimlessly at the lecturing professor and the board.

After this class, and after lunch, his elective class was a sort of 'gym' class—track, just for Wednesday. Ichigo had already come to terms with the unorthodox school system; he was, however, still getting used to the staff and student body. The instructor for the class never did anything but sleep on the shaded bleachers. He had a very young, very petite, and very loud assistant that usually took care of class. More often than never, they just sat around and did whatever they pleased.

"Attention, you li'l good for nothings!"

"Aren't you the little one, Lily-chan?"

"It's Lilynette… and _no_!" The boy that had spoken out received a whistle to the forehead. It was thrown with so much force that he fell over onto the grass. Starrk—the actual instructor of the class—rolled over onto his side with a soft sigh, enjoying his cool shade. "As I was _saying_," Lilynette stressed, daring anyone to interrupt her again. "We're going to perform a relay race. Just something that shows our principal this _is_ a class."

"Is—"

Ichigo clamped a hand over the boy's mouth, bringing his question to an end as the blond girl whipped around to face them. Ichigo grinned, encouraging her to continue with a wave of his hand.

"Pick your partners! We're doing a baton relay!" Lilynette held out her hand and the whistle was tossed back. She placed it to her lips and blew shrilly. The crowd scattered to form smaller groups. Ichigo was dragged into one unknowingly and was given the role of the last and final runner. He sat on the track, performing a few stretches along with his teammates.

Starrk was facing them, one eye open to observe all the movement. "Make sure you send them back right after. They'll need to shower."

Lilynette flashed him a wide grin before once again facing the students. "You're all limber enough! Get to your points!"

Ichigo brought his team in at first place. They were still praising him as they headed back into the school building to shower. Ichigo was more cautious than self-conscious as he let the water rinse away the sweat. Two was a handful; a whole classroom would fall under another name.

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo grew tense, turning to see who stood at the door of his shower stall. It was the boy whose mouth he had covered earlier.

"I heard you're good with the ladies."

Ichigo smiled nervously. "Not… so much."

"Not true!" Another joined the first. "He has Neliel-sama running into his arms!"

Ichigo had no rebuttal for that one. '_She does that on her own_,' he thought to himself.

"And Inoue-san."

"We're old friends from my last school," he quickly interjected. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Do you have a club meeting? Maybe you can join us after school. Actually, make that after your club." The two boys shared a grin.

"We don't want to upset Grimmjow."

"Whenever you can, come to Hueco Mundo. Wednesdays are karaoke night."

"Try hard!" Water was flicked at him and the duo left wearing smiles.

It was a nice feeling, but would it disappear as Luppi had? Ichigo finished his shower and began getting ready to attend his final class.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Ichigo was on his way to the dojo when he spotted two familiar figures having a discussion outside the martial arts dojo. He wondered if Di Roy was consorting with the enemy, but remembered that Grimmjow was the Vice President of the Student Council. Grimmjow took notice of him first, causing Di Roy to do the same.

"Kurosaki-kun! When are we going to the arcade?"

"_I've_ been going every other day for the past two weeks. Where have _you_ been?"

"That's not fair!"

"Such a whiner." Ichigo tousled the white hair as he passed by. He nodded at Grimmjow, entering the dojo.

"I really do want to go to the arcade with him," Di Roy mumbled as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his school slacks.

"Do it on your own time," Grimmjow told him, turning to head for the dojo.

"You control all my time," Di Roy muttered beneath his breath after the shoji had closed behind the VP. With a deep sigh, he began walking away.

When Ichigo left the dojo, he was met with another surprise. Orihime stood outside in the hall, wearing a bright smile. "Inoue. Ah… Do you want to go to Hueco Mundo? It's the game arcade in The Village. Some classmates invited me out, so I'm inviting you along."

"Thanks. I can use the time to get to know everyone better."

"Let's go!" Moving behind her, Ichigo placed his hands to Orihime's shoulders and propelled the giggling girl forward.

**X X X  
**

Ulquiorra remained seated after the door of his dorm slammed open then slammed shut. He averted his eyes from the television's screen to gauge his dorm mate's reaction.

"He brought that woman here to torment me, didn't he?"

"They both represent a freedom we were never meant to see."

"Then why accept them here?_!_" Grimmjow threw his case at the wall.

"To let us know we belong solely to _him_. Our bodies… and nonexistent souls."

Grimmjow glared at the wall his case had marred. Come tomorrow, the problem would be fixed. "He's the soulless one…" With a scoff, he snatched it up and stormed out; his room was across the hall.

Ulquiorra faced the television that aired a show he had no interest in. His thoughts were now on the girl he'd been given the task of observing. Every day, since Ichigo's transfer. Aizen wouldn't say 'why', and Ulquiorra would never ask. There was obviously something about her that was of interest to Aizen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter six  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** (overall)  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:** Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** (new) Added just a few more lines during Ukelele and Hime's interaction; Ulqui recalling his stalking of Hime x3

* * *

Things were going good so far for Inoue Orihime. She was slowly, but surely acclimating well enough to the new school, and most everyone seemed friendly and willing to show her around. Aizen Sousuke had given her a quick tour, but it was far from informative.

Inoue didn't think too much of it when Loly Aivirnne offered to be her guide, but everyone else warned her that the brunette and her blonde counterpart were nothing but trouble. Inoue smiled at them, hoping to reassure her new friends and let them know she would be fine. How wrong she was.

**X**

Loly snatched a fistful of Orihime's orange hair, revealing her disgusted scowl to the new transfer student. "What's so special about you…? You're just leading Aizen-sama and everyone else on… We don't need you here!"

"I was brought here because of—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!"

Orihime held back her voice as she was tossed to the floor. Menoly stepped aside to make room for her. Loly's booted foot landed in her gut and she _did_ cry out. Her sounds went unheard as they always did. They were located on a hallway of an empty wing of the school that was no longer being used. The trio had been coming for a few days now. Inoue would never tell she was being bullied; this was her battle to fight.

"I won't stop until you voluntarily withdraw yourself from our school. Got that?" The booted heel was ground into her stomach.

"I can't… do that," Inoue stated haltingly, trying to find her breath.

Loly's grin turned maniacal. "You _can't_?"

* * *

Ichigo could tell there was something wrong with Inoue. She continued to smile, but it seemed more forced than natural. There was that, and also the fact that a compress was visible on her cheek and neck when she rushed by him to reach her next class after lunch had finished. He waited until they had Theater Arts together before confronting her, taking her behind a rack of costumes after she had walked into class wearing her jersey rather than her school uniform.

"You're being bullied." It was a statement, not a question.

Inoue shook her head fervently, hair whipping back and forth. "I'm not! I just… dirtied my uniform."

"And broke an egg in your hair?" Ichigo reached up, holding the egg shell up for her to see. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out, so she closed it, ducking her head. "Who is it?"

"I'll take care of it, so don't worry—"

"There's no way I can't," Ichigo hissed, taking the girl by the shoulders. The outfits parted and a suspicious Dordonii peered in, eyes narrowed.

"Sensei," Inoue exclaimed.

"Is this punk bothering you?"

"I'm a punk now?" Ichigo released the girl, stepping through the rack's frame. "Not _niño_?"

Dordonii sidestepped the poke aimed at his chest, circling the costumes to reach Inoue. He took her hand in his, pressing his lips to the back of it. Inoue blushed. "If he's bothering you—"

"No one's bothering me," she quickly rushed out, the pitch of her voice growing higher. Inoue slipped her hand away with a polite smile, heading across the room to join a small ground of friends that excitedly accepted her. Dordonii turned around, meeting Ichigo's glare with a stern expression. His lack of comment as he walked away left Ichigo puzzled.

**X X X**

Inoue returned to her homeroom class to see if her uniform had dried. The instructor had agreed to let her use a space in the back of the classroom where the sun always shone. After slipping into the classroom, she froze, hand falling away from the sliding door. The desk _and_ her uniform were both missing. Inoue took her time crossing the room to the open window. Bracing her hands atop the frame, she leaned out and felt tears well up in her eyes. The desk was down below, along with her uniform. The new stains were visible from her two-story location.

"Do you wish it to stop?"

Inoue visibly jumped, her hands flying to her face, and she wiped away a few tears that had managed to escape. "No. No… It might just get worse."

"There's also the possibility that it won't end. Loly is quite persistent."

Orihime turned, smiling brightly at the Student Council president. Ulquiorra remained impassive as he moved forward. He glanced down below.

"At least they didn't throw it," she joked.

Ulquiorra glanced back at her, not finding humor in her quip. "I'll have a new uniform for you at the end of the school day. That one will be discarded for you. The desk will also be replaced."

"Thank you, Ulquiorra-san." Inoue bowed, remaining that way until Ulquiorra's light steps faded. She straightened up, a sad smile now etched across her face.

**X X X**

If it wasn't for the fact that he had club practice—and Grimmjow didn't like skippers, Ichigo would have walked Orihime back to the dorm himself. Since he couldn't, he called for Shawlong.

"It's right up the street," Inoue protested with a laugh. She took his hands, squeezing them firmly. "Kurosaki-kun. I promise you—I'm fine. I told Tatsuki-chan I would look out for you, and I will."

Ichigo smiled half-heartedly. "Okay." He pumped their hands once before pulling away. With a smile and a wave, Inoue walked backwards a few steps before turning around to begin her trip back to their dormitory.

**x**

Ichigo remained distracted during the entire training session and decided to remain on the mat after getting thrown several times. Grimmjow, disgusted with his behavior, sent him home first.

* * *

Inoue lifted her head and smiled sadly at the orange-haired teen that stood in the open doorway of the nurse's office. The news had finally reached him. "I fell down the stairs," she whispered hoarsely. "After… Sewing Club." It was the one time Ichigo couldn't see that she made it home, and her bullies seemed to have been waiting for just that moment. "I really did fall down the stairs," Inoue pressed on.

"There were witnesses who saw it happen," Aaroniero stated calmly from his desk. Ichigo glared at him before turning back to Orihime. Her head was wrapped and a small Band-aid lay at the left corner of her lip. Her left arm was wrapped in a cast and hung from her neck by a sling. "She was treated at the hospital, but she won't be attending classes. She'll be keeping me company. Aizen-sama wants her to remain here so I can keep an eye on her."

"Do that." Ichigo left, Inoue's voice following him as he stormed down the hall.

**X**

Ichigo confronted Grimmjow at lunchtime. "Put an end to it."

Grimmjow stared down at the orange-haired teen with a blank expression.

"You're the VP."

"She told the _President_ she didn't need any help."

"She'll die if this keeps up! Have you seen her…?"

The pleading look in the other's brown eyes made Grimmjow sneer. He pushed by Ichigo , heading for the classroom's back door.

"Grimmjow! What do I have to do—"

"Nothing! Don't beg… I don't like that kind of shit."

The door rattled open, closing only after the Student Council Secretary had stepped inside. "I, too, am a member of the Student Council," Szayel chuckled softly. "You were asking what you have to do—"

"I don't need your help," Ichigo snapped.

"Then I must have overheard wrong. Were you not just begging our dear Grimmjow for help? Or…" Szayel Aporro smirked. "Is that where your interest lies?"

"You just piss me off."

"That's harsh." He smiled sinisterly. "I've been keeping watch of your actions, so I probably know you best at this point in time." Irritated, Ichigo snatched up his school case and stormed for the door. It slammed into its frame after he stepped out and the Secretary chuckled softly, "I'll let you leave… this time."

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Skipping be damned—Ichigo never went to club practice that afternoon. Had it not been for her broken body, he would have tossed Orihime over his shoulder and taken her back to the dorm. Instead, he escorted her to the waiting sedan, getting in after she had. Ichigo glared out of the window at the school building as they completed a one hundred and eighty degree turn to leave the roundabout. If no one wanted to help him, he would take matters into his own hand.

* * *

Ichigo continued to miss practice. Each time, he took Orihime back to the dorm himself. He even went so far as to wait outside the Home Economics room so he could be there when the club meeting came to an end. There were still minor incidents that he had no control over—much to his dislike, he couldn't be with her twenty-four hours of the day—and Inoue still refused to divulge the name of her bully. The warmth and light had returned to her smile, however, and that made Ichigo feel a little at ease.

There was a certain Student Council Vice President that was _far_ from being at ease.

**X**

It was easy finding them—he had eyes everywhere and they always moved together. The blonde grimaced as she was forced against the wall.

"Hey—" The fist to her gut sent the brunette to her knees.

Grimmjow turned his attention back to Menoly and tightened his fingers around the fragile neck, a grin splitting his face. "I don't have to push you down the stairs to break your arm."

"Are you blaming us?" Loly shouted from her location on the floor. "We had nothing to do with that!"

Menoly frowned. "I heard she tripped." She released a small cry of pain after being brought forward to have her head slammed roughly against the wall.

"When they find your body two stories below in the yard, I'll tell them you _tripped_."

"We didn't—" Menoly's head cracked against the wall a second time.

"Huh? Speak louder!"

"Stop," Loly groaned. "Stop it! And… we'll stop. She's just worthless trash anyway!"

Grimmjow tossed the blonde aside, setting his sights elsewhere. Sinking into a crouch, he balanced one arm atop his thigh. With his free hand, he snatched one of Loly's ponytails and dragged her upward by it until they were face level. He grinned, his incisors visible. "We're _all_ expendable trash at this school. Stopping you will just bring me one step closer to my goal, is all." With an almost insane laugh, he slammed her head into the floor before rising. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his pants and strolled away from the scene.

Ulquiorra made his presence known after Grimmjow had reached the stairs. "Are you going to tell on me?" Grimmjow sneered.

"No. I had also intended to stop them."

"Heh. I'm glad I got to them first then." Grimmjow smirked. "They'll still be alive to graduate."

Ulquiorra regarded him with cold eyes. "_He_ won't let you have him so easily."

"I never expected it to be easy," Grimmjow laughed, continuing on his way. Ulquiorra let his gaze travel to the female duo. Loly struggled to sit up, but Menoly remained motionless. A stain of crimson could be seen, dappled through her blonde hair after her head had connected with the floor.

**X X X**

Orihime was left alone with Ulquiorra after he informed the school nurse that he was needed in the old building. "You won't have to worry about them anymore." The statement broke the endless silence.

Orihime's eyes widened. "I told you—"

"I did nothing, and neither did Kurosaki Ichigo. He never even knew who was behind the acts. You could say…" Ulquiorra glanced over his shoulder at her. "The problem resolved itself."

"Oh." Inoue lowered her head.

"You don't seem glad."

"I am!" She waved her good hand, a nervous smile on her face. "I'm glad, honest."

Ulquiorra turned around, walking to the bed where the girl sat. "How can you smile so easily?" It was the same every time he watched her while she previously attended Karakura. She smiled the brightest when in class, surrounded by her friends, but there was hardly a time when she felt at unease.

Clueless, Inoue blinked questioningly up at him. The corners of her lips lifted and spread outward to form said smile. "Try it. It's easy."

"It's pointless."

"They say a smile can brighten anyone's day," Orihime chirped.

"It apparently didn't work with Loly and Menoly."

Her smile sank, but Ulquiorra felt no surge of triumph or smug satisfaction at having been the cause. "There… are some people whose hearts can't be reached or changed. I won't give up, though." Her eyes widened and a blush spread across her cheeks at the hand now pressed against her chest.

"It's just an organ for keeping the body alive. That much alone is enough."

"Ah… It does… more than that."

"Can you prove it?"

Orihime shrank away from Ulquiorra's touch, scooting downward on the bed.

"Are you scared of me?"

"No," she replied firmly. The conversation came to an end there.

Aaroniero had returned. Enlisting the help of a few male students, he had the unfortunate pair brought back to the infirmary. "I think it's safe to allow Inoue-san back to her classes. Also, I need the beds."

Orihime sprang up, stepping aside. Menoly was loaded onto the first bed. The blood stain from her head wound had become more obvious. Ulquiorra took Inoue by the crook of her arm, leading her past the brunette being supported. Loly had enough strength left to glare before Orihime disappeared around the corner.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Ulquiorra intercepted Ichigo at the end of his final class. "That woman is no longer being bullied. I will be taking care of her from now on. She will be temporarily moved until she fully recovers. Golden Week starts in a few days. Enjoy it. After that, I advise you to begin studying for your midterms."

Ichigo wanted to ask if he could trust him with the task of seeing to Inoue's health, but, so far, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were the only ones that he could trust somewhat. He accepted the terms with a firm nod. Ulquiorra offered no further information, turning and walking away. Left with his thoughts, Ichigo wondered what to do for the long weekend fast approaching.

* * *

**A/N:** I was listening to **BrEaK** when I wrote the scene between Grimmy and Loly and Menoly xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter seven  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo;  
**Rating:** PG-13 (R later?)  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:**Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** (new) Added a small flashback between Aizen and Hime.

* * *

The first day of Golden Week was spent inside. After making breakfast and cleaning the dishes once he was through, Ichigo settled down to play video games.

**x x x**

Ichigo traveled outside during the second day. Hueco Mundo was closed, so he headed for the park with the hope of seeing Nel. He had no way of contacting her, so he could only wait, and sat the bottom of the slide, drawing circles in the sand with his foot. Ichigo lay back on the metal, sighing as he stared up at the endless blue sky. He must have fallen asleep due to the serene environment, because the next thing he knew, a distant barking woke him up. A woman's frantic yells followed.

Ichigo climbed to the top of the slide, wondering if Bawabawa would be able to reach him. The Doberman tried by way of the front of the slide. His claws scraped along the metal, but he didn't make it too far. His next option was the ladder. That proved to be more successful. Ichigo _and_ Bawabawa slid down the slide to the sand below after the teen was tackled.

Nel joined them, falling to her knees, breathless. "I'm sorry," she panted. "He got away from me! Bad Bawabawa…" The Doberman ceased his excessive licking of Ichigo's face to whimper at its owner.

Ichigo hugged the dog around its neck after sitting up. "I came looking for you, but the arcade was closed."

"Pesche-niichan said we should, for Golden Week. Sorry." Nel smiled apologetically, running a hand down Bawabawa's soft fur. "To be honest, I think we need to be open, so the students can have somewhere to go if they get too bored."

Ichigo nodded. "True." He leaned away from the large dog to study both animal and owner. "Were you out for a walk?"

"Yeah!" Nel exclaimed. "And he just started pulling at his leash. The clasp finally snapped and he took off. I think it's because you still smell nice." She leaned forward, smiling as she inhaled deeply. Bawabawa growled softly as if to say 'only I can do that'. "Hush, you." Nel pushed his head down. "You should come back with me. You've never met Dondochakka-niichan!"

"No. I haven't."

"And I don't think Bawabawa's gonna leave you today."

Ichigo grinned at the panting Doberman. "Is that true?" He received a wet tongue across his face in response. "Gotcha."

**x**

Ichigo learned that Las Noches was more than just the school campus and The Village. As he suspected, Las Noches was a district off the map. The Village was, apparently, for students only. Those that lived outside the campus range had a 'The Village', plus so much more.

The duo climbed onto the public transport bus—Nel paid for Ichigo, and Bawabawa's presence caused no fuss—and took their seats. The comforting silence was broken a few moments later. "Nel. Can I ask something?" Ichigo stared aimlessly out of the window of the bus, Bawabawa chewing idly on his hand.

"Of course." Nel turned around, smiling at the boy's profile view.

"Your brothers… Are they… your _brothers_?"

"They may as well be. Nel… I was abandoned as a child, and they took me in."

"And taught you all the wonderful things you know," Ichigo quipped with a half-smile.

"Las Noches takes care of us when everyone else turned a blind eye. It's rough starting out, but then you can enjoy calling it home. Ah." Nel reached across, pulling the string to stop.

They exited the bus, Bawabawa excitedly tugging Ichigo along. "He knows the way, doesn't he?"

"Bawabawa is very smart," Nel praised, a bright and proud grin spreading across her face.

The one facet about Las Noches Ichigo could have done without was the sterile whiteness of it all. The architecture of the buildings was all different and unique, but they were all a staunch white. Nel and Bawabawa led him to the second story of an apartment complex and Nel unlocked the door. Ichigo released Bawabawa's leash and the large canine raced through the house.

He must have found his target, for a surprised yell floated out to the front of the apartment. "Nel-chan?"

"Hai, onii-chan!"

Ichigo hurried stepped out of his sneakers as Nel tugged him along.

"We have a guest. Nel brought home Ichigo!"

Ichigo had noticed Nel's slip of the tongue earlier, referring to herself in the third person, but she would probably deny doing so if he brought it up, so he kept it to himself. They arrived at the kitchen. Bawabawa was lying on the floor beside the dining room table, patiently waiting.

The blond from the arcade glanced over his shoulder, his yellow-golden eyes as bright as his hair. He smiled, nodding. "I know you—seen you around, but we haven't been officially introduced, have we? Nel-chan talks about you often. You'd think she found a boyfriend."

"Nii-chan!" Nel laughed, punching Pesche in the shoulder.

Ichigo could almost feel the force of the blow, but the man accepted it with a laugh, playfully reprimanding his sister. '_They're all masochists_…' He cleared his throat and extended a hand. "I guess I'm the Ichigo she brought home."

The blond chuckled, taking his hand to shake it. "Pesche. Dondochakka should be back soon," Pesche stated. He addressed Ichigo directly with his next statement, releasing his hand: "Please, make yourself at home."

Ichigo nodded, bowing slightly, and dragged his feet, heading back to the front room they had passed. He sat on the couch and laughed after Bawabawa's upper body suddenly stretched across his lap. He scratched behind the black-furred ear. "You're no Doberman. You're just a giant puppy." The Doberman turned his head to lick Ichigo's hand. Nel joined them, turning on the television to help pass time.

Just as Pesche announced he was finished—Nel gave Ichigo instructions on where he could go to wash up—the final 'brother', whom Ichigo had never met, showed up. Ichigo froze in mid-rise, wide eyes glued to the large figure that had entered the apartment. What made things even more shocking was that he appeared as startled as Ichigo was. '_A gentle giant_?'

"You must be Ichigo!" Dondochakka crossed to where Ichigo stood in a few long strides, embracing him in a crushing hug with his large arms. "Nel talks about you all the time." Ichigo saw Nel grinning over her brother's shoulder before stars began clouding his vision.

"Let him go," Pesche ordered as he walked from the kitchen. "He's passing out."

"Ah! Sorry…" Dondochakka unlocked his arms and Ichigo sat on the arm of the couch, breathing deeply. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged out of his jacket, revealing a yellow polka dotted button up shirt. Ichigo was curious as to what kind of job this brother had, what with his girth and yakuza-esque dialect, but he wouldn't pry. It was enough that he was invited over to eat.

**X X X**

The sun had already begun to set when Ichigo decided he should be heading back to his dorm. Everyone walked him to the door, Nel inquiring as to whether she should ride back with him or not. Ichigo stared down from the balcony where they stood. Shawlong waited patiently below, standing beside the familiar black sedan. "I think I'm covered." He smiled at the mismatched family. "Thanks for everything. Nel. I'll see you and Pesche at the arcade. Dondochakka, it was nice. Bawabawa!"

Stuffed and sleepy, the Doberman rolled over, showing his stomach, and whined softly.

Ichigo chuckled and began his descent down the stairs. Shawlong opened the door for him and he climbed in, exhaling deeply after the door was closed. '_Back to my home, sweet home_.'

* * *

On the final day of Golden Week—Children's Day, Ichigo decided he wanted to see how Inoue was doing. He phoned up Shawlong and headed down after his chauffeur arrived. "Do you know where Inoue is?"

"With Ulquiorra-sama," the tall brunet replied.

Ichigo grinned. "Know how to get there?"

Shawlong knew how to get there, but was unsure of which room she was staying in. Ichigo would just knock on every door until he found her. After two floors and eight doors, he deduced that the young woman had to be on the top and final floor. He climbed the stairs and resumed his knocking, hoping he was right. Ichigo drew back in surprise after the first door on the right side of the hall opened and revealed a frowning Grimmjow.

"What?" the VP scoffed.

"Looking for Inoue."

"She's not here. Ulquiorra took her for a checkup. She bragged about healing pretty fast."

"Oh." Ichigo sighed, scratched the back of his head. "Okay." He glanced at Grimmjow, who was now scowling in irritation at being disturbed. "Which room is hers?"

Grimmjow stepped out into the hall and pointed to its end. "Right corner. Is that all?"

"Were you busy?" Ichigo prodded. There was nothing to do, so if hanging out with Grimmjow would make his day go by faster, then so be it.

"Not really, but your presence annoys me. I'd rather go back to being bored."

"Have fun with that. Maybe I'll find someone else to hang out with." Ichigo turned away, ready to head back downstairs, when a hand to his shoulder pulled him in. With wide eyes, he stared up at the blue-haired teen that had him pinned to the inside wall of the dorm.

Grimmjow removed his hand, combing it through his hair as he took a step back. "Fine," he sighed.

"Oh? You're going to keep me company? I'm not sure what we can do, though… Do you have any manga?"

"Not… over here. This is Ulquiorra's room. Mine's…" Ichigo was moved aside so the door could be reached. They crossed the hall, moving to the door directly across from Ulquiorra's.

Ichigo couldn't help but grin after stepping inside. The room was somewhat tidy, but the contents were completely in Grimmjow's 'taste'. Ichigo was more interested in the display of weapons than anything else. Once he had removed his shoes, he stepped around various objects to reach it. "Is this your hobby… or do you practice?"

Grimmjow smirked as he joined the other at the glass-less display. He reached for a sword in a light blue sheath. The _tsuba_ resembled a rigid, crooked 'S'. Grasping the clothed hilt, he slipped the blade halfway out, its gleam reflected in his eyes. "It's a little of both. Pantera is the only sword I've ever used, though."

Ichigo assumed 'Pantera' was the sword currently being held and lovingly admired. "Why didn't you take over the kendo club then?"

"Not my style." Pantera was eased back into its sheath and replaced to the top of the display.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and took it upon himself to search for another form of entertainment. He grinned after finding the game system along with a game case lying nearby. "Shattered Blades," he read. "I heard mixed reviews about this one, but this particular franchise seems to have a lot of fans." He waved the other over so they could get started. Grimmjow scoffed softly, not liking the idea of being ordered around in his own domain, but headed over nonetheless.

**X**

The competition became loud after a few rounds and Grimmjow ended up pulling the cord out of the wall. "Maybe you should go back and start studying for midterms. All clubs require their members to keep their grades at a certain level."

"Fine." Ichigo was shoved into the hall just in time to catch Ulquiorra's door closing. "Ulquiorra!" he called out. The door was slowly re-opened, and the brunet revealed half of himself from behind it. His green eyes flickered beyond the transfer student and Ichigo assumed Grimmjow had joined him. "Where's Inoue?"

"In her room, resting, I presume," Ulquiorra answered. "The physical checkup went well. If you two have time to meet again, I suggest it be used to study."

"I just told him that." Grimmjow gave Ichigo another shove forward and received a warning glare from the orange-haired teen. With a sigh, Ichigo headed downstairs and outside to where Shawlong waited.

Grimmjow also received a warning stare from Ulquiorra. Even though no change seemed apparent on the Student Council President's face, Grimmjow could feel the chill from the emotionless green eyes. Ulquiorra disappeared inside his suite first and Grimmjow did the same, slamming his door shut.

* * *

Club activities were put on hold to get students into studying, Ichigo would spend a few hours in the library before returning back to the dormitory.

**x**

During lunchtime, on the day that the midterm results were posted, Ichigo squeezed through the crowd of students and searched the board for his name. He grinned; he was number fifteen. His rank had improved considerably since his time at his previous schools.

"Good job, shinigami."

Ichigo turned his grin to the blue-haired figure now at his side. "How 'bout you?"

Grimmjow pointed. "Sixth."

"So you _do_ have a brain," Ichigo drawled, smirking. "I thought you were just muscles and brute strength."

"I'll show you what brute strength is this afternoon. If you're late, I'll double your punishment."

Ichigo raised his shoulders to ward off the hand that tousled his hair, but he did so with a smile. Brown eyes watched on mournfully. The student turned away, lengthy orange hair flowing outward. "Oh…" Ichigo straightened up, quickly scanning the board once again. He smiled after finding it: Inoue Orihime; fifth place, right below Ulquiorra Cifer.

**x**

"Is your heart breaking now that Kurosaki Ichigo is moving further away?"

Orihime wiped furiously at her eyes with her good hand, revealing a trembling smile to the brunet that stood over her. She had run back to her homeroom class and was currently sitting at her new desk, as the old one had suffered by the hands of Loly and Menoly. "No…" Her smile broke, tears escaping down her cheek.

"Aizen-sama accepted you into this school and expects you to do your job."

**-0-0-**

_Inoue stood as motionless as possible as the chestnut-haired man walked around her, his dark brown eyes calculating. She felt almost naked under his gaze, but she stood tall. _

_"There's something special about you, just as with that boy. Kurosaki." _

_Inoue perked up at the mention of Ichigo's name. She relaxed, a small smile tugging at her lips. _

_Aizen smirked and stopped directly in front of the girl. He reached out, lightly brushing his fingers across the flower pin. "I think I know what you're able to do. What I_ want _you to do, however, is to remain at Kurosaki-kun's side. You're aware that trouble seems to follow him, right?"_

_Inoue nodded. "But it's not his fault," she stated, her smile widening at the moment she had broke through the boy's defenses during his short stay at Karakura. "He's very... very misunderstood."_

_"And you have a heart big enough to change the world," Aizen chuckled, smoothing his fingers through the light orange hair before stepping away._

**-0-0-**

Inoue made a second attempt to wipe the tears from her face, exhaling deeply as she did so. She stood, her smile wide and bright once more. "Ne. Ulquiorra-san. Let's walk to class together. It's Monday, after all." Which meant Dordonii's Theater Arts.

"I have no further business to attend to."

Orihime took that as a 'yes' and giggled, falling in place beside him. She gave his arm a gentle tug to get him moving, releasing the appendage immediately after his eyes cut into her. Despite his earlier statement, Ulquiorra disappeared after he and Inoue had entered the classroom.

Ichigo found her and frowned as he stared at her face intensely. "You've been crying."

"Ah!" Orihime laughed nervously, shakng her head. "I was yawning—yawning! The tears just… sort of… flowed?"

"You're bad at lying," Ichigo sighed, shaking his head. "So I'll ask you this: are you being bullied again?"

Inoue shook her head firmly. "Nope," she chirped.

Ichigo showed her a warm smile. "Good."

'_Kurosaki-kun_.' Inoue smiled in return before starting around him to reach the single school desk in the theater arts room; it had been brought in just for her. '_Kurosaki-kun. I have every intention of protecting you however I can. I want you… to keep smiling_.'

**X X X**

Inoue walked Ichigo _inside_ the school dojo, causing a stir among the other members. "Work hard, Kurosaki-kun!" she cheered, waving her good arm enthusiastically. Ichigo nodded, shooing her away subtly. Inoue giggled and skipped out.

Ichigo was immediately cornered and bombarded with questions inside, only to be saved by Grimmjow, who chased the other members away with a severe warning. The moment they had supposedly shared earlier during lunchtime was now gone, because Grimmjow looked upon him with contempt. The club manager scoffed beneath his breath and walked away towards the mats. Ichigo paid it no mind and finished getting ready for practice.

At the end of practice, he half-expected to find Inoue waiting outside for him, but there was no sign of the girl. He quickly remembered Ulquiorra was now watching over her and probably didn't want her loitering.

"Lookin' for ya girlfriend?" Grimmjow smirked as he brushed by the orange-haired teen. He paused. "My bad. Your… _girl_ friend."

"Not… really." It wasn't exactly a lie; Inoue was a girl, _and_ his friend.

"It's written all over your face, shinigami." Ichigo opened his mouth to rebuke the other for his continuous use of the sordid nickname, but Grimmjow cut him off as he continued to speak: "Now that I think about it… Everyone that got involved with you suddenly disappeared. What do you say, _shinigami_?" The dojo leader turned back around, freeing his hand from his pocket to curl his fingers in Ichigo's school jacket. "How badly do you want to get rid of me?"

Ichigo grinned, removing Grimmjow's hand. "If you disappeared, there'd be no one else to play with. And if that was your attempt at a pick-up line, I may have fallen for it, if I didn't know better."

Grimmjow snickered, the sound growing to a loud laugh. He snatched his hand away from the lax grip and grabbed Ichigo by his forearm, dragging him down the hall. He was leading Ichigo _away_ from the lustful gazes of those that had been left behind in the club room. He had just stated the fact himself, and Grimmjow didn't want to lose his club members if he could avoid it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter eight  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo;  
**Rating:** PG-13 (R later?)  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:**Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** (new) Typos fixed, grammar problems fixed. I remember someone commenting about wanting to see the scene when Ichigo escaped (near the end), so I drew one up~

* * *

Ichigo woke one fine Sunday morning to incessant and continuous pounding to his dorm door. He threw back the covers and dragged himself across the room. He opened the door and his eyes flew wide after he was bowled over. Green flooded his vision and the softness smothering him was also a dead giveaway. "Nel? How—what? Get off, first!" The beaming woman obeyed, sitting back on her calves.

Ichigo took a few deep breaths before pushing himself up off the floor and into a sitting position. "Why are you—No. Scratch that. _How_ do you know where I live?" he stressed.

"Orihime told me," Nel chirped, proudly stating the fact. "She told me you get bored easily, and to keep you company. This will be so much fun! We can go out every Sunday. And holidays, when you don't have school!"

Ichigo grinned nervously, feeling his eyebrow twitch. "…Maybe. Either way, you're here now. Let me shower and get ready—"

"I promise not to spy on you!"

Ichigo hadn't thought about it until Nel had made the declaration. "I'll hold you to that promise. Maybe you should wait in the kitchen…." He smiled. "Afterwards, you can show me around Las Noches."

Nel's response was another bone-crushing hug.

**X  
**

Ichigo asked Shawlong to drive them into town. From there, they were on their own. Everything was going fine until Nel attempted to drag him into a tattoo parlor.

"I don't need one!" Ichigo hollered.

"Yes! The Superman symbol with a '15' inside… for _Ichi_-_go_!"

"_No_!"

"_I_ have a tattoo!"

"No—_what_?" Ichigo ceased his struggling and turned around to stare incredulously at the grinning woman. "…where?"

"I'll show you if you get one."

"No!"

"_Ichigo_…"

"I'd know that voice anywhere… Neliel."

Nel froze, her grip tightening on Ichigo's arm. The expression on her face, however, was far from being frightened. A _tall_ and lanky brunet young man smirked disdainfully down at them. Another—a blond—stood nearby, obviously his companion. "Nnoitora," Nel stated coldly. Ichigo had never seen her look so serious before. Her eyes were almost as emotionless as Ulquiorra's.

Nnoitora laughed loudly. "Neliel," he drawled. "I'm surprised to see you up and about… especially after _what happened_."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, realization dawning on him. He stepped in front of the woman protectively. "You're saying… _you_ were the one who attacked her?"

"Aa." Nnoitora smiled darkly. "She was an eyesore. I wanted to get rid of her."

"It sounds to me that you were just jealous of her because she was better than you."

Nnoitora turned to glare at Ichigo. He extended his arm, but his long reach was cut short before his fist could connect with the teen's head.

Nel had intercepted, grabbing Nnoitora's wrist. "Not today, Nnoitora. If you have business here, then we'll leave. If not, I suggest you keep walking. Despite my absence, I'm sure you also don't have the help and trickery that you did on _that_ day." Nel's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Still full of bullshit," the brunet spat, snatching his arm away. "Don't let me catch you in town by yourself, Neliel." Nnoitora walked away with a scowl, shooting Ichigo one final glare. The quiet young man followed along behind him.

"Nel—"

"Ichigo!" Nel latched onto the teen's side, rubbing her cheek against his. He smiled nervously. "You were so brave—standing up for me! Get the tattoo~"

"Nel…" Ichigo's brow creased as he studied her smiling face.

Nel giggled, "I'm fine, Ichigo. Even if Nnoitora somehow managed to become stronger than me, I'm confident that I would still be able to take him on." Her smiled faded, the look in her eyes becoming distant. "The day of my accident… he tried to get to me through my brothers. I remember telling him that, because he hurt people who are very dear to me, he was going to pay for it. I'm not the type of person to let my judgment be clouded by rage, but he still managed to get the upper hand on me. I'm… positive he wasn't working alone that day. But that's beside the point!" Nel turned a warm smile in Ichigo's direction. "You're dear to me, Ichigo. So there's no way I could let him hurt you."

Ichigo smiled, "Thanks, Nel. And I can completely understand where you're coming from."

"Then it's tattoo time!"

Caught off guard, Nel managed to drag him into the shop. Kicking and screaming, Ichigo fled, running down the sidewalk. Nel stayed on his heels until she could finally embrace him when his stamina ran out.

**X  
**

When Ichigo returned to his dorm that evening, he felt he had been subjected to an intense training session in the dojo.

* * *

Ichigo made it his business to be there when Inoue had her cast removed during the second week of June. She flexed her arm and made a muscle, grinning proudly up at her friend. With a smile, Ichigo shook his head. "Does this mean you'll be coming back to the dorm?"

Inoue's eyes brightened. "You should move to the Student Council dorm," she exclaimed, almost breathlessly. "Well… it's not really the Student Council dorm. Only Ulquiorra-san and Grimmjow-san are there. If you moved, you could probably deepen your friendship with Grimmjow-san."

Ichigo laughed dryly, "There's no friendship there."

"Then make one!" Even Aaroniero seemed startled by the outburst. "Sorry," she giggled, glancing between the two wide-eyed men. "Think about it, though, Kurosaki-kun—moving, that is. You don't have to do it right now, but… Grimmjow-san will make a reliable friend."

"I'll think about _moving_," Ichigo stressed. "Let's get you to class."

"Un." With a smile, Inoue stood from her perch on the edge of the bed and followed behind Ichigo, who led the way. She waved to Aaroniero before exiting the infirmary, receiving a similarly energetic one in return. Ichigo walked Inoue to her room before heading off to his own classroom.

Orihime turned away from the door to find an eye-widening surprise waiting for her at the desk. Menoly Mallia stood there, a small, wrapped package in her hand. The blonde was actually in a different homeroom, so she was endangering her own status by being out of class. "Inoue-san," she stammered out, bowing her head. The box was held outward. "An… apology."

"Menoly!" Chairs scraped along the floor as students moved aside to make way. Loly slapped the box to the floor, grabbing Menoly up by her shoulder. "Go to your homeroom," she hissed, releasing the other with a shove.

"Hai…" Menoly's green eyes glanced at Inoue and she felt a surge of relief at the apologetic smile she found on the transfer student's face. Menoly hurried out of the classroom.

Loly made it her sole purpose to walk around the desk and crush the box beneath her boot. Orihime waited until she walked away before picking up and dusting off the object. She slipped it into her desk, taking her seat.

**X X X**

"Do you think your actions are just?"

Inoue smiled in response to Ulquiorra's question. She knew it had to do with the earlier altercation between herself and Loly. "I believe that they are," she responded. The Student Council President stood on the outside walkway that led to the pool and gymnasium. Inoue was tending to a rose bush she had found before the bullying began. Weeks had gone by that she hadn't seen the flowers, so she lavished them with her undivided attention. Inoue grimaced, pulling her hand back.

"Gardeners wear gloves when they do the work you're doing. They know, no matter how beautiful a rose is…" Ulquiorra stepped off of the concrete path, heading to where the girl sucked her pricked finger. He bypassed her and stared down at the bush. "It still has thorns." Ulquiorra reached out, fingers ghosting over the petals of a blossomed rose. "I'll ask you again: do you believe your actions are just?"

Inoue removed her finger long enough to respond: "Yes."

Ulquiorra crushed the rose in his fist. He unfurled his fingers, letting the petals flutter to the ground. He turned back around, heading for the walkway. "You're still in my care. Lunch is almost over."

"Hai, Ulquiorra-san." Orihime smiled at the rose bush, whispering to them that she would return; apologizing for Ulquiorra's actions. She quickly followed the stoical teen that waited for her.

**X X X**

Despite not even being a second year, Ichigo was granted one free period. Twice a week. This free period, which took place on Tuesdays and Thursdays, was scheduled right before the last bell, so, technically, school ended early for him. The one problem with that was that they were not allowed to leave campus until school was officially out for the day. It was during his walk through what he _thought_ was an empty hall that Ichigo met the duo from the rooftop again. He also recalled the incident that had taken place at the end of that same day. Rather than run with his tail between his legs, Ichigo continued forward, hands remaining in the pocket of the white school slacks.

"Oi, first year. Shouldn't you be in class?"

Ichigo flashed a half-smirk. "I don't have a class this period." For such a situation, he always carried his student class schedule on him to show as proof.

Ggio looked it over before handing it back. "Why are you here?"

"I wonder that myself." Ichigo knew the question had nothing to do with his current location in the hall. "This was a last resort for me. I have every intention of graduating from here, leaving it behind, and moving on with my life."

Avirama let out a bark of laughter. "You'll be moving onto the University from here. You're part of our system now."

Ggio smirked. "Aizen-sama made an exception letting him in. He might make an exception to let him out also."

Ichigo's brow knitted as he frowned.

"Instead of having you wander the hall, maybe we'll squeeze you into Baraggan-sama's afternoon classes," Avirama suggested with a smug grin.

"I already have a History class. Thanks, but no thanks. May I… leave now? I was heading to the library, to _study_."

Ggio indicated for him to pass. Ichigo resumed walking, giving both his senpai a curt nod as he passed them. "I don't get what everyone's talking about," Avirama sighed, tucking his arms behind his head. He stared until Ichigo ducked around the corner.

"I do." Ggio breathed out deeply. "But Baraggan-sama's orders are not to be disobeyed."

"I know that," Avirama huffed.

Ggio glanced at his friend, grinning at the frown he found etched across Avirama's face. "C'mon. Let's go find some more troublemakers." They were, after all, members of the Student Disciplinary Committee. Avirama energetically agreed, cracking the knuckles of his hands.

**X X X**

Inoue Orihime waited in an empty classroom as the members of the Student Council convened and discussed a matter. She was not allowed to leave without Ulquiorra, and, coincidentally enough, she had no club meeting. Remembering Menoly's package, Inoue pulled her school case into her lap, opening it to retrieve the damaged object. After removing the plain wrapping, the box was opened and a giggle escaped the girl.

The Sewing Club gathered during certain days of the week. When they weren't using the Home Economics room, the Cooking Club utilized it. Menoly was obviously a member of the Cooking Club, for in the box were crushed cookies.

Orihime found one still intact and held the crown-shaped treat at eye level. "Don't put me on a pedestal so high," she whispered aloud, bringing the cookie down to take a bit of it. '_It's only my name. I'm no princess_.' A satisfied hum escaped and she promised to thank Menoly the next time she saw her.

**X X X**

Having _accidentally_ fallen asleep, after having told Ggio he was going to study, Ichigo was rushing through the halls in order to reach the dojo before Grimmjow considered him to be "late". He was one hall away when he caught sight of a few fellow club members heading towards him—_away_ from his destination.

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo slowed then came to a full stop, tightening his hold on the shoulder bag.

"Club's been cancelled."

Ichigo snorted. "There's no way _he_ would let that happen."

The small group shared a laugh. "Hard to believe, right? Ichimaru came and informed us that the Student Council was having a meeting, so Grimmjow wouldn't be available."

'_Ichimaru_…' Ichigo recalled the smiling man that had inquired about Rangiku. "Ah… The Vice Principal…" An arm was slung around his shoulder and he reflexively tensed up. "If there's no club meeting, I should probably go back to my dorm and study. I have a test in Math tomorrow."

"That's no fair. We hardly ever see you outside of school."

"And if we do, it's in The Village."

"Which is technically still 'in school'!"

Ichigo smiled nervously as the students laughed.

"We'll help you study."

"Yeah. Come and hang out with us."

"…for a little bit, I guess." Ichigo exhaled deeply.

**X X X**

It started off harmless, but Ichigo should have known better. The small group walked through The Village, a bit aimlessly, until the Math test was mentioned again. A quick trip to the supermarket to purchase snacks led them back to one of the main dorms nearer to the campus. Ichigo sat stiffly at the low table in the dorm room, unable to relax and get comfortable enough to properly study for his test. The bathroom incident reared its ugly head and he decided to call it quits for the evening.

The trio of teens expressed their disappointment, but put up no fuss to stop him. Their behavior caused Ichigo's resolve to falter, which is how he ended sprawled on his back, a newly arrived upperclassman pinning him to the floor. "Get off!" Ichigo roared, thrashing. There was no one here to protect him—there would never be anyone that could protect him except himself. Managing to land a knee in the teen's gut, he launched him away and scrambled for his belongings. His fingers had just curled around the handle of his school case when someone grabbed his shoulder. Reflexively, he swung out and made contact. The first year went down and remained motionless. Panting, Ichigo glared at the remaining two, seeing the lust in their eyes. They were hesitant to make a move, not wanting to end up like the others.

The blond upperclassmen made the decision for them, tackling Ichigo against the low table. He had been sent to subdue and turn the boy over, but he wanted the first taste. Ichigo shuddered at the wet feeling running along the back of his neck and blindly reached out, his fingers searching for _anything_. His fingers brushed something slender. He grasped it, realized what it was, and brought it down hard. His attacker howled painfully right next to his ear, the sound fading as the weight on his back vanished. Ichigo threw a crazed grin at the remaining duo.

**x**

Ichgo ran all the way back to his dorm, never once thinking about calling Shawlong. He would have had to wait for his personal chauffeur to arrive and he did _not_ want to attract anymore unwanted attention. His shirt was covered with multiple blood stains, none of which were his. He stumbled up the stairs once inside the dorm building, his room on the second floor. Ichigo threw the school case to the side and made his way to the bathroom, stripping out of his ruined clothes along the way. Almost twenty minutes later, after fixing himself a bath and slipping into the heated water, he was still submerged, and had no desire of leaving the tub.

Ichigo sank beneath the lukewarm water, screaming into the liquid, the inaudible sound creating bubbles. He sat up, water flowing from his mouth, and covered his face with both hands. It was becoming tiring now. "Maybe…" '_If I let it happen, their urges will go away_.' He shook his head furiously. "That's not the way to think, Kurosaki Ichigo. Fight this!" Ichigo clenched his hand into a tight fist. He sank beneath the water, his fist still held high.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter nine  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo;  
**Rating:** M (overall)  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:** Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** (new) hardly any changes at all.

* * *

Aaroniero Arruruerie never thought he would be called to work before school even started. With a deep sigh, the nurse removed the blood-covered latex gloves, tossing them into the nearby trash can. "You…" He glanced at the boy that was already bleeding through the bandages wrapped around his hand. The bandaging process had not been done by him, and he could only wonder how long the boy had been bleeding. "You… sit tight." The brunet stopped at the sink to thoroughly wash his hands, pulling back on the white glove he wore on his left hand before exiting his own office.

The student left behind sighed deeply, lowering his head to glare down at his hand. His piercings reflected the overhead light of the office. There were two loops in his left eyebrow, two bars going through the bridge of his nose, and a double loop lip piercing on the left side of his bottom lip. His wound was caused by a writing utensil.

The door slid open slowly, closing just the same way after Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez stepped inside. "Iceringer…"

The blond—Iceringer Wernarr—seated at the bed scoffed softly, his ice blue eyes cutting away to glare at the side, but Grimmjow heard the noise, and he was across the room in the blink of an eye, and _on_ the bed. Iceringer was below him, eyes wide from shock and fear—fear over the fact that he couldn't breathe; Grimmjow's hand crushed his windpipe.

"You've succeeded in pissing me off. Are you happy?" Grimmjow hissed, his hand growing heavy as he leaned down so he was face to face with the third year. "I need my club members. The national inter-high competition is coming up in August. That bastard _finally_ agreed to let us hold it here… I kicked you out once before, so… why do you keep coming around?"

Saliva escaped from the corner of his mouth and trickled down the side of his cheek. Iceringer was at a disadvantage—his hand was already injured, so there was no way he could push Grimmjow away. His chest burned as his lungs struggled to produce air for him. "Findor…!" he managed to gurgle.

Grimmjow's eyes grew impossibly wide. "Baraggan's student?" he spat. "They know better than to even _look_ in his direction, let alone touch him!" Gentle hands were on Grimmjow's shoulders to guide him away, and he swung out in blind rage, his fist connecting solidly with the side of the intruder's head. His eyes narrowed and he lifted his hand from the student's neck. Iceringer greedily, desperately sucked in air, his chest rising and falling sharply. "Idiot," Grimmjow muttered at the other blond that rose to his feet after having been knocked down.

Ilforte Grantz smiled weakly. "It would be bad if you killed him. Let him see graduation. Aizen-sama can take care of things after that." Grimmjow's lips turned down in distaste at the mention of _that_ man's name.

Iceringer coughed, gaining their attention, and the sound turned into a dry, mocking laugh. "Your dojo members were easy to sway, and it was all thanks to that boy in the first place."

Ilforte smirked at the fiery rage that burned in Grimmjow's ice blue eyes. "They make fun of your intelligence, easily goading you," he started, glancing at the bed and the scowling man in it. "It's not really your intelligence, because you're very smart—I will admit this. You're just… naïve and ignorant," he finished with a soft chuckle.

Grimmjow and Ilforte had already departed by the time the nurse returned. Aaroniero walked into his office and made a face, groaning loudly. "Grimmjow-kun," he huffed, ambling to his desk to reach the phone. "I didn't say beat him within an inch of his life." He picked it up, glancing at the motionless and bloodied figure that lay on what was once a pristine white bed, and placed a call to the hospital. All of the third year's piercings had been ripped from the skin. Aaroniero doubted Iceringer would want to get anymore. '_You're a brave soul if you do_.'

**X X X**

"Oi."

Ichigo almost choked—on nothing, to boot—at the voice that broke through his thoughts. Eyes wide, he stared up at Grimmjow. Never before had he been addressed before the beginning of homeroom. His actions seemed to further irritate the other student as Grimmjow's scowl deepened. After their first bout in homeroom, they remained on their separate sides of the classroom. Ichigo had only ever bothered speaking to the blue-haired teen when Grimmjow crossed in front of his desk, and only if it was something important.

"Hm?" Ichigo prompted.

"I can have someone take you back to your dorm on the days you walk," Grimmjow stated.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "No thanks."

"You were the subject of the council meeting the other day."

"Oh? Really?" Ichigo sat forward. "The other day, when you sent _those_ guys home early? Glad to know I was being discussed while my physical body was being attacked."

"Why are you making this difficult?" Grimmjow snapped. "And I already took care of that problem!" The remaining three students involved in the attack were currently serving detention; he would personally _talk_ to them himself once they were set free from Tousen Kaname's clutches.

"I'm not making anything difficult," Ichigo stated nonchalantly. "I just don't want your pity. Keep training me and I'll be fine."

"I don't recall training you to stab people in the hand with pencils." The statement was accompanied by a smirk.

Ichigo grinned. "That was improv. I still decline your offer, though."

Grimmjow shrugged and walked away to his desk. Ichigo stared after him with a half-smile. Had that been an attempt on Grimmjow's part to act civil?

**‡ ‡ ‡**

He didn't feel like it was necessary to visit the infirmary, and he was also hungry, so Ichigo decided to spend this one day in the cafeteria. It wasn't his best idea, but the whole student body couldn't be stupid enough to try to attack him. Ichigo stared blankly at his half-eaten lunch, no longer feeling hungry as his thoughts betraying him. He had adamantly declined Grimmjow's offer earlier, but Orihime's suggestion of moving into a new dorm was now back to haunt him, along with the group attack from the other night. He sighed and sat back in his chair, tilting his head backwards. His eyes widened after catching sight of bright blue in a sea of white and Ichigo righted himself, spinning around in his seat. He found himself rising and his body moved on its own, leaving the table and the cafeteria behind to follow the dojo manager.

Di Roy met Grimmjow at the door and they left together. Ichigo was right behind them. He hadn't purposely eavesdropped; they just hadn't figured out he was there yet. From what he could piece together, Di Roy was delivering a report, about _him_.

Ichigo waited until the blond passed the hall where he hid before stepping out. "Di."

Di Roy froze and whipped around, his eyes wide. "Kuro…saki-kun." He grinned nervously. "Are we… finally going to Hueco Mundo?"

"C'mere." Ichigo snatched the back of his shirt, dragging him back down the hall.

"No! I'm not supposed to tell…!"

"Which means you're going to spill _everything_." Ichigo grinned wickedly.

**X X X**

Ichigo stayed in a daze for the remainder of the day, awaiting the end of classes so he could head to the dojo. He hoped to get there before the other members. He entered and was glad to find only the manager. "Di Roy…"

Grimmjow stopped, staring quizzically at his classmate.

"The first time Di Roy approached me, was it because you sent him?"

Grimmjow's features twisted into a scowl. "He squealed. What of it?"

"Why?"

"Like I'll tell you," he scoffed.

Ichigo stepped out of his shoes, rushing across the mats. Grimmjow blocked the attack, snatching Ichigo's arm out of the air. He yanked him forward, their faces inches apart. "Don't fight me half-assed! I did what I did because I wanted to. It's my business, as Student Council, to regulate the student body. Fights aren't supposed to happen outside the dojo."

"Luppi never fought with me!"

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed dangerously and he released the other teen. "Luppi… was an unfortunate case." His scowl gradually relaxed until Grimmjow found himself grinning. "How 'bout this? Beat me and I'll answer your questions. If I beat you… you have to move out of your current dorm."

Ichigo blinked in surprise before his eyes narrowed once more. "Wha…?"

"That woman told me and I thought the idea seemed reasonable. You attract trouble and Di Roy can only be so many places."

"You're on." Ichigo continued to glare.

"This ain't a training match," Grimmjow reminded him with a smirk. "Just like our first match—go all out! _Shinigami_."

* * *

"You're moving?" Nel tilted her head, blinking wide hazel eyes at the teen sporting a band-aid on his right cheek.

"I've… moved already, actually," Ichigo corrected. "To the more inner dorms." He smiled sheepishly. "I just wanted to let you know… since you might randomly visit. You can't be loud either, 'cause other students are staying there."

"Ah…" Nel pouted.

"So… I got this for you." Looking away, Ichigo held up a thin chain with a silver key attached. Nel's eyes sparkled as she took the key. "Don't… do anything creepy," Ichigo muttered, a faint blushing decorating his cheeks.

Nel took his hand and placed the key into his palm, curling his fingers around it. "I'll be civil. It's just… Ichigo makes me feel like a kid again."

"I see that." Ichigo tossed the key in the air with a grin. "I still have it if you ever change your mind. Oh." He snapped his fingers. "You can come by later today, if you're not bu—"

"Pesche! I'm leaving! Look after Bawabawa!" Grabbing Ichigo by the arm, Nel tugged him out of the arcade. "We're not busy on a Sunday," she explained in response to Ichigo's puzzled stare. "That's how I was able to visit you last time. The movie theater keeps the students occupied on Sundays. Let's stop by the store and get some snacks. My treat!"

Ichigo had no choice but to go where he was dragged.

**x x x  
**

"Orihime-_san_!" Nel knocked twice and Ichigo could tell she was restraining herself.

Ichigo leaned back against the wall and glanced down the hall as he waited. He was on the same side as Grimmjow. His eyes narrowed as he recalled their match. Ichigo had only ever seen Grimmjow's strength once and club meetings were for practices. He held out for as long as he could, but Grimmjow refused to suffer a second loss. The contents of his entire room had been moved yesterday evening. Ichigo glanced to his left after hearing the door open.

"Nel-san?" Orihime looked beyond the excited woman to where Ichigo was propped against the wall, surprise and shock written plainly across her face. "Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ichigo's your new neighbor," Nel laughed, hands clasped together. She rocked back and forth.

Inoue's brown eyes widened and she stepped into the hall. "That was _your_ furniture? I didn't know… Why didn't you tell me?" she finished with a pout.

Ichigo's brow knitted. "Ulquiorra didn't tell you?" Inoue shook her head. "Huh… You'd think he would have."

"Why… is Nel-san here?" Inoue inquired, changing the subject.

"We're throwing Ichigo a house-warming party," Nel stated, freeing her clasped hands to hook her arm with the surprised girl's. Orihime managed to close her dorm door before being tugged and pulled. Ichigo moved ahead of them so he could reach his room before them.

Orihime smiled, '_We're on the same floor._'

Nel gave her a solid shove inside, but stayed out in the hall herself, glancing at the remaining closed doors. "Ichigo."

Ichigo stopped, heading back out to join her. "Hmm?"

"Who else is on this hall?"

Ichigo pointed to the opposite side. "Ulquiorra." He jabbed his thumb in the direction of Grimmjow's room. "Grimmjow. Why?"

Nel shook her head with a small smile and placed a hand to his shoulder. "Let's go inside."

"Did you want to invite them?"

Nel grinned sheepishly. "I did, but I was hearing Ulquiorra's name while he was still in secondary school and I was in high school. He'll probably be too busy."

"He's not there." The duo turned to stare at Orihime. She smiled, "He left about an hour ago and told me not to leave the dorm until he came back."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, but Nel's sudden cheer startled him out of being upset: "See? Too busy. Let's have fun! We'll party until it hurts!"

Inoue laughed nervously. "Nel-san…" She had had enough pain to last for a new semester.

Minutes after Ichigo's door closed, Grimmjow's door opened and the blue-haired teen stepped out. He wore a pair of headphones over his ears, his hands shoved into the pockets of his black jeans as he moved towards the stairs. A matching black jacket was worn over his red shirt, despite the summer heat. He had no desire to listen to the trio "party until it hurt"; he had plans of his own that would entitle him being out of the dorm for most of the day.

**X X X**

Ulquiorra came to collect Orihime after two hours of fun was had. Ichigo stood from the low table, heading to the front of his dorm to answer the knocks. A frown settled in place on his face after finding the Student Council president on the other side.

"I'm assuming that woman is here with you." Direct as always.

Nel leaned backwards to see. "Ulquiorra."

Inoue rose, smoothing a hand down her skirt. She smiled at the older woman. "I'll see you next time, Nel-san. Don't forget our deal," she added in a soft whisper.

Nel grinned. "Nel enjoys spending time with Ichigo, so it's no problem."

With a giggle, Inoue hurried to the front of the dorm, hoping to prevent a fight from starting between the two boys. Ichigo was displeased, but voicing these thoughts would accomplish nothing. He watched Inoue walk off with the stoic teen before slamming his door shut and heading back to where Nel waited.

The woman sighed, smiling, and pushed a can of soda in front of him. "Do you like her? Orihime?"

Eyes wide, Ichigo blinked owlishly at her. "No… Well, not in _that_ way, if that's what you mean. She's an important friend. You're an important friend, too, Nel." He smiled.

"Nel can't be something more than a friend?"

Backed against the table, Ichigo expertly imitated a fish as Nel crawled into his lap, her chest pressed against his. The sultry expression the woman had going failed miserably when she began laughing uncontrollably. She repositioned herself on the floor beside Ichigo, her laughter dwindling to giggles. "Sorry, Ichigo. I wanted to tease you that way at least once." Nel flashed him a bright smile. "I already know where your interests lie."

Ichigo ducked his head, feeling his cheeks grow hot.

"Have you come across anyone that's your type yet?" Nel retrieved her soda, taking a quick sip of it as she waited for an answer.

"Not really," Ichigo sighed, straightening up to tilt his head back. "I'm not really looking. I just want to finish school right now."

"You sound like me," Nel chuckled. "I never really believed in the concept of high school love, no matter how much everyone else gushed about how it's the best years of our lives." She brought the bowl of chips forward, placing it into Ichigo's lap.

Ichigo reached for it, scooping up a handful to place in his mouth. "I think I almost experienced it, but… I'm not too sure. Let's change the subject, 'kay?"

"I know! Since we've already warmed the house—" Ichigo choked on his laughter and chips at the same time. "—Let's go out to catch a movie matinee!" Nel sprang up, already cleaning up the table. She took the bowl from Ichigo's hands, running it to the kitchen before running back out. "Let's go." She took the boy's hands, tugging him to his feet.

Ichigo made sure to switch off the lights of his dorm before they departed. "Oh. Nel. Do you know where I can buy some yukatas? They're for my little sisters. We're going to the Summer Festival in Karakura."

"Not… really. But I can ask Pesche!" Nel beamed at Ichigo.

Ichigo was already used to it, so finding Shawlong waiting for them no longer fazed him. They accepted the ride, heading to The Village. The rest of the day was spent theater-hopping, after paying for the first flick, until they were caught and kicked out.

* * *

**A/N:** Since I was so busy trying to catch up, this is long overdue anyway… To those of you that are reading this fic, and hopefully enjoying it, please continue to do so~! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! *tears of joi* All of them make me smile, but I'll be biased (just this one time) and point out that **BettyeK**'s make me go "XD" I am determined to see this through to the end… which is rare, 'cause I hardly ever finish fics I start… XD;


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter ten  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** M (overall)  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:**Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** (new) Nothing changed; typos and grammar fixed.

* * *

The incident was pushed even further from his mind after the new school week began, and Nel had been a welcome distraction over the weekend. Ichigo stopped at the calendar in his room as he buttoned up the short-sleeved summer uniform shirt. With a smile, he walked away from it, heading in the kitchen to grab the last piece of toast he'd left there. After that, it was out the door.

**X X X  
**

Ichigo's desk was empty during homeroom. He returned halfway through his first class, heading across the front to hand a slip of paper to the teacher. The contents were read and the student sent to his seat. Ichigo hung up his school case on the side of his desk and took his seat. The student beside him looked as though he wanted to say something, but Ichigo's gaze was drawn to the window. It remained locked on the clouds outside until lunchtime.

Grimmjow stopped when his school case was tugged. He glared down at the blank face that stared back at him.

"I won't be at practice today." Ichigo felt it was necessary to tell him.

Grimmjow snatched his case away. "That's up to you. You'll just suffer the consequences afterward." Ichigo smiled and a blue eyebrow arched sharply. With a scoff, the VP walked out of the classroom. He made a mental note to pull Inoue aside and ask her the reason for Ichigo's lackluster attitude.

**x**

Inoue was unnecessary; Aizen called the Student Council members to inform them of Ichigo's new situation. "He will not be in school tomorrow. Shawlong-san will be driving him back to Karakura tonight."

"Did you bring us all here for _that_?" Grimmjow sighed, looking even more bored than normal. "You could've told Ulquiorra and I'm sure he would have made sure the message got passed around."

"As much as I trust him, telling Ulquiorra would be like starting the 'Telephone' game."

Ulquiorra remained expressionless despite the jab made at his expense.

Aizen smiled widely, continuing, "I also don't want you to become suspicious of him when he doesn't appear in any of his classes tomorrow."

Grimmjow stood. "That's all, right?"

"It's probably a little late to ask this, since this semester is almost over, but is everyone making Kurosaki-kun feel at home and welcome?"

Szayel Aporro adjusted his glasses, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Academically, he's doing very well," Ulquiorra reported. "He also seems to have adjusted quickly to the new environment. The proof is in the friends he has."

"Good, good," Aizen laughed. "I have nothing more to say."

The door slammed shut after Grimmjow walked out. Aizen smiled, shrugging his shoulders in a hopeless manner. "Dismissed." The remaining members of the Student Council took their leave of the office.

A silver head poked around the corner and Gin stepped into the open doorway of their joint offices. He entered Aizen's, walking across the room until he stood directly behind the seated principal. "Gonna stop it from happenin'? Tousen's punishment won't have any effect on him, y'know." Gin laughed, "I think they're meant for Grimmjow only."

Aizen smiled from behind his steepled hands. "I'll let him have some fun. I'm sure the first years have nothing to offer him. Besides… our beloved Vice President will make sure things don't get too far." He smiled darkly.

Grin hummed, his gaze following the sad form of the orange-haired figure that walked across the campus grounds. "If you tease him too much, you might break him."

"If that's the case, then I'll just remove him from school."

**X X X**

Ichigo stared around his dorm and realized there was nothing that needed to be packed. He would only be gone one day and he was going _home_, where most of his belongings had remained. With a lopsided smile, he walked out of the room, locking the door, and headed back out. As always, Shawlong waited patiently to take him to his new destination: Karakura.

**X ~ X ~ X ~ X**

"_Ichigooo_!" Isshin flew back across the room, crashing into the sofa.

"Ichi-nii!" The twins ran to the front door and into their brother's open arms.

"I missed you!" Yuzu cried.

"Goat chin's been more insufferable since you left!" Karin added.

Ichigo laughed, hugging his sisters tightly. "I missed you both." He also missed his father and his crazy antics, but there was no way he would state that out loud. Yuzu refused to let go and even Karin seemed reluctant to separate herself. They had been growing constantly for some time now, but it appeared as though the twins shot up in the few months that he was away. Yuzu had always been a few inches taller than her sister, but they now stood at identical heights, both reaching Ichigo's chest, rather than his abdomen, which is where they'd been when he started at Shinou.

"Are you going to tell Mom about your new school?" Yuzu questioned, lifting her head to stare up at her brother. "The semester's almost over, you know?"

Ichigo wriggled an arm free with a grin, prying both girls away. Her question reminded him; he had been so focused on trying to stay out of trouble that he hadn't realized he was already close to his goal of graduating. He just needed to get through one more year. "I'll be coming back so we can go to the fireworks festival." Ichigo glanced over to where his father had fallen and remained motionless. "Get up, old man."

Isshin sprang to his feet, posing in a manner Ichigo had seen on Dordonii once before.

"Don't waste time with him," Karin muttered.

"Chief of Staff!" Isshin blubbered.

"That title is null and void," Karin scoffed. She grabbed Ichigo's free hand, tugging him towards the kitchen. "Let's start preparing for tomorrow."

"Hai, hai. Just a couple more weeks and I'll be free to spend two whole months with you guys."

"And me?" Isshin cried from behind the trio.

Yuzu was the only one that smiled—it was an almost apologetic gesture—as the siblings faced their father. "We don't need you," Karin and Ichigo deadpanned in unison.

"That's not fair! Daddy wants to be _loved_!"

Ichigo released Karin's hand. He spun around, dropping low in stance, and delivered a punch straight to Isshin's gut. The man fell over, twitching, a bit of foam escaping down his chin. Ichigo dusted his hands off and plastered a grin on his face as he lead his sisters the remainder of the way.

"Ma…sa…ki," Isshin gurgled.

**X**

That night, Ichigo fell asleep easily in a familiar bed.

* * *

Isshin had eagerly agreed to be the pack mule for their trip, stating that he would grow strong while they all grew weak. The twins happily climbed the hill, hand in hand with their brother, while their bags were carried by their father, who was having more fun climbing the hill—as he had last year—on his hands.

They arrived at the site and walked along the path to find the proper grave. With solemn smiles—Yuzu still shed a few tears—they spoke to Kurosaki Masaki, telling her their deepest thoughts that they would have shared with her had she still been alive.

Ichigo stepped up, his lips pressed into a thin line. He pressed his hands together in respect to his mother, whispering his apology softly. The twins had already wandered away; Karin was consoling Yuzu. Isshin had been the only one close enough to hear the soft words. He lifted the pack of cigarettes to his lips, holding one between them to pull it free. The box was replaced in his pocket, a lighter now in his hand. "Why are you still apologizing?" The doctor exhaled deeply, the cigarette smoke escaping into the air.

"Because…" Ichigo slipped his hands into the pockets of the black, form-fitting jeans he wore. Masaki's killer—a drunk driver, really, but the end result was the same—had been found, but Ichigo would always believe the whole situation could have been avoided if he'd kept holding her hand and stayed put.

"How many times do I have to tell you—"

"It's seven," Ichigo cut in. Isshin stared at his glaring son with a lost expression. "She's been gone for seven years."

"Really?" Isshin laughed. "I was going to say twelve. Time feels like it's flying!"

"Idiot."

Isshin accepted the punch to his side, smiling as he sank into a crouch in front of the tombstone. "Masaki," he sang. "Our son seems to have forgotten everything we tell him, no matter how many times we tell it to him. I get tired of doing it, especially after ten years."

"Get the numbers right!" Ichigo snarled, kneeing his father in the face so he fell away from the tombstone.

Even though blood rushed from his nose, Isshin placed the cigarette to his lips and took a drag, exhaling towards the heavens. "I'm proud of both of you. You and Masaki. Don't ever forget that your name is Kurosaki Ichigo." He grinned. "Protect her in your memories, if it'll make you feel better."

Ichigo glanced back at the grave, his lips turning upward in a small smile. '_You wouldn't want me to give up, would you, mom? If I can't protect myself, how can I protect you…_'

**X**

Yuzu and Karin placed fresh flowers in the appointed places on the grave while Ichigo lit and arranged the incense. The family bid farewell to Kurosaki Masaki, heading off to spend the remainder of the day enjoying the lunch they had packed.

**X ~ X ~ X ~ X**

Yuzu frowned, but Ichigo thought it looked more like a pout. He smiled, placing a hand atop her head. "I'll be back in time for the festival," he told her. "I promise. I'll even buy you a yukata from Las Noches to wear. How does that sound?" Yuzu's eyes lit up as she smiled and nodded. "Thought you'd like that."

Karin crossed her arms over her chest with a deep sigh. "Take care of yourself, Ichi-nii," she mumbled.

For Karin, Ichigo had a hug. He laughed as she protested, releasing her after the first push against his chest. Ichigo straightened up, sighing deeply. "You don't want a yukata, do you?"

Karin looked away, but he could still see the faint blush that tinged her cheeks. "…maybe."

"I want one, too!" Isshin whimpered from inside the house.

Ichigo glared over the twins' heads at him. "Wear what you have in your closet."

"Where are you going to get the money to buy them kimonos anyway?" Isshin's eyes narrowed. "Did you steal from daddy's wallet?"

"Bye, Ichi-nii!" Karin waved, grinning, before pulling her sister inside so she could slam the door shut before Isshin arrived.

Ichigo laughed, taking a few steps backwards. He looked up at the front of the clinic, never feeling more proud to be part of this crazy family. He turned away and jogged across the street to the waiting car. "Back to school, Shawlong!" Ichigo took one last glance at the building before the car pulled away.

* * *

Ichigo had never been so happy to be in his Friday class. The cool pool water was a nice comfort in contrast to the excruciating heat that blazed down upon Las Noches. Fridays were supposed to be beginner's swimming, but the four instructors involved practically _ripped_ the "beginner's" part to shreds, especially the head instructor. Tia Harribel—Harribel-sensei to her students.

Ichigo was amused that a few female students managed to make it into the class. He'd heard that fights used to break out between male students to get into the class, which he, himself, had easily slipped into. Any other day, Ichigo would have remained seated off to the side. He had started out there. Sitting at the shallow end of the pool, feet dangling in the water, he observed, with a smirk, the way the rest of the class fawned over the well-endowed, dark-skinned woman.

Her blonde hair was pulled back in two thin ponytails and a clipboard was clasped in her hand. As he was, she wore the short-sleeved jersey top over the school-regulated one piece swimsuit. She glanced in Ichigo's direction before turning back to the other students that vied for her attention. "Free swim," she announced in a calm voice. Questions were thrown her way, all of which were intercepted by Apacci and Mila Rose.

Harribel circled the pool, stopping once she had reached Ichigo. With his arms keeping him propped up, he tilted his head back to stare up at her. "Free swim," he repeated with a lopsided grin. "Tia. If you know of my situation, then you know there's no way I can take off this jersey. No matter how badly I want to…" He had the pant legs rolled up, but underneath was a black swim brief.

The faintest hint of a smile tugged at the woman's lips. "We're all here with you, though. Nothing will happen."

"And we also give you more time before the end of class so you can have the locker room all to yourself." Sung-Sun, the fourth instructor, had the lower half of her face hidden behind her jersey sleeve. Her attention was drawn elsewhere when one of the students called out.

"Sung-Sun-sensei! Can we do some synchronized swimming?"

"Or water aerobics!"

"After the relay swim," Apacci shouted.

"Maybe… I'll take part in the relay swim," Ichigo sighed. He shifted his position, drawing his legs out of the water, and his hand slipped out from beneath him. Harribel moved quickly, supporting his upper body to keep his head from hitting the hard tile. "Thanks," he laughed sheepishly, a nervous grin on his face.

Sung-Sun abandoned her lounge chair to reach them. She bowed to her immediate supervisor before reaching down to help Ichigo onto his feet. Her right hand still covered the lower half of her face. They both left their jackets behind on the chair. Sung-Sun leapt gracefully into the water, making almost nary a ripple as she streamlined her way to the group of bobbing students that waited for her. She turned, lifting a hand to invite the boy she had left behind.

'_These women were _born_ in the water_.' With a resigned sigh, but still wearing a smile, Ichigo removed his jersey bottom. Catcalls and whistles went up all around and he dove into the water to escape them.

**X**

As promised, Ichigo was allowed to head to the locker room almost twenty minutes before the other students. A shower was in order before he could put his school uniform back on.

Ichigo removed the necessary items from his locker and headed to where the showers were located. He took a wary glance around the entire perimeter before stepping out of the pants he had put back on to travel from the pool to the locker rooms. The article of clothing fell from his hands before he could place it on the bed and Ichigo found himself pinned face-first against the outer shower wall. "Where the hell do you come from?" he hissed through gritted teeth. "You're like—"

"Cockroaches?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Szayel Aporro?"

"I'm not the one holding you. That would be my dear and preciou_s _older brother." The soft laughter grew nearer and Ichigo coughed after suddenly inhaling an unknown fragrance. "Aw. It doesn't smell _that_ bad. In fact, you should start feeling quite nice. Right… here."

A whimper escaped Ichigo as a finger traced the outline of his member through the spandex of the swimming brief. The figure that held him reacted to his heating body, pressing closer so that Ichigo became aware of his obvious erection.

"Down, Ilforte. You'll get your turn."

"There are no turns to be… had…!" Ichigo's legs trembled, his knees buckling. Ilforte's arm wound around his waist to keep him upright.

"I feel like placing you out in the hall to see how many students come flocking." Szayel Aporro cupped Ichigo's chin, turning his head so the other boy could see his smirk. "Would you like that, hmm?" He trailed his thumb over Ichigo's bottom lip. "No. I want you to beg me. Ilforte."

Ichigo found himself weightless. His face burned in embarrassment as his legs were spread apart after being lifted from the floor. "St—stop…"

"Where's all the bark and bite from before?" Szayel drawled, hooking a finger into the top of the briefs Ichigo's erection strained against. The material was pulled downward, exposing the engorged head that leaked pre-cum. Szayel Aporro sighed softly, producing a small razor blade. With two slashes, the black briefs fell apart, dangling from Ichigo's thighs since the ruined material had nowhere else to go. He slipped it back into his pocket and reached up, but his hand traveled beyond Ichigo's head. "Suck," he ordered, his fingers extended.

The blond complied, opening his mouth so the digits could be inserted. He sucked on them hungrily, remembering to thoroughly coat them. "I would have brought some of my own, but you seem like the type that would enjoy a more… old-fashioned preparation."

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest, but a throaty moan escaped him after he was stroked. The touch was merely a distraction for what was coming. His eyes widened at the first push against his entrance and Ichigo found an inner strength to lash out with his right leg. Szayel's glasses clattered to the floor. Ignoring the pink-haired student's glare, Ichigo began thrashing in Ilforte's arms. He managed to free one arm and immediately reached behind him. His fingers found and tangled themselves in the long, pale blond hair and he yanked.

"Don't let him go!" Ilforte had no choice but to, despite his brother's orders.

The second his feet touched the floor, Ichigo slammed the blond backwards into the wall. He collapsed beside him, panting heavily.

"No one will come if you don't call for help. Can't find your voice?" Szayel Aporro taunted, walking over. Ichigo glared up at him, his face flushed from the effects of the aphrodisiac. "You're still mine."

Ichigo tucked his chin against his chest, whimpering as delicate fingers curled around his arousal. "I'm not… yours…" He grabbed Szayel's arm, but he didn't force him away. Szayel Aporro smirked, but it was a short-lived victory. His eyes widened as the grip on his arm became painful. Ichigo pulled the Student Council member downward. "_You're_ mine," he giggled breathlessly, licking up the startled student's cheek.

"I-Ilforte!" Szayel Aporro still desperately tried to free his hand.

"I thought this was what you wanted," Ichigo laughed, trailing his lips lower. He latched onto the exposed flesh of Szayel Aporro's neck, sucking firmly to leave his mark.

The blond shook off his bout of dizziness and sat up, snatching Ichigo's arms to lock them behind his back. The orange head tilted backwards and Ichigo licked at the third year's bobbing Adam's apple before nibbling playfully. "Let's do something fun… aibou."

Unable to resist the strong pull of the pheromones being emitted, Ilforte fell pray, slanting his mouth over Ichigo's, the other's tongue invading.

Ichigo found himself almost painfully ripped away, strong arms embracing him tightly. He squinted, blinking up at the newcomer, and grinned after recognizing the mop of unruly blue hair. "Grimmjow… Have you come to join the fun?" Ichigo giggled, pressing himself closer against the VP.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, glaring at scowling Szayel Aporro. His attention was drawn back to the teen he held against him when Ichigo's arms slipped around his neck. Ichigo pulled himself higher, pressing his lips against the pulse of Grimmjow's neck. "Pathetic," Grimmjow spat. "Snap out of it! _Shinigami_!"

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. "Don't…" He hated the term because it made him think about his mother. No one blamed him, but, deep down, he could never shake the feeling. "I… didn't… It wasn't…" Then there was also the case of Luppi. "No…"

"What?" Grimmjow scoffed.

"Don't call me that!" Ichigo pushed at Grimmjow's chest, falling to the floor after he was granted his freedom. He curled into a fetal position, inhaling deeply and releasing a shuddering breath.

Grimmjow snatched Szayel up by the front of his shirt. "If there are _any_ side effects from your shit…"

The pink-haired student smirked. "We both know I won't be punished. If you hit me, though, _you_ will be."

With a snarl, Grimmjow threw his fellow classmate back down to the floor. He headed to where the flushed Ilforte sat and held out his hand. "Shirt. And don't think I'll overlook this. Your ass is mine." He grinned maniacally. "You're lucky you don't have any piercings, Ilforte."

Silently, Ilforte undid the buttons of his uniform shirt and handed it over. There was nothing he could say that would change Grimmjow's mind, especially not after the earlier incident with Iceringer. It was already confirmed that he would suffer the same fate as his former fellow third year student, if not one far worse. Grimmjow had entrusted him with the task of keeping his brother away from Ichigo. He was one of a handful of students to be feared, but so was Szayel Aporro; his loyalties had been torn.

Grimmjow wrapped the article of clothing around Ichigo's shivering frame, glad that the Ilforte was taller. Ichigo's arms reflexively went around Grimmjow's neck after he was lifted from the floor.

**X X X**

_Shinigami. Shinigami._

Ichigo's brow furrowed. '_I told him not to call me that_.'

_Wake up, shinigami_!

"Shut up… Grimmjow," Ichigo groaned, forcing his eyes open. '_Grimmjow…? The last person—_' "Szayel Aporro!" Several hands pushed Ichigo back down onto the bed, but the damage had been done, and his head throbbed something fierce. "Where…?"

"Infirmary."

"I think I should just continue taking my classes here…" Ichigo smiled wryly, letting his eyes open enough to see who surrounded him. Aaroniero—of course—and Ichimaru Gin.

"Well. We wanted to take you to the hospital, but Lulu felt it was better to start treating you now," the vice principal stated.

Ichigo attempted to move his right arm, but Aaroniero gently held it down. He glanced down and found that he was attached to an IV. Lifting his left arm instead, he covered his face. "I thought I heard Grimmjow," he sighed.

Gin smiled. "He did bring you here, but he's been gone for a while now." He held onto the knowledge that Grimmjow had stayed until the effects of Szayel's home brewed aphrodisiac had been countered. "It's well past school hours, y'know."

"We couldn't let you leave," Aaroniero added. He smiled sheepishly. "Or rather, you couldn't leave. Still can't."

"Who's gonna make sure I get back to my dorm then?"

There was a series of soft knocks on the closed door before it slowly slid open. Inoue entered, her eyes red-rimmed as if she had been crying. Ichigo smiled at her before looking away. "Question answered," he mumbled.

Gin exchanged a quick glance with the nurse before making his way to the door. He walked out of the nurse's tation and found Grimmjow posted against the opposite wall. "How long do you plan to string him along?'

"Until I never have to see him again," Grimmjow growled, his scowl deepening.

"That's a _long_ time, Grimmjow-kun. You'll both be sad if you do that," the vice principal sang as he walked away.

That woman was inside the nurse's office now, so there was no need for him to stay. He threw one final glare at the closed door before walking away, heading in the opposite direction of Gin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter eleven  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo;  
**Rating:** PG-13 (R later?)  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:**Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** (new) I think it was in a later chapter that I cried about not knowing Grimmjow's birthday was right after Ichigo's. Well, I rectified that mistake. This chapter has a few new scenes, between Ichigo's birthday and him returning to Karakura.

* * *

It was the last day for club meetings; finals were right around the corner. Ichigo would not be setting foot in the dojo again for almost two months. The three martial arts members that had attacked him returned to the dojo today only, in order to prostrate themselves in front of him, fumbling over each other in apology. They were covered in bruises and he wasn't sure if Tousen, the detention executor, or Grimmjow was the cause. Either way, the question lingered in the back of his mind: would he see them again at the start of the semester?

Practice had ended already, but Ichigo lingered, his gaze following Grimmjow as the club manager moved about. Tired of the 'hovering spirit' with legs, Grimmjow stopped and glared in Ichigo's direction. "What?" he snapped. "Go back to the dorm and start studying since you have nothing else to do. If you don't move up to second year, I'm gonna beat the shit… out… Why are you smiling?" Grimmjow turned his nose up in distaste.

"Am I…?" Ichigo blinked in surprise. "I didn't realize it."

"It's disgusting and disturbing," Grimmjow muttered, resuming his duties.

Ichigo looked down at his feet, brow furrowed in thought. _Had_ he been smiling? Grimmjow wasn't one to lie—Ichigo could only assume this—so it must have been true. He sighed deeply and turned away, heading for the door. "See you back at the dorm." He received a "whatever" in return.

Ichigo strolled slowly down the halls, his brain wrapped around questions he could find no answers for. Why had he stayed behind? Why had he been smiling?

_Have you found anyone that's your type yet?_

Ichigo froze. "No…" His wide eyes stared ahead, unseeing. He couldn't and _refused_ to believe such an ironic twist of fate. He fished his phone from his pocket, ducking into an empty classroom as he placed a call. "Why'd it take so long to pick up?" Ichigo hissed after the ringing in his ear had ended.

"I knew I shouldn't have picked up," a tired voice sighed. "Kurosaki. Why are you bothering me? Don't you have finals—"

"Forget finals! Uryuu… How did you figure out you liked Urahara?" There was a long pause that had Ichigo checking to see if the call had ended. "Oi…"

"It's… hard to explain," Ishida finally mumbled, his voice barely audible. "Do you think you've found somebody? Are you sure? Because—"

"I know." Ichigo sank into a crouch, head dropping to between his thighs. The mistake had been made once before. His broken smile went unseen. "Forget I called you. There's nobody." '_There's nobody_,' he repeated to himself.

"Kurosaki…"

"Don't sound like you care," Ichigo laughed. "Keep an eye out for me during summer break. I'll be back in Karakura."

"Aa. Do well on your finals."

"You, too." Ichigo hung up and clutched his cell phone tightly with both hands, pressing it against his forehead. He waited until he had collected his thoughts before standing and heading out of the classroom. As Ishida had pointed out, there were finals to be had and he had to push all distractions aside. Graduation was his goal.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun."

The scheduled classes for the day were over with and Inoue caught Ichigo while he retrieved his books from his locker. "Inoue," he greeted after she had approached him. Orihime wore a Cheshire wide smile that had Ichigo's eyebrow arching in question. She giggled, removing her arms from behind her back. A small box lay in her upturned palms. Ichigo heard the soft whispers from passing students, but, as always, paid them no mind. He took the object and opened it, his surprise quickly masked with fear and worry.

"Menoly-chan made it," Inoue chirped. She stepped aside, revealing the shy blonde that stood a few yards behind her. She waved before turning back around. Her expression softened into a warm smile. "Happy birthday, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime whispered. Inside the box was a cupcake, orange icing covering its top. A '17' inside of the Superman symbol, decorated the icing.

Ichigo chuckled softly. "Thank you, Inoue. I'll… eat it after I finish studying." He wouldn't be ridiculed if he told her he had honestly forgotten his own birthday, but he kept the information to himself. "Thank you," he repeated, closing the box.

"Nel-san was the one that came up with the design."

"I had a feeling she had a hand in the mix." Ichigo grinned, shaking his head. "I'll have to remember to visit her before I go back to Karakura."

"I should be back a few days after you." Inoue quickly excused herself, rushing back to Menoly. Words were exchanged, and a light blush covered the blonde's cheeks before she nodded her understanding and walked away.

By the time Inoue returned, Ichigo had closed his locker and begun walking. His school case was held in one hand and the cupcake in the other. "No Ulquiorra today?" he teased when the girl fell in step beside him.

Inoue shook her head violently, her hair whipping back and forth. She didn't understand Ulquiorra's behavior as of late. It could almost be described as contradicting. Her place was at Ichigo's side, but the Student Council President saw to it that it was the one place she _wasn't_. She didn't mind spending time with Ulquiorra, though.

"I thought he was your keeper," Ichigo muttered, his glaring and nonchalant mask back in place.

"When my arm was broken," Orihime giggled. "That day, when Nel-san was with us at your new dorm, he came for me because it was the last checkup."

"He could've said something," Ichigo scoffed.

"He's a young man of very little words."

"Not true. He can be quite talkative."

Inoue pursed her lips, a finger pushed against her chin. "True…" Ichigo smiled at the profile view she presented him with. He had missed their time spent together; it was still refreshing to be around the girl. Together, they walked back to their dorm building, separating to reach their individual rooms.

**X**

Ichigo promptly tripped over the narrow, rectangular box that had _not_ been in the middle of the floor when he left. He made sure the cupcake was safely out of the way before tackling the new problem. There was nothing on the outside of the box to indicate who or where it was from. Ichigo opened the end flaps and found the box opened lengthwise. With a lopsided grin, he fell back onto his behind, drawing his left knee upward to brace his arm atop it.

Balanced atop a red and black decorated sword stand was a slim Japanese long sword. The stand was decorated to match the hilt, which was, indeed, red and black. Other than the crimson diamond shapes, the entire sword was a pure ebony color. From the sleek blade, to the short chain that hung from the end of the hilt, its last link broken. Ichigo used his right foot to shift the box, studying the hilt guard once he was able to view it from the new angle. The four prongs were bent in a familiar shape. Kanji was not his forte, despite his birthright, but the design reminded him of something. '_It'll come to me eventually_.'

Ichigo's smile remained, slipping away only after he noticed something of a purer white than the wrapping that had protected the weapon. He dropped his leg, rising onto his knees, and moved forward, reaching out to snag the piece of paper. A note. Ichigo unfolded it.

_It suits you, shinigami. Think of it as your scythe for slaying humans.  
The owner at the store said it was called "Tensa Zangetsu".  
This is an incentive to keep you studying… on your birthday._

"It's called a birthday present, Grimmjow." Ichigo glanced at the wall that separated his and Grimmjow's dorm. "Thanks." Tensa Zangetsu created the opposite effect. Ichigo didn't study that night. He ate his cupcake and stared at the sword he had temporarily displayed on his nightstand until falling asleep.

* * *

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo tipped to one side after the extra weight was added to the bed.

"Guess what?" the blond practically hanging off his side chirped.

"What?" Ichigo deadpanned.

"It's senpai's birthday at the end of the month!"

Since he was the only one Di Roy did _not_ address as _senpai_, that left a good percentage of the student body, but Ichigo took a guess. "Grimmjow?"

"Yes," Di Roy cheered. He bounced a bit on the bed. "He doesn't like people to know, but I figure... you're more than people." Di Roy showed him a toothy grin. "What should we do for him?"

"Study," Ichigo sighed, returning his attention to the books spread out before him. Aaroniero gave him free use of the infirmary to study during the lunch period. He paused, remembering the sword displayed in his room. What _could _he do for him? He didn't know Las Noches like everyone else did, so he was at a loss for ideas and what he could possibly purchase.

"How 'bout we get together at Gillian's?" Di Roy suggested as though reading his mind and realizing the problem.

"That's too fancy." Both boys glanced at the newcomer and found Aaroniero entering the office. He held a bottle of tea with his gloved hand, the mouth of the bottle mere inches from his lips, which were curled into a knowing smile. "It's a good place to go, but the effort will be lost. Grimmjow-kun will just spend the time glaring at Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo shook his head with a half-smirk. "That sounds about right. If I just wish him a happy birthday, I'm sure he'll understand. He has to take these god forsaken finals also."

"They're not god forsaken," Aaroniero reprimanded, taking a seat at his desk. "Start packing up. Lunch is almost over."

"And figure out what you're gonna do for senpai's birthday."

Ichigo glared at Di Roy over his shoulder; the blond radiated innocence. "I thought it was 'we' before."

Di Roy's eyes widened. He laughed, ducking away after being clouted over the head. "It can be 'we', 'you', 'me', but I think it'd be better if it was just _you_."

Ichigo continued to glare at the boy, even after throwing his last book back into his school case. The bell rang, allowing Di Roy to easily escape. Ichigo glanced at the nurse, who simply smiled. "What can I do for his birthday? He gave me a present for mine..."

Aaroniero hid his surprise; that news had never reached him. "What you suggested might be the only thing you can do, especially since you're reasoning is accurate. Everyone's got finals on the mind. Get to class," he added in an urgent whisper.

Ichigo grinned and did as he was told.

* * *

When he wasn't in a classroom, pouring his brains over onto paper, Ichigo spent most of his time thinking about Grimmjow's approaching birthday.

With the last final turned in, Ichigo took a day to rest his weary mind. July 31st—Grimmjow's birthday—found Ichigo at Hueco Mundo. He had promised Inoue he would visit the woman responsible for his birthday cupcake.

Nel's face lit up, as always, when he walked through the doors. "Ichigo! Nel is so happy to finally see you again!" She firmly shut the register before darting out from behind the counter to hug the teen close. "Finals finished?"

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, lifting a hand to lightly touch her arm. "I came by to visit before I left, and also to thank you for my birthday present."

Nel blushed, but her wide smile never faltered. "I had to get it to you some way." She pouted. "You didn't want the tattoo."

Ichigo attempted to smile, though he was sure it looked more like a grimace. "Maybe... in a few years. I said 'maybe'," he repeated more firmly after seeing the sparkle in her hazel eyes.

Nel slid her hand down his arm before taking his hand in hers. "What do we have planned for today?"

"I have a question," Ichigo started hesitantly, his fingers flexing against hers.

"Shoot," the woman chirped.

"What can I get someone—a guy—for his birthday?"

Nel pursed her lips in thought, a finger pressed against them. "We usually cook and eat dinner together. With us, it's not about fancy, material things. It's about the thought given." She smiled at the teen. "If that makes any sense."

Ichigo nodded slowly, still at a loss. He would be leaving tomorrow. "What if... all I could do was wish him 'happy birthday'?" Ichigo mumbled, swinging their joined hands.

"If it came from you, I'd be overjoyed," Nel giggled, swinging their hands higher.

"Oh." Ichigo grinned. "When's your birthday?"

Nel's eyes sparkled. "April 24th. Ichigo didn't know Nel on her birthday."

Ichigo was a bit busy during that time, but they had already been acquainted. "Next year," he promised.

"Yay!" Nel lifted their joined hands high. "Let's go out on the town. Maybe you'll see something the birthday boy likes."

Ichigo smiled half-heartedly, hoping that were true.

**X X X**

Ichigo stood from the couch in the main downstairs lobby. The door had opened and said birthday boy walked in. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at him, but paused in his strides toward the stairs. Thanks to Nel, they had stumbled across a bakery that made amazing confectioneries. Ichigo sampled the blue icing, found it had no fatal aftertaste, and ordered a slice (which might as well have been a whole cake, considering the size). Grimmjow stared warily at the container being held out to him. He freed a hand from his jacket pocket to accept it.

"Happy birthday. I never did thank you... for my birthday," Ichigo rushed out in one breath.

The corner of Grimmjow's lips curled up into a lazy smirk. "Thanks, shinigami."

Ichigo lost his nervousness and glared. "You're welcome," he muttered before turning and stalking up to his room.

Alone in the lobby, Grimmjow freed his other hand so he could open the plain box. A soft, amused snort escaped him at the blue swirl of icing that he assumed was supposed to resemble his hair. "Idiot," he scoffed.

* * *

Finals were out of the way, Shawlong was driving off into the distance—out of Karakura Town, and Ichigo was back in his house.

Kneeling in front of his sisters, Ichigo removed his hands from behind his back with a grin, revealing two wrapped packages. Yuzu gave him a quick hug before taking the gift. She ran off to the sofa, sitting to open the gift. Karin accepted hers with a smile. "Thanks, Ichi-nii. And welcome home."

Ichigo stood, stretching his muscles. "Where's that old fart?"

"They called him down to the hospital, but he should be back pretty soon." He hummed softly, looking around the room. Everything still seemed the same. He had returned not too long ago, glad that he had eaten before he left Las Noches since he'd just missed dinner at home. Ichigo smiled at the large poster of his mother.

Yuzu looked up from admiring the pink, silk-woven material. "Onii-chan?" Ichigo glanced her way, eyebrow raised questioningly. A bright smile lit up her face and she giggled, "There's something different about you. _Good_ different," she added.

"You noticed it too?" Karin mused with a small grin.

Ichigo looked between the twins before snatching Karin up under his arm; she was the closest. "I haven't changed!"

"Ichi-nii!" the brunette protested with a laugh.

Running footsteps ended the moment and Ichigo placed his sister down just as Isshin came bursting into the room. "Ichi—_No_!" A roundhouse kick sent him flying straight into the wall.

Yuzu gathered her yukata and hopped down from the sofa. "Karin-chan. We need to refresh our memories on yukata-wearing. Onii-chan and otou-san can't help."

"Oi, Yuzu!" Ichigo protested.

"You can't even cut your hair, onii-chan," Yuzu teased. "Which reminds me…" Her features turned into a cute frown. "You're due for a trim."

Ichigo fingered the ends of his orange hair. It had been four months since his sister had last cut his hair. "Let's schedule it for tomorrow."

"Un!" With a smile, Yuzu managed to coax her sister into following her back to their room.

Ichigo tossed a disinterested glance in his father's direction. Isshin was back on his feet and crying at the base of Masaki's poster. '_Take care of him, mom. All of us, for that matter_.' He smiled and ducked into the kitchen. "Hey, old man. When are you going to buy me a laptop?" Ichigo closed the fridge door and found his father now directly beside him.

"I won't. I don't want you looking at porn."

Ichigo bit down on his bottom lip, but he still snorted. His eyes betrayed him, sparkling with untamed mirth. What made it even more painful was the serious expression Isshin wore. His sealed lips parted and Ichigo stumbled to the kitchen counter to support himself as he broke down laughing.

"I'm serious," Isshin huffed, glaring.

"I… I know you are!" Ichigo wiped the tears from his eyes, attempting to catch his breath. "I'm already looking at a future of celibacy. Why bring the problem right to our front doors?"

"So you look at porn _outside_ the house?" Isshin squawked.

"No!" The soda can that Ichigo had been holding flew at the man's head. The object was easily caught and placed down atop the counter. Wits gathered, Ichigo sighed, ruffling his hair. "I… just wanted to find out more about Las Noches, that's all. Do I really have to attend the University there? I need questions like these answered. The library's closed now, so… You have the only computer in the house."

Isshin scratched the back of his neck. "We can buy one tomorrow," he mumbled.

"You're not so bad after all, old man."

"Remember that!"

Ichigo snatched his soda off the counter, opening it over the sink so it overflowed down the drain. He rinsed off his hand and walked out of the kitchen, can pressed against his lips as he drank. He doubled back before he hit the stairs, heading for the trash. As it had been drilled into his head, the can was placed with the recyclable trash. Ichigo took the stairs two at a time, stopping to knock on his sisters' door. "How's it going?"

"Good," Yuzu chirped from behind the closed door. "We're not as helpless as you might think we are, onii-chan."

"But it feels like just yesterday I was changing your diapers," Ichigo sighed, his grin invisible to his sisters.

"Onii-chan!"

"Think of it as a pattern, Ichi-nii," Karin spoke up. "You changed ours, you'll probably be changing the Goat Chin's, and when the time comes, we'll be changing yours."

"Oi, Karin," Ichigo warned, rapping on the door once again, though his grin never diminished. The door opened, revealing a blushing Yuzu. He poked his head in, finding the brunette seated at the edge of her bed. "Do you like it?"

Karin nodded, smiling as she gently touched the midnight-blue material. "Thank you, Ichi-nii."

Ichigo shook his head with a smile. "Any time."

"Will you be wearing a yukata to the festival?"

Ichigo closed one eye, staring thoughtfully at the junction where wall met ceiling. "Probably not. It's not really my style. But my baby sisters will look cute in theirs." He laughed as he was ushered out of the room and back into the hall, the door closing behind him. Ichigo stretched his arms high as he crossed the hall and entered his room. He closed the door once inside and made a beeline for the bed, easily maneuvering his way through the darkened room. Falling face first onto the bed, he immediately rolled onto his side, staring blankly at the wall.

**X X X**

_Ichigo forced his way into Grimmjow's dorm after the door was opened. "You held the sixth place rank after the midterms," he mumbled. "Help me study."_

_Grimmjow slammed the door shut. "I'm not feeding you, and you're not staying long."_

_Ichigo breathed a soft sigh of relief; he hadn't been refused. He really did need to study and Grimmjow seemed like the most feasible choice. Ulquiorra would never give him the time of day, and he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate with Inoue._

_Grimmjow kicked a few items aside, making a path for Ichigo to follow him. They entered the bedroom and Ichigo grinned. The cluttered desk told him the other had also been studying, but he found the bed more interesting. He hadn't noticed it missing from the display—not that he'd been paying attention, but Pantera lay atop the disheveled sheets._

_"Sometimes… having it nearby helps me concentrate." Grimmjow picked up the sword, balancing it atop his shoulder. He nodded his head in the direction of the bed, silently telling his guest to sit. Ichigo did as he was told, opening his textbook to the page the pencil had been holding for him._

_Grimmjow sat beside him, Pantera now on the bed at his outside thigh. After being shown the problem that was giving Ichigo trouble, he responded with: "We went over this that day you missed school."_

_"One day… and they put it on the final," Ichigo scoffed._

_"It's not that difficult." Grimmjow uncurled his fingers from around Pantera's sheath and reached for the book._

_Ichigo paid close attention as the problem was explained, knowing there wouldn't be a second chance. He leaned in and took note of the fact that there were no underlying feelings of apprehension or uneasiness as he sat beside the Student Council VP. He felt as though he could truly relax._

_"Were you listening?" Grimmjow sighed._

_"I was!" To prove his point, Ichigo attempted to solve the problem after the one that had been used as an example. There were a few minor mistakes—which Grimmjow crossly pointed out—but he'd gotten his point across._

_"Why are you here?" The question came out of nowhere._

_"I came here to… ask for you help? Should I call Lulu for you? Argh… When did I start calling him Lulu?" Ichigo received a clout to the back of his head. "Ow…!"_

_Pantera was the culprit, wielded by Grimmjow, who was now standing and glaring down at him. "Why… are you in Las Noches?"_

_Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "The guy that ran the dojo before you… He asked the same thing. Is there something I don't know?"_

_Grimmjow grinned darkly. "If you're looking for something, you won't ever scratch the surface. We're misfits. Delinquents. Orphans. The reason we're not allowed to leave is because there's no one waiting for us outside these walls. We can only make a name for ourselves in Las Noches."_

_Ichigo remembered that Nel had stated something eerily familiar. He didn't know how to respond, and stated the only thing that came to mind: "You're all… pretty smart and talented."_

_"That's your rebuttal?" Grimmjow laughed harshly. "Go study, shinigami. Remember what I told you about _not_ failing."_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes, but flashed Grimmjow a crooked grin as he stood from the bed. "I might do better than you."_

_"You wish!" Grimmjow's laughter followed him as he walked out of the bedroom._

_Remembering at the last minute, Ichigo turned back around, poking his head inside. Blue eyes regarded him coldly, almost as if to say 'you're still here?'. "Thanks for the birthday present."_

_Grimmjow sucked his teeth, turning back to his own notes. "Whatever. Hurry and go back."_

_Ichigo grinned, finally leaving._

**X X X**

Ichigo pushed the memory aside and closed his eyes, embracing sleep.

* * *

They spent over two hours searching for a laptop before Ichigo finally decided. He handed it over to his father after it was purchased, telling him to take it back home. "I'm hanging out with some old friends today," was added in a shout as he ran down the sidewalk.

**X**

"_Ichigo_!"

As he had just been left behind, it was not Isshin that received the loving clothesline attack. Asano Keigo went sprawling on the sidewalk.

His ebony-haired companion smiled up at ichigo. "Welcome back," Kojima Mizuiro chirped with a bright smile. "Enjoying your new school?"

"Of course. They have a martial arts club, so I get to fight for fun." Ichigo grinned.

"That hit did feel more powerful." Resilient, Keigo sprang back onto his feet. "How are we spending our break?"

"The only thing I can guarantee is today and the festival." As with his sisters, Ichigo also noticed the slight changes in the appearances of his friends. '_We all have to grow up_,' he told himself

"That's fine!" Keigo clapped his hands excitedly.

Ichigo smiled. '_He only grew up in height. He kinda acts… just like Nel, except she's _definitely_ not as cowardly_.'

"You never showed us that expression before," Mizuiro commented, a knowing smile on his face.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow, experiencing another feeling of déjà vu. "What expression?"

Mizuiro shook his head with a soft laugh. "Nothing. Let's go." Keigo looked between the two, his features revealing that he was even more confused than Ichigo. He opened his mouth to whine, but a quick punch in the side from the brunet sent him into another fit, but off the current subject. Ichigo grinned, following them. Keigo and Mizuiro were two of a handful of friends he'd acquired during his stay at Karakura High. Ishida was another, though he refused to admit it.

"Let's go bowling," Ichigo suggested.

"Too heavy for a first day," Mizuiro hummed, brow creased in thought. "I would say karaoke—"

"Karaoke!" Keigo chimed in.

"—_But_," Mizuiro continued, shooting him a glare, "That's too much fun for the beginning of our little vacation. Also, Ichigo doesn't like it too much."

"I _might_ participate this time around," Ichigo stated offhandedly. With an exclamation of joy, Keigo launched himself at the orange-haired teen, only to get smacked down out of mid-air. "We can just wander around the arcade, for now. I also need to do my summer homework…"

Mizuiro and Keigo recoiled, scurrying away from Ichigo, clutching each other as they stared at him in horror. "What?" Ichigo scoffed, breaking between them. "It's important. You two should become more serious about school." He glanced over his shoulder at the sniveling duo. "Let's go."

"Aa," they agreed dejectedly.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

When Ichigo returned late that afternoon, he was dragged off by Yuzu for his trim appointment. After that task was completed, he headed for his room and found that the laptop had been set up and displayed on top of his desk. Ichigo smiled half-heartedly as he sat behind it, turning on the power. Isshin had gone so far as to make sure his Internet worked and everything. In the SEARCH box, "Las Noches" was typed.

As with Karakura, and definitely Shinou, the main website of Las Noches simply boasted why their school would be the best for any child to attend. Ichigo didn't care for the "surface", but there was nothing else to be found. Every forum he wandered into spoke only good things; of a typical day at Las Noches; of how the students enjoyed themselves immensely. Maybe Grimmjow was right. If that were the case, it meant Aizen Sousuke had his hand in everything, and controlled everyone. How could one person control even the contents of the largest computer network in the world?

Ichigo leaned back in his chair with a sigh, glaring at the ceiling. His eyes widened and he sprang up to his feet. "Urahara-san!" Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi knew everything. He was out of his room and down the stairs in twelve _long_ strides. "Leavin', old man! Urahara-san's!" The front door slammed shut on Isshin's request from the shop and he whined.

**X**

Urahara Shoten was three districts away, and very much within walking distance. With Ichigo running, however, he arrived in fewer minutes than it would have taken him had he been casually strolling. He stumbled into the front yard, catching himself before he tripped over his feet. Straightening up, Ichigo's eyes widened, his grin wiped clean off his face. The front door was opened, as someone was coming out. Urahara could be seen sitting on the inner hallway, his haori spread out behind him. His right leg was tucked beneath him while the other hung toward the floor below. Ichigo was used to his presence. What made his blood run cold was the presence of a certain redhead from Shinou Academy, one who seemed just as surprised to see Ichigo. "Ren…ji."

"Kurosaki-san." Urahara snapped his fan shut, revealing a wide smile. "I was just finishing up with Abarai-san. He was here placing an order. Did you wish to discuss something with me?"

"Aa…" Ichigo started forward, tunneling his vision so only the blond remained in his sights. The redhead reached out and Ichigo jerked away, eyes wide, an unknown emotion swirling in their russet depths. He shook his head as if to warn the other.

"Ichigo…"

"Abarai-san. Since we're finished here, I suggest you take your leave. I will inform you when your order has arrived." Urahara stood, waving Ichigo over. Shrugging his shoulder, warding off the other teen's presence, Ichigo started forward once more, quickly ducking inside after he had arrived at the shop's entrance. Urahara waved until the door slid shut.

**X**

"He smells like candy!" Yoruichi cackled, an empty sake jug beside her on the floor. "Do you think if I lick him, he'll taste just as sweet as he smells?"

Ichigo hunched his shoulders up to his ears, glaring at his socked feet. A cup of tea was placed in front of him and he lifted his head, revealing his pain and anger to a sympathetic Kisuke.

"Yoruichi-san put it quite crudely—no, we can't taste him," Urahara shot at the tipsy woman. He turned back to Ichigo with an apologetic smile. "You are emitting strong pheromones. Maybe if you think about the individual you left behind at Las Noches? No… That might just make things worse."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Ishida told you?"

"The scent's fading now," Yoruichi murmured, her nose slightly twitching as she sniffed the air.

"He was worried about you," Urahara explained, taking a seat on the cushion across from Ichigo. He smiled. "Putting all that aside—you came here for…?"

Ichigo sat up straight, forgetting about Renji's sudden appearance, for now, that is. "Is there something I _don't_ know about Las Noches?" Urahara's smile became a grim expression and Ichigo knew he'd made the right decision coming here. He glanced at Yoruichi and found the woman wore a look of distaste, her head propped up with a hand under her chin. "Will you… tell me?"

"I'm not at liberty to do so. Will it change the way things are progressing at school for you?" Urahara folded his hands in his lap, leaning forward. His gray eyes cut through Ichigo like glass. "Will it change the way that you look at a certain someone?"

"Stop mentioning him!" Ichigo fisted his hands on the floor, screwing his eyes shut. The darkness behind his lids only made things worse. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's face danced in front of his mind's eye and Ichigo grunted in frustration. Was Grimmjow his solace in a world of lies, or was he an accomplice to it all? "Graduation," Ichigo forced through gritted teeth. "I'll come back to see you when I graduate. I have no intention of attending University behind those walls."

"Sounds like a plan," Urahara chirped, sitting back with his trademark carefree smile. "Also… I'll have Tessai-san fix you a futon. You're… fluctuating, for lack of a better word, and I don't want your father to end my life because I sent you out on the streets like this."

"Whatever." Ichigo resumed his glaring, the act now directed at the cup of untouched tea.

"Cheer up, kid," Yoruichi spoke from his right side. "Have a drink with me!" Tessai must have snuck in while Ichigo was distracted with Urahara, because the dark-skinned woman had a new jug of sake and three cups.

"Yoruichi-san," Urahara chastised.

"What?" Yoruichi drawled, grinning. "It's not like you're going to tell. _I'm_ not going to tell…"

Wordlessly, Ichigo stood, dragging himself to where the woman sat. He dropped down beside her and she grinned. There was no one around to make an arrest—no one to arrest him for underage drinking, and no one to arrest the two adults for aiding his criminal ways. Besides, a stiff drink sounded nice right about now.

* * *

**A/N:** *clears throat and throws her arms in the air* Renji~! xD


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter twelve  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo; Renji/Ichigo (past)  
**Rating:** PG-13 (R later?)  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:** Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

* * *

Ichigo remained in bed the entire day, nursing his slight hangover and just being lazy. Urahara had placed a call to Isshin, informing him that his son was inebriated and fast asleep on his floor. In the amount of time it took Ichigo, the clinic doctor was at Urahara Shoten to collect the elder fruit of his loins. With a gurgle and a moan, Ichigo rolled over, returning to slumber land.

**X**

Isshin let him rest for two more days before literally kicking the boy out of bed. Ichigo crashed into the legs of his desk chair, curling into a ball as he fought against the initial onslaught of pain. Isshin left without making any comments, mocking or otherwise, and Ichigo knew that his father meant well. He struggled into a kneeling position, reaching out blindly until he found the edge of the desk, then pulled himself up off the floor. A shower, plus a long soak was in order. And some food.

Ichigo was tempted to crawl back into bed after finishing with the bathroom, but he no longer had one. Isshin had kindly removed the entire thing while Ichigo had taken the time to clean himself.

"You stupid, old man!"

Karin turned up the volume of the television.

Ichigo's spin kick was blocked and he was sent flying back. He kept his footing, landing in a crouch. He glared at his father, only to find Isshin grinning.

"Your name is Ichigo, m'boy!"

Ichigo straightened up with a scoff, but he was grinning on the inside. In his own, _very special_ way, his father was telling him to cheer up. "Aa," he sighed. "Bring back my bed, though!"

"No! Get your ass out of the house and do something worthwhile." The volume on the television increased.

Back in his room, Ichigo sat in the open window frame, enjoying the cool summer breeze with his back to the world, his cellphone held against his ear as he placed a call. His eyes brightened as the ringing from the other end ceased. "Inoue?"

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Inoue waved to the boy approaching, but a look of surprise flashed across her face. It was the last thing Ichigo saw before he found himself staring at his sneakers and the asphalt beneath them, his head forced down. "I-chi-go," Arisawa Tatsuki ground out, tightening her lock. She had her childhood friend in a chokehold. "You don't know how to call, huh?"

"Tat…su…"

"Eh? Saying something? 's funny, 'cause I hear you call Ishida."

Ichigo reached up, fumbling until he had a grip on her arm. Her touch vanished and Ichigo braced his hands on his thighs as he struggled to catch his breath. He straightened up, his glare directed at the brunette's smug grin. "I almost passed out!" he shouted.

Tatsuki shrugged with a soft 'hmph'. "Guess a Nationals winner doesn't even know her own strength." She flipped her hair, now long down to her shoulder blades, back over her shoulder, and smirked triumphantly.

Ichigo's eyes widened, a grin splitting his face. He rushed forward, pulling Tatsuki into a tight hug after the distance was closed between them, surprising both her and Orihime. "Congratulations!"

Tatsuki slipped her arms around Ichigo. "Thanks," she responded warmly.

"_Eh_?" The high-pitched shriek could only come from one person.

Ichigo released the brunette, meeting Tatsuki's eye after doing do. Matching grins spread across their faces. Keigo was on the brink of blacking out from the double team attack that came out of nowhere.

Mizuiro prodded him with his foot, but his attention was on the phone in his hand. "Oi," he drawled in a bored tone. "Are you okay?" The tall, muscular young man beside him looked on in silence.

"Oh. Chad!" Ichigo exclaimed. "It's been a while!" Inoue gasped behind her hand as Ichigo stepped on Keigo's stomach to reach Sado "Chad" Yasutora.

"It's good to see you again," Chad rumbled in a deep voice. The only one missing now was Ishida. As though reading his thoughts, the Mexican-descent teen spoke softly, "Ishida said he would be late."

"Yosh! Let's head out, then! Keigo… get up!"

Mizuiro snapped his phone shut with a sigh and lowered himself into a crouch. He leaned in close to the brown-haired figure. Instead of whispering, he yelled, "_Mr_. Asano!" Keigo sat up straight and Mizuiro flashed everyone a grin. "We're ready."

They walked in pairs toward their destination. Tatsuki and Orihime took the lead, Ichigo and Mizuiro close behind so they could keep up a constant conversation. Chad and Keigo brought up the rear, the latter constantly reminding them that they were back there.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

At the end of the day, Ichigo returned home with a makeshift schedule of what they intended to do over summer break. Everyone had an index card with the information. He stepped out of his shoes at the entrance, fixing them against the _tataki_. "_Oi_! Anybody home?"

"Ichi-nii?" A dark head rose, becoming visible over the back of the couch. Karin yawned. "Yuzu and oya-jii are cleaning up in the clinic. A letter came for you, Ichi-nii."

"Later. I'll start preparing dinner. Did Yuzu specify anything?"

"Nope." Karin lay back down on the couch.

Ichigo entered the kitchen, grinning as he made a muscle. "We'll be a normal Japanese family tonight and have curry!"

"There's one thing wrong with that theory, Ichi-nii."

"I know we're not normal," Ichigo chuckled. By the time father and daughter crossed over from clinic to home, Ichigo was putting the finishing touches on his curry.

Isshin grinned at him, giving Ichigo an encouraging pat on his shoulder. He was happy to see his son up and about. "Have you checked your mail?"

"No—"

"It's from the school."

"Yuzu." Ichigo handed the spoon to his wide-eyed sister, rushing out of the kitchen to the hall table where the mail usually sat. His was right on top. The envelope was ripped open, the letter inside removed. Ichigo removed the handwritten schedule card from his back pocket. He compared the two sheets, a grin splitting his face after he reached the end of the letter. "I'm being called back to Las Noches for a martial arts tournament. An inter-high competition."

"Congratulations!" Isshin's kick was sidestepped and the man crashed into the wall.

Ichigo continued to grin, unable to help it. He had never felt needed at any school before.

"Time to eat!" Yuzu announced, drawing everyone's attention. The Kurosaki family settled down for dinner. It was, however, not normal.

* * *

Ichigo didn't have anything planned until another week, so he decided to get a start on his summer homework assignments. After sitting at his desk for three nonstop hours, he decided to take a break. Two breaks, to be exact, because his bladder needed relieving. Ichigo returned to his room with a sandwich in one hand and a soda in the other. Both fell to the floor at the sight of the intruder standing in the middle of his room.

Taking up six feet and two inches worth of space was the tall, muscular redhead from his visit to Urahara Shoten. Abarai Renji grinned sheepishly. "You still leave it unlocked… your window," he stated hesitantly.

"I will call the cops," Ichigo threatened. "You broke into my house."

"It was the only thing I could think of doing that would make you listen to me."

"I don't want to hear anymore of your lies, Renji!"

The redhead's nervous and uncertain expression became a hardened glare and he crossed the room to stand in front of Ichigo. "I wasn't lying."

"You're right. The last thing you told me wasn't a lie." Ichigo smirked up at the taller teen, hoping to mask the pain that tore through his chest. "I remember it, Renji. I was just supposed to be your high school fuck!" Ichigo's eyes widened as he was slammed against the door, his wrists pinned to the flat, hard surface by an unyielding grip. He had never feared being alone in his own home before, but was now quite desperate to hear his father's booming voice.

"Is that what you want?" The edge Renji's voice had taken sent shivers down Ichigo's spine, and they were far from being pleasant. "If that's what you want, we can do it right now."

'_No_…' Ichigo fisted his hands. "I really liked you, Renji…"

_No one finds their true love in high school, Ichigo… It's bullshit you only see in the movies._

The creases of the redhead's brow faded away and he exhaled deeply, releasing Ichigo. Renji also remembered what he had told Ichigo that pushed him into leaving Shinou. "Ichigo…" He had noticed that the closer they got, the more excited Ichigo became, which resulted in more frequent attacks. Shinou had its good apples and bad apples, as did any school. Renji didn't want to live with the responsibility of knowing he caused Ichigo to suffer, just to pursue what could have been a meaningful relationship. Would the attacks continue over the years? The question plagued him, along with a broken heart. "I was a coward…"

Ichigo laughed, the sound cold and harsh. "Now _that_, Abarai Renji, was _not_ a lie. If you have no further business, I suggest you leave now. The option of calling the police is still available to me." Ichigo's eyes widened and he mirrored the redhead's step, backing up, but found the closed door at his back.

"I really did like you, too, Ichigo, but you deserve better than me." Renji could feel Ichigo tremble under his touch as he cupped the side of his face. One last time. The saltiness of tears could be tasted as Renji slanted his mouth over the other's.

Ichigo scrubbed roughly at his face with the back of his hand after being released. "You missed your chance."

Renji grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "True. I hope you find somebody you can call your equal, Ichigo." He backed up to the open window and turned around, lifting one leg to place it on the outside. With one last wave, the redhead disappeared.

Ichigo let his head fall back against the door. He squeezed his eyes shut, exhaling deeply. "Ah…" He leaned forward, staring at the floor. The soda was all over, including underneath his feet, and very sticky. There was also the hint of a trail leading to the window, which meant his visitor had stepped in it. "Yuzu's gonna kill me."

The new chore was a more than welcome distraction and Ichigo walked carefully out of his bedroom in search of the necessary cleaning supplies. Instead of stopping with the soda stains, Ichigo decided he may as well clean the rest of the room. He cornered himself by the bed as the floor dried, laying face-first on the mattress. His thoughts betrayed him, returning to Abarai Renji.

Renji had been the one he made the obscure comment about during his talk with Nel about high school romance. Ichigo thought he'd finally found something—something real. "It _was_ real…" he admitted against the sheets, fingers fisting the material. '_He… got more tattoos_…' His memory recreated the images of Renji from ten minutes ago, dressed in a sleeveless red and black shirt, exposing powerful arms now rife with tattoos that ran all the way down to the inside of his elbow. Ichigo whimpered softly. His chest continued to hurt. Reaching up blindly, he snagged the edge of his pillow and pulled it down beneath his head. A nap was in order.

**X X X**

_With his headphones on, and his back to the window that was carefully being lifted, Ichigo was unaware of the hooded figure that snuck in. He was startled back to reality by the hands on his shoulders that pulled him back. The shock on his face gave way to recognition, then happiness, and he reached up, pulling Renji down for a light kiss. He grinned against the other's lips. "Hi."_

_Renji grinned in return. "Hey. Stop leaving your window open. Somebody might attack you."_

_"Like you're doing now?" Ichigo laughed, slipping his headphones down around his neck. "Besides, you know I leave it unlocked… for… you." He blinked in surprise and stood, turning around to kneel in the chair, facing the redhead. Ichigo reached out, tugging down the zipper of Renji's hooded jacket. The V-neck shirt revealed the crisp, black ink of the tribal-style tattoos. "Renji…" Ichigo's brow furrowed as he frowned. "You're in _Shinou_," he stressed._

_The Academy greatly frowned upon behavior that would lead the outside society to believe their students were, in reality, hooligans. He had managed to talk Renji out openly displaying his tattoos, and was there when he got the first set across his abdomen._

_"You complain, but the look in your eyes says you wanna see 'em in their entirety." Renji smirked, studying the way Ichigo worried his bottom lip between his teeth. The orange-haired teen let his fingers glide over the design that decorated the firm pectoral muscles. Their pattern suggested they rose higher. The healing process was through, which meant the task was probably completed a few weeks ago._

_Renji grabbed the wandering hand and lifted it to his lips, gently nibbling Ichigo's forefinger before slipping the digit into his mouth. Ichigo closed his eyes, enhancing the feelings that came from Renji's oral ministrations. He imagined the expert tongue working elsewhere and his eyes fluttered open. He exhaled deeply in an attempt to calm his racing heart. "Renji…"_

_"Mmm?" Renji's tongue slipped between the fore- and middle finger, nibbling playfully at the web._

_Renji had proven time and time again that he was different from all the others, and Ichigo was willing to take things a step further. He pulled his hand away, wrapping both around the back of Renji's head to bring the redhead closer. "I want—"_

_"_Ichigo_!" Isshin's yell tore through the house._

_Ichigo cursed softly, a sheepish grin appearing on his face as Renji laughed. "We have time, Ichigo. There's no need to rush." Renji placed a peck to Ichigo's lips. "I'll see you in school. I'm scared of your dad if he catches me in here… I didn't come through the front door."_

_Ichigo stole a deeper kiss from the redhead before they separated, heading in opposite directions; Renji scurried for the window, while Ichigo made his way to the door to head his father off_

**X X X**

Isshin frowned as he stared down at his sleeping son. More specifically, at the tears that escaped down the boy's cheeks in slumber. He wanted nothing more than happiness for his boy, and would move Heaven, Earth, and Hell to see it come to fruition, but this case seemed to be out of his hands. Ichigo sniffled softly, burying the side of his face against his arm as he shifted in his sleep. Isshin took that as his cue to leave as quietly as he had entered.

* * *

"I'm meeting Tatsuki for practice!"

"Have fun, onii-chan!" Yuzu waved from the kitchen.

Ichigo quickly shoved his socked feet into his sneakers, rushing out of the house. Strapping his bag across his chest, Ichigo ran down sidewalks and streets, taking an old, but familiar path that would lead him to the dojo located at the Fuurin Community Center. He felt his chest tighten as he passed the Karasu River; the scene of the "accident". He pushed forward, reminding himself that he would always protect what was important to him. Ichigo threw open the doors to the dojo, using the frame to support himself as he let his breathing rate catch up.

"Late," a female voice announced.

"I forgot," Ichigo panted.

"You _forgot_? After begging me to help you? I had to haggle for us to be here today… not that it took much haggling, but still! Your ass is mine today, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo lifted his head, feeling fear at the feral grin his friend wore. Two days after receiving the letter from Las Noches, he had placed a call, asking if she could train with him at the dojo.

_"You went to Nationals. This is but a lowly inter-high tournament."_

_"It's those lowly tournaments that take you to Nationals. I'll train with you."_

The community manager had given them free use of the dojo, but the only available time slot was a full week later, and a certain orange-haired teen had almost forgotten about that appointment.

"We had so much fun yesterday," Ichigo stated, stepping inside of the dojo and closing the doors behind of himself.

Tatsuki was already dressed in her gi. She crossed her arms over her chest with an amused grin. "Did you just give me an excuse, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo mirrored her grin, removing his bag so it now hung from his hand. "Maybe?"

"Go change," Tatsuki sighed, dropping her arms so she could point off to the side. "You remember where it is, right?"

"Of course!" Ichigo jogged away, disappearing through another door.

Tatsuki studied her friend after he stepped back out to join her. It was seven years since she'd last seen Ichigo in a gi, and seven years since they'd shared the same training mat. The atmosphere surrounding him now was completely different. The nine-year-old crybaby whose butt she always kicked had long since been forced to grow up. Even the quiet and distant shell he had built for himself during his stay at Karakura seemed to have broken away.

"Are you checking me out?" With a smirk, Ichigo opened the lapels of his uniform top. "Like what you see?"

"Idiot!" A blushing Tatsuki chased the laughing teen around the dojo. It was theirs until the afternoon class showed up, so they had a little time for fun. She smiled as she stared at his back. '_Keep moving forward, Ichigo_.'

* * *

Ichigo felt that his break had been cut short, but quickly reminded himself that it was only for one day, and he was doing something he enjoyed. Tatsuki had praised him at the end of their training session, stating—boasting, rather—that he was _almost_ as good as she was. Stepping into the familiar building, Ichigo felt a bout of self-consciousness come on. The halls may have been familiar, but the students that walked them weren't, and he could see it in their eyes—the one thing they wanted: him.

"Kuro…saki!"

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder, but was forced to turn back around after a weight landed on his back He grinned at the giggling in his ear. "Di Roy."

"Kurosaki-kun. It's been so boring here without you." Di Roy laid his chin atop Ichigo's head, pouting ahead. "I came to cheer you on!"

"Thanks." Ichigo's expression of gratitude also went out to Grimmjow, but there was no way the other would accept it. Because of Grimmjow, Di Roy was here to ensure his safety.

"Hmm?" Di Roy buried his nose in the soft orange hair, inhaling deeply.

"O-oi! What are you doing…?"

"Whatever you put on today, it was unnecessary. You're here to fight!"

Ichigo laughed. Di Roy had just proven that he was even less of a threat than Nel, and the woman could be deadly if she wished. With Di Roy still perched on his back, Ichigo made his way to the dojo.

Di Roy slid off upon their arrival, waving to Ichigo. He tucked his arms behind his head, grinning toothily as he watched the other boy disappear into the crowd. '_Grimmjow-senpai. I might actually get mad at you if you mess this up_.'

**‡ ‡ ‡**

The tournament came to a close with Las Noches' team coming in second of all the teams gathered. A feeling of triumph actually hung in the air as the Las Noches martial arts club exited the locker rooms. Those outside of their walls had entered, and everyone had battled proudly, and to the fullest of their abilities. Ichigo lingered at the entrance until Grimmjow stepped out. The room would be cleaned and locked by the janitor, so its manager had no further reason to stay behind.

A wary glance was tossed in Ichigo's direction, only for a sharp blue eyebrow to rise questioningly after his presence was acknowledged. "You did good," Grimmjow spoke before Ichigo had a chance to say anything. He smirked. "You practiced?"

Ichigo grinned. "Just once. It showed?"

"Don't get cocky."

Ichigo cringed, expecting a hit. Instead, Grimmjow's hand landed on his head, the long fingers tousling the already spiky orange locks. It was a simple gesture, but not one reminiscent of Grimmjow's past actions; it _had_ been executed before—during midterms, but he hadn't realized how he felt back then. Ichigo warned himself not to think too deeply about it, reminding himself of his _faux pas_ with Renji. '_That was no mistake… It just wasn't meant to last_.' "Grimmjow." _Don't do it._

"Aa?"

"I don't know if you guys have any here, but there's a _fireworks festival_ in Karakura. If Shawlong's not available to take you back right away, you can stay at my house." Ichigo kept his gaze locked on his feet as they continued to propel him forward. He willed himself not to trip over them as he waited to be shot down.

"Maybe next year, shinigami."

_Call me by my name._ Ichigo forced a grin onto his face. "I'll hold you to that." The remainder of the walk was done in a manageable silence. Ichigo hurried down the steps after they exited the main building, all but diving into the sedan.

Grimmjow returned to his dorm, leaning against the closed door after he'd slammed it shut. His school case fell to the floor after he released it. Two of the crescent-shaped welts in the palm of his hand had begun to bleed; his nails had dug in with enough force to break the skin. He was nearing his limit.

**X X X**

Ichigo had his head buried between his knees, a feat possible thanks to the spaciousness of the sedan. He was remembering the big boast he had made to himself his first day attending Las Noches High—he hadn't seen Grimmjow as a problem, in terms of people lusting after him. The problem now, however, lay with himself. '_He probably doesn't want to have anything to do with me_…' Ichigo fisted his hands in his hair, groaning loudly.

"Kuros—"

"I'm fine," he replied quickly, cutting off his driver. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut. "Just… peachy."

* * *

**A/N:** *curls up in a ball, just because* Soooo… yessssss. Renji was the so-called 'love in the past'. And now Grimmjow is the future! RenIchi and GrimmIchi are my two OTPs (…of many?), so I had to throw in one with the other *gives Grimmy a band-aid* :3


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter thirteen  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** PG-13 (R later?)  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:** Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** (new) Fixed some typos, is all.

* * *

"Onii-chan!"

Ichigo scowled, turning his head _away_ from the noise. Karin sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Forget it, Yuzu. He spent all day at Fuji-Q Highlands two days ago… without us. He's still recuperating from all that exhausting fun."

"But…" Yuzu frowned, glancing from her sister to her brother. She sighed also, silently admitting defeat. With one last glance at the occupied bed, Yuzu followed her fraternal twin out of Ichigo's room. The door was quietly closed to allow him a few more hours of peaceful slumber.

As Karin had grudgingly stated, Ichigo and his friends had spent a day at Fuji-Q Highland and he was resting in preparation for the Fireworks Festival they would be attending when dusk rolled in. After that, he would spend the time finishing the homework he had only once attempted before a _certain_ interruption.

One stray thought led to another and Ichigo found himself glaring sleepily at the wall below his window in an attempt to escape the scowling face of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez that danced behind his closed lids. He sighed and rolled over onto his back, pushing himself up to sit slumped forward. He ruffled his hair, lowering a hand to beneath the hem of his shirt, idly scratching his stomach. Another sigh escaped him and Ichigo turned to stare blankly out of the window. Life had just become far more complicated. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, stretching his arms high with a strained groan. At least his so-called "crush" was still in the first stages.

"_Ichigo_!"

Ichigo yawned.

Isshin was impaled on the end of his right fist; the man had walked right into it. "You're… up."

"Aa. I hope you've been sending out notices that the clinic will be closed."

Isshin peeled his face away, bouncing back almost immediately. With a wave of his hand, he grinned. "I haven't, because it's not. Take your sisters and enjoy the festival. I've seen enough in my lifetime, and the fireworks will still be visible to me," he added with a laugh.

"Aa," Ichigo murmured softly, looking away as he idly scratched the back of his neck.

"Don't ever let your guard down, Ichigo!" That declared, Isshin pulled his son into a _sankaku jime_—triangle choke—hold. Ichigo repeatedly tapped out, but his father showed no signs of setting him free, so he broke out on his own. Yuzu smiled at the noise from upstairs and began gathering ingredients to make a meal for her brother.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Calls were placed and times confirmed. Ichigo sat downstairs, waiting for his sisters to show themselves. Tatsuki and Inoue would be waiting for them at the Arisawa house. Mizuiro and Keigo would join them _at_ Onose River, since they lived on the other side of it. Chad was already there. "_Oi_," he drawled loudly. "Weren't you two the ones rushing me out of bed this morning?" Ichigo stretched out his legs, letting his head fall against the cushioned back of the couch. He tried to recall a time when he'd worn a yukata to the festival. Even when his mom was around, he had still been dressed casually.

Donned in a pair of blue jeans—the right leg housed a deliberate tear by the knee while the left had what looked to be a "worn out" patch on the shin area—and a short-sleeved black shirt. The shirt was void of any extravagant design, save for a small skull and crossbones located at the right side of the hem. A pair of classic, black and white Converse sneakers waited for him at the tataki by the front door.

Ichigo heard movement from behind him and stood from the sofa. He grinned at the sight that greeted him. The twins were dressed in the yukatas he had purchased in Las Noches, but what amused him was the fact that Isshin brought his daughters downstairs, one cradled in the crook of each arm. He lowered himself to one knee and they both jumped down. Yuzu twirled for her brother to see. The pale pink summer kimono was decorated with six-petal white lilies that danced down the left side. The obi was also white.

Karin was a little more reluctant to show hers off. Ichigo wasn't sure how his raven-haired sister would have reacted to flowers, so he'd gotten a midnight blue yukata filled with burst of fireworks. The obi was a pale pink. He could tell she was happy nonetheless. He held out his hands and the girls flocked to his sides. "I'll bring 'em back, safe, sound, and happy."

Isshin grinned. "You better." He walked his children to the front door, seeing the trio off.

**X X X**

"Yuzu-chan! Karin-chan," Orihime gushed after spotting the twins. She, herself, had decided to dress in printed yukata, while Tatsuki remained casual as Ichigo had done. While Orihime fussed over the blushing girls, Ichigo admired Orihime. Only Keigo would be enamored by the way Inoue's bust filled out her summer kimono—Ichigo could already picture the exclamation that was forthcoming.

Rather than leave her hair down, Orihime had tamed the lengthy tresses into a loose bun, the ends splayed out and upward in a fan-like design, courtesy of two brown hair sticks. Gold trinkets dangled from their ends. Of course, the hair clips she had received from her deceased brother remained, but the right one had been adjusted to accommodate a side sweep bang.

"Changing sides?" Tatsuki teased after noticing the way her oldest friend ogled the not-so-newest one.

Inoue shifted her attention from the twins to Ichigo, just in time to catch his blush before he looked away to glare at Tatsuki. With his gaze still averted, he mumbled, "You look… nice, Inoue."

It was now Orihime's turn to blush. "Thank you… Kurosaki-kun."

"Heee… Before they start making out, we should go."

"Oi! Tatsuki!" Laughing, the brunette took off in a run, Ichigo on her heels.

Inoue smiled down at the children that kept her company, announcing that they should follow. As yukata-wearers, it was harder for them to keep up, but the duo ahead were waiting patiently, still exchanging jibes.

When the remainder of their group joined them, all hell broke loose. As Ichigo had predicted, Keigo lost it after seeing Orihime in her summer kimono. Tatsuki almost forced him into an unconscious state, but held back at the last second. She politely asked Chad, who had joined them shortly after their arrival, to carry the idiot until he regained his senses.

With the lights of the festival shining in her eyes, Yuzu clasped her sister's hand and took off in an excited run.

Ichigo reached out a hand to them. "_Oi_! I told that old man—"

"Don't worry, Ichi-nii!" Karin turned around to smile at him. "I'll keep her out of trouble."

Ichigo smiled, lifting his hand in a small wave right before his sisters disappeared into the throng of festival goers. "What now?" he sighed.

"I… There's a booth I want to visit," Orihime murmured, distracted. She looked to and fro, an almost eager look in her eyes. "A friend of mine is running it."

"Somebody from that school?" Tatsuki inquired.

"You… could say."

"I'll stay with Ichigo," the brunette sighed, easily interpreting Inoue's behavior. Her friend obviously didn't want any tag-alongs. Orihime apologized softly, hurrying away as fast as her yukata and sandals would allow. Ichigo had his suspicions, if it truly was somebody from Las Noches, but he wouldn't follow the girl to figure it out.

The remaining group of teens wandered around aimlessly, sampling foods from various booths. Ichigo caught a glimpse of his sisters for a brief second, and then they were off again. Mizuiro broke away after several minutes, his cell phone in his hand and a smile on his face. Tatsuki reminded him of where they were meeting for the fireworks show before he disappeared.

"Kurosaki-san~" an annoyingly familiar voice sang.

With narrowed eyes, Ichigo glanced left. He took notice of the sign—Urahara Shoten—and then the energetic blond waving both arms wildly in his direction. He sighed, suggesting to the other that they visit him; there was nothing else to do.

"Kurosaki-san… and friends!" Urahara cheered, his fan moving quickly with every flick of his wrist. "Come look at my wares."

"How much for the brunet?" Ichigo grinned, his stare fixed on Ishida Uryuu, who sat beside the wall of toys and festival accessories. Ishida glared back, but the damage was done, and his cheeks warmed in embarrassment.

"Not for sale," Urahara chuckled, fanning the flames. "We're tied by the red string of fate, so we can't be separated." Ishida snatched one of the kitchen masks from the wall, slipping it on to hide his deepening blush after seeing the grins on his friends' faces.

Fun had, Ichigo let his gaze sweep over the other items. "I need to buy something for Nel…" What he thought was a _thought_ turned out to have been a spoken statement, for everyone was looking his way.

"_Nel_?" Urahara probed, hiding the lower half of his face with the fan.

"Aa. She's a friend I made that works at Las Noches. Not in the school, though." Unbeknownst to the teen, the creases in his brow disappeared, a gentle look replacing the usual scowl.

Tatsuki almost felt jealous. "What does she like?" she asked, stepping forward to stand beside Ichigo.

Laughter was reflected in the deep brown eyes as he grinned. "Everything. She's older than me, but she still acts like a kid." Ichigo blinked, shifting his gaze from the kitsune mask to the smiling Ishida that held it.

"On the house," the brunet stated. "She might enjoy it." Ichigo reached out to accept it, but Urahara intercepted the trade.

"I'll wrap it for you," the blond declared, returning to behind the booth. With his friends' help, Ichigo managed to purchase a few other items, some not just for Nel. Uryuu promised he would join them for the fireworks show before the small group moved away.

Led by Keigo, they moved from stall to stall, this time with the intention of sampling the wares. Ichigo had stolen the last takoyaki ball from Keigo when the sky lit up, signaling the start of the show. Following the crowd, they made their way to the edge of the Onose River. Keigo waved his cell phone around, displaying the message from Mizuiro: _I saved us a spot_.

Using Ichigo and his orange hair as a beacon, they welcomed Ishida and the twins to join them. As a group of eight, they sat together, enjoying the spectacular show that lit up the evening sky. Inoue hadn't returned. Instead, she left word with Tatsuki that she would rendezvous at show's end. The tray of takoyaki—Ishida's "treat" again—was passed around.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Keigo's farewell was a tearful one. "We should move," he sobbed to Mizuiro. Their houses were located in the district west of the Onose River, so they were the only ones that wouldn't be making the return trip to Karakura. "We're being left out!" Ichigo only had one free hand, and it was used to pry Keigo off of his being.

"Let him indulge," Chad suggested. "He won't be seeing you for another several months."

"What about winter break?" Ichigo shrugged his shoulders in response to the question shrieked by a wavering voice. "_Ichigo_!" Keigo latched onto the orange-haired teen, rubbing his face and tears against the material of Ichigo's black shirt.

After ten minutes, Mizuiro forcefully removed the brown-haired boy. With a wide smile, he waved to the small group. "Have fun!"

**X**

Halfway home, sleep caught up with the twins. Karin was familiar with the warmth of Chad's broad back, and drifted off immediately after she had climbed on. Ichigo carried Yuzu. Inoue and Tatsuki were in charge of handling the purchases.

Once the twins were tucked away back at the Kurosaki Clinic's adjoined house, Ichigo came back out to the front of the clinic, accepting their bags. "Sorry for making you go out of your way," he apologized.

"Baka." Tatsuki playfully ground her fist into his head. She tousled the orange hair afterwards. "There's no need to apologize."

"Yeah," Chad spoke up. "I still have a bit more walking to do before I reach my place."

Ichigo laughed. The sound slowly faded until silence surrounded the quintet. Tatsuki finally stepped forward and slipped her arms around Ichigo's neck. "We'll still be waiting here for you. Orihime."

"Hai?" Orihime perked up.

"Make sure you keep an eye on him."

She smiled, nodding, "Hai."

Tatsuki tousled Ichigo's hair one more time as she pulled away from him. Chad silently expressed his concern for his friend. With a grin, Ichigo bid his friends goodbye, waiting until they had all broken apart before heading back into his own abode.

* * *

Ichigo tore the index card containing his summer schedule in half, tossing it into the trash bin in his room. Three days left until he had to return to Las Noches and there was nothing to do. He was sure Keigo was still reeling from their karaoke day, where _Ichigo actually sung_. Ichigo smiled, taking a seat behind his desk. He opened the laptop, powering it up. An opportunity to do something presented itself in the form of an e-mail. Sender: zabimaru_.net. Abarai Renji. Ichigo was a little reluctant to open the e-mail, but he told himself it would help in moving forward. There was someone new in the picture; someone he had fallen for, instead of the other way around.

_Hey… I know I'm probably the last person you want  
to see, but… I told Rukia you were back in town and  
she demanded we all get together before you leave.  
I have the bruises to prove it._

_My number's changed: 080-3891-1166._

_Whenever you get a chance, call me so I can get this monkey off my back._

_—Hoeru_!

Ichigo smiled at the familiar closing remark to Renji's e-mails and rolled the chair across the room to where he'd left his phone. Rolling back to the desk, he copied the number, saving it as a new contact. He had deleted the old one anyway. Glancing at the digital clock in the bottom corner of the screen—it was already after noon—he decided now would be as good a time as any. Pressing TALK with Renji's name on the screen, Ichigo lifted the phone to his ear, waiting out the ringing.

"Aa? Hello?"

"…Renji."

"Ichigo!"

"Ichigo?" The shout was made by a female voice.

Ichigo listened to the scuffle from the other end of the line with a lopsided smile.

"Ruki–_AH_!"

"Ichigo!" the female voice panted into the phone. "Seireitei, now! Renji will pay the cab fare!"

"Wha—?"

"_Now_!"

"Hai, hai," Ichigo sighed.

"Now, Ichigo!"

"I have to hang up—"

"You don't. I don't hear any doors opening."

He grinned and stood from the chair. "Please let me hang up, Rukia."

"Fine," the girl huffed. "Call back when you arrive."

"Aa." Ending the call, Ichigo placed the phone onto his desk and headed for the closet to find something to wear. He slipped out of the plain white tee, tossing it onto the bed, and pulled on a short-sleeved, ivory green polo shirt—sans the buttons. The collar was a darker green, as was the graphic print on the left breast and the stitching near the edges of the sleeve. After finding a suitable pair of blue jeans, he sifted through the contents of his nightstand, finding and removing the wide, black leather wristband. Ichigo finished snapping the accessory into place around his left wrist before snatching up his phone and heading out. He called for a cab while securing the house, missing Shawlong at times like this.

**X**

Once the mega-mall entered his sight, Ichigo placed the necessary call. Las Noches had The Village; Seireitei belonged to Shinou Academy and those in the surrounding area. Seireitei, however, catered more towards entertaining. The mall spanned at least two blocks long, four blocks wide. Ichigo had never seen the entire thing. "Can you see me?" Ichigo asked after stepping out of the cab.

"Aa," Renji breathed. "I can. Who can miss that carrot-top of yours?"

Ichigo turned to and fro until he spotted a familiar figure moving toward him. "Ja." He hung up, slipping the phone back into the pocket of his jeans.

Renji handed the money over to the driver upon arrival and both teens stepped back as the car pulled away. "Thanks," he mumbled, looking at his feet, idly flipping his braided crimson ponytail back and forth. "For not ignoring my e-mail."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "It gave me something to do. Where's the little devil?"

"Who are you—" The new voice was accompanied by a sharp kick to the back of the knee that sent Ichigo down to the concrete. "—calling a _little_ devil?" Small arms locked around his throat, immediately cutting off his air supply.

Ichigo smacked the thin appendages several times and was released. Hands braced on the ground, he turned and glared over his shoulder at the petite brunette that grinned down at him. "Rukia…"

Kuchiki Rukia crossed her arms over her chest. "Kurosaki Ichigo." She shook her head with a soft laugh. "It's been a while."

With a sigh, Ichigo rose, dusting off his knees before straightening up. "Is that any way to treat your friends?" he spat.

"Renji doesn't mind," Rukia mumbled, shrugging her shoulders. She glanced at the redhead, an eyebrow arched as though daring him to rebut.

With a shake of his head, Renji smirked. "Don't mind. I can take it." He lifted his arm, making a muscle.

"See?" Rukia chirped. "Now, let's go!" Throwing a fist in the air, she marched forward.

**X**

Their first stop was a popular clothing store, Rukia's choice. The boys were not allowed to leave until she made at least _one_ purchase. Ichigo wanted to remind her that there were other stores in Seireitei that carried the latest fashion, but he didn't want them banned. At the moment, he sorted through racks of clothing with little or no interest. Rukia was once again back in the fitting room and Renji had wandered away to parts unknown.

Ichigo's fingers stilled on a blue top and he tugged it outward by the sleeve, smiling faintly. The color reminded him of Grimmjow. He released the article of clothing with a groan. '_This is bad…_' His "crush" was gradually progressing and there was no physical way to stop the feelings that manifested within him.

"Excuse me—"

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked from the young man at his right to the redhead approaching him from the left. There was no nametag on the stranger, which meant he wasn't an employee. With a nod of his head and a soft apology, he walked to the redhead.

"It's safe to assume you _weren't_ thinkin' 'bout me." Renji grinned at the wide brown eyes that stared up at him.

Ichigo whipped around and found that the man was nowhere in sight. Las Noches was spoiling him. He was safe within the white walls, not having to worry about unwanted surprise attacks. "Thanks," he muttered, sighing deeply.

"No prob. Look. Whaddaya think?" Renji removed the current headgear he wore, replacing it with one from the store.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but grinned. The cap was a pale pink, and stitched across the front in black, to make it visible, was "FUCK". He reached up and snatched it off. "Why would this be in here?"

"For me? For style," Renji corrected, taking it back to replace it atop his head. "I could wear this. Stitch a question mark on the end…"

Ichigo grinned. "Idiot!"

The redhead laughed, defending himself from Ichigo's punches.

Rukia watched them through the crack of her ajar fitting room door with a smile. She had known about their relationship and that the breakup was one of the few reasons why Ichigo transferred out. It put her mind and heart at ease that they were able to get along again. With a soft click, the door was closed. Ichigo was glaring at Renji when Rukia finally joined them, a yellow summer dress over her arm. The reason why was because the redhead really _had_ purchased the hat. She smiled, ignoring them as she headed for the counter.

Ichigo was the only one that walked out without a bag. That changed when they passed by a gaming store and he noticed the poster in the front window. With a lopsided grin, one he had no control over, he doubled back and headed into the shop.

Renji didn't have the right to be jealous as he watched the clerk collect the items Ichigo asked for, but there was a slight pain in his chest knowing that he would no longer be on the receiving end of such special gifts. '_I ended it,_' he reminded himself. His eyes widened at the light touch to his fingers and Renji looked down to see that Rukia had curled her pinky with his. He smiled, understanding the message she tried to convey: cheer up.

Ichigo returned to them with a grin and a large bag. "Let's go."

**X**

After getting food in their systems, they covered half of Seireitei before deciding to call it a day. The trio talked excitedly as they awaited the cab's arrival. Ichigo was glad no questions were raised about what school he currently attended, but he was sure they already knew and chose to deliberately steer clear of the subject. Ichigo placed his purchases into the waiting cab and faced the pair, raising his hand in mock salute.

Rukia offered up the money for the return trip with a smile. When she stepped back, Renji stepped forward. "When we're of age, let's go to Rukongai," he stated. Rukongai was a famous bar and club. There was never a night it operated without almost reaching full capacity. "You can bring your new boyfriend so he doesn't get the wrong idea." Before the protest could be spoken, Renji stole a kiss from the frowning lips. He hurriedly forced the orange-haired teen into the cab, slamming the door behind him.

The car rolled away with Ichigo inside, a perplexed expression on his face. "I really did let go of a good thing," Renji sighed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"There are more fish in the sea," Rukia sang, right-facing so she could begin the march back to where the Kuchiki family chauffeur waited. "Maybe not too many clownfish…" she added in reference to the orange mop. With a grin, Renji followed.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Ichigo managed to sneak back into the house once the cab had gone after dropping him off. He didn't want a violent confrontation from his father, not until he put down his bags. Isshin must have sensed this, because he burst into his son's room less than a second after the handles slipped from Ichigo's fingers. "You smell like smoke!"

"Bullshit!" Ichigo spat, blocking his father's punch.

"Alcohol?"

"Stop grasping at straws!" Ichigo pushed him back, lashing out with a high kick.

Isshin caught the appendage with a grin, flipping the boy. "I was thinking we could go to the beach tomorrow."

Ichigo glared up at the brunet doctor from the floor. "Really…?"

"Yes, m'boy!"

"Fine…" Ichigo scoffed. He could hear the giggles from outside his door. "Get out," he grumbled. Isshin obliged, his wide grin disappearing behind the door as he closed it. Ichigo sat up, leaning against his bed. The plan must have been for them to spend his last remaining days together as a family before they were ripped apart again. He smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Fuuuah! I'll say this now, because I really should do it at the end of every chapter. Thank you for reading my fic *bow* To those of you that comment/review, and to those of you that don't (I stalk the stalkers and know you're out there, kufufu).


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter fourteen  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** PG-13 (R later?)  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:**Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** (new) Nothing much, just matched the PSP-giving scene to the new "birthday" scene I added by way of a few lines.

* * *

Ichigo would admit that he had fun at the beach, but he would never admit it to his father. Along with the twins, they had spent a good hour trying to lose the attention-grabbing, melodramatic man. Once they were able to find a spot literally miles away from Kurosaki Isshin's embarrassing antics, things became more enjoyable. Karin took it upon herself to hide her brother underneath a wide-brim hat and a red and black beach jacket, only when Ichigo lounged on the blanket.

Given the incident at Seireitei, Ichigo kept his eyes peeled for unwanted guests that appeared to be approaching him. Yuzu finally told him to join them in the sea. "The water will wash away your sweet smell," she giggled. Karin joined in the laughter after a blush spread across their brother's face. Ichigo obliged, however, walking into the ocean.

Isshin found them, drawn by their laughter, and they were forced to endure his antics until it was time to head back to Karakura. Finding sleep was an easy task, given the exhausting, but fun, day they had.

* * *

Yuzu pouted up at him. Karin remained indifferent, staring off to the side as they waited for their father to join them. The twins were now twelve and heading to the opening ceremony of their first day at secondary school. Ichigo was headed back to Las Noches to start what he hoped was his final year of high school.

The light-haired child of the Kurosaki household huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Ichigo laughed to himself, wondering if the new 'sailor' uniform was influencing his innocent sister's behavior. The soft sound from the other made him look toward the direction in which she stared. The familiar sedan approached.

Yuzu let her arms fall back to her side. She stepped forward, wrapping the small appendages around Ichigo's waist in a quick hug. "I'll stay out of trouble," she mumbled against his chest.

"Ha." Ichigo laughed. "Which translates to: 'I _was_ going to get into trouble." Yuzu's hand slipped under his white shirt and she pinched him. Ichigo hissed softly, but kept grinning. He noticed Karin's smirk and rounded on her. "Don't get into any fights."

"I don't _intentionally_ start fights," Karin drawled, her eyebrow rising as though to challenge her big brother. Ichigo pried Yuzu away, turning and pointing her in her sister's direction.

"Aren't you going to tell otou-san bye?" Yuzu questioned, watching Ichigo pick up his luggage.

"Count to five," Ichigo told her. He headed to the parked car, its trunk already popped and open, waiting for him to store his things. Yuzu glanced towards the front of the house after she had finished counting silently. A blur shot out. Ichigo slammed the trunk shut and ducked, pressing himself flat against its surface. Isshin's leg breezed over the top of his head.

Isshin landed, his hands on his hips as he grinned proudly. "M'boy's a senior and our daughters are growing up so fast—_Masaki_!"

"The poster's inside," Karin yelled as a reminder.

Ignoring her, Isshin clapped a heavy hand to Ichigo's shoulder. "Take care… and graduate!" Hs thumb dug painfully into a pressure point. Ichigo grabbed his father's wrist, wrenching the hand away. He twisted the burly appendage behind the man's back, locking it between the shoulder blades. A solid kick to the doctor's lower back sent Isshin careening back to the house.

Ichigo climbed into the car and Shawlong followed suit, getting behind the wheel. He waved to his family one more time before the car pulled away. Out of the frying pan and into the deep fat fryer.

**X ~ X ~ X ~ X**

Ichigo missed the small opening ceremony—no big deal. While the halls were empty, he headed to the lobby bulletin board and checked his homeroom schedule. His eyes sought one name alone: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. His lips curled upward in a small smile after he found it; they still had the same homeroom. Ichigo registered the new room number and set off to find it. He slipped inside, quietly closing the door, and headed for the usual seat he always claimed.

As with his first arrival as a second year, the students filed in and found him napping. The voices didn't matter this time, however. A light shaking woke Ichigo and he lifted his head, glaring at whoever disturbed him. Sky blue eyes glared back and Ichigo sat up with a yawn. He braced his elbow atop the desk, propping his head up. The arm fell out from under his chin when Grimmjow took the seat beside him. "What are you…"

Grimmjow angrily jerked his thumb in the direction of the other side of the room. Ichigo's eyes widened. There, in the last aisle, was a face he never thought he would see. Ulquiorra Schiffer sat quietly, his stoic gaze focused outside the window. "Why…?"

"He changed studies," Grimmjow muttered. He leaned back in his seat, staring uninterestedly at the front of the classroom. "Don't get so uppity. Maybe you'll get smarter sitting next to me."

Ichigo snorted. He did feel somewhat safer, but would not admit it. Studying Grimmjow's profile, he wondered if that was the real reason the other had moved. Glancing across the way to where the silent brunet sat, he assumed it might be a mixture of both. With a grin, he faced forward when the instructor entered the classroom.

"Stand!"

Chairs scraped as students rose.

"Bow!"

This was the beginning of the new fall semester.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

There was no club practice after school. He was told it would be another week before club activities resumed. Ichigo decided to drop in on and old friend.

Since school had just started, business at Hueco Mundo was down to just a trickle of bodies. It was a good thing, too, though. After spotting him, Nel literally tackled him, her ample bosom taking on the task of smothering him. "_Ichigo_!" she sobbed. "Nel missed you so much! Pesche-niichan asked me if I wanted to go visit you, but… I don't think I can leave Las Noches. But you're back!"

A heart wrenching howl filled the air and Nel pulled away. Bawabawa.

Ichigo inhaled sharply, trying to regain his bearings. "I guess… Bawabawa missed me, too…?"

"Of course!" Nel exclaimed, her expression serious.

Ichigo smiled weakly up at her. "I… brought you something."

**X**

Rather than head back to the dorm—Bawabawa wasn't allowed—the trio stayed at the park they often frequented. Bawabawa ran excited circles around the swings before settling down on the sand between them. Nel had the strings of the mask tangled in her lengthy, wavy green hair, the tresses holding the mask in place so it sat just above her bangs. It wasn't the kitsune mask Ishida had given him on the house. He had found another that screamed "Nel". Even as she wore it, Ichigo still couldn't figure out what animal skull it was based off of—it looked remotely close to that of a ram, from the sheep family, curled horns and all.

Nel grinned, gleefully sifting through the bag of goodies that also held items for Pesche and Dondochakka. She blinked in surprise after noticing something at the bottom and she curled her fingers around the soft paper edge, pulling it free. Ichigo grinned, awaiting her reaction. Nel unwrapped the object and her eyes slowly widened as the decorative silk material was revealed. "You can wear it next time," the teen stated. "When I demand that you come with me."

"Ichigo…" Nel hugged the summer kimono to her chest, lowering it back onto her lap. "Thank you so much, Ichigo. If it wasn't for the fact that you're currently in love, I would _so_ make a move."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to look surprised. "Wha…?" Was he _that_ easy to read?

"Ichigo! I really do love this, but… tell me about your crush."

"There's nothing to tell," Ichigo mumbled. Inside, he was smiling.

Nel could see his relief and twisted in her swing with a giggle. Changing the subject once more, she held the yukata above her head. "Are you sure it'll fit me?"

"Inoue and Tatsuki helped me pick it out. Inoue's shorter than you, but… the other… assets are similar. So we used her sizes."

"Sizes?" Nel probed. Bawabawa decided to intervene, saving the boy from blushing to death. He rose, stretching his front and rear legs. With a yawn, he stared between the two humans. "Bawabawa's bored of all this talking." Nel reached down, scratching him behind the ear. "He wants to play."

Ichigo reached out and the Doberman caught his hand between sharp teeth, never once breaking skin. "You really are a puppy," Ichigo chuckled. They stood from the swings and he immediately remembered something else. "Nel. I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Hmm?" Nel smiled brightly at him, Bawabawa obscuring half of her face as he stood on his hind legs to reach her.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

It was minutes after nine when Grimmjow was forced to heed the knocking at his dorm door. Standing from the couch, he headed for the front of his room. Ichigo stood outside. "What?"

Those defiant brown eyes glared up at him. "I was going to be nice and give you this—" Ichigo slammed a small box against Grimmjow's chest, forcing the other to hold it so it didn't drop. "—since you couldn't make it. You can also think of it as a 'thank you' for my birthday gift, and maybe consider if your own birthday gift, since... I didn't give you anything. I mean, there was the cake, but..." His shoulders rose in a shrug. "It's not much, but my choices were limited. I… don't know what you like." Ichigo bit his lip to stop his rambling.

Grimmjow stared at his 'gift', his expression blank—almost uncaring. "Thanks," he muttered. "Have you been takin' care of that sword? There were instructions in the box…" Grimmjow scowled at Ichigo's clueless look. "You threw it away. Idiot."

"I didn't know! Do you know how much paper was in that box?"

"Any normal person would have searched it thoroughly!"

"Maybe I'm not normal!"

Grimmjow smirked. "He admits it."

"Shut up." Ichigo's fist was caught, his arm twisted downward so he was forced closer.

"Do you want to get punished for fighting outside the dojo?" Grimmjow drawled. Ichigo tried to repress his shudder from their close proximity and the low rumble of Grimmjow's voice, which he had never before paid attention to. They were always close—every other day for club meetings, but feelings of attraction were now involved.

Grimmjow released him with a sigh, tossing the package into the air once. "Thanks, again. Don't think you'll get off easy with this, though. Be prepared to get your ass kicked when club resumes, shinigami!" He grinned, canines bared. "Especially if you haven't been practicing."

Ichigo scoffed, unconsciously running his fingers through his hair to smooth his hand down the back of his neck. "We'll see. Enjoy your gift." With a quick wave, he turned away, heading down the hall, back to his room.

Grimmjow closed the door, leaning against it. Removing the brown paper from the wrapped box, he opened it and sank into a crouch, laughing softly. Peeking out from beneath the kitsune mask—which appeared slightly more 'feline' than 'fox'—was the latest edition of the Bleach: Heat the Soul series; the sixth one. Removing the mask and placing it onto the floor, Grimmjow scoffed, unable to wipe the grin from his face. A Playstation Portable lay beside the game, a folded piece of paper atop the protective case the system lay within.

_If you already have a PSP, give it back. I d__on't_…

Grimmjow crushed the piece of paper in his hand, making a tight fist. He smirked. "Idiot…"

* * *

Ichigo didn't linger when the bell rang to signal lunch the following day. Nel had told him "only if you get permission" yesterday, so he needed to see the principal. Luckily for him Aizen was out, so Ichimaru Gin was his next choice. Ichigo actually felt more comfortable around the ever-smiling individual.

The silver-haired man opened the door and his lips formed a small "o" of surprise before once again spreading into a wide smile. "Kurosaki-kun," Gin chuckled. "Ta what do I owe da pleasure?" Once the student was inside, he closed the door, ushering Ichigo to the single, cushioned chair in front of the large desk. "Yer a celebrity, y'know. I feel privileged." Gin circled around to the other side of his desk, taking a seat.

Ichigo reached into his school case, removing a paper-wrapped object that he placed onto the desk. It was the most common souvenir to be found at festivals, and it was the one Ishida had given him. Gin accepted it, unwrapping it right away. He laughed, lifting the mask so it covered half of his face. "Identical, na?"

Ichigo smirked. "That's why I got it." He sat back in the chair, his case flat on his lap. "That, plus several other things are the reasons why I'm here to see you. I'm… short on funds." He was down to a few hundred yen from the various "part time jobs" he'd had at Karakura. Gin slipped the mask completely in front of his face, staring at the boy through the eye slots. "I've already asked a friend to look into it for me, but… can I get a part time job? Or rather, are we _allowed_ to?"

Gin lowered the mask, placing it carefully onto the wrapping. "You can. We actually encourage it. Mommy and daddy aren't there fer all of us, so we gotta find a way ta live."

The accent was thick, and Ichigo couldn't help but wonder how someone from Kyoto ended up in such a secluded, private part of town. There were a lot of questions he had regarding the school, but it was no longer his concern, just so long as his graduation wasn't impeded.

"There's a list…" Gin sat back, pulling open the middle drawer at the right side of his desk. "…of places we suggest, to ensure our student's safety." Ichigo leaned forward, sliding the paper closer to himself. Hueco Mundo was on the list, but Nel had already warned him not to apply for a job at the arcade. "I wouldn't be able to work," was what she had sheepishly told him.

"Personally… I think this is yer better choice." Gin reached out, placing a bony finger beside the text that read "Adjuchas Grocer". "It's also outside The Village, so yer classmates won't be able ta pick on ya." Fast food, restaurants, or convenience stores—those were the choices. "If yer free this weekend, I can take ya for a visit." He smiled widely, the slits of his closed eyes arching high. "You _should_ be free. Nothin' ta do yet. And they pay above the normal minimum wage 'cause hours are limited."

Ichigo nodded absently, thinking over the other choices. He didn't have the best personality when it came to dealing with others, so 'fast food' and 'restaurant' jobs were out. Running the front of the store wasn't his only option; there was always stocking or taking inventory. Even in this private world, students were prohibited from working in adult businesses, not to mention, he was still a minor. "I should be free," he mumbled.

"Great!" Gin exclaimed. "I don' wanna wake ya up, so say… noon-ish?" Ichigo nodded again. "Enjoy da rest o' yer lunch now." The vice-principal waved the student along, springing up to personally escort him to the door. He remained in its open frame until Ichigo disappeared down the hall, his mocking grin turning into a devilish smirk. Glancing to his left, Gin whistled softly. Grimmjow stepped out from behind the corner, strolling down the hall to where the man waited. He entered the office and the door quietly closed behind the duo.

**‡ ‡**** ‡**

Ichigo wouldn't ask Grimmjow to walk back to the dorm with him. Remembering the other's title of Student Council Vice President, he assumed he was busy.

"Kurosaki-kun," a lilting, cheerful voice sang. Ichigo snapped his school case shut, lifting his head to find Inoue waving to him from the open doorway. He forced a smile onto his face, wondering if the girl was aware of all the commotion she drew. Standing, he pushed his chair under the desk and walked out to meet her.

"We hardly see each other," Inoue sighed, pouting. Ichigo noticed the change in her appearance after starting the new semester. Rather than wear her hair straight down, the length tresses had been curled at the ends and parted at the back so both sides hung over her shoulders and down her chest.

"We saw each other almost all of summer break," Ichigo scoffed.

"It feels like it wasn't enough." Orihime tucked her hands behind her back, using both to hold the handle of her school case. She fell in step beside Ichigo as he began walking. "Kurosaki-kun. Until clubs start, let's walk back to the dorms together."

"Aa, whatever," Ichigo agreed with a sigh.

"Oh! How did Nel-san like her present?"

A small smile curled at his lips. "She liked it. She might very well still be wearin' the mask."

Inoue smiled widely. "I'm glad."

Their voices disappeared down the hall as they continued walking.

**X X** **X**

Homework had yet to be appointed, and Ichigo had no interest in what played on the television. He lay on his back on the bed, Tensa Zangetsu propped against his side. The short chain hung in front of him and he idly batted it back and forth in an attempt to keep himself occupied. Calling Ishida would end with him being hung up on; visiting Grimmjow would probably result in him getting a door slammed in his face.

Ichigo sighed and lowered the ebony blade so it lay beside him on the sheets. Within minutes, he was fast asleep, his hand resting atop Tensa Zangetsu's sheath.

* * *

Ichigo still hadn't found a permanent place to proudly display the sword and so it moved around constantly, depending on his mood. After dressing for school, the uniform jacket still hanging open, Ichigo retrieved the weapon from the bed and set it back on its display, which happened to be on top of the television. He slipped the first button of the jacket into its designated slot and grabbed his school case, heading out.

**X**

Ichigo didn't remember to button up the rest of his jacket until Inoue pointed it out to him when she stopped by the classroom at lunchtime. "Why are you here?" Ichigo muttered as the last button was buttoned.

"I go to school here," Inoue giggled. Ichigo glared at her. "Sorry. I decided we should eat lunch together."

"Is this part of your attempt to spend more time together?"

"Yes! Because… I thought about it… When club resumes, we won't be able to walk back together, so I'm getting you used to seeing me during lunch."

The duo finally walked away from class 2-B, their conversation sitting heavily in the air.

"I thought Kurosaki said they were just friends."

"Yeah. They're spending a lot more time together lately."

"Maybe Inoue-san is the one that's chasing Kurosaki!" The small group of students laughed. The loud bang drew their attention to the back of the classroom.

Grimmjow had slammed a hand down on top of his desk. "Get the fuck out," he snarled. Nervous glances were thrown his way then to the quiet brunet seated off to the side. Both President and Vice President of the Student Council were present; there was no room for argument, though there was hardly any room where Grimmjow was involved. The classroom emptied until only the two remained.

There was a soft rustle of cloth as Ulquiorra straightened up in his seat to begin gathering his books. He placed them into his school case.

"Have you been to seen him?" Grimmjow murmured, leaning back in the chair so only the two back legs remained on the floor.

"I have."

"What did he have to say?"

"Nothing," Ulquiorra responded, standing from his seat. He fixed his gaze on the scowling student. "I just delivered a report." Ulquiorra looked away, snapping his school case shut, then looked back to add, "He's not safe."

Grimmjow scoffed, turning his head to glare out of the window. It was a warning, and still a threat, directed at Ichigo. "Don't touch him."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Grimmjow's lips curled into a smirk. "You're after the girl." There was no further response and he listened to the soft footsteps as Ulquiorra crossed the floor to the door. It slid open then shut. Grimmjow grinned, chuckling darkly.

**‡ ‡** **‡**

Ichigo was lacking in elective classes, not that he needed them. As a third year, the main focus was studying for entrance exams. At the moment, he was studying the back of his eyelids. Aaroniero allowed the boy to utilize one of the patient beds so he could rest. Ichigo stirred, frowning at the noise being made as the curtain was drawn.

"I'm going to lunch," the brunet whispered with a smile. "I'm keeping you hidden. Try to think… non-happy thoughts." Ichigo rolled over so his back faced the man and Aaroniero laughed softly. He released the edge of the cloth, letting it flutter into place, and headed across the room.

The door never closed after he stepped out, for a new figure slipped in, silver hair catching the light from the sun that streamed in. Gin's smile widened. For Aaroniero to have _one_ set of shades _fully_ drawn said a lot. '_He's taken a likin' ta da boy_.' He soundlessly settled himself into the rolling office chair, childishly spinning once. He tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling, and wondered what was in store for the little strawberry. Gin chuckled to himself. '_Strawberry_.' Behind the curtain, Ichigo sneezed into the sheets.

**X X** **X**

Narrowed brown eyes, still filled with sleep, glared at the smiling Vice Principal. "Is it Sunday…?"

"No," Gin laughed, interlacing his long fingers to lay them flat atop the desk. "Lulu's lunch is runnin' long. I'm jus' keepin' an eye on ya. I was thinkin', though… Instead a' sleepin', you can attend cram school."

"This early in the day?" Ichigo yawned, scratching his head. He combed his fingers through his bed hair, setting the spikes right.

"At Las Noches, anything is possible."

"…sounds like a fairytale nightmare slogan." With another yawn, he stood from the bed, stretching his arms high.

Gin tilted his head, staring, a hint of curiosity visible on his pale features. His mind was far from the physical body in front of him. "How much mental willpower do ya have?"

"Huh?" Ichigo deadpanned, looking lost.

Gin smirked. "I was thinkin' on how ta keep ya busy. If we enroll ya in cram school, ya could go straight ta work right after, then back ta da dorms. How's it sound?"

"What about club practice…?" Ichigo slipped his feet back into his wabaki.

"Hmm~" Gin pressed a thin finger to his lips. "Werk after club? No cram school? We don' wan'cha to burn out now." He grinned.

Reaching for the door, having walked there while Gin talked, he hooked his fingers into the handle notch and stalled for a few seconds as his mind tumbled over everything. "I'll let you know by Sunday."

"Deal!" Gin waved excitedly until the door was closed and he was left alone to his own devices. He spun in the chair, giggling as he completed a full revolution. His lips curled upward into his trademark smirk and he chuckled softly, the slit of his eyes cracking to reveal the smallest hint of an icy blue iris.

**X**

Ichigo felt an obligation to discuss his plans with Grimmjow, and assumed that was why his feet had carried him all the way to the dojo. He reached for the shoji, telling himself the room was locked since practice had yet to resume. Imagine his surprise when it slid open under his touch. Greater surprise and something more overwhelmed him as he found the object of his growing affection within.

Grimmjow wore his gi loosely, moving with an almost cat-like grace across the foam mats. His form was perfect, executing moves that Ichigo was sure not even his father could manage to pull off. His eyes widened after being caught staring and he glared in retaliation. "Wanna join me, shinigami?"

"Am I allowed to?" Ichigo mumbled, staying his ground despite the strong pull to move forward. "No club and all."

"The martial arts club is mine. Coupled with the title of Student Council VP, I think this one time can be overlooked." Grimmjow tilted his head, revealing his canines as he grinned. "Well…?"

Ichigo wondered if this was how others felt around him; his mind was filled with nothing but Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and it was difficult to think. With a nervous grin, he shook his head, stepping back out into the hall. "Another time, maybe." With a quick nod of his head, he slid the door shut and hurried down the hall for the exit.

**‡ ‡ ****‡**

After his shower, Ichigo snatched Tensa Zangetsu from its stand and dove into bed, clutching the sword against his chest. He groaned into the pillow. '_What… should I… do_?'


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter fifteen  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** PG-13 (R later?)  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:**Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** (new) Added a scene with Aizen and Gin right before Ichigo and Di Roy head to Hueco Mundo. Aizen needs more small scenes, just like I need to put more with Inoue and her "abilities".

* * *

Ichigo blinked in surprise at the PSP placed on his desk. He glanced left at the scowling Grimmjow. "Are you… _giving_ it to me, or letting me borrow it?"

"Game's inside. You're borrowing it."

Ichigo smiled, "Thanks." He picked up the object, slipping it into the school case that hung from the hooks on the side of his desk. "How long can I keep it?"

"Until you finish a story mode—I don't know. Give it back before winter break, shinigami." Grimmjow glanced his way with a lazy smirk. "There's one in the series that reminds me of you. I kicked his ass a couple times."

"I hope you enjoyed it, 'cause it won't happen in real life." Ichigo returned the other's smirk with a smug grin. "Rematch?"

"We're definitely gonna have one, shinigami." Grimmjow turned back around in his seat, staring ahead. Ichigo had no choice but to keep things normal between them, at least until he imploded or exploded. Or both. He smiled to himself.

"Hueco Mundo…"

Head propped up, Ichigo let his eyes shift to the corner of their sockets to stare at his classmate by peripheral vision.

Grimmjow appeared nonchalant, almost bored. "Tell Di Roy you'll finally take him to Hueco Mundo."

"Are _you_ going to be there?"

"Maybe," Grimmjow scoffed.

It was done unconsciously; Ichigo was unaware of the grin that split his face. "I'll tell him." Their conversation was brought to an end by the appearance of their homeroom teacher.

"Stand!" the class representative ordered. Once the students were out of their seats: "Bow!"

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Grimmjow allowed himself to be followed for four halls before confronting his stalker. "What?" he snapped at the expressionless brunet. "Gonna warn me again? I don't care anymore!"

"You do," Ulquiorra stated monotonously. "Stay away from him. It will be better for both of you."

"Is that what you tell yourself?" Grimmjow taunted with a mocking grin. "If you wanna hit me, hit me. I can see it in your eyes. Fuckin' hypocrite…" With a look of disgust now on his face, Grimmjow strutted away, hands buried in the pockets of his uniform slacks. He never made it too far, for a smiling Aizen Sousuke blocked his path at the end of the hall. Grimmjow scoffed before sucking his teeth. '_Damn it_.'

**X**

Grimmjow dropped into the wicker seat, exhaling deeply. He let his irritation show plainly on his face, staring at the wall behind the Principal's head. "I haven't done anything," he muttered. "I haven't overstepped any boundaries. I'm just protecting him."

"And I'm glad for that," Aizen chuckled with a wide smile. "Very glad for that. I requested to see you to remind you that there _are_ boundaries. If he wishes it, I will allow him out of Las Noches to continue his schooling. Even if he stays within these walls to attend University, you are _not_ to make any rash decisions." Aizen steepled his hands in front of his face, smiling behind them. "You belong to me."

"I know," Grimmjow muttered softly, glaring down at the carpeted floor. They all belonged to Aizen Sousuke.

Once he was set free, Grimmjow headed straight for the dojo to release his frustrations. He pulled the Wing Chun wooden dummy out of storage and set it up. Even after his body had reached its limit, he continued to push it. Gin and Aaroniero found him on his knees on the foam mat, unable to rise or move. Off to the side was the destroyed wooden dummy, its arms and legs broken and strewn about.

"It's tough being in love, isn't it?" the silver-haired man sighed dreamily as he slipped an arm around Grimmjow's waist. Using his free hand, he pulled Grimmjow's right arm over his shoulder.

"I wouldn't know," Aaroniero said, supporting Grimmjow's left side. "And I don't think _this_ is love."

"Not true. Everyone's been in love at least once."

"Shut the fuck up..." Grimmjow groaned.

"Language," Gin chastised with a grin. Grimmjow's scowl remained, but he had nothing further to say, and neither did the two men. Aaroniero and Gin shared a smile, carefully escorting him back to the infirmary.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Aizen stared down at the quad from his office, watching the two teens below as they conversed. His _subject _was still in its early growth stages, so bringing in his samples would have to wait. Di Roy Rinker, unfortunately, was not on his list of potentials. As much as he wanted him, he wouldn't be able to use him in his little experiment; he had the most interaction with Kurosaki Ichigo. The lovely Nelliel was also untouchable, and she had already participated several years ago.

Aizen exhaled deeply and turned away from the window. As he passed by the door that joined Principal and Vice Principal's offices, he rapped lightly on the wood.

Gin was already waiting for him in the hall when he exited his office. With his trademark fox-like smile, he started for the other man. "Ya know he doesn't like me."

Aizen smiled in return. "You've had the most contact with them, that's why." Like Gin had stated, the _subject _refused to accept readings from the younger man. He didn't know why. Maybe, at the end of the whole experiment, he would find an answer. Turning away, Las Noches' Principal led the way to the music rooms.

**x**

The message was relayed to Ichigo and the orange-haired teen couldn't hide his obvious disappointment. Lucky for him, Di Roy was still staring after the messenger. He forced himself to smile at the second year when the visible gray eye focused on him once again from beneath a fringe of white-blond. "Still wanna go?"

"Of course!" Di Roy chirped. "I've been trying to drag you out there for forever!" He skipped forward, looping his arm with Ichigo's, tugging him down the worn path. "You've been going without me. And tonight's karaoke night!"

Despite Di Roy's grin being contagious, something was puzzling Ichigo. "I thought karaoke night was Wednesday?"

"What day is today…?" Di Roy mumbled.

"Thursday," Ichigo deadpanned.

"They have two karaoke nights?"

"They do not." Nel would have immediately told him if such a change had occurred.

"Fine! But… will you sing with me next week?"

Next week, Ichigo would be starting work and cram school. "I don't think so, Di." The blond pouted, his visible eye shimmering with the tears that welled up within it. "Baka." Using his free hand, Ichigo tousled the white hair. '_Why are you so attached to me, huh_?' Bouncing back, Di Roy chattered away excitedly, stopping only when they arrived at Hueco Mundo.

Nel was out—today was Bawabawa's visit to the vet. Thanks to her, Ichigo was also granted unlimited play time, so the pair stayed as late as they were allowed, despite not being able to sing.

Waving to Pesche on both of their behalves, Di Roy followed Ichigo outside. It wasn't until they were back at the dorms that the second year asked: "Are you attending University here?"

Ichigo exhaled deeply, taking a seat on the low stone wall that decorated the front of Di Roy's dorm house. The blond sat beside him, his uncovered eye looking on in curiosity. "Not sure," Ichigo finally spoke, not wanting to let the silence stretch on to awkward lengths. There was one particular university he had his sights set on, but going to Las Noches University now seemed to have perks: he would be protected. '_I don't want to be spoiled anymore, though_…' He was already walking around with his guard completely lowered. It wouldn't do him any good to continue on with this feeling. Ichigo smiled, "I have until next year to decide, right?"

Even though Di Roy knew he was only supposed to be keeping watch of the transfer student and all his moves, he didn't want him to leave. His presence was… a comfort in the cold corridors of Las Noches. Di Roy grinned widely, stretching his legs out before tucking them back against the wall. "Think real hard before next year. I want to take a class with you."

"So clingy," Ichigo laughed, nudging his shoulder against the other boy's. "You should be looking for a girlfriend. A future wife."

Di Roy scoffed. "Don't have time. I'm doin' a big job. But…" He drew his right leg up, laying his cheek atop it so he stared at Ichigo with the always-visible left eye. Defying the laws of gravity, the white-blond bangs on the other side kept the right eye still hidden. "There is… someone."

"Oh?" Interest piqued, Ichigo tilted his head in a similar fashion as his kohai so he could keep his gaze. "Can I ask who?"

"Lily-san-senpai…" Di Roy mumbled into the back of his hand.

Ichigo's face was frozen in shock. So shattered were the remnants of his mind, that he failed to notice the use of double honorifics. "Li…ly…nette?" he asked mechanically, his lips unable to relax out of a grin. Di Roy turned his face away, his forehead now directly on his knee, and nodded stiffly. "Lilynette?"

"Senpai!" Both students fell off the wall after Ichigo was tackled by the blond, the small hands covering his mouth.

'_I think that's the first time he's called me senpai_,' was the first thought Ichigo had. The following thought was conveyed through his muffled yell of "Lilynette?" again.

"I'll take my hands away if you stop yelling," Di Roy hissed, his gray eye pleading. Ichigo nodded and he was given control of his mouth once more. Di Roy scooted backward to allow him to sit up, folding his hands in his laps. "Yes, Lily-san-senpai," he sighed.

"Why?" Ichigo inquired, again, ignoring the use of 'san-senpai'.

Di Roy shrugged nonchalantly, tilting his head to the left side. Ichigo wanted see if he had an eye beneath the white-blond bangs. "I like her no-nonsense attitude. And she's pretty cute…." Di Roy smiled shyly.

"Isn't she like… twelve?" Ichigo still couldn't wrap his mind around the concept. He quickly thought about his own crush towards Grimmjow and sighed in defeat, smiling.

Di Roy's eye widened. "Twu…? _No_. She's three years older than both of us!"

Brown eyes widening, Ichigo sputtered, "She's older than I am?" He ducked his head, whispering a soft apology for getting loud. They still sat on the ground behind the wall. "So she's twenty… Wow." Las Noches was a place filled with wonders. He smirked. "Want me to talk to her for you? I'm one of the few people she won't beat to a pulp."

"No," Di Roy whimpered, shaking his head vehemently.

Unable to stop himself, Ichigo reached out, cupping the right side of Di Roy's face. He slid his hand upward, the soft hair tickling the back of his hand, and revealed a confused gray eye. "Sorry," Ichigo laughed, leaning back.

Di Roy moved his bangs himself, both eyes now blinking up at his senpai. "It's there, though… there was a Las Noches alumnus that lost his eye in an accident. He still finished high school, though." He let his hair fall back into place and stood from the ground, holding out his hand to Ichigo once he had dusted the seat of his uniform clean.

Ichigo accepted it, allowing himself to be assisted back onto his feet. "Think about it," he reminded Di Roy. "You and… your crush."

"I'll think about it. You think about school, Kurosaki-kun!" With a bow, Di Roy took off in a jog for the buildings. There was no report to be made to Grimmjow because he was already informed that his senpai was sleeping.

**X**

Towel wrapped around his neck, his shower complete, Ichigo settled himself on the bed, Tensa Zangetsu across his lap, borrowed PSP in his hands. He grinned as he surveyed the characters to choose from, picking an opponent that resembled Grimmjow. "Two can play that ass-kicking game, Grimmjow." Two solid hours of game play were put in before Ichigo retired to sleep that night.

* * *

Grimmjow left class before lunch time the next day, but Ichigo waved it off; it wasn't his business. He would be elsewhere during his lunch period. Permission was needed from the instructor before a student with no classes could sit in on an elective class. Ichigo just so happened to know where Coyote Starrk hung out when he wasn't teaching. '_Sorry for meddling, Di Roy, but you deserve some happiness as well_.'

The brown-haired man yawned loudly, not even bothering to swat away the hand whose finger continuously poked him in the cheek. "What… Ichigo?"

Ichigo smirked. "Where's Lilynette?"

Another yawn from the brunet. "I haven't thrown up for the day, so… I'm assuming I don't have to teach yet." A sleepy blue-gray eye stared up at the teen. "She hasn't shown up from Uni yet."

Hearing it from Starrk solidified what Di Roy had told him last night. '_She really is older than me_.' "Lilynette aside, can I sit in on your class this afternoon? I won't be starting cram school until next week, so… I need to pass the remaining days."

"Fine." Whatever reason Ichigo needed to see his cousin was Ichigo's reason, not his. He would inform her, of course, but he was meant to supervise and raised the young woman. Eye now closed, Starrk rolled over on his mountain of pillows, all borrowed from the Home Economics room, where he currently hid until it was time to teach. He found the faculty office to be noisy and troublesome.

**X**

Ichigo's lunch period ran longer than the allotted given time, but he had one full period before Starrk and Lilynette came together to teach. He was already in the 'classroom'. During the cold months of the semester, Starrk's class was moved to the inside gymnasium. The basketball court had nothing on the track field, but it served its purpose of keeping students busy for an hour. There was talk of building a new wing; an indoor track field.

PSP in hand, Ichigo continued his previous game while waiting for time to catch up. After three more battles, the gymnasium doors finally opened. Starrk strolled in, making a straight path for the bottom bleacher bench. He unwrapped his traveling 'nap' sack, placing down his pillow. His head followed and he rolled onto his side, his back to the door. Ichigo smirked and continued with his game.

Several minutes after Starrk's appearance, students began trickling in. When the door slammed open, they all knew _she_ had arrived. "All right, you lazy good-for-nothings! Stretch, then jog around the court until _I_ get tired!"

Starrk smiled to himself. '_Lily_.'

Lilynette's blazing gaze swept over the bleachers. Given the color of the school uniform, and the color of his hair, Ichigo stuck out like a gloved thumb. She stalked across the court, her sneakers squeaking with every step, and took the bleacher benches two at a time until she reached the teen. Ichigo glanced up at her before returning to his game. Lilynette rolled her eyes with a scoff and dropped down onto the bench beside him. "Heard you were looking for me."

"Mmm," Ichigo hummed.

Any other student would have gotten a beat down for such a response, but Ichigo was untouchable, so Lilynette braced her hands on the bench beneath her, staring ahead. Her eyes narrowed upon spotting someone sneaking in. "Late!" she shrieked. "Rinker!" Ichigo looked away from his game, receiving two blows from his opponent before his thumb found the button to pause.

Di Roy stood rooted in place, unable to take his eyes away from the two figures on the bleachers. '_Sen…pai…_' Ichigo leaned backwards, out of Lilynette's peripheral, and waved at he second year.

"Start running, Rinker!"

"Hai, Lily-san… Lilynette-san!" Di Roy hurriedly corrected himself, taking off after the group of students. '_Kurosaki-kun. What are you _doing?' He was crying on the inside.

Lilynette huffed out, blowing her blond bangs out of her face. "Why do I find high school so annoying…?"

"Because we're not as mature as you are?" Ichigo suggested, following the runners with his eyes.

"No." Hands between her thighs, still atop the bench, Lilynette lifted herself as a gymnast would on the balance beam. She glanced in Starrk's direction. "I do it for him. The waste of space…"

The reverent look in her pink eyes told Ichigo otherwise. Taking advantage of the moment, he blurted out: "Di Roy likes you."

Lilynette turned slowly to stare at him, her right eye twitching as she gritted her teeth. "What?" she hissed.

"Di Roy. Rinker," he added.

"I know who it is!" she snapped, finally lowering herself back onto the bleacher's bench, only so she could use her hands to snatch Ichigo up by the front of his uniform. Her actions drew the entire class's attention.

Ichigo looked indifferent, staring back at her. "Take it however you want to. Even if you keep screaming at the others, take some time out to see Di Roy for who he really is." He smiled. "A good guy. A great friend."

"Then _you_ go out with him!" Lilynette accompanied the shout with a shove, releasing the younger teen.

Ichigo's lips curled into a smirk. "I've got my sights set elsewhere."

With a frustrated yell, Lilynette shot to her feet. "Dodgeball!" Starrk stirred, rolling over in the opposite direction to witness the war that would soon be erupting.

What Ichigo noticed, during Lilynette's rampage, was that she spared Di Roy from the fatal blows. It was a start. That, of course, did _not_ mean he was abstained from being speared with the rubber balls. Ichigo grinned.

**X**

"Kurosaki!" Of course Di Roy found him after school. Like a limpet, he latched onto Ichigo, legs wrapped around the other's waist. "What were you doing in my class?" he cried.

"I don't have any afternoon courses," Ichigo sighed, removing the arms wrapped around his neck. He kept a firm hold on them, however, to keep Di Roy from tipping backwards.

"I know you told her… which means you have to attend Uni!"

Ichigo smiled, stopping to let the smaller boy jump down. "I think I will." Di Roy was once again attached to him despite his earlier removal.

Narrowed sky blue eyes watched the duo's interaction from a well-furnished office.

"Jealous?" Gin drawled. "Do ya wish ta jump on his back like dat?"

"I have more muscle mass and height than both of them."

Genuine surprise flashed across Gin's face before he started laughing. "Never pegged ya for da technical type!" He joined Grimmjow at the window, smirking as he followed the orange crown across the campus. "Wha' 'bout da other way 'round? Wanna feel those powerful legs wrapped 'round ya?"

"Instigator," Grimmjow scoffed.

"We have a date dis Sunday," Gin stated as he headed back for his desk. A manila folder sat on its surface, 'Kurosaki Ichigo' typed across the tab. "Don' be jealous."

"Just keep your word," Grimmjow sighed.

"Of course," Gin chirped. "I always keep Tousen off yer tail, don' I?"

That _was_ true, and Grimmjow appreciated the Vice Principal for it. His eyes widened, a grin splitting his face as he noticed another odd combination leaving the school building. A pale brunet and a smiling orange-haired girl walked side by side. "Someone defected pretty fast," he laughed scornfully.

Gin's lips spread into a wide smile. "It was bound to happen, what with the two treats accepted into this school." He slid the folder off the desk, walking to the file cabinet located on the right side of the room. The appropriate drawer was opened and the folder replaced within. '_How long will it take him to see what everyone else is seeing_…?'

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Ichigo found it comforting to fall asleep with Tensa Zangetsu at his side. Granted, it wasn't safe, having a sword in his bed, but he didn't thrash when he slept, so there was no worry of the sword leaving its sheath. The stand had a new location. He'd found out that the headrest of his bed was wide enough to accommodate it. With the sheathed blade beneath his arm, Ichigo slept, unconsciously devising a plan for Di Roy's sake.

* * *

When his door slid open Saturday afternoon, Aaroniero Arruruerie smiled widely. "I was beginning to think I had been forgotten. There was no one here to warm my bed." Ichigo remained frozen at the threshold, wondering whether he should flee or not. The brunet laughed, waving his gloved hand. "Kidding. Come in. What can I help you with?"

Ichigo slid the door shut, crossing the room to sit on the bed nearest the nurse's desk. "Actually… I was wondering if there was anything you could do about my _problem_."

Aaroniero tilted his head, staring quizzically. "What… 'problem', Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo knew all faculty staff members were aware of the reason he was brought to this school; why was this one making it so difficult? It was something he would rather _not_ talk about. "I'll be starting work next week, along with cram school. I don't want… anything happening."

Aaroniero smiled. "You're serious."

"I'm _always_ serious," Ichigo interjected, his scowl deepening.

Aaroniero ignored the glare directed at him, rolling his chair closer. "Given your father's occupation, I'm sure there have been a number of tests?" A slow nod from the teenager. "And what did they prove? Nothing useful, I'm sure. Do you know what pheromones are? If you want the technical definition," Aaroniero continued when there was no response. "It's a secreted chemical that has various functions. Alarm pheromones, food trail pheromones, sex pheromones—all of these have been scientifically proven in animals. We, ourselves, _are_ animals. Mammals, to be exact."

The nurse stood, heading across the room to where the thermostat sat in the wall. He switched it to HEAT and turned the dial to the highest degree. "It is said that male's secrete their pheromones from their armpits." Aaroniero spun around, wearing a wide grin. "Did you know that, in females, their menstrual cycles synchronize—"

"_Stop_!" Ichigo shouted, his hands already covering his ears. The damage was done; he just wished Aaroniero's words wouldn't come back to haunt him every time he came in contact with a female counterpart.

"All this aside, there's no proof that everyone affected around you is homosexual. There have been studies that found that homosexual men respond as a straight woman would to another man's pheromones." The brunet walked back to the bed, using his gloved hand to clasp Ichigo's chin and tilt the boy's head. He smirked at the lone bead of perspiration that had formed. "Pheromones aren't actually a scent we can distinguish, like those that come from foods and flowers. In your case, however…"

"Some women say I smell like candy," Ichigo mumbled.

"By some twist of fate, you secrete pheromones _so_ heavily, everyone responds to it. Experiment time!"

Very reluctantly, Ichigo was dragged off the bed and to the door. He was pushed into the hall, after having his school jacket forcefully removed. Aaroniero stood behind the student, using the stolen article of clothing as a fan, waving it up and down. Ichigo felt apprehensive, and for good reason. It was still lunch time, and students occasionally roamed the hall. Those that knew Aaroniero smiled at his antics. Others, however, looked in the duo's direction, a familiar look in their eyes; a look Ichigo knew all too well.

"Lulu…"

"I won't let them get you." Aaroniero continued fanning, stopping when his arms grew tired. Whatever odors were released from Ichigo's body traveled far; far enough that it had Di Roy running towards them.

"_Kurosaki_!" The blond latched onto Ichigo, arms and legs tight around the motionless frame.

With a chuckle, Aaroniero ushered them both into his office, locking the door as a safety precaution. Di Roy was removed after he realized he needed to finish talking. He was told to guard the door. "Do you… understand now?" the brunet inquired. He didn't wait for an answer, and continued, "When you get upset or angry, the chemicals in your body change—you secret pheromones. When you become glad, even amused… the same thing happens."

Ichigo was staring at his school jacket; Aaroniero had given it back. He smoothed out the wrinkles. "So… I need to stay calm and distant," he mumbled.

"Precisely!"

Ichigo smirked, still staring at the jacket in his lap. At Karakura, he was angered every other week, no matter how far he distanced himself. At Shinou, there was Renji—no further explanation needed. '_That's not possible in this school_.' Lifting his head, he grinned at the man. "Thanks. Best explanation I've ever been given. Thanks to you, though, I need to go back to my dorm before I get jumped."

Aaroniero smiled nervously at the tight, forced grin thrown in his direction.

"I'll get Di Roy to take me back." Ichigo placed a hand to the man's shoulder as he passed him on his way to the door.

Aaroniero smiled as he stared after the orange-haired teen. "Kurosaki-kun," he called out. Ichigo's fingers curled into a fist, away from the handle notch of the door. He glanced over his shoulder.

**x**

The cotton ball and Band-aid was hidden beneath the long sleeves of the uniform. Aaroniero had drawn blood, promising he would try to figure something out, even if it was just temporary. Ichigo smirked at the frowning blond he met after leaving the infirmary.

"I'll walk you to the car," Di Roy announced. "I still have classes."

"That's fine." They moved away from the nurse's office, Ichigo keeping an eye out for any suspicious behavior. Back at the dorms, he climbed the two flights of stairs that would take him to his room. The last person Ichigo expected to see, given his current situation, made an appearance once he crested the stairs where his room lay. Grimmjow gave him a onceover, followed by a curt nod as they passed each other, saying nothing more, and headed down the stairs to the lobby.

Ichigo disappeared into his room, removing his jacket after locking the door. He didn't dwell too much on the other's behavior because, as he had told Aaroniero, a shower was in order. After that was done, he started on the homework he had been assigned for his English class.

* * *

**A/N:** The thing with Di Roy and Lilynette was sporadically spontaneously added, but it helped wonders. I went Google searching for a nice n' good close-up of Di's face from the anime, so I could see what color his eye was. In my search results, there was a handful of Di Roy and Lilynette fanart. So I followed one back to DA, ended up browsing around, and decided to just run with it XD

Also, I saw this particular screencap of Lilynette with a serious expression; no smiling. It made her look older than the rest of the times she's screaming and sticking her finger down Starrk's throat. I went with the idea that she was older :3

Like I say-ie, it was a good add-on, because I actually needed something more to extend the chapter. The last bit on the end with Lulu was also an add-on, kinna in response to a question I received. Hope it clears up… _anything_~ x3


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter sixteen  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** PG-15 (R later?)  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:** Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** (new) Added an extra line or two right at the end, but that's it. Typos fixed~ (hopefully)

* * *

At exactly noon on Sunday, there came a series of raps to Kurosaki Ichigo's dorm door. He made sure he had his phone—just in case—before exiting the room. "Hi~!" Gin chirped after the door was opened.

"Ossu," Ichigo greeted, closing the door behind him. "Let's go."

"Of course." With a grin, Gin led the way. Outside, he held the car door open for Ichigo before climbing in behind him. Once they were out of campus grounds, Gin visibly relaxed, his fingers splaying open atop his thighs after he unclenched his fists.

Ichigo noticed, but said nothing. Instead, he asked, "Why are you doing this for me?"

The silver head turned, Gin's lips pursed as he pondered the question. "Because it's my civil duty as Vice Principal?"

"Aizen doesn't care as much," Ichigo mumbled, turning to look out of the window. '_His eyes say that anyway_…'

"That's… not true. He cares in his own way." Gin didn't know why he had hesitated. He wore a solemn smile and turned back around to continue staring out of his side of the car. "Ya wanna know da real reason? I like yer eyes."

Ichigo chuckled softly, the sound coming through his nose rather than his lips. "I think there are some people out there that hate my eyes."

"Is that so?" the Vice Principal drawled. "I thought they hated your hair."

"That too," Ichigo scoffed.

Gin looked around just in time to catch Shawlong's eye in the rearview mirror. He grinned. "So! Kurosaki-kun. Have you decided?"

"Aa," Ichigo sighed. He smiled at the light condensation his breath created on the window. "We're going to sign me up for courses, right?"

"And git ya hired at Adjuchas Grocer. I talked wit' 'em after you left. We're good friends, and I sung high praises 'bout ya. The owner still wants ta meet wit'cha, but I think it's a guarantee dat ya got da job."

Ichigo hummed softly, blowing out an even stream of warm air. Half the katakana that made up the name had already been written before he realized what he was doing. With a sweep of his hand, Ichigo eradicated the "Grimm" he had written in the condensation. He turned away and sat back in the chair, closing his eyes for the remainder of the trip.

Adjuchas Grocer was _not_ the corner shop Ichigo thought it would be. Comparing it to Seireitei, the building took up two blocks by itself, parking included. Rather than wait with the car, Shawlong joined them, and they all headed into the larger supermarket. The quiet brunet wandered away almost immediately. There was already a chill being carried along in the wind, so when the automatic doors opened then closed behind the trio, the difference and the warmth could be felt.

Ichigo let his eyes scan the overhead signs. Adjuchas Grocer didn't contain _just_ food. The "ELECTRONICS" sign he saw in the distance led him to believe so. "Nothing is what it seems in Las Noches," he sighed.

"Nothin'," Gin chirped in agreement, leading the way to the offices. He left them alone, after introducing Ichigo to the kind woman, stating he had some shopping to take care of.

As it was protocol, Ichigo was asked to fill out the store's application. The task took thirty minutes. Because of Gin's recommendation, he was able to move right along to the drug test. Lucky for him, there was no peeing into a cup, just biting down on a stick. The baking soda taste was still in the corner of his mouth when Gin came to collect him. A juice bottle was handed over and the silver-haired man flashed him a knowing smile, his eyes still closed and arched high. Ichigo emptied the bottle, handing it the bespectacled woman when she asked for it. She explained it would be properly recycled. He bowed, expressing his gratitude, and headed out behind Gin.

Shawlong had gone ahead—"To warm up the car," Gin giggled—so he was waiting for them outside the black sedan as usual. The next stop was— "Lunch!' the excited Vice Principal exclaimed. Following orders and directions, Shawlong had driven them to a restaurant.

"Fast food would've been fine," Ichigo mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. "Ramen. Maybe even a burger…" He enjoyed being driven around, but luxuries such as this didn't bode well with him.

"Can't do." Gin shook his head, silver hair swishing back and forth across his face. "I dragged ya outta yer dorm, so I'll be takin' care a' ya."

"Fine," Ichigo sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "I won't order much."

Gin hummed, taking a step forward. He stopped, glancing over his shoulder with a puzzled expression. "Shawlong?"

The tall, narrow brunet shook his head, bowing slightly at the waist. "I politely decl—"

"Declination refused," Ichigo deadpanned. Arms tucked behind his head, he fixed his driver with an annoyed glare. "I'm suffering, so you're suffering with me. If I see you eat, I'll know you're human."

Gin's lips formed an 'o', the soft sound escaping as he watched an almost indiscernible smile appear on Shawlong's lips. He glanced at Ichigo and grinned. '_Not bad, Kurosaki-kun. You keep winnin' 'em over_.' He giggled, leading the way into the restaurant. After a pleasing meal, the trio remained within, allowing the food to digest while exchanging broken conversations. Soon, they were on their way to the final stop of the day.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

With it being Sunday, only the offices were open, but that was all they needed. Kurosaki Ichigo was enrolled and would be starting Tuesday evening. "If it's you, I have confidence," was the encouraging words Gin left his student with after returning him to his dorm. The day was still young. Ichigo decided a walk was in order.

**X**

Nel was in the middle of a Dance Dance Revolution match with a purple-haired young woman when he arrived at Hueco Mundo. Ichigo recalled her from the campus. '_Cirucci… Sand… wich–or the-other._' He exhaled deeply, surprised that he even remembered her first name. She had already graduated. At the end of the match, it was declared a tie. Ichigo smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. 'Only at Las Noches' was becoming his new catchphrase.

Nel glanced over her shoulder and her entire face lit up as she grinned. "Ichigo!" Leaping over the security bar—the device hadn't been touched once by either woman—Nel flew to Ichigo's side, latching on. "Dance with me, Ichigo!"

"Ha…" Ichigo laughed nervously. "No. No… I don't think I can." His type of games centered around handheld and stationary consoles, where _he_ didn't have too much moving to do. Cirucci stepped down from the DDR platform, hands on her hips as she walked to the pair. "Senpai." Ichigo bowed his head.

"You have manners," she laughed. "Rare amongst our kind."

"Ichigo is very sweet and kind!" Nel argued, tightening her hold.

"And very popular." Cirucci smirked. "Nel-san. I'll see you around. A winner _will_ be decided on that Revolution."

Nel giggled, releasing Ichigo long enough to wave to the departing young woman. "Ichigo." She took his hand, leading him to the closed karaoke section. They took a seat, but his hand was never released. "What brings you here?" Nel questioned, breathless and excited.

"Well…" Ichigo began to left his right hand, but found it weighed down. He used his left instead, rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh. "We might only be able to hang out on Sundays." Innocent, wide hazel eyes blinked at him and he smiled sheepishly. "Tomorrow, I start work, and I decided to start attending cram school sessions. In another week, club practice resumes." The time had been pushed back, but as he listed his schedule, Ichigo never thought he would be this busy during high school. "If I can find time, I'll remember to come by and visit you and Bawabawa."

"Ah. That's right. Ichigo did ask Nel about finding a part-time job. Congra—wait. Where?"

Ichigo grinned. "Adjuchas Grocer."

"Nel shops there!" Nel exclaimed, releasing Ichigo to clasp her hands together. "We might still get to see each other!"

"Maybe. I'll spend time with you today, though."

"Dance Dance—"

"No." Ichigo shook his head firmly. Nel pouted. It was an expression Ichigo had seen many a' times, but today, for some reason, he couldn't help but stare. And wonder. He wondered what it would be like if he 'switched sides', as Tatsuki had once commented. Nel was older than he was, but he found her innocence charming. Even the scar that ran from her forehead down across the bridge of her nose gave her character. She was a warrior and a survivor.

Nel smiled, her hazel eyes warm and gentle. "That look shouldn't be directed at me." Ichigo glanced away. His hand was taken once again and nestled between the valley of the woman's bosom, against her heart. "Don't give up, Ichigo. If you get rejected, though, I'm sure Pesche would—"

"_Never_!" Ichigo bellowed, eyes wide as he jerked his hand away. A quick glance was thrown in the direction of the front counter of the arcade. The blond in question stared at them with a puzzled expression, forcing Ichigo to look back to the 'sister'.

Nel cackled, combing her hair away from her face. "There's the Ichigo I know! Never give up! If your mind and heart are set, you can do it!"

"Yeah." Ichigo smiled. His eyes widened when Nel's chest was pressed against his, her tongue flicking over his cheek. "N-Ne-_Nel_?"

"I wanted to see if you tasted as good as you smell," Nel replied honestly, a wide grin splitting her face.

'_Just like Yoruichi-san… Nel… She's the embodiment of everyone I already know, rolled into one._' Ichigo hung his head in defeat, his smile unseen.

**X**

Nel hand-delivered Ichigo back to his dorm that evening, waiting until he was safely locked in before leaving.

* * *

With things settled down, and a new school week in session, Orihime resumed her duty of retrieving Ichigo so they could have lunch together. Grimmjow continued to give him the cold shoulder, so her presence was greatly welcomed. After lunch, it was off to visit Starrk and Lilynette.

"Have you made up your mind yet?"

"It's been _four_ days," the petite young woman hissed, dropping beside Ichigo on the bleachers.

"Don't you read manga? That's roughly how long it takes to fall in love." He grinned after being punched in the shoulder.

The basketball game was in intermission, but she wouldn't be returning for the last quarter. Her hair was dampened with sweat, the left side somehow falling lower to cover one narrowed pink eye. "But I have been asking around," Lilynette sighed, staring down at the students that continued to play.

"They said Rome wasn't built in a day, so I'm not expecting any miracles." Ichigo smirked at the fiery glare thrown in his direction. "Don't make him your final choice if you already had someone else in mind. I just wanted you to know of his feelings, and that he existed."

Lilynette scoffed, "He's cute… and naïve." She remembered how flustered he'd been when he blurted out 'Lily-san-senpai'. It was a step up from being called 'Lily-chan', so she didn't beat him within an inch of his life. Lilynette exhaled deeply and stood. She skipped down the benches to the corner with Starrk lay, ripping a towel from the stack he used as a makeshift pillow. The brunet whined softly and his cousin rolled her eyes before heading out to shower and get herself freshened up.

Ichigo decided now would be a good time to move on. There was one more period before he headed off to his first day of work. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday were club days. They were also the days he would _not_ be attending cram school, and would be heading straight for work. All other days, Sunday excluded, he would be amongst others that sought to reach University. _Then_ he would go to work.

Ichigo slid open the door to the nurse's office and frowned. Aaroniero was with patient. The ebony-haired man smiled at him. "The back one's free. I'll try to be quiet." Ichigo nodded wordlessly, walking around the patient bed being used to reach the empty one. He slipped off his slippers and climbed in, dragging the partition curtain across to give himself some privacy.

**X**

It didn't seem like an hour-long nap, but Ichigo was dragged from his slumber by the bell. He sat up, slouching forward, and glared drowsily down at the bed sheets. After several minutes, he finally pulled the curtain back, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Aaroniero was at his desk, busy with something that was of no concern to Ichigo. Even if this was Las Noches, he wasn't expecting anything from the nurse so soon. Wabaki back on his feet, he shuffled to the door. "Later, Lulu."

Aaroniero smiled at the closed door, shifting his gaze back to his notes.

Ichigo headed to his locker to retrieve his school case and necessary notes for tomorrow's classes. From his locker, it was out of the school building, and into the sedan.

**X**

Shawlong parked in front of the larger supermarket. "I should be finished after five hours," Ichigo told his driver. "Please don't wait out here for me. I'm sure you have better things to do."

"As you wish, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo grinned and stepped out of the car. He stretched his upper body, marching forward to his new job.

"Kurosaki-san." The brunette, her dark hair cut to chin length, smiled at her new hire. "Since this is your first day. Sorry… You need a uniform. For students, we provide top and bottom. What size?" Ichigo told her and she excused herself with a smile, disappearing around the corner. She returned with a black and white article of clothing wrapped in plastic. Plus a separate white piece. "You may change in the employee's bathroom."

Ichigo was escorted down the hall, but left alone so he could go inside. He wrinkled his nose at the white slacks. White wasn't his color; it looked better on Ishida. He enjoyed various colors. The only difference between his work and school slacks was the black hem at the bottom of the legs of the work pants. Las Noches's uniform had two parallel black stripes that ran down the outside of the leg. Ichigo tucked the shirt into his pants. The right side was black, the hems and edges of the sleeve and collar trimmed white. The left side of the shirt was white, the edges trimmed black. '**AG**' was printed in bold, black letters on the left side, beneath it was 'Adjuchas Grocer', printed in English.

Ichigo smoothed his hands over his hair, sighing when the orange spikes right themselves. '_Here we go_!' Since it was his first day, and he was earlier than his intended time of arrival, he was handed off to his supposed supervisor. A tall, muscled young man by the name of Edrad Liones. Las Noches and their personalities still continued to amaze him. The left side of his head was shaven, revealing he may have originally had black hair. The unshaven side was long, and a blood red color. Ichigo stared up at him, his trademark scowl in place, waiting to be instructed.

"What do ya wanna do?" Edrad asked, his grin wide, revealing perfect white teeth.

"My job," Ichigo replied curtly. Edrad's grin widened and he laughed. Ichigo arched an eyebrow, but remained silent, waiting for the laughter to finish.

"They brought a nice one," Edrad chuckled. "I'll show ya everything you wanna know!"

"Can we start with inventory?"

"No!" Edrad boomed. His loudness seemed to be an everyday occurrence; no one seemed the least bit concerned. He slung a heavy arm around Ichigo's shoulder, dragging him off. "We'll work on stock, then a bit of customer service by stickin' ya on the register."

Ichigo gritted his teeth, imitating a forced grin. "Great…"

**X**

At the end of his shift, Ichigo managed to remember five of the grocery aisles and what was located on them. There was the remaining aisles, _plus_ the other side of the department store. Ichigo stretched his stiff muscles, from lifting and unloading boxes, yawning loudly.

"See ya tomorrah!" Edrad waved as Ichigo walked out, his school uniform folded over his arm. He spotted his driver and crossed the parking lot to reach him, wearily climbing into the backseat. Gin _had_ asked him if he had the willpower. Ichigo closed his eyes, drawing forth the strength he knew he would need in order to get through this semester.

**X**

There was no game playing, and Tensa Zangetsu remained on its stand. Ichigo stretched out, staring at the ceiling until he was only seeing the back of his eyelids.

* * *

Ichigo had never been to cram school before, but everything seemed normal. The only news that was given to them at the beginning of the session was that the original instructor Nakeem Greedina wouldn't be back until the end of the year—possibly—for personal reasons. The instructor at the moment was a tall, muscular, dark-skinned man that went by the name of Zommari Rureaux. Whatever his heritage, Zommari recreated it in his own personal image. With a clean-shaven head, the only remains of his hair, which was a stark white, was styled in a Mohican, with short, low spikes that ran from front to back.

There were some familiar faces in his class. The uniforms of others informed Ichigo that they were first _and_ second years. No one talked, because everyone had their noses buried in their textbooks.

Afterwards, it was off to Adjuchas Grocer to spend quality time with Edrad and the customers he was forced to smile for.

* * *

Grimmjow finally spoke with him the morning club practice was to resume. "You're workin'?" was what he asked, eyebrow arched questioningly. Ichigo nodded wordlessly, unconsciously bringing his hand forward to cover his mouth as he yawned.

"How many days?"

Brown eyes narrowing, he glared at the Student Council VP. "What's it matter to you? I'll be at practice this afternoon, so don't worry."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Grimmjow muttered, tucking his arms behind his head as he stared at the board ahead of them.

Ichigo had been expecting a response more along the lines of: _who says I'm worried, shinigami?_ He sighed, staring blankly at his open notes. After almost two weeks of silence, the few words Grimmjow spoke threw his thoughts into disarray.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Inoue waved at him from the door and Ichigo was out of the seat and heading her way with no further prompt.

Grimmjow was left sitting in his seat, his head propped up by his hand. Shifting slightly, he glanced to his left where Ulquiorra sat, and caught the brunet staring at the open door. He smirked. '_Suffer, you fuckin' bastard_!' As though sensing the animosity from the other, Ulquiorra turned to stare at his fellow Student Council member. He looked away and began packing his school case.

**X**

Ichigo slammed his locker shut, letting his fisted hand rest on the closed door. Why was he upset? His thoughts betrayed him, revealing the answer immediately: _because we were actually holding conversations until a week and a half ago_.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

The questioning voice drew him back to the present and Ichigo smiled at the girl standing beside him. Since Inoue always managed to make it to the lunch lines first, it was decided that she collect their foods and he would pay her back once they came together.

Inoue frowned; she was always able to see through his non-genuine smiles. "What's wrong?"

Ichigo scoffed, shaking his head. "Nothing," he sighed.

"I got you a taiyaki and pudding!" Inoue cheered, holding up the paper bag she held. There were also three more taiyaki in the bag for herself. "In celebration of you getting a job, _and_ taking the initiative to attend cram school." She giggled, shaking the bag invitingly. Inoue Orihime didn't need cram school sessions.

Ichigo grinned. "Thanks. How much?"

Inoue shook her head fervently, orange hair flying back and forth wildly. "No charge."

"Inoue."

Another frown. "No charge, Kurosaki-kun," she persistently insisted. "This is _my_ treat, to _you_. If you want…" Inoue lowered the bag, hugging it to her chest, and glanced at the wall of lockers shyly. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, amused at the sudden change in her personality and attitude. "After you get your first paycheck," Inoue continued in a whisper. "There's this place… not too expensive!"

"I'll take you," Ichigo stated, putting an end to what would have end up being a long and drawn out request. The sparkle in Inoue's eyes kept him grinning. "Let's go eat."

"Yay! Oooh. Let's go to the roof." Inoue grinned, falling in step beside the teen as they began walking.

"I think hanging out with me is bad for you. We can go… find a tree to sit under." That wasn't his style, but Ichigo would bend just this once in order to keep feeding off of Inoue's energy.

"To the roof!" Inoue announced, marching forward with a soldier's gait.

With a grin, Ichigo followed along obediently. His mood had significantly improved by the time lunch ended and Ichigo was on his way to Aaroniero's office after they had parted ways. He threw open the sliding door, an everyday glare thrown in the brunet's direction. Aaroniero remained silent.

Now it was Ichigo's turn to discern that something was wrong with the faculty member. "Lulu?"

"Kurosaki-kun." Aaroniero exhaled deeply, combing both hands through his hair. He let them fall into his lap, smiling apologetically at the boy. "Aizen-sama… put a stop to our little project. I'm sorry."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, heading for his usual spot. He took a seat, toeing his slippers off so he could swing his legs up onto the bed. "We tried, right? I'll just… have to remember to stay calm." He shot the relieved nurse a quick grin before pulling the curtain across to separate them. Ichigo's brow remained creased and furrowed even as he slept.

After the final bell had rung to signal the end of school, Aaroniero was left staring at the unmoving curtain. He glanced at the man that stood on the other side of his desk.

"Leave 'im," Gin mumbled. "He obviously needs ta rest. He should wake up before werk." He smiled at the nurse before walking out. His original plan had been to tell Grimmjow of Ichigo's absence, but his inner voice told him to go back to his own office. With a smirk, he complied with the nagging inner voice. '_This is perfect. They have some issues ta work out_.' His whistling could be heard as he traveled the halls.

Aaroniero was in the middle of cleaning up when the curtain began violently shaking before being thrown aside. Ichigo glared at the ebony-haired man before the clock that hung on the wall. "Sorry," Aaroniero whispered, pressing his hands together as he bowed in apology. "I… wasn't sure if I should wake you or not."

"Don't worry about it…" Scratching the back of his neck, Ichigo climbed from the bed, in no hurry whatsoever. He smirked lazily, wondering how pissed off Grimmjow would be at him for skipping practice. With a wave, he left the nurse's office and headed for his locker. Once he had his work uniform in his hands, he made a quick stop at the bathroom nearest the main entrance and changed, heading out to the waiting sedan.

Ichigo left his school uniform in the backseat after they arrived at Adjuchas Grocer and properly fixed his attire once he had stepped out of the car. He grinned at Shawlong. "I'm early, so I don't know when they'll let me out. Can you come back after five hours? I may not be finished, so I apologize now for making you wait."

"Don't apologize, Kurosaki-san. It's my job." the brunet stated methodically.

Ichigo nodded before running off into the building. Edrad greeted him heartily as always. His early arrival was noted and the time was used to show Ichigo the basics on how to start working inventory matters. Once it was time, however, he replaced the cashier that was leaving and took his place at the register. During his break, Edrad pulled him aside. "Since ya came in early today, ya can cut one of yer remaining shifts in half. Sound good?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I'll work, unless… I'm not supposed to?"

"We have the hours to spare," Edrad laughed, "So you're not violating any overtime rules."

"If that's the case, I'll work however many hours you can give me. I'm the same as you and everyone else."

Edrad grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "If that's what ya want."

Ichigo nodded firmly, his face set in a determined frown. He would work to earn enough to live for and by himself. Since there was time left on his break, he decided to find something to munch on before it was time to return to scanning groceries.

At the end of his shift, Ichigo said his goodbyes to Edrad before walking out through the automatic doors. Shawlong was waiting and he climbed into the backseat. He had just completed an eight hour shift. "Sorry," Ichigo yawned, making himself comfortable. "…for makin' you wait." Head against the rest of the backseat, the orange-haired teen closed his eyes after the engine turned over.

**x x x**

_Ichigo yawned, slipping the key into the lock so he could enter his room. He smiled sleepily after hearing the deadbolt slip away. He opened the door, only to find himself stumbling across the floor after being rudely shoved. Catching himself, Ichigo spun around and found Grimmjow looming in the open doorway. "What the hell—"_

_"You skipped out on practice," Grimmjow snapped._

_"I've done it before!" Ichigo retaliated, his voice just as loud._

_"That woman was the cause then. Was there a cause this time? Especially after you told me you would be there—_don't worry_," the taller figure mocked._

_"Like I also said this morning… what does it matter to you?" Ichigo placed both hands to Grimmjow's broad chest, pushing firmly in an attempt to get him out. His eyes narrowed as his wrists were snagged. Managing to wrestle himself free, his surprise was overshadowed by shock when he found himself slammed against the inner wall of his room. "Let go, damn it!" Ichigo's gaze rose to stare at both wrists now pinned above his head by one of Grimmjow's hands. He looked back at the other and found a smirk directed at him._

_"You _wanted_ to be punished—that's why you skipped practice," Grimmjow drawled._

_"Wha…? No… I fell asleep! Ask Lulu!" Ichigo shook his head until his chin was clasped between rough fingers, putting an end to the movements. His heart began to race when he realized what was in store for him as he was guided forward. His eyelids fluttered, threatening to close in order for him to enhance his sense of touch, but he kept his eyes open and locked with the gleaming blue ones across from him._

_Ichigo parted his lips expectantly after feeling the warm breath ghost across them. Grimmjow's tongue slipped in first before their mouths were sealed together. Ichigo broke his hands free easily from the now lax grip, and wrapped his arms tightly around Grimmjow's neck. He also used the other's solid frame as support, his legs threatening to give out on him as Grimmjow's tongue slid along his, sweeping over every inch of his mouth; tasting, savoring._

_Ichigo moaned, reluctantly pulling away to catch a quick breath. "Grimm…jow…" This was what he had always dreamed about and wished for._

_"Kurosaki." The low growl of his name was followed with another rough kiss, Grimmjow nibbling his bottom lip._

_Ichigo inhaled sharply, reflexively arching against the thigh that slid between his legs. He made a soft exclamation of surprise after finding his feet leaving the floor. Hoisted over Grimmjow's shoulder, he was carried to the bed and dumped onto the mattress. Grimmjow followed, tugging the hem of his work shirt up over his head._

_Ichigo knew he should have been resisting—asking questions, but rationality had left him, and he eagerly returned the favor, tugging desperately at Grimmjow's t-shirt until the other got the hint and backed off enough to pull it up over his head. Ichigo reached up to pull him back down, but found his arms were once again trapped, bound by the hand that pinned his wrists together. "I need my hands, Grimmjow…"_

_"Not tonight, you don't, shinigami."_

_Ichigo tilted his head with a whimper, exposing more of his neck as Grimmjow's hot mouth traveled along the arched expanse. "Call me… by my name."_

_"Kurosaki-san. Kurosaki-san."_

_'_San_?' Ichigo blinked, eyes widening when he found his love interest had vanished. The colors surrounding him began to melt away._

**x x x**

"Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo sat up with a sharp gasp, wide, wild eyes staring back at his driver. Scrambling into a sitting position, he looked out of the window to find the familiar sight of his dorm building. He pressed his face against the glass, hoping to cool his heated cheeks. The _other_ problem would be remedied after he got out of the car. Ichigo exited from the opposite side, away from Shawlong, and collected his belongings. With a quick 'later' to the man, he jogged, albeit a bit uncomfortably, up the walkway and into the building.

Two of his dorm mates lounged around downstairs. Ichigo ran right by and up the stairs, heading straight for his room. He locked the door once inside, stripping down as he stumbled into the bathroom.

Head against the tile of the shower wall, he let the water run its course. '_Why…_?' It was the only coherent thought he could form. His hand slid down his toned stomach, stopping before reaching the painful ache between his thighs. Ichigo recalled Aaroniero's so-called experiment and what happened when he sweat. A cold shower was the price he had to pay if he didn't want his door broken down. His teeth were still chattering when Ichigo climbed into bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter seventeen  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** PG-15 (R later?)  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:** Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** (new) Fixed a few typos here and there.

* * *

Every teacher was unique in how they woke students they caught sleeping. Ichigo was granted the privilege of finding out what methods each of his teachers preferred using. He received a piece of chalk to the forehead; his textbook fort landed on his head; he was still dusting chalk from his hair after having the eraser hurled at him, but that problem was remedied after falling asleep in the hall while standing and holding buckets filled with water.

**X**

"Can I… suggest something?" Aaroniero inquired after taking back the towel Ichigo had finished drying his hair with. "Rearrange your schedule. I'm surprised you haven't gotten sick yet."

"My old man would laugh at me if that happened," Ichigo scoffed. He remained upright in the bed, legs crossed Indian-style. His school jersey had replaced the school uniform, which was currently drying. "I just need a rhythm."

"It's been three weeks already," Aaroniero pointed out.

"It takes some people months to get accustomed to changes," Ichigo rebutted, stretching forward.

"You're not 'some people'."

"Is that a compliment?"

"It was," Aaroniero mumbled. "Kurosaki-kun. I'm just looking out for you and your health. I know the money might be important, but you should reconsider the nights when you attend club."

At the mention of the martial arts club, Ichigo's chest tightened, but he also felt a surge of anger. Grimmjow's reign of silence continued. Even after he had missed the first practice, there was no tongue-lashing or threats. He'd also managed to not have anymore '_fantasies_'—he didn't want to think of them as '_wet dreams_'. With a groan, Ichigo fell backwards onto the bed, uncrossing his legs to stretch them out. Today was Wednesday, which meant another session with 'king cold shoulder' yelling out instructions.

Aaroniero looked up after several minutes of silence and shook his head with a smile. Ichigo was fast asleep, arms covering his face. Aaroniero stood, walking to the beds, and quietly pulled the curtain across to allow for more privacy.

Ichigo's privacy was taken away at the end of the day, however. Aaroniero turned no student away; his door was thrown open and in flew a white blur that had the curtain partition rattling.

"What the hell—_Di Roy_? Get off!"

The white blur fell out from under the curtain after being shoved out of the occupied bed. Di Roy Rinker shot to his feet, snapping the curtain aside. Ichigo glared up at him, still reeling from the fact that he had been ripped from his sweet slumber. "Di… I like you, but—"

"Hueco Mundo today, _please_!" Di Roy slapped his hands together, raising them high as he bowed his head. "Lily-san invited me out—"

"A date?" The question came from both Ichigo and Aaroniero, both grinning.

"I tried to call it that," Di Roy mumbled, peeking through one eye. Ichigo assumed this was the case, as the visible eye was the one that was closed. "But she punched me in the ribs and also told me to stop calling her 'Lily-san-senpai'."

Aaroniero couldn't stop grinning. His office had never been this lively before.

"So… Kurosaki-kun, please?" Di Roy bowed his head once more.

"I have club practice," Ichigo reminded him with a sigh, running his hand through his hair. He checked the watch on his wrist as his hand made its descent. '_Which I'm already late for._' He scooted to the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over the side.

"Tonight's karaoke night!" Di Roy cried. "You promised me…"

"All the more reason for me to go to practice…" Last Sunday, Nel had once again tried to get him to step onto the dance machine with her. Di Roy looked crestfallen. Ichigo was immune to most pouts, but he had never seen the boy look so disappointed. He looked to Aaroniero for help, but the brunet shook his head, a wide smile plastered across his face.

"Fine," Ichigo sighed in defeat. "All right." '_Maybe I can finally get a response out of Grimmjow…_' He was tackled back onto the bed by an ecstatic Rinker. "Get off, and go find your girlfriend. Let me meet you guys there so I don't feel like a third wheel."

"Okay!" Di Roy scrambled off his senpai and off the bed, running out of the infirmary.

"Sweet kid," Aaroniero chuckled.

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, climbing off the bed. "I'll probably get my ass handed back to me by Grimmjow for this."

A soft hum was the only response he got, but the nurse continued to smile brightly.

"You sure… you're not Shiba Kaien?"

Aaroniero laughed as he stared at the standing teen. "That again? No, I'm not."

"They could've brought him back from the dead, and give him _your_ memories."

"They _could_ have, but I'm Aaroniero Arruruerie. And you have a date to attend."

Ichigo groaned, heading for the door. He walked out, waving over his shoulder, and closed the door behind of himself.

Aaroniero raised his left hand, slowly removing the white glove that covered it. A mark lay on the palm, one that appeared to have been seared into the flesh. "Shiba Kaien, huh…?"

**X**

Ichigo was removing his work uniform from his locker when the door slammed shut just after he retrieved the outfit. His eyes narrowed dangerously, hands balling into tight fists. The sinister smile was one he did _not_ miss. "You still go here? I was hoping you'd already graduated, being smart and all."

Szayel Aporro Granz chuckled softly. "Foolish child. I just wanted to remind you that I haven't lost interest in this body of yours." He reached out, smirking when his hand was slapped away. "Don't forget, Kurosaki-kun. No sudden emotions." Szayel Aporro laughed at the wide brown eyes that stared back at him. "I knew long before our precious nurse explained it to you. Last year, after your seven-day mourning period over that imbecile, you came to see Aizen-sama. Remember? There was a particular individual in the office at that time, along with myself. The one person that always manages to get a rise out of you, be it emotionally or… physically."

Ichigo pushed by the pink-haired teen, resisting the urge to slam him into the wall of lockers. He had yet to visit Tousen Kaname, and from the stories he heard, he didn't want to start.

"I won't let you forget my existence, Kurosaki Ichigo." Szayel Aporro's taunting voice followed him down the hall.

The last time they had crossed paths, Ichigo was almost raped in a locker room. He'd woken up in the nurse's office with a chunk of his memory _still_ missing. Seeing Szayel again put a major damper on his spirits, but he couldn't back out on Di Roy now. Ichigo hoped Hueco Mundo lightened his mood.

**X**

Nel and the game center, and watching Di Roy fall over himself at Lilynette's feet did bring an amused grin to his face. He disappeared into the back for a while, keeping Bawabawa company. The Doberman must have sensed his wavering emotions, because he remained quiet, his head on Ichigo's thigh. Nel watched them from the door, wishing she could do something to help.

Since Di Roy was preoccupied—he had gotten over his nervousness and he and Lilynette were arguing over what song to sing next—Nel took it upon herself to walk Ichigo to where Shawlong waited to take him to work. "Don't give up," she whispered, pressing her lips to his cheek. "My good luck charm to you."

Ichigo smiled, "Thanks, Nel."

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Work went off without a hitch, and Ichigo was back at his dorms twenty minutes after his shift ended. He entered the front lobby and was met with a surprise. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez sat in the sofa against the wall, arms stretched across the chair's long back, and one leg crossed over the other. The television wasn't on, and the lazy smirk he wore had Ichigo wondering if he had been awaiting his arrival.

"I let the first time slide," Grimmjow spoke. "Because you had just started all that shit you couldn't handle. Now I hear you skipped out to go to Hueco Mundo." He stood, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he strolled across the room. Ichigo withdrew from the sadistic grin that crept onto the other's face.

Once close enough, Grimmjow leaned in even closer, keeping his voice low as he spoke, "Do it again, _without_ a good reason, and I'll hand deliver your ass to Tousen myself _after_ I personally break you. Got it?" Ichigo nodded numbly. "Good! Get some sleep." Grimmjow freed a hand to slap Ichigo on the back as he headed for the stairs.

Ichigo knew Grimmjow would stand true to his threat. He was a little worried about getting 'broken', so to speak, but at the same time, Grimmjow had finally said more than just five words to him. With a groan, he followed behind begrudgingly, since their rooms were on the same floor. Grimmjow showed him one last maniacal grin before disappearing behind his door. Ichigo entered his dorm, slamming his door shut.

* * *

Nothing changed, except for the fact that Grimmjow's constant reminder came in the form of a deadly glare. Ichigo wanted to beat his face in with the school case by the time lunch rolled around. He was among the first out of the classroom, surprising even Inoue, who hadn't arrived at the door yet.

"You and Grimmjow-kun should make up," Orihime stated once they were on the roof. She was immune to his glares at this point, and stared back with a disapproving frown.

"I didn't do anything," Ichigo finally muttered, crushing the juice box he held. He squeezed it tightly as he turned to stare down over the rail.

"But you _can_ do something. Find out what's wrong. Beat the answers out of him in a match!"

Ichigo looked right and found Inoue posing, her fists held high. "I am becoming a bad influence on you, but I like the sound of that idea." They shared a grin, Inoue giggling.

Cold green eyes observed the duo on the roof from down below on the campus lawn.

When they parted ways, it was straight to cram school for Kurosaki Ichigo. He made a mental note to bother Lilynette tomorrow and ask her how the _date_ went.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

At the end of his shift at Adjuchas Grocer, Ichigo stopped by the office to see the manager. She granted him entrance, inviting him to sit in the plush chair opposite her desk. "Was there something you wished to discuss with me, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo folded his hands between his thighs, staring ahead at the woman. "It's about my work schedule, for next week onward."

"Do you wish to change it?"

"I do. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday… I'd like to be removed from the schedule." He freed a hand, scratching the back of his neck. "I thought I could handle it, but it might just be a little too much, for right now anyway."

The brunette slid a notepad towards herself, removing a pen from the utensil cup to scribble down the new information given to her. "Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday?" Ichigo nodded, quickly mumbling 'yes' after her head remained bowed. "I'll make the proper adjustments to the schedule since it hasn't officially been posted yet." Raising her head, she smiled at her employee. "Whenever you have free time, stop by if you decide you wish to work. We may be able to squeeze you in. I'm sure a few of our regulars will miss you."

Ichigo laughed nervously. "I'm… sorry?" The infliction at the end almost made it a question, as he was unsure of what to make of the woman's statement.

The woman's smile widened. "Is there anything else?"

With a quick shake of his head, Ichigo stood from the chair, bowing at the waist. "Thank you."

"See you tomorrow evening, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo headed out the door. Taking the steps two at a time, he walked briskly to the front of the store. He climbed into the backseat of the sedan, feeling a little relief at knowing he would have a little more time to himself.

* * *

Ichigo had plenty of time to himself, standing in the hall with two buckets again after being caught napping. He was allowed back into the classroom at the start of lunch, so Inoue caught sight of him in the hallway. Ignoring her soft giggles, Ichigo walked his buckets to Ulquiorra's side of the classroom, looking out of the window first to make sure no one was below before emptying them. He then replaced them in the storage cabinet.

Inoue's eyes had been following Ichigo, but were now locked with the green eyes of the Student Council President after Ichigo crossed in front of Ulquiorra to return to his seat for his school case. The brunet looked away first and she found herself soon staring at a scowling Grimmjow. Inoue smiled. Ichigo blocked her line of vision as he joined her at the door, and together, they walked off.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Lilynette was already in the bleachers when Ichigo entered. He climbed up to meet her, sitting with a sigh. "He's cute," the blonde mumbled into her raised knees. "But I told him nothing's certain until he graduates!"

Ichigo nodded, leaning forward to stare at the students below.

"And I'm not taking pity on him. I used to date guys off campus. They just… never kept my interest for too long."

'_I'm sure they couldn't handle your personality_.' "Sounds like you really like him. Told you it was just like a manga. How was your date?" He wasn't punched as Di Roy said he had been, but Lilynette's foot descended on top of his, _hard_, grounding it into the floor. Reflexively, Ichigo shoved her off.

"It wasn't a date!"

Starrk, who had been forced into doing some work—he coached his students on the finer points of basketball—heard the shout and smiled to himself. He hoped Ichigo was prepared for the spread of new rumors. They wouldn't last too long, however, once Lilynette caught wind of them.

Worried that the tiny terror may had actually inflicted damage upon him, Ichigo left the gymnasium and headed for _his_ usual hangout. "Not here to sleep," he mumbled after opening the door. "Not yet, anyway. Lilynette crushed my foot."

Aaroniero laughed softly, sliding his chair closer to the first bed. He patted the mattress, welcoming his patient. Ichigo's right slipper and sock were removed and Aaroniero lifted the boy's foot onto his thigh to inspect it. After a bit of prodding and probing, and some squeezing, Ichigo ended up with a "safety precaution" wrap. "She doesn't know her own strength," the brunet sighed, slipping a pillow beneath Ichigo's foot after having him lie down in the bed. "I'm surprised Di Roy's ribs weren't broken, if she punched him. When she still attended high school, every week or so, I had students dropping by because of a Lilynette-related injury."

Ichigo smirked, believing what he had just been told. His amusement vanished after Aaroniero's next statement.

"I'll have to send word to Grimmjow-kun that you won't be able to make it."

"I can still make it. I've experienced worse before." Ichigo grinned nervously.

Aaroniero sighed, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "How many times do I have to tell you, Kurosaki-san? You're our responsibility now. Your father entrusted you to us. If anything happens to you within these walls, it will reflect badly upon us."

Ichigo felt this was the first time he was hearing those words, but he kept the thought to himself. He was too busy being pre-occupied on what his 'breaking' would feel like. _Technically_, if Aaroniero, the school nurse, says it's unwise for him to attend practice, then his word alone served as a suitable excuse. '_I should be safe_.' With that final thought, Ichigo allowed himself to relax, which led him to fall asleep—as always, when he visited the infirmary.

**X**

An hour after the final bell rang, the door to Aaroniero's domain was thrown open and a gi-wearing Grimmjow stormed in. The brunet placed a finger to his lips, silently telling him to be quieter. The same finger was used to point to the drawn curtain around the first bed. Grimmjow headed to it, carefully dragging it away. Ichigo was lying on his side, curled into a fetal position. His right foot remained atop the small pillow. The narrowed blue eyes were focused on the bandaged foot. "What happened?" he asked softly.

Ichigo's brow furrowed as he frowned from the nearby sound that disrupted his slumber. Grimmjow pulled the curtain back across, rounding on the nurse.

Aaroniero smiled sweetly. "He had a lover's spat with Lilynette-san." News really did travel fast, no matter what high school hall, and so he had already heard the rumors—"Kurosaki and Lily-chan are dating!"—when he left his office to find and bring back lunch.

A tick appeared in Grimmjow's jaw. "What…?"

"Lilynette-san crushed his foot. I told him to stay off it, to be safe. I'm sorry if that ruined your afternoon plans."

Grimmjow's scowl remained, unchanged. "I thought he might've been tryin' to skip out on practice again. I just wanted to make sure he had a _real_ reason to be hiding here."

"Are you sure you didn't come because you were worried?" Aaroniero glanced at the curtain, his smile becoming a bit sullen. "When he doesn't come here to seek comfort and relaxation, the situations aren't as pleasant…" Behind said curtain, Ichigo stared blankly ahead, waiting to hear Grimmjow's response. There was no response from the martial arts manager. He left as _semi_-quietly as he had entered, refraining from slamming the door on his way out.

With a soft sigh, Ichigo closed his eyes, but sleep would no longer come. After several restless minutes, he sat up, drawing aside the curtain as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Can I go to work?" he asked, carefully sleeping his feet into his school slippers.

"What are you scheduled for today?"

"Stock."

"Try to stay off your feet as much as possible. Find a rolling step stool if AG has one, so you can _glide_ from shelf to shelf." Aaroniero's accentuated word came with hands that 'waved' along in the air.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but nodded. "I'll try."

"Oh, yeah. Grimmjow-kun stopped by, a fact I'm sure you're completely aware of?"

Ichigo ducked his head and the brunet grinned. He headed for the door, waving over his shoulder as he slipped out.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Edrad found Ichigo in the employee's break room. "Kurosaki!" Ichigo lifted his head, removing the left bud of his earphones from his ear; they were easier to tote around than headphones. The large young man pulled up a chair, spinning it around so he sat on it backwards. "Heard ya changed yer schedule."

"Yeah. I might've gotten sick if things stayed how they were."

"Ya don't look like the type to get sick!" Edrad laughed.

Ichigo smirked. "Never have before. Decided I didn't wanna break the streak. Did you need something?" He was asking out of curiosity because his supervisor never approached him unless it was _in_-work-related.

"Straight to the point, ain'cha? I like that! Saturday is the only time I can think of that'll suit ya, if ya went out. A few of us from AG are getting together. Since ya haven't met most of the stock members yet, we're calling it a late introductory party for ya. In or out?"

"I'm game." Ichigo shook his head at Edrad's wide grin. "When and where?"

"Bring a change a' clothes and we'll head straight over after work tomorrow. Joint's called Hogyoku."

Ichigo sometimes 'judged a book by its cover', but he couldn't picture what a place titled "Hogyoku" would look like. Having brought his laptop back with him, he'd done some more searching on "Las Noches". The only thing new he found out was that the name was Spanish and meant "the nights", which was extremely ironic, given the multitude of pristine white structures it was made up of. '_Maybe I can look this place up, too_.'

Ichigo looked at his watch and removed the other ear bud, rolling the entire cord around his hand. He slipped it off and into the pocket of his uniform slacks. Shooting Edrad a grin, he stood from his seat. "Back to work."

The partial redhead nodded, watching the boy leave. Edrad smirked, chuckling softly after his thoughts got the bed of him. He stood from the chair and shoved it back under the table after spinning it around.

**X**

As Aaroniero had instructed, he kept the weight off his right foot, until it was finally time to leave. When Ichigo headed across the parking lot to reach his ride, he carried two bags of groceries; the fridge needed a bit of restocking and he felt like eating something homemade, not a convenience store bento.

Ichigo was ascending the stairs that led to the first floor when he heard his name being called. Glancing over his shoulder, he stared at the figure of Inoue Orihime hurrying across the floor to reach him. "Did club just finish?" he asked, once she was by his side. They climbed the stairs together.

"Not really, but I've been staying late because I'm working on _two_ big projects." She held up her first and middle finger. "V!" Orihime giggled.

Ichigo reached out with his free hand, lowering her middle finger before raising the thumb. "Two." He grinned. "Not really, huh?"

"Not really, no." Orihime shook her head and smiled, finally noticing the bags he carried. "Dinner?"

Ichigo lifted his groceries with a smile. "Yeah. I can cook for myself, but Yuzu taught me a few things, so I wanted to see if I remembered anything advanced. Wanna join me?"

Orihime's eyes widened. "Me?" she squeaked. They were on the second floor now, standing at the top of the stairs. A decision needed to be reached before either of them could move.

"I don't have Yuzu to point out my flaws, but a second opinion is always best." Ichigo placed a hand to her shoulder. "We'll both get cleaned up and you can come over when you're ready." Inoue's cheeks were flushed with happiness and excitement as she practically skipped to her room. Ichigo headed for his own.

Twenty-something minutes later, a soft knock sounded at his door. Inoue waved with one hand. She wore a casual blue jersey outfit, her hair tamed and concealed beneath two covered buns that sat on the sides of her head. "Have you started?" she questioned after stepping inside the boy's dorm.

"Just heating up the water," Ichigo told her, closing the door. He smirked when her hands flew forward. "Can I ask you to refrain from putting _too_ much mayonnaise on the food?" Caught, Orihime giggled, holding the bottle against her chest. As they headed for the kitchen, she took notice of the weapon Ichigo had finally moved from the headboard. The sword's new location was the low table in the front room.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue headed for the table, kneeling beside it. She smiled up at Ichigo after he joined her. "Did you buy this?"

"No. I got it as a birthday present."

"Really?" Her eyes shone brightly. "Was it Nel-san? She didn't mention it to me. But…" Inoue faced the black sheath, ghosting her finger over its surface. It came back clean, not that she was checking. "It must have been expensive. The giver must care a lot about you, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo stared at Tensa Zangetsu; the gift that came from Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. "Let's go to the kitchen," he sighed.

"Un!" Inoue agreed, waving her bottle of mayonnaise excitedly.

**X**

At the end of the meal, and after the dishes were cleaned, Ichigo escorted his guest back to her room. He returned to his, leaving again after a few minutes. In his hand was a covered plate, and his final destination was the room to the left of his. Ichigo pushed the plate forward after the door opened. "I made too much, so I decided to share. An… apology for missing practice today."

Grimmjow arched a blue eyebrow, glancing down toward the floor. Only the ball of Ichigo's wrapped foot touched the floor; he kept the back end elevated. The blue eyes focused on the orange-haired teen once more, the skepticism written plainly across Grimmjow's face. "Is it edible?"

"Yes," Ichigo forced through gritted teeth. '_There's no way he cares for me_,' he thought to himself, recalling Inoue's words. He gripped the plate tightly when it remained untaken. '_But I can't stop the way I feel about him_…' "Are you gonna take it or not?"

"I'll eat it, but if I die…" Grimmjow took the plate, positioning his face inches from the other teen's. "I'll haunt your soul until you join me. _Shi-ni-ga-mi_."

"I'm not scared of spirits, not that I can see them anyway." Ichigo smirked. "And if I really am a shinigami, I'll make sure to give you a proper soul burial."

Grimmjow leaned back with a laugh, "Thanks for the meal, Kurosaki."

It was after the door closed that Ichigo realized Grimmjow's slip of tongue. '_He called…_' He immediately began turning red in the face as he recalled the dream from a few weeks ago. Hearing the real thing was ten times more effective—no kisses necessary—in making him excited. The intention of asking Grimmjow to join him at Hogyoku was swept under the proverbial rug—it would lead to no good at this point—and Ichigo headed back to his room, telling himself it was nothing more than a slip of the tongue.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah! Also… the club name, I was thinking I may have been too hasty in calling the arcade Hueco Mundo, but after testing out Vasto Lorde and not liking it, I decided to go with Hogyoku, almost forgetting that it existed in the first place. I did a search for "Bleach terms", and got a BleachWiki list of terms: "The Hōgyoku is an orb created by Kisuke Urahara in order to **break the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollows**." After seeing that, I thought it was a pretty convenient title, what with Ichigo technically being both and everything. *skips away~*


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter eighteen  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** PG-15 (R later?)  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:** Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** Typo fixings.

* * *

Nel was the one Ichigo asked to join him. "Hogyoku?" the woman breathed, her hazel eyes shining with unbridled excitement. "_We_ are?"

Ichigo guessed, by her reaction, that Las Noches had its own 'Rukongai'. "We are," Ichigo affirmed. Nel squealed and Ichigo found himself being smothered by large breasts; if he suffocated, it would be a soft and warm death.

Pesche had to step in and separate them before the child passed out. He held his giggly sister by the shoulders, forcing her to stare at him. "Nel. Don't get too carried away. Remember what happened befo—"

"I won't!" Nel shook her head fervently. "Nel promises!"

Ichigo smiled. Aaroniero had deemed his foot "dojo-go-able", whatever that meant, so he was okayed to resume his normal, strenuous activities. There was none today, however, and he was finished with his cram school sessions already. Ichigo had also wanted to invite Inoue, but he remembered she had club activities, and obviously wouldn't finish in time. He began walking away, but was stopped by Nel's next question.

"Can I bring an extra guest?" Of course, his answer, where the woman was concerned, would always be 'yes'. Except if it meant getting a tattoo.

**x x x**

Ichigo's orders to Shawlong, after they arrived at Adjuchas Grocer, was to follow them when they left for Hogyoku so he would have a ride home at day's end.

**X**

His shift ended all too quickly and Ichigo was soon changing in the immaculately-clean employee restroom. Stepping out of the stall, he laid his uniform at the edge of the sink upon reaching it and stared at his reflection. He'd dug a few outfits out of his closet during his stay at home, for just such an occasion, accessories and trinkets included.

On top of the white, long-sleeved shirt designed with printed graphics on the front and both sleeves was a sleeveless black vest that contained matching silver zippers on both the left and right breast. The tuxedo labels of the vest were lined in white and contained silver circle studs, on both sides, that ran down its length. Three large buttons followed them, going from the end of the lapels to the hem of the shirt. He donned a pair of form-fitting blue jeans that were adorned with various tears around the thigh area of both legs. A wide belt covered with silver and black studs kept his pants in place. A matching chain with silver and black links was hooked into the first belt loop on the left side, hanging low at the side of his leg to hook in back.

The final pieces of his outfit were added. Two silver chains were fastened around his neck, one longer than the other. '_Let's get this over with, Kurosaki_.' Snatching his uniform off the sink, Ichigo left the bathroom to find Edrad.

"We're going in _your_ car!" his large supervisor laughed, slapping Ichigo hard on the back.

"Aa…" Ichigo ignored the stinging pain and led the way out of the department store to where Shawlong was parked. "Change of plans," he told his driver once they were inside the vehicle. "Do you know how to get to Hogyoku?"

"I do," Shawlong replied.

Ichigo grinned. "Been there before?" He caught the man's eye in the rearview mirror and could see the amusement in them.

"Everyone in Las Noches knows about Hogyoku, Kurosaki-san."

"I don't," Ichigo sighed, tucking his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes.

"Yer just visitin'," Edrad reminded him. It was the truth. Ichigo hummed softly, slowly opening his eyes to stare out the window into the evening darkness. The car ride was approximately ten minutes from Adjuchas Grocer, with a never-ending series of turns.

The building looked to be two stories, no doubt the top floor being for V.I.P.s. It took up one block, and parking was in back. The entrance to the club was lit, along with the sign overhead. A shimmering gem with a lighting effect that had it fading between blue, grey, and purple replaced the first "O" of the sign.

With Edrad leading the way, the duo walked up to the building. The bouncer allowed them to enter with just once glance. The inside of the club was dark, with strobe lights allowing for the occupants within to see where their neighbors stood. If you weren't on the dance floor, you had to be at the bar; there was no other place for seating. Ichigo stared around, wondering if he had made a mistake coming here. Who would protect him in this situation if things got out of hand and his emotions became overly stimulated?

Arms slipped around him from behind, but the wavy green hair that cascaded down over his shoulder kept him calm. His question had just been answered. The arms vanished, but a hand took his, guiding him to the bar, which had more light than the floor. Ichigo's grin disappeared as his mouth fell open. "Nel…?"

"Hmm?" The woman smiled innocently.

Ichigo had never seen Nel with her hair up, and the long, blue-green tresses remained loose, but what had him in shock was the practically nonexistent outfit the woman wore. The dress—if it could be called that—matched the color of her hair and clung to her top and bottom halves, the bottom long enough to properly cover her behind. Her midsection, front and back, were exposed. The strip of cloth that ran diagonally across her midriff, from top left to bottom right, held the two pieces of 'dress' together. In Ichigo's wide eyes, it looked like a bathing suit with a loose turtleneck and short sleeves. He was also given a full view of her tattoo, which was inked across the expanse of her back.

Nel remained oblivious to the boy's stares and waved excitedly to someone behind him. The simple action had Ichigo blushing as the underside of her chest became exposed. He looked away quickly, only to find himself staring at a smirking Cirucci Sanderwicci. Her outfit was more reserved than Nel's, but just as tight and short.

With a deep sigh, Ichigo took a seat at the bar. His assumption that he wouldn't be carded was correct. He nursed his third drink, the conversation of the two women, one of each side, floated over his head until he was invited onto the dance floor. He refused twice, but then Cirucci just took him by the arm and dragged him out into the sea of bodies, a giddy Nel in tow. Chalk it up to the alcohol coursing through his veins; Ichigo didn't resist.

Edrad and company watched the teen get sandwiched between both women, forced to move as they moved along to the beat of the music. The look on his face wasn't one of someone being forced, however.

"Where the hell did you find this one, Edrad? He tamed Cirucci, the Thunder Bitch!"

Edrad's only response was a wide, knowing grin.

**x x x**

Ichigo woke from his alcohol-induced nap when gently shaken. With his inhibitions clouded, he obliged when his head was guided, enjoying the soft pillow, that was Nel's chest, he was given as they moved from car to building.

Nel had her hands full, so Shawlong was asked to unlock Ichigo's dorm door. She led the boy to his bed, gently laying him down. She worked on removing his shoes first, then his evening outfit. Taking a shot in the dark, and checking half-a-dozen places, Nel finally found something that seemed suitable for the child to sleep in.

"Nel…"

She smiled at the glossy brown eyes that stared up at her. "You should go back to sleep."

"I want to dance… dance… with him."

Nel's hopes were dashed; she thought Ichigo was finally going to agree to a round of DDR. "Invite him next time."

"He doesn't know I exist…"

"That's not true." Nel shifted the teen so he was centered in the middle of the bed.

"He doesn't want anything to do with me, then."

'_Then_.' She giggled, "Are you really drunk?"

"I am." Ichigo frowned.

The creases soon relaxed and the soft breathing told Nel he had finally fallen asleep. "I told you not to give up, Ichigo. Don't. Make him want you." She placed a quick kiss to Ichigo's forehead before seeing herself out. Shawlong had waited under the orders of Ichigo: make sure Nel gets home.

* * *

Ichigo rolled out of bed the following morning, stumbling for the joint bathroom. He didn't throw up, his bladder just needed emptying. Finished, hands washed, he left, heading back out to fall face first onto his bed. That didn't help, because he couldn't breathe, so he rolled over onto his back. Ichigo stared groggily up at the ceiling, realizing this was why Edrad had chosen Saturday; Sunday was to be used for working the alcohol out of their system. His father wasn't here to kick him out of bed, so, after another two-hour nap, Ichigo kicked himself out of bed.

Sipping hot tea, the teen tried to recall the night's events. His cheeks immediately reddened as Nel's 'barely there' outfit popped into his mind's eye. He shook his head, sighing out loud, "I wonder if Pesche let her out looking like that."

Leaving the kitchen, Ichigo wandered out into the front room. His eyes immediately fell upon the ebony weapon and he walked over, sitting on the couch to stare at it. Placing the cup onto the table, Ichigo reached out and removed the sheathed blade from its perch, bringing it back to lay it across his lap.

_The giver must care a lot about you, Kurosaki-kun._

It was something he wanted to believe, desperately, but the other's actions said otherwise. Ichigo could countthe number of times Grimmjow actually appeared concerned on one hand, recent events included. Holding Tensa Zangetsu's handle, he pulled the sword from its sheath, surprised that the ebony blade showed his reflection. The face that stared back was troubled. "Maybe I should just tell him and put an end to my misery," he sighed aloud, snapping the blade back into its sheath.

Ichigo placed the sword back onto its stand. He retrieved his mug and made a face at the cold tea after taking a sip.

Not really interested in lounging around the dorms, Ichigo showered and pulled on some October-appropriate clothing. He was sure Nel was already at work, bubbly as always, but he didn't feel like bothering her just yet. Nel had promised to visit him every Sunday, but was probably being kind today. Ever since becoming employed, he hardly found a day where he had time for himself, except today.

Ichigo let his feet aimlessly guide him, and before he knew it, he had covered most of the dorm grounds and was heading for the high school campus. The building would be locked, but that didn't mean he couldn't walk around it. In doing so, he came across the _second_ animal to ever be seen in Las Noches. The small kitten would have been pure white had it not been for the black paws, ears, and even the scruff around its neck being black. "Are you the Las Noches mini mascot?" Ichigo chuckled.

The feline turned towards the voice, bright blue eyes studying the human as if deciding it were friend or foe. Ichigo sank into a crouch, holding out a hand. He didn't have food, but he hoped his body would garner the same effect as it did with Bawabawa. There was a faint twitch of a button nose and the kitten tentatively padded forward, its tail gliding back and forth in slow sweeps.

Ichigo smiled as his fingers were sniffed. The kitten approved and bounded up the outstretched arm, settling on Ichigo's right shoulder, its tail curled around his neck. Ichigo chuckled as it nuzzled his cheek, reaching up to scratch beneath the cat's chin. Soft purrs filled his ear and Ichigo couldn't help but smile. "What were you doing here? Are you hungry?" An energetic 'nyao' was his response, followed by a wet lick to the cheek. "Let's go to The Village, then. You have to stay hidden, though." Another confident 'nyao'.

Ichigo headed for The Village, as promised. Before heading into the grocery store, he pulled his hood up over his head, the kitten hidden in the shadows it created. The tail remained visible, still curled around his neck, but he paid it no mind as he made his way to the pet food aisle. Since it was an occupant of Las Noches, it was probably as smart as Bawabawa. Ichigo walked the aisle, pointing out specific brand and flavors to get a response. Meows echoed from under his hood when his finger ghosted over a seafood medley; tender carvings with real chicken and salmon in gravy.

"Someone's been spoiling you," Ichigo scoffed, picking up two cans. A bat to his ear and an angry 'nyao' made him reach for two more, but he paused. "You're a kitten," he hissed. Saying it made the teen realize he was talking to a cat. With a shake of his head, Ichigo headed up front with just the two cans he had. Once everything was paid for, he headed back to the campus yard, picking a spot not too close to the building. In case anyone was inside, he didn't want them thinking he was lurking around for unsavory reasons.

Ichigo opened one can, setting it down on the ground near his feet. The kitten jumped from his shoulder, to the bench he sat on, before finally landing beside the food. Ichigo slipped his hands into the pocket of his hooded jacket, leaning back to stare up at the sky. There were so many things on his mind, but nothing he wanted to dwell too long on. The only thing that needed worrying about was school. It was already the beginning of October. In a few more weeks, it would be November, then December. Winter Break. New Years. Were there applications to be filled out to attend University at Las Noches? "Nel wouldn't know," Ichigo sighed out loud, having thought about asking the woman.

His current thoughts were returned to the kitten when it jumped into his lap. Ichigo leaned forward, looking down at the can; it was half empty. He freed his hands from his jacket to carefully pick up the tiny feline by the back of its neck and lift it so it was eye level with his glare. "You wanted more cans and you can't even finish one?" A small pink tongue swept out to catch any traces of cat food left behind. A wide yawn followed its content meow. Ichigo placed it back down onto his thigh with a sigh. It curled into a ball. He smiled, stretching his arms out along the back of the bench. Following the cat's example, he decided a quick nap would be in order on such a fine, Sunday afternoon.

**X**

The most unexpected person found the duo as they continued to sleep. The kitten's ear perked up, and the round eyes opened. With another yawn, it sat up, its claws rousing Ichigo as it stretched. "That hurts…" Ichigo groaned, blindly reaching out to pry the cat from his jeans.

"Traitor," a low voice scoffed.

The kitten mewed, wiggling until it was released. Ichigo righted himself, opening his eyes in time to see the tiny feline run along the top of the back of the bench and launch itself in the air. Gracefully, it landed atop Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's shoulder, rubbing cheeks with the scowling teen's. "Don't butter up to me now…"

Ichigo yawned. "Grimmjow. Is that your cat?" he stared through sleep-heavy, half-lidded eyes. The picture matched. More specifically, the kitten's blue eyes and Grimmjow's blue eyes. '_I should've seen it the first time._'

"You could say that."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the calm, serene look that crossed onto Grimmjow's face as he turned his head, fingers scratching beneath the kitten's chin. '_He can look like that, too, huh…? Not good_.' Ichigo tucked his chin against his chest, forcing himself to not get drawn in.

As though remembering the other was there, Grimmjow turned back around to glare at the orange-haired figure. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored," Ichigo sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat back on the bench.

"Hogyoku wasn't enough fun for you?" Grimmjow smirked at the glare thrown in his direction. "You coulda invited me, shinigami. We can all use a break every once in a while, don't ya think?"

"Would you have gone if I had?"

"I woulda thought about it." He grinned and the kitten pranced from his right shoulder to his left, its tail sweeping high before curling back around Grimmjow's neck.

"Then let's take a break right now." '_Did I just…? Wouldn't that be a date?_' Ichigo tried to appear smug, hoping Grimmjow would see it as a challenge.

Grimmjow picked the kitten from his shoulder by the black scruff of its neck, kneeling to place it onto the ground. "Go," he ordered. With a loud meow, the feline darted off. Grimmjow rose, staring at his classmate. "Hueco Mundo." Ichigo's grin widened. Maybe this was the match that Inoue had been referring to. Either way, this gift horse was not getting looked in the mouth.

**x x x**

Pesche took Ichigo aside for a second to let him know he had ordered his sister to stay home and rest. Ichigo wanted to ask if he'd approved of her attire last night, but decided against it.

For the most part, Grimmjow slaughtered Ichigo at almost every game, and enjoyed doing so. Ichigo managed to make some comebacks, but the winner for the day was the Student Council Vice President. After leaving the arcade, the duo walked back to the campus, a silence finally settling between them after a previous argument couldn't be won.

Grimmjow glanced up at the grocery store as they passed it. "Your food didn't make me sick."

Ichigo's eyebrows rose. "Sorry?"

"I'm not dead," Grimmjow snapped. "Which means your food… tasted good."

Ichigo laughed, "Was that a compliment, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?" It was the one name he enjoyed speaking. A withering look was thrown in his direction and Ichigo raised his hands defensively. "I'll make sure to save you a plate the next time I cook," he sighed.

"Whatever," Grimmjow muttered, looking ahead.

They parted ways several minutes later. Ichigo told his walking companion there was something he needed to do back at the dorms and took off in a jog. Grimmjow sighed and made his way back to the bench where he'd first found Ichigo. He dropped onto the structure, clicking his tongue a few times. The grass rustled and a tiny white blur shot out, bounding across the lawn to climb into his lap.

Grimmjow scratched the cat behind the ears, smirking as he listened to it purr. "Traitor," he repeated. The kitten ducked its head, lapping at the long fingers. The tight creases of his forehead relaxed, the glare disappearing, and his smirk appeared as a genuine smile. "You couldn't help but be attracted to him, huh?" Grimmjow chuckled softly as the cat bounded up his arm again to sit atop his shoulder. The kitten meowed happily.

* * *

Ichigo's new plan, since he wasn't ready for direct confrontation just yet, would be to force his presence into Grimmjow's subconscious until he made an impact. The top two buttons of his school jacket were left undone and Ichigo grabbed his school case from the table as he made his way to the door. He told himself the plan would make it all worth it in the end. Hopefully. The 'hopefully' echoed throughout his head the entire car ride from the dorms to the campus.

Ichigo closed the door after stepping out and stared up at the main building of Las Noches High as though it was his first day all over again. With a deep sigh, he headed up and inside. A stop was made to his locker, then it was straight to classroom 2-A for homeroom. Every one of his teachers kept an eye on him, and he had a sweet smile for each one that looked. There would be no more falling asleep during classes.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

Ichigo apologized to Inoue at the start of lunch, telling her hurriedly that there was something he _had_ to do. Inoue waved, but remained outside of class 2-A, waiting until a certain brunet stepped through the open doors. "Ulquiorra-kun." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry if it seems like… No… " Inoue shook her head. "Do you… want to spend lunch together?"

This was the first time the Student Council President refrained from speaking the words on his mind.

Grimmjow brushed by the pair, not caring to hear what the answer to the question was. He had somewhere he went to relax, and that was the Student Council room. It was rarely used, as all members remained busy outside of it.

**x x x**

Ichigo couldn't relax as he sat in the Principal's office. Gin was next door, but he felt this was a matter best left for the head honcho.

"Kurosaki-san. It's a pleasure to have you visit me."

Ichigo's glare intensified at the empty smile directed at him. "I try to stay out of trouble so I don't have to. I came here today because I have a request. There were two guys that went here. I think they graduated already… Big guy and a tiny brunet."

"Ah. Avirama-kun and Ggio-kun."

"I guess," Ichigo mumbled. "They were Student Disciplinary members, right? Has that spot been filled, since they graduated?"

Aizen folded his ands atop the wide desk with a knowing nod. "You want to become a member. We've had no offers to fill the spot. You are the first. Grimmjow-kun is taking care of all disciplinary matters." Aizen's smile widened at the look of hope that flashed across the boy's face before it was once again concealed by the permanent frown. "If that is your intention, I can call a meeting to announce it."

Ichigo sat forward, eyebrows raised. "That's… it? I'll be…?"

"You'll be in charge, and can enlist the help of a subordinate if you wish. Depending on the severity of the situations, I would like you to report to the Student Council President or Vice President."

"Got it." Ichigo stood from the chair, remembering to bow before he walked out. He grinned, tucking his arms behind his head as he headed for the stairwell. Aaroniero's office was his next stop.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

The so-called meeting took place during the last period before the final bell signaing the end of school would toll. Ichigo had never expected it so soon, but he should have known better. He was put on display before the colorful and contrasting personalities forced to gather in the Student Council room. Aizen placed a hand to Ichigo's shoulder; the boy tensed under the touch.

Grimmjow spoke first, "Lemme guess—we're finally kicking him out?" He grinned widely at Ichigo's glare.

"On the contrary," Aizen began. "We're welcoming him even more into our extensive family. Kurosaki-san requested to join the Student Disciplinary Committee branch of the Student Council."

Ulquiorra was the only one that remained unfazed by the news; his stoical mask never faltered. Szayel Aporro wore a sinister smile while Grimmjow looked ready to punch a hole through… the nearest _anything_, living or not.

"This is your last year of high school. Please make it a memorable one." Aizen gave Ichigo's shoulder a gentle squeeze before taking his leave of the room.

Ichigo reached up, unconsciously massaging the area. "You all know me, I know you. Introductions over." With a smirk, he dropped his hand and followed the same path the Principal had walked.

"We take our jobs very seriously." Ulquiorra's words stopped him from leaving. "If you're doing this for fun, I suggest you step down. Now."

"You have me confused with someone else." Without looking back, Ichigo slid the door open. "I don't do things half-assed." He stepped out into the hall, slamming it shut behind of himself.

**‡ ‡ ‡**

The day ended with an unexpected turn of events. Ichigo was pinned to the foam mats, Grimmjow straddling his waist. His chest rose and fell sharply from the exertion of the exercises they had just completed. Neither of them made any motion to move, not that Ichigo could if he wanted to. He didn't want to, though. He inhaled, exhaling slowly, begging for his heart to stop racing.

**x**

_"Fight me," Grimmjow ordered when Ichigo stepped onto the mats after changing uniforms. "It's the only way I'll accept you as a Student Council member." He smirked. "And make sure you're not half-assed 'bout it."_

_Ichigo grinned, tightening the belt of his gi. "Didn't we go through this once already? Is this our rematch?"_

_"You could say that…"_

_"So I'm finally at the level where I can have _you_ as my sparring partner. Don't go easy on me now."_

_Grimmjow's eyes shone with amusement and he chuckled darkly, "If that's your desire."_

**x**

True to his word, Grimmjow unleashed hell on his classmate, bringing them to their current position. With a sigh, he removed his hands from the mat—they had been positioned on the sides of Ichigo's head—and rose. He held out a hand, scowling when it was stared at dumbly. "Take it or I kick your ass to the showers."

Ichigo's skin tingled as their fingers curled together. He was yanked to his feet and quickly released. He adjusted the top half of his gi, idly rubbing the back of his neck. "Am I accepted?"

Grimmjow showed him a smirk as he glanced over his shoulder. "That decision's not mine to make. I just wanted an excuse to play with ya." He laughed, disappearing through the side doors of the dojo.

Ichigo clenched his hands into tight fists, slowly releasing them. His plan had backfired. More than before, Grimmjow was all he could think about. He headed for his locker, removing his school uniform. It was unclear what could happen if he showered at school, given the state he was in, so he would take it back at the dorms. With wary glances thrown at every shadow he passed, Ichigo hurried to the front of the school, relaxing only after he had climbed into the black sedan.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter nineteen  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** PG-15 (R later?)  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:**Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** (new) I'm sure there are changes; typos fixed.

* * *

The door to class 2-A slid open and the whispers began. Ichimaru Gin had entered the room, wearing his trademark grin. The instructor greeted him with a bow, but he waved his hand, dismissing the formalities. Those in the front row could hear the conversation between the two men, so Ichigo could only raise an eyebrow at the worried glances thrown in his direction. He sat up straight in his seat when the teacher addressed him.

"Gather your things," the man told him. "Ichimaru-san has come to collect you."

Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow, but the other seemed unbothered by the news. Another glance was thrown at Ulquiorra; both were Student Council members, which meant they should know _something_. Ichigo returned his gaze to the two men standing up front. Gin wiggled his fingers at him in a wave. With a resigned sigh, Ichigo began packing his school case. He stood once the task was complete, pushing the chair back under the desk.

Gin now waited for him at the sliding door and they excited together. "Yer in no serious trouble. I wanted ta help ya git yer bad boy image back," the Vice Principal explained with a soft laugh as they walked down the hall.

"I got that back when I went to Hogyoku," Ichigo sighed, holding his school case behind his head with both hands.

"I heard! Ya shoulda invited me!"

'_Grimmjow said the same thing_.' A soft laugh escaped the teen as he glanced at the silver-haired man walking beside him. "Aren't I too young to be going to a club? You should be stopping me."

"Ya were with Edrad-kun, weren't ya? Totally protected. He treats his employees like family." Gin smiled at the teen. "Yer our new family member now."

"Thanks." Ichigo waited until they were inside the Vice Principal's office before asking why he was called out of class.

"Shawlong-san's birt'day." Gin spoke as though it were a sacred, secret event.

"When?" Ichigo deadpanned.

"Tomorrow!"

With a scoff, Ichigo shook his head. "Don't wait until the last minute to tell me something like that."

Gin's smile widened. "I didn't. I already bought him da gift _yer_ givin' him."

Ichigo arched an eyebrow. "How now...?" The man chuckled and reached into a drawer of his desk. He pulled out a box, placing it onto the desk's surface, and slid it across to the boy. Ichigo opened it and laughed. He approved. "Thanks. Next time, I'll pick one out for him myself."

Gin's eyebrows arched, the curve of his eyes never opening. "Next time? Kurosaki-kun... Ya stayin' in Las Noches ta continue school at da University?"

"Maybe just a year, or a term," Ichigo muttered. "To see what it's like." He grinned. "I promised Di."

Gin shot a hasty glance to the closed door that joined his and Aizen's offices before giving the student his full attention. "That's wonderful! And I know that child will be very ecstatic."

"Yeah." Ichigo exhaled deeply. "I don't feel like going back to class now."

"Well, it'll be lunch in an hour. You, me, n' Lulu can eat together in celebration of... everything!" Gin giggled, springing from his chair to circle around his desk. He pulled Ichigo from his seat and ushered him out of his office. Sighing, Gin closed the door. He turned, quietly heading for the other door of the room. Opening it, he was met with an empty brown-eyed stare.

Aizen smiled, "Gin. I was beginning to get jealous. It sounded like you were having so much fun over there."

Gin closed the door, quietly making his way across the room. He stood behind Aizen's chair, slipping his arms around the brunet. "Stop. Make amends with the past. That child is obviously what yer lookin' for. Ulqui strayed first, which says a lot. Let things play out and let Grimmjow enjoy his treat."

"Ulquiorra's behavior was a separate trial experiment. He was the most loyal to me, or so he believed. He just proved that bringing that young woman here was the right choice. Before, they were all mindless drones that went about their meaningless lives. Now, they're realizing what it means to _live_." Aizen continued to smile, the gesture never reaching his eyes. "But they're still mine."

"They know that! Ya marked 'em. Let 'em go before there are casualties. Ya... can play wit me if ya want."

Aizen chuckled, the sound empty. "You'll give up your precious Matsumoto-kun for them?"

"In hopes dat ya open yer eyes ta da truth. We're all human, Sousuke..."

Blindly, Aizen guided Gin's head forward, turning to meet him halfway. He savored the unique flavor of his Vice Principal as he claimed Gin's lips. Aizen was always gentle, but his gentleness didn't come with warmth. "I'm above the human race," he whispered darkly.

**X X X**

Gin burst into the infirmary, all smiles, a white plastic bag in his hand. "I left campus for this, so enjoy it!" He placed it onto the desk and began unloading boxes.

Ichigo counted the containers then counted the bodies in the room. There were four bentos and three solid individuals. "Oi... Are we all sharing one of these?"

Gin grinned, pushing the box with the blue 'G' on its top closer to Ichigo. "He likes ta be fashionably late. We can wait if ya want."

"Wait...?" Ichigo glanced between both men. Gin was the only one that looked as though he'd eaten both the canary and the proverbial secret the quote carried. Aaroniero looked hungry, but was holding himself back. Ichigo was lost. "Di Roy?" he tried.

The brunet grinned then, looking toward his office doors. They slid open moments later and a sour-looking Grimmjow stalked in. He threw his school case onto the bed before reaching over Ichigo's shoulder for his lunch. He followed his bag, stretching out long, powerful legs after getting situated properly. "You owe me, shinigami. I made two separate set of notes because of you."

"I'm already payin' ya back on his behalf," Gin sighed, breaking open his chopsticks.

"You damn well better had, seeing as how you dragged him outta class for bullshit."

"Language," Gin chastised, pouting.

Aaroniero placed a pair of unopened chopsticks in Ichigo's hand, bringing the confused boy back to reality. "Eat," he coaxed.

"Aa..." Ichigo glanced to his right.

Grimmjow grinned toothily at him, canines visible. He clicked his chopsticks, drawling "itadakimasu". Ichigo glared, slamming his wooden utensils onto the table so they ripped the end of the paper casing as they were forced out. His actions only served to further widen Grimmjow's grin. Gin smiled from behind his bento box. If he had to throw them at each other, he would. He wouldn't let his self-sacrifice be for naught.

It was halfway through his lunch that Ichigo realized he was missing cram school. He shrugged it off and told himself he would do a little studying in the library before it was time to leave for work. '_I can look over the notes Grimmjow took for me_.' The unspoken thought did not compute, as Grimmjow would never do anything for him, but the fact had already been stated.

Hunger sated, Aaroniero decided to join in teasing the oblivious boy. "Kurosaki-kun," he sang.

Ichigo glanced in the brunet's direction, raising an eyebrow questioningly. He blinked in surprise when Aaroniero reached for his face. The nurse's fingers came back with a grain of rice. He popped it into his mouth with a grin.

"You did it wrong," Gin chastised, taking some rice from his bento using his chopsticks. He placed it to the corner of Ichigo's mouth, following afterwards to lick them off.

Ichigo turned pale, but what had his heart racing the most was the broad, muscular chest he felt at his back. An arm that wasn't his was extended to his left side, keeping the fox-like Vice Principal away. Another arm held him securely. Tilting his head, Ichigo stared up at Grimmjow with wide brown eyes. '_Why_...?'

"Jack-chan," Gin whined.

"Don't shorten my name as you please, and don't trap him with your games."

"Why?" The wide smile had returned to the silver-haired man's face.

'_Please let me go_...' was what Ichigo's thoughts said, but his body began to heat under the constant touch.

Aaroniero grinned as he sensed the change and intervened, removing Grimmjow's arms. "Let the child finish eating. I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I started it."

"It's fine," Ichigo mumbled. He took in a mouthful of rice, but there was no flavor. '_How... should I take that, what just happened? Jealousy_...?' With a deep sigh, he finished eating and quickly and quietly excused himself.

Once the door had slid shut, Grimmjow snatched Ichimaru up by the front of his shirt. "I wanted ta see yer reaction, is all," the man laughed, raising his hands defensively. "Children in love are the cutest."

"Shut—"

"How many times do I have to warn you about your language?" Gin warned, icy blue irises revealing themselves from behind silver bangs.

Grimmjow released him with a scoff; he really was nearing his limit. Running a hand through his hair, he left the nurse's office, but more loudly than Ichigo had.

"Lulu—"

"I already told you, I wouldn't know."

"Everyone's a party pooper," Gin mumbled, tossing his pickled daikon into his mouth. He chewed loudly.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Ichigo was glad when his shift came to an end. His mind was far from work and he needed some time to himself. The only problem now was, his every thought circled around Grimmjow and the embrace earlier that afternoon. That incident was one of many that happened on and off throughout the month of October. November had just begun and Grimmjow continued to confuse him.

Leaving his room, Ichigo headed the few feet down the hall to Inoue's, rapping softly on the door. There was no reply. He crossed his arms, thinking back to that night where they had met in the lobby. '_Maybe she's still at school_...' "Come to think of it, she shouldn't have had club this afternoon." He needed the girl's distracting behavior for the time being, so Ichigo headed back out of the dorm house, after going back into his room for a jacket.

Ichigo hurried through the lit hallways, making his way to the Home Economics room. He stopped after the door slid open on its own. The culprit, however, was a one Ulquiorra. Ichigo continued forward, drawing the brunet's attention.

"Why are you here?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"I should be asking you that," Ichigo retorted.

"Unlike you, I was taking care of Student Council President activities. That woman insists on working late, so I had to remind her that her time was up. No further disciplinary action is needed here."

"I came to find _Inoue_," Ichigo stressed, reminding the emotionless teen that his friend had a name.

Ulquiorra opened his mouth to respond, but Orihime's sudden appearance but an end to that. "Ulquiorra-kun..." She glanced down the hall to where the brunet stared and her face lit up with a wide grin. "Kurosaki-kun! Did you come to get me?" Inoue giggled. "Give me one second to pack up and I'll be out." Turning back around, she bowed to Ulquiorra. "I'm sorry if I'm being a nuisance. I'll leave earlier next time."

Without a word, Ulquiorra walked away, disappearing down the hall. Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, watching the ebony-haired teen leave. There was something about his cold demeanor that he didn't like.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo grinned at the girl waving to him. "What do you say to dinner again tonight?"

"I say 'yay'!" Orihime skipped down the hall.

**X X X**

As promised, a plate was saved for Grimmjow. Inoue joined him in delivering it. Narrowed blue eyes swept over the smiling girl at Ichigo's side. There was no bantering exchange, just a simple, muttered 'thanks'. The door closed on a confused Ichigo. Inoue tugged on his arm, leading the way back to his dorm with the intention of helping him clean up. That night, for the first time in over a month, Ichigo removed the sword from its stand and took it to bed.

* * *

It was after he had been dropped off at the front of the main building that Ichigo produced the box Gin had given him before he left yesterday. "Happy birthday." The breaking of Shawlong's stoical mask had Ichigo grinning.

The driver accepted the box, carefully unwrapping it in front of its giver. His surprise turned into a knowing smirk. "Ichimaru gave you this."

"Eh? How...?"

"I just have a feeling. I appreciate the thought, though, Kurosaki-san."

"Then my gift to you is that you have this weekend off!"

"Let me know if that decision is certain by the end of the day. I'll be waiting." Shawlong bowed.

"So stubborn..."

"No more than you, Kurosaki-san."

"Aren't we a joker now?" The two exchanged smirks before Ichigo headed up the stairs into the main building.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

At the beginning of lunch, a surprise in the form of the two most energetic people in Las Noches High was waiting for Ichigo outside the classroom. "Kurosaki!" Di Roy latched onto Ichigo, arms and legs.

"I'm surprised you still know my name," Ichigo scoffed, smacking the blond in the back of head. Get off me, traitor."

"Kurosaki…"

"Do you call anyone 'senpai'? Just curious… I think you used it on me once."

"Inoue-senpai," Di Roy mumbled against Ichigo's shoulder. Wearing a guilty smile, Orihime raised her hand.

"And I get a casual 'Kurosaki'..." Ichigo sighed. "Get off."

"No! And it doesn't sound right addressing you as 'senpai', but I still respect you, because I'm your kohai."

"You're not really my _kohai_," Ichigo drawled. "We're in the same grade. I'm surprised we don't share any classes... " he muttered as an afterthought.

"Get down, Di Roy."

The new voice had Di Roy back on his feet in a second. He bowed to the imposing figure that filled the doorway. "Senpai."

"You're all being annoying, and in the way. Stop crowding the hall and go to lunch."

Ichigo had a ready comeback, but quickly remembered that, above all else, Grimmjow was still Student Council Vice President. Rather than bow at the waist as his companions had, Ichigo nodded his head before walking away, taking the lead. He didn't like being confused, and that was exactly what Grimmjow did. Comparing yesterday, last night, and the current Grimmjow, there was no telling which he would meet this afternoon at practice.

**X X X**

At the end of lunch, Di Roy took off for his next class. Inoue remained with Ichigo until she departed to take care of some personal business. This left Ichigo walking the halls to reach Aaroniero's office. He had just stepped off the last step to reach the bottom floor of the building when he heard a familiar voice; one that twisted unpleasant knots in his stomach. Szayel Aporro and a few members of the Science Club stood on the opposite side of the hall from the faculty and nurse's offices. He made the mistake of catching the pink-haired teen's eye. Szayel smirked and Ichigo's blood ran cold. Ulquiorra was tolerable; Szayel Aporro made him wish he had eyes on the back and sides of his head.

Ichigo disappeared inside the nurse's station, haphazardly kicking off his wabaki. He stumbled to the beds and landed on the first one, immediately drawing the curtain across. "Hey," Ichigo called out as an afterthought.

Aaroniero smiled, "I'll try to be quiet."

Aarionero's behavior and personality was comforting, and part of the reason why Ichigo hadn't minded the whole 'rice grain' incident too much. Nel's words came back to haunt him as his thoughts strayed. _Don't give up_. '_He makes it so hard_…' Ichigo clenched the sheets in his fisted hand. '_I don't want to give up on him…_'

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

When Ichigo arrived at the dojo after his daily nap in the nurse's office, all eyes were on him, and a nervous, awkward silence hung in the air. He changed into his gi with no interruptions and walked out onto the floor. The rest of the team members continued to stare while some went so far as to avoid direct eye contact. Ichigo was used to the staring, but the avoidance was something he had never experienced before. He opened his mouth to question everyone's behavior, but his answer walked through the sliding doors and into the dojo.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was _not_ pleased, and for good reason. Entering behind him was Ulquiorra Cifer. The brunet took the time to close the door behind himself. Grimmjow made his way to Ichigo, sighing as he stared down at the glaring orange-haired figure. "You're having a match with him." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Aizen decided it, after Ulquiorra begged for it. Don't let your guard down."

Grimmjow would never say Ulquiorra was a better fighter than he was; they were equal. Standing behind Ichigo, he curled his fingers into a fist. 'Never _let your guard down_.'

Living with his father, who would sometimes execute a successful surprise attack had taught Ichigo to open his ears to everything. The faint rustle of cloth; the sound of Grimmjow's feet shifting on the mat. Tilting his head slightly left, he reached up, catching the fist aimed at the back of his head. He held on tightly, pulling Grimmjow forward to grace him with a smug smirk.

The desire to beat the grin off Ichigo's face returned, but was quickly quelled. "Keep that up and you might survive." Grimmjow snatched his hand away, heading to where a few other club members had gathered.

Ichigo exhaled deeply, shaking his hands to help loosen himself up. It was also to help calm himself down. He had missed Grimmjow's grin—a sad thing to even _think_—and the crazed gleam in the sky blue eyes. Before he could dwell much longer on the distracting thoughts, Ulquiorra reminded him of his presence. He was already dressed in his gi, with nary a strand of hair or a piece of thread out of place. He regarded the orange-haired teen coldly, but there was something hidden in the emotionless glare.

"The floor's all yours." Grimmjow made the announcement, the distaste rolling off his tongue.

Ichigo did a few more quick upper body stretches before walking over to join Ulquiorra in the center mat. With quick and short bows, they faced off. The match started off as any other would: they mirrored each other's steps, defending and attacking when necessary.

Things became more serious when Ichigo was forced to stumble backwards, putting distance between himself and his opponent after Ulquiorra's knuckles grazed his cheek. He took a second to notice that there was something different about the brunet. The usually cold green eyes now shone with something akin to anger. Grimmjow dropped his crossed arm, his brow knitting as he frowned. He sensed the same thing Ichigo did, but he knew the end result would be dangerous.

Ichigo flipped himself back onto his feet. He matched every move Ulquiorra made, but only to dodge them. He had bested Grimmjow once; he should be able to handle Ulquiorra. He adjusted his stance, taking on the offensive, and lashed out. His attack, however, was easily countered, and Ichigo found himself weightless before he was slammed back down into the mat. '_Shit_!'

Ulquiorra loomed over him, his eyes an eerie green and his arm drawn back for the final blow. Ichigo could actually feel the killing intent that flowed from the Student Council President. His vision was suddenly obscured by blue and white. There was an audible 'snap' from above and Ichigo's eyes widened. Ulquiorra released Grimmjow's arm, the appendage hanging limply at its owner's side, and Grimmjow joined Ichigo on the mats, landing on his knees.

"Stay away from that woman, Kurosaki Ichigo," the brunet stated icily. "She won't remain at your side after graduation, so there's no need for her to be there now." That being said, Ulquiorra left the dojo.

Ichigo was forced to look away from the closed doors at the soft groan, returning his attention to Grimmjow. "Are you okay?" he questioned, rising onto his knees to crawl in front of the kneeling figure.

Grimmjow flashed him a pained grin. "I've had worse than this. He was nice and didn't break it. It's just dislocated." He glanced left at the remaining members of the club. "Get out," he ordered in a yell. "Enjoy your weekend, because this ain't stopping me. You all better drag your asses back here Monday afternoon!"

"Hai!" The dojo cleared, leaving Ichigo and Grimmjow on the matted floor.

With a grunt, the blue-haired teen rose onto his feet, swaying slightly. Ichigo was there, supporting him on his right side. Grimmjow pulled away from the contact, standing tall. His left arm had already suffered damage before, so Ulquiorra only served to rub salt in his old wounds. "Walk with me to the infirmary," he muttered, taking precaution. "And enjoy this moment, because I will _never_ ask for your help again, shinigami."

Ichigo smiled, letting the unwanted nickname slide. He led the way, sliding the door open then close once Grimmjow was out of the dojo. The walk through the halls was done in a silence more companionable than the moment he had stepped foot inside the dojo. Rather than leave after handing his classmate off to Aaroniero, Ichigo took a seat in the vacated chair, watching with a frown as the older man assisted Grimmjow with removing the top half of his gi.

The joint from shoulder to arm was a flame red, and looked almost swollen. "Looks like he did a number on you, but at least it's not broken," the brunet smiled.

Grimmjow grinned, canines visible. "That's what I said."

Aaroniero headed for his medicine cabinet, pulling out a small package along with a vial. The new syringe was opened, the needle inserted into the cap of the vial. He pulled the plunger back, filling the barrel. Any bubbles of air were forced out, the liquid arching out of the tip as he gave the plunger a small push. Heading back to the bed, Aaroniero disinfected an area by the joint, quickly inserting the needle and emptying the contents; an anesthetic for the job to be done. "Brace yourself," he warned as he positioned his hands.

Grimmjow let his gaze travel to where Ichigo sat. He stared, his gaze unwavering, into the round brown eyes filled with worry and confusion. He grimaced as his arm was popped back into place, grinning when Ichigo flinched on his behalf. Ichigo noticed and looked away, making the other teen laugh softly.

"This…" Aaroniero gathered everyone's attention as he filled another new needle with a different liquid. "…is to help you sleep. Because I know you're going to refuse the sling." Grimmjow laid out his arm and the area to be injected was swabbed clean. While the drugs took effect, Aaroniero used to time to wrap the joint, ensuring nothing would slide out of place. Grimmjow wore a wide grin as Ichigo walked to the bed to collect him. He slung his good arm around the other, hopping down.

"Take good care of him," Aaroniero chirped as Ichigo half-dragged, half-walked Grimmjow out of the nurse's office.

Ichigo enlisted Shawlong's help once outside, both of them laying Grimmjow across the backseat. Ichigo went around to the other side, carefully lifting Grimmjow's head so he could slide in. He then laid it back down atop his thigh. Grimmjow reached up as the engine turned over, tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of Ichigo's neck. He laughed after noticing the other boy's blush, but the sound died down and the teasing touch vanished as Grimmjow's arm fell across his abdomen.

Ichigo assumed he had fallen asleep, but the blue eyes fluttered open once again to focus on him. Ichigo knew it wasn't right, but he decided to take advantage of Grimmjow's drug-inebriated state. "I don't know what to think anymore, Grimmjow. Your behavior… has been off for a while now. What's up with that?"

Grimmjow's brow furrowed as he scowled. "You're too close… Didn't want to. Didn't have to… I just did."

The broken statements told Ichigo next to nothing. He sighed, "Stop ignoring me. I don't like it."

"I… can't get close to you… and I hate it. Why do you let your guard down around me…?"

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat and he swallowed thickly. "Why…?" Clearing his throat, he glanced out of the window. They were nearing the dorms. "Why? Not sure, but maybe it's because I feel like you've been the most honest with me in the whole school."

Grimmjow laughed harshly, closing his eyes. "I'm the one lying to you the most, shinigami!"

Ichigo continued staring out of the window. The revelation didn't hurt. What hurt was the thought that, come tomorrow, Grimmjow probably wouldn't remember any of the moment they were currently sharing. Deciding the take a chance, as the car rolled to a stop, Ichigo leaned down and pressed his lips to Grimmjow's. He pulled away with a smile. "A sample expression of my feelings." With a lazy smirk, Grimmjow closed his eyes.

Again, with the driver's help, Grimmjow was carried inside and tucked into bed. Ichigo was then back in the car and off to Adjuchas Grocer.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Inoue found him in the Home Economics room. He sat at the table where she usually worked on her projects, and was still wearing his gi from the visit to the dojo. She walked over, quietly sitting on the stool adjacent his. "Ulquiorra-kun. It's time to go back. Come on." She reached for his hand, curling her fingers around his. The brunet remained unresponsive. "Ulquiorra-kun."

"Your… heart is big enough to care for everyone."

Inoue smiled brightly.

"That makes me no different than 'everyone'."

She continued to smile, bringing her other hand forward. She used both to hold his. Inoue brought it to her chest, closing her eyes as it made contact.

Ulquiorra looked at his hand before redirecting his gaze to her serene expression. "Are you scared of me?" He had asked it once before, but it seemed like the only sensible question, given the fact that her heart beat at a rate faster than normal.

"No." Inoue shook her head. "My heart may be big enough for everyone, Ulquiorra-kun, but… it doesn't react this way for everyone." She released his hand, smiling and opening her eyes when it remained pressed against her chest. "You were jealous, weren't you?"

Ulquiorra removed his hand, placing it back atop his thigh. His fingers tingled despite no longer being in contact with the covered, soft flesh. Hesitantly, tentatively, he lifted his hand to place the palm against his own chest. Jealous?

"Don't think too hard," Orihime giggled. "We can figure out the answer to that question another time."

Ulquiorra stared at the outstretched hand. It posed two options to the Student Council President: take it—break every rule set forth that he once followed diligently; refuse it—return to being plagued by these unknown sensations while upholding order.

Orihime's smile widened at the cool fingers that curled around hers. She hopped down from her stool, smiling over her shoulder as she waited for him to do the same. Hand in hand, they walked to the nearest set of sliding doors, stopping directly in front of them. She unconsciously tightened her hold. They had both gone against Aizen's orders and rules.

Ulquiorra glanced at her profile, sensing the moment of hesitation. "I'm the one that will be punished," he told her.

"That's what I'm worried about," the girl sighed.

"Thank you… for worrying."

Orihime graced him with a sweet smile. "I worry for those I care for. Remember that… Ulquiorra." Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes then opened them, a fire burning in their depths. With a confident grin, she threw open the door.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

As he watched Ichigo 'work'—the boy's actions couldn't be considered as such—Edrad was glad he had been scheduled to do stock. His mind and thoughts were so far from Adjuchas Grocer that the register till would have probably been thousands short by the end of the night. "Oi, Kurosaki."

Ichigo looked in his supervisor's direction and the can he had been stocking into the shelf slipped from his hand to land on the floor. It rolled to Edrad's feet, dented side exposed for him to see. "Take a break," Edrad sighed.

"Aa…" Ichigo mumbled, walking away from the stack of boxes. He made his way out of the building, using the cold to help draw him out of his stupor. Leaning against the side of the building, Ichigo stared up at the evening sky, unable to rid himself of Grimmjow's jumbled words. Inoue's plan had been carried out, but where was he now? Even more confused than before. It was time to put an end to their cat and mouse game. "I'll confront him…" he sighed aloud. "When he's not drugged up." With his new train of thoughts, Ichigo headed back inside to finish working.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Ichigo paused outside Grimmjow's door after returning to the dorms. He shook his head, telling himself he would do it first thing in the morning. He headed into his own room, preparing for a good night's sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** A~nd, I forgot it in the previous chapter's A/N: the tiny kitten was Grimmjow's panther-self before he became a Vasto Lorde, color-wise x3

And, again, if you're reading and enjoying, thank you for taking the time out to do so. And don't be scared to say a word or two (or three?) of encouragement or even **constructive** criticism. I won't bite… hard. It'll appear like a vampire love bite, though *needs braces* XD;


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter twenty  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** R  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:**Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** (new) I added a few lines... somewhere.

* * *

Grimmjow glared at his sunken-eyed reflection. He felt like shit. The drugs had helped ease him to sleep, but the morning after was turning out to be a pain in the ass. His shoulder throbbed something fierce, the pain traveling through the rest of his arm. He had removed the bandages in order to shower. Ducking his head, Grimmjow splashed a handful of cold water across his face, sighing out the droplets.

The other problem was that he _knew_ something had happened between him and Kurosaki yesterday, but he couldn't remember _what_. "What the hell did you give me, Aaroniero…?" He gripped the edge of the sink tightly, screwing his eyes shut. The only thing that surfaced was the pain from Ulquiorra's jealous reaction, then endless relief. There was also a calming feeling of warmth. '_Him_…?'

With a shake of his head, Grimmjow left out of the bathroom to find his school uniform. His progress was halted by a few tentative knocks to the door. Sighing in irritation, Grimmjow changed his route. He threw open the door, unable to mask his surprise at finding an orange-haired 'shinigami' on the other side. "Here to take my soul?" he quipped, smirking.

Ichigo glared, pulling his arms from behind his back to reveal a first aid kit. "No. I'm here to repair it."

"Do you have any drugs in there? That's all I really need…" Grimmjow pushed open the door, stepping aside to let the other boy in. He closed it, stepping back to lean against it. The action put pressure on his shoulder and he gritted his teeth.

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder. "We can't do it standing here."

"Why can't we?" Grimmjow argued. He smirked. "Wanna do it on the bed then, shinigami? Or maybe the bathroom's more appropriate?"

Ichigo glared, hoping the heat he felt creeping up his neck wasn't showing. He headed for the couch, dropping into it. "Get over here."

Grimmjow joined him, dropping onto the cushions with a grin. "Wrap me up." He adjusted himself so they no longer sat shoulder to shoulder and waited. He didn't think it was necessary, but he would let the boy have his fun. He knew Aaroniero would have done it also, but he would have been stopping by just to collect some painkillers. Hopefully something that wouldn't loosen his tongue. "What did I tell you yesterday? I know I said something…"

Ichigo's hands stilled and brown eyes met narrowed blue ones. "You said a lot."

"Elaborate."

"Some days you talk with me, some days you ignore me. Why is that?"

"Because you're too busy playing with that woman! I want my game back…" Ichigo's eyes widened. "It's mine," Grimmjow interrupted before the other boy could speak.

"I haven't finished playing!" Ichigo pulled the wrap tight, grinning when Grimmjow hissed. "And you didn't answer my question."

"I did! I should be sayin' you didn't answer mine." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's wrist before the other could tighten the wrap more than necessary. "Stop," he growled. "Or I'll rip your arm out of the socket so you can see how it feels."

Ichigo glared but took the silver snap from the first aid box to latch the ends of the wrap together. "I'm not giving it back 'til I finish."

"Whatever, shinigami. In return, I'm bumming a ride."

A cocky grin crept onto Ichigo's face. "I thought you weren't gonna ask for my help anymore."

"Are we _really_ starting this right now?" Grimjow snapped, rising from the couch. "Gimme a few minutes to get dressed and I'll meet you out front."

Ichigo nodded, bending over the kit to properly repack it. Grimmjow disappeared into his bedroom, leaving Ichigo out front. The orange-haired teen didn't stay too long. He was out the front door and back in his own room, putting away the kit before collecting his jacket and school case. Ichigo closed his door, making his way down the hall, down the stairs, and outside. He had just sat down, and was closing the car door, when he spotted Grimmjow coming down the walkway. He glanced toward the driver's seat, wondering if Shawlong would tell of yesterday's events. "Shawlo—"

The car door was opened and Ichigo mentally cursed himself for being indecisive. Grimmjow slid in and the door slammed shut behind him. The car pulled away, both boys glaring out of their respective windows. Once Shawlong had parked the car, his passengers departed, putting some distance between themselves by going their separate ways. He followed Ichigo with his eyes until the boy disappeared inside of the main building.

The black sedan remained parked out front and a certain blue-haired figure returned to it several minutes later. Shawlong stepped out to greet him. Grimmjow glared disdainfully at the sedan as though it was the bane of his existence. He glanced at the brunet's stoic profile. "What happened yesterday?" Shawlong turned his head slowly to stare at the teen.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

"Have you been to see Lulu yet?" The bell had just finished ringing, signaling the start of their lunch. Ichigo slowly packed his school case, distracted as he watched his dorm- and classmate.

"No," Grimmjow muttered. His arm continued to pain him, but he wasn't about to let the whole school know by crying.

"As the head of the Student Disciplinary Committee, I order you to visit Lulu."

Eyes wide, Grimmjow stared at the orange-haired teen. Ichigo was very serious. His lips twitched, slowly spreading into a grin. Grimmjow leaned back in the chair, his laughter filling the classroom. Terrified students fled, worried that the VP had finally snapped. The laughter died down and Grimmjow sighed deeply. "Shinigami… I don't think your job is to order me around, or anybody for that matter."

"But I put a stop to those fierce creases in your forehead." Ichigo was grinning as he snapped his case shut. "You're always glaring, but this time was different. Go to the nurse's office. I'll get you some lunch." He allowed Grimmjow to catch a brief glimpse of his smile before standing and walking out of the classroom.

Propping his head up with his right hand, Grimmjow smirked at the open doorway the other had disappeared through. "You're one to talk 'bout glarin', shinigami."

**X X X**

Grimmjow was already sleeping when Ichigo arrived with a bag. He sat in the seat Aaroniero offered him, opening the bag to take out a piece of bread for himself. Inoue had been missing from lunch, but Ichigo knew she wouldn't always be there. His eyes narrowed; Ulquiorra didn't need to remind him off that fact. He bit into the bread, sighing through his nose as he chewed.

"You seem at a loss, Kurosaki-kun. Anything I can help with? I don't know anything about love, though," the brunet added with a sheepish smile. "Whether it be high school love or eternal love."

"It's not just love, but… that's in there somewhere. I'm wondering how to apply for University. I guess I should talk to Ichimaru…"

"That would be best. I think he's off-campus now, though."

Silently, Ichigo finished eating, glancing toward the bed every once in a while to see if Grimmjow had woken. He had not, and was obviously not a roller. Whether Aaroniero forced him into it or not, Grimmjow slept on his right side, but his head was at the foot of the bed rather than its top, so he faced away from all the noise. A pillow was positioned to his left. In case he did roll, it would serve to keep his arm elevated. Ichigo wanted to get closer. Call it the behavior of a stalker, he didn't care; he wanted to watch Grimmjow sleep.

Aaroniero noticed the pained look of longing in the chocolate brown eyes and decided to give the two some privacy. 'Lunch,' he mouthed to the teen as he made a quiet escape.

Ichigo remained seated a few more minutes before finally rising from the chair. He had to circle around to stand between the two beds. '_He still looks like he's in pain_…' He reached out, but pulled back, curling his fingers into a fist. Grimmjow scowled as he slept, but, as he had this morning, Ichigo could discern the differences in the creases. "Sorry," he whispered. "Ulquiorra doesn't like me, and you were the one that ended up suffering because of it."

Bracing a hand atop the bed, his arm supporting his weight, Ichigo leaned down, tilting his head to ghost his lips over Grimmjow's. They parted with a soft sigh and Ichigo shot backwards, almost pulling down the partition curtain as he fell over the second bed. He skirted out from between the two, falling into Aaroniero's plush chair to lay his head on the cluttered desk. '_I'm so pathetic_…'

**X X X**

Ichigo was kicked awake. He didn't think he'd be so tired as to fall asleep at the desk, but he had. The chair he sat in now rolled from the force applied to it. Glaring sleepily, he let his gaze focus on the scowling figure.

Grimmjow scoffed and snatched the paper from Ichigo's cheek. "There was a second bed, ya know. Isn't this where you usually hide?" Ichigo yawned in response, following up with a drawled 'huh'. With a roll of his eyes, Grimmjow kicked the chair again.

"Stop…!" The order sounded like a whiny yell and Ichigo waved his hand in irritation.

"I need the Student Disciplinary leader to run an errand for me." Grimmjow grinned at the dark glare thrown in his direction. "I need you to let the rest of the club know I'm cancelling practice until next week. Aaroniero told me to take it easy. Thing is, this arm's been broken before." He curled the fingers of his left hand into a fist. "He said some bullshit I didn't pay attention to, but I heard the part about the club."

Bracing his hands atop the even more disheveled tabletop, Ichigo pushed himself onto his feet. He stretched his arms high, muscles popping, and groaned, "Fine, but you owe me." With a sharp glare, Grimmjow undid the buttons of his shirt, letting it fall away from his left shoulder. His bandages were revealed, the message being: _"I've already paid my debt"_. Ichigo frowned. "Whatever," he huffed, skirting around him and the desk to reach the door.

There was no practice, but Ichigo knew where a few of the club members hung out. The message was delivered and he asked that it be passed on to those he couldn't contact. Task completed, he began the journey back to the infirmary, which resided in the lower level of the main building. He was crossing the outer walkway that connected the two building when an involuntary shiver ran through him. The cause was _not_ from the chill in the air. Ichigo gritted his teeth, forcing his feet to keep moving him forward so he could pass the other that had joined him at the opposite end of the walkway.

Szayel Aporro stopped after a few feet, turning right to stare at the rose bush Inoue used to tend to. "Kurosaki-kun."

"What?" Ichigo snapped back.

"Tuesday is November 11th. It's the birthday of an old colleague of mine. I was wondering—"

"I can't make it." Ichigo stormed ahead into the other building.

A soft chuckle filled the air. "I was wondering if you wanted to be his birthday present," Szayel Aporro finished in a hushed tone, smiling cruelly as he stared out at the yard.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Ichigo offered Grimmjow a ride back to the dorm and it was accepted. Being that it was Saturday, however, he couldn't fuss over him for too long because of his shift at Adjuchas Grocer. As Ichigo scanned groceries and accepted the customers' payments, he realized he was still skirting around what needed to be said. When would be the best time to confess?

* * *

As Ichigo walked the halls to reach his homeroom Tuesday morning, he couldn't help but wonder if his reaction toward Szayel Aporro the previous week had been too fierce. He had never met the acquaintance before, so he held no ill will against him or her. "Maybe Inoue's friend can bake something…" he thought aloud. Ichigo changed his route, heading for Inoue's homeroom.

The girl spotted him immediately and discreetly made her way outside.

"Inoue. I have a favor to ask of you. Your reward will be that meal you wanted at Gillian."

Inoue's face lit up, her hands clasped together. "Hai, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Is there any way you can get that blonde friend of yours to bake something for me by this afternoon?"

Inoue blinked before realizing who Ichigo spoke of. "Menoly-chan. I can ask. What were you thinking about getting and when exactly did you need it?"

Ichigo thought for a few seconds. "I could probably miss some of my cram sessions or skip it entirely. I usually leave right after lunch…" He met her eye. "If you can't find me, do you think you could give it to Szayel?"

Inoue's smile withered a bit. "Szayel… Aporro-kun?" she asked hesitantly. "Hai… I'll give it to him. Are you two on better terms?"

"His friend's birthday is today. He invited me, but I turned him down, so I figure I could send _something_." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

Understanding, Inoue nodded. "I'll let Menoly-chan know." She waved as the boy walked away, waiting until he had disappeared before heading back into the classroom and to her seat. Loly had been close enough to overhear the conversation. She knew, for a fact, that Szayel Aporro didn't consider too many people friends.

**X X X**

Menoly agreed, and managed to whip up a small cake in the Home Economics room. Her time limit extended beyond lunch, however, and when Inoue went to find Ichigo, Aaroniero told her he had already left. She now stood outside of the science lab, Menoly at her side. The blonde gave her a gentle nudge forward and Orihime giggled, gathering enough courage to head inside.

Amber eyes filled with malice at being disturbed cut through the orange-haired young woman. "What?" he asked icily, noting that she never flinched like most others did.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue started forward, holding up the box Menoly had taken the time out to also wrap. "For your friend's birthday."

Szayel straightened up from the lab station he worked at, tucking pink strands of hair behind his ear. He maneuvered through the other tables to reach her. With a smile, he accepted the box. "Tell Kurosaki-kun I said 'thank you'. He will appreciate this very much."

Inoue slid her right hand away quickly when their fingers brushed as he accepted the cake, her lips stretched wide as she forced a smile onto her face. "Wish him a happy birthday from all of us," she chirped, bowing before slipping back out of the room.

Szayel Aporro waited until the door closed before chuckling sardonically. He turned his back, dropping the box into the nearest bin, and headed back to his newest project.

Szayel Aporro Granz despised this unnatural attraction he had towards a one Kurosaki Ichigo. The comment he had made toward Grimmjow during the beginning of second semester could now be said about him; riddled with feelings of lust whenever the orange-haired teen came within a certain distance had him feeling like the Neanderthal. There was no way he was going to sit back without taking action. And Szayel Aporro knew someone on the 'outside', so to speak, that owed him a favor for helping rid Las Noches' halls of a certain green-haired intellectual.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Grimmjow stormed up to the counter of Las Noches, shoving people aside to reach the green-haired woman. The light in Nel's hazel eyes faded as she saw the desperation in the blue eyes directly across from her. She was already walking out from behind the counter as she removed her apron. "Pesche. I'm leaving…"

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening! Gagged, Ichigo was bound to a wooden chair, locked in God knows where, waiting to be rescued.

After leaving the building where cram school was being held, a strong arm grabbed him around the waist, dragging him into an alley. A chloroform cloth had covered his nose and mouth, and that was his last coherent thought.

There was also the added issue of being blindfolded. Who were they trying to draw out by using him as bait? Ichigo tilted his head in the direction of the sudden noise. A heavy door had opened somewhere, which means he now had company. He remained as motionless as possible, save for the movement of his chest—he had to breathe, right? '_This is straight out of a movie_!'

"Yer awake, ain'cha?"

Ichigo's voice came out muffled as he received a foot to the chest. The blow came with enough force to topple the chair and he was experiencing his own personal fireworks festival after his head cracked against the concrete floor.

"I didn't say kill him." That voice. Ichigo didn't have the strength to move, not with the pain that danced across his skull, but he could protest, even with the gag. "Oh? You recognize me already? Grimmjow hasn't claimed you as his yet, so I still have a chance. Nnoitora."

"If it'll make that bitch Nelliel cry, I'm game."

'_Nnoitora_!' The tall, lanky brunet he had had the misfortune of meeting when Nel had first took him into town. Ichigo could almost hear the sneer in Nnoitora's voice. He was also angered and disgusted at the way they were discussing him like a piece of meat.

The blinding pain had faded to a dull throb, but it still hurt, and he was in no position to move. Light footsteps echoed in his ear and his sense of smell was assaulted by an acrid, but slightly sweet smell. Ichigo turned his head away sharply, grimacing beneath his blindfold, and against his gag. He breathed out deeply through his nose, inhaling afterward. Ichigo whimpered, writhing against his bonds. His body literally felt as though it were on fire. He registered the hands behind his head, undoing the knot to his gag. He sucked in air greedily, releasing it in harsh pants.

"It's a new, amplified aphrodisiac," Szayel Aporro explained calmly. "I liked what I saw that day. You were willing, but confused. This time, I'm going to lead."

Ichigo heard the voice talking, but just barely over the blood pounding in his ears. He didn't want to lose himself like last time, but the pull was stronger. His breathing slowed, the rise and fall of his chest returning to normal. A low and even sigh escaped the orange-haired teen and his lips slowly curled upward into a feral grin. "Aibou," he giggled. "If you free me, I'll show you a good time."

"This punk's a piece of work," Nnoitora laughed. Tesla was a fine lay, but Nel's playmate made him feel like he could see Heaven.

Szayel did as requested, righting Ichigo and undoing his bonds. He briefly wondered if he'd made the right decision, after he was spun around and forced into the empty chair, but the teen that climbed into his lap made him forget those doubtful thoughts. Ichigo kept his blindfold on, letting his fingers do all the seeing. "I know you said you wanted to lead, but..." The long digits threaded through the shoulder length pink hair, his hands cupping around Szayel's neck. "I promise you'll feel even better if you let me take care of you." Using his thumbs, he tilted the other's head upward, taking his time in finding his mouth. Once their lips were locked together, his tongue slid in, finding Szayel's. Ichigo remained in control of the kiss, playfully dueling with Szayel Aporro's tongue until being roughly pulled away. He smirked, licking his lips, and stared in what he assumed was the Student Council Treasurer's direction.

"I told you, I'll make you feel good. Don't trust me? Then I'll have fun with..." He tilted backwards, deliberately rubbing his clothed erection over Szayel's, and grinned up at where he believed Nnoitora stood. "You sound fun." Finally removing the blindfold, he easily slipped from Szayel's lap, sidling over to where the brunet stood. "Tall..." Ichigo placed his hands atop the grinning Nnoitora's shoulders. He couldn't recall seeing the white eye patch over the left eye the first time, but it was there now. Ichigo ghosted his fingers over the small cloth patch. "Can the same be said... for down here?" Clinging to the black jacket, he slowly lowered himself onto his knees in front of the brunet. His fingers worked deftly to undo the fly presented before him.

Ichigo's movements stalled right before freeing Noitora. _Stop._ He shook his head, pressing a hand against his temple. There were flashes of blue behind his closed lids. Ichigo moaned softly, inhaling the aphrodisiac that was once again placed beneath his nose. He tilted his head sideways, giggling excitedly, a distant look in his glazed brown eyes. Ichigo leaned forward, pressing his lips to the knowing bulge at the front of Nnoitora's black slacks. "You're gonna hafta suffer a bit, big boy. It's your birthday, right? I'll treat you to something special." He rose from his knees and faced Szayel Aporro. "You first."

Nnoitora grinned a wide and toothy grin; he was going to enjoy his present.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Bawabawa led the way, His two companions somehow managing to keep up. Shawlong had driven them back to the cram school, but they were on their own after that. It was a difficult journey—heading into the city by foot, but Grimmjow wouldn't stop until Ichigo was back at his side. The burning feeling in his lungs were pushed aside as he kept up with the former track star. The 'airhead' personality from the woman had vanished and Grimmjow could certainly state he was glad he wasn't on her 'shit list', if such a thing existed with her. His ass would probably be handed back to him. And even though she _was_ a woman, he still wouldn't go down without a fight.

Bawabawa's barking captured his wandering attention and he matched the Doberman's and its master's sudden burst of speed. Nel sharply called the dog back after catching sight of what appeared to be a rundown community center. Bawabawa returned, whining and panting up at her. "Stay," she cooed, smiling warmly at him. "I'll bring Ichigo out to you." The Doberman nodded its head and she rewarded him with a kiss to the top of his muzzle.

Nel released Bawabawa and started forward, glancing at the blue-haired figure at her side, mirroring her every step. Waiting until Grimmjow caught her eye, she gave him a silent signal, and they moved swiftly and silently up to the building. Like predatory cats, they had found their prey and it was time to make the kill.

**x**

Ichigo's lips were still wrapped around Nnoitora's cock, the muscles of his throat working as he swallowed what the brunet had to offer after coming. Moving his head back, he slid his mouth free of the still-hard length, his tongue flicking across the tip. Ichigo ducked his head, undoing the white slacks of the Adjuchas Grocer uniform he had changed into before leaving cram school. They fell, going no further than his knees, which he was on once more. "I promised you… something special."

Szayel Aporro had already been serviced, and was seated in the single chair, legs crossed gracefully as he watched the scene with a smirk.

Ichigo changed his position to that of a seated one, kicking the pants off. He hooked his fingers into the waist of his underwear, slowly tugging them downward. He smirked up at the brunet, teasing him by keeping his erection trapped by the elastic band of his boxer briefs. "Since it's your present… you should unwrap it."

Nnoitora needed no further prompt. Even if the boy hadn't said anything, he would have taken him within the next few seconds. Ichigo's underwear was ripped away and he was turned over and forced back onto his knees, his arms keeping his upper half upright. Nnoitora snatched a fistful of orange hair, turned on even more at the moan that came from the teen after being so roughly handled. He forced Ichigo's upper half down, more interested in the lower. Nnoitora positioned himself at the boy's entrance, pushing forward against the tight ring of muscle.

The doors to the abandoned room were thrown open, drawing the trio's complete attention. Szayel Aporro gritted his teeth, having nowhere to run to as he recognized the intruders.

"Nnoitora!" The shout was followed by a whistling sound and the ebony-haired man fell sideways, crimson quickly staining the side of his face. Nel lowered her arm, having thrown the nearest thing she could find, which happened to be a lead pipe. The chance of killing her former classmate was low; he would never dream of going down so easily. Her chest rose and fell sharply. "I took the left one… do you _want_ me to take the right one?"

"_Bitch_," Nnoitora hissed, drawling the derogatory term. He tucked himself back into his pants before springing to his feet.

While the two faced off, Grimmjow had his sights set elsewhere. He ignored the seated Szayel Aporro and dropped to his knees beside Ichigo. The brown eyes stared at him, but there was no recogntion in them. Ichigo grinned as he registered the familiar face. "Aibou... there's something I need to take care of—for you and for me. Ne?" His hand snaked between Grimmjow's thighs, but was grabbed and held in an almost painful grip.

"Shinigami!"

'_Shini_…' Ichigo's brow creased.

"Wake up… Ichigo!"

As it had been the first time, it was a painful descent into reality, even more so with the powered-up drug. Ichigo threw his head back, his strangled screams followed by broken sobs. He clung to the blue-haired figure that held him tightly, panting harshly. This time, he remembered everything. Ichigo lurched sideways, eyes screwed shut as he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the grimy floor or the abandoned building. He sagged against Grimmjow's chest and resumed crying, the sound more pitiful than before.

Nel was finished with Nnoitora, unfortunately letting him go, but not after inflicting enough damage that would probably make him hate her even more. Hugging herself, she stood back, watching the scene unfold. She took small tentative steps forward until she had reached the duo. With a gentle touch, she combed her fingers through the damp orange locks and leaned down to whisper an apology. Ichigo heard it, but showed no outward reaction. All he wanted now was to stay in Grimmjow's embrace.

Nel turned, running out of the abandoned building to find Shawlong. "Blanket!" she requested breathlessly. The trunk was popped open and said item was retrieved. Shawlong handed it over. Nel thanked him, running back to the old, abandoned center.

Grimmjow noticed her when she came flying through the doors. He leaned down, whispering to the teen he still held. "We're going back to the dorm. Wake up for a sec."

The low voice brought him back to reality for a few moments. Ichigo felt something being wrapped around him, and then he was lifted. His arms went around his carrier's neck and he lowered his head. He was asleep before they reached the familiar black sedan.

Grimmjow didn't let go. During the ride back to the dorms, he kept Ichigo in his lap, cradling the orange head against his shoulder.

**X X X**

_Tethered in place by invisible bonds, Ichigo could only watch in horror as he serviced both Nnoitora and Szayel, simultaneously. Had it happened? He wasn't certain, but he did know he didn't want to relive the nightmare again. The problem was, he couldn't look away and the scenes remained, even behind closed lids. _'It's not me…'

_"It is you," a voice giggled._

_The scenes faded, revealing his reflection. Ichigo knew he wasn't grinning so widely, but when he tilted his head, so did the other 'him'. _'Who… are you?'

_"Me?" the apparition giggled, a high-pitched, distorted noise. "I'm _you_, aibou!" Leaning forward, a wide grin spread across its face. "I'm all the desire you've been forced to suppress," the reflection stated, golden eyes glowing brightly. "Even though you finally found someone you want to make your own—"_

'Shut up…'_ Somehow, Ichigo knew what was going to be said._

_"Why?" The reflection arched an eyebrow questioningly. "You know it. I definitely know it. You want it so bad, you don't care who!"_

'No!'

**X X X**

Panting, Ichigo clung to the arms that embraced him, his face buried against a strong chest. "Grimm...jow?"

"Aa," was the rough reply.

Ichigo tried, but he couldn't catch his breath. It all felt… hot. He was eased away, bright blue eyes studying him intensely. "That fuckin' drug," Grimmjow spat. It was still running its course. Ichigo's hands slid away, only to splay against Grimmjow's abdomen. His fingers tugged at the material of the white shirt he wore.

Grimmjow didn't want it this way. He took Ichigo's hands in his, pulling them away to place them into his lap. "Stay put," he sighed, standing from the bed. He headed across the floor to the kitchen, pouring a glass of water. Thankfully, he hadn't moved after pouring the water, so the cup fell onto the counter after being dropped. Grimmjow gritted his teeth, tangling his fingers in his hair. Dropping his arms, he spun around, flying out of the kitchen to find the source of his torment.

Ichigo had stripped out of his clothes and tangled himself in the sheets, but it was obvious what he did beneath them. Glossy brown eyes stared pleadingly up at the Student Council VP. "Not just anyone," he whimpered, refuting the words his 'other self' had spoken. "I just… want Grimmjow…"

"Damnit..." Grimmjow hissed, climbing onto the bed. He pulled the sheets away, reminding himself that they wouldn't go all the way, not like this. Lifting a knee, Ichigo spread his legs. Grimmjow stalked forward, pushing the appendages further apart once he was settled between them. One hand slid around the back of Ichigo's neck, pulling him forward to seal their mouths together. Ichigo moaned, the sound swallowed by Grimmjow, and arched his hips, begging for more than the tentative touch. Calloused fingers closed around his erection.

Ichigo mirrored Grimmjow's posture, one hand tangled in the silky blue hair while the other interlaced with the hand that slowly pumped him. He needed release now, and a few delicate strokes were not going to cut it. Taking control, he sped up their movements, tearing his mouth from Grimmjow's to pant harshly into the air. He gasped, his neck now exposed after having his head tugged backwards.

Grimmjow latched onto the supple skin of Ichigo's neck, sinking his incisors in. Ichigo arched into their joined hands, the small pressure of pain turning into the pleasure necessary to push him over the edge. Grimmjow continued to nurse the wound with sweeps of his tongue, letting Ichigo control their hands to bring himself to climax. The lithe, taut body beneath him arched from the bed, the soft sounds that escaped him increasing in volume until Grimmjow was sure he heard his name screamed. He could feel a warmth spill over his hand, and the soft, sated pants in his ear also let him know that Ichigo had climaxed... so why were his fingers still wrapped the rigid, pulsing organ?

Grimmjow bared his teeth in annoyance, vowing to find a way to make Szayel pay. That was one problem; the other was his own erection, which painfully strained against the front of his black jeans. As though sensing the other's frustrations, Ichigo slid his and Grimmjow's hands free of his cock, lifting them to his lips. His tongue danced across their entwined fingers before he pulled them apart. He skirted himself backward on the bed, lowering his upper half until the telltale bulge was in sight. Ichigo smiled, palming the trapped organ.

Grimmjow didn't know how much self-control he had left, so he opted for the easy way out. Gathering Ichigo into his arms, he lifted him onto his shoulder. From there, he walked to the bathroom. Fully dressed, Grimmjow kept Ichigo pinned against his chest as he turned the water on, full blast, and still cold. Ichigo shuddered, holding back his voice. The subzero temperatures helped, but his mind was still clouded. Despite not wanting to, he brought the orange-haired teen off again, hoping it took some more of the edge off. The shower came to an end and he was toweled dry. Grimmjow found a pair of clean sweats and a t-shirt from his days of being in Starrk's class. Once Ichigo was centered in the bed, Grimmjow all but forced water down his throat to help clear the drugs out of his system.

Ichigo remembered going to the bathroom about five more times before finally succumbing to sleep.

Grimmjow stood in the middle of the floor, phone to his ear as he placed a call. He glared at the wall ahead of him. "Yeah. He's here. I didn't take him to the hospital, so bring everything." Turning, he stared at the sleeping figure that occupied his bed. "Yeah… I'll still be awake. Okay." Grimmjow ended the call, crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

**A/N:** Seeing all those reviews made me go ^_^ Thanks!

Ta-da~! Some action… finally *collapses* I hope it's remotely suitable. Or was it too close for comfort, that Grimmy's property was getting _taken_ by someone else (kufufufu… double entendre). This chapter is once again one of those "written waaaay ahead of time, still wants to keep it and fit it in" situations. So yes, I had planned for some down and dirty biznis. And we got to see Hichigo again, woot! And I know Nel didn't take Nnoi's eye… but we can only dream. She didn't go down without a fight, yanno! *clenches fists*


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter twenty-one  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** PG-15 (citrus-y)  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:** Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** (new) Extra lines here and there, in every scene.

* * *

Grimmjow's eyes burned with a raw desire to kill. The only reason he'd left the dorms was because Aaroniero was keeping a close watch on Ichigo. Ulquiorra stood beside him. The brunet was small, but he was not a pushover. He kept a firm grip on Grimmjow's left arm. Knowing fully well what he was capable of doing to the injured appendage, Grimmjow remained rooted in place. Aizen had left the campus, so Ichimaru was in charge; that had been the plan, however. Gin smirked at the trio that stood at the front of his desk.

"Why am I here?" Szayel Aporro sighed, tucking his hair behind his ear. He cast a smug smile over his shoulder at the rest of the Student Council. "I never laid a hand on anyone. If anything, I should be filing a complaint against Kurosaki-kun."

Grimmjow snarled, surging forward. He wanted to wrap his hands around Szayel's narrow neck; he wouldn't stop squeezing until his head popped off. Ulquiorra held him back, tightening his grip to remind him who was in control.

"We got a complaint from Nel-san at Hueco Mundo," Gin stated, drawing Szayel Aporro's attention.

"What?" the pink-haired teen hissed.

"She said ya disrupted da arcade."

Szayel Aporro smirked, crossing his arms over his chest; he was above falling for such petty traps. "I was with Nnoitora yesterday, and we were nowhere near her so-called arcade. I'm sure Nel-san is well aquainted with him. They did put each other in the hospital."

"Ah. Dat's right. Nnoi's birt'day was yesterday." Gin sat back in his chair, opening one of his desk drawers. He pulled out the gift-wrapped cake Menoly had made. Szayel pressed his lips into a thin line. "'s a shame he didn' get his present. Menoly-chan missed a period for dis. Someone needs ta eat it. How 'bout we all eat it as a peace offering? Jack-chan won' try to kill ya. Ya'll stop using Kurosaki-kun as yer guinea pig. Ulquiorra… will smile."

Neither Ulquiorra nor Grimmjow responded to the quip. Ignoring his stoical students, Gin opened the package, pulling a cake cutter from who-knows-where, and cut out four small slices. He took it upon himself to hand deliver each piece to the Student Council members. He stood between the trio and raised his cake slice high. "Ta frien'ship!" No one else cheered, but they all took bites from their slices until there was nothing left. Gin handed out napkins, moistened and dry, and hands were cleaned free of icing. "Please be on yer way. I really don' wanna report dis ta Aizen-san."

"Ichimaru," Grimmjow growled. "Just like that?"

"I'm tryin' ta keep Tousen off yer ass."

"Fuck that! Fuck Tousen…!"

"I don't want to." Gin pouted.

With a chuckle, Szayel Aporro walked by the small group and out of the office. There was no way he could be punished. He made his downward descent, arriving at the science lab. A few of the club's members had already arrived, but there was no exchange of greetings and Szayel headed straight for his personal workstation. He pulled on a lab coat. There was no way on this earth he could give up his best test subject ever. The same lab coat he put on, Szayel removed halfway through his new experiment when a flash of heat washed over him. He removed the school blazer not too long afterwards.

It was after rolling up the sleeves of the long-sleeved uniform top and looking up to find the rest of his club members staring at him did he finally understand what was happening. Szayel Aporro smirked, undoing the first few buttons of his shirt. Someone had slipped him an aphrodisiac. "Done in by my own medicine. Not cool, Szayel Aporro." He laughed, removing his glasses and combing his dampened hair away from his face. "If you think you can handle me…" A pink tongue swept over parted lips and Szayel Aporro finished undoing the buttons of his shirt. "Come and get it." Chairs scraped and willing bodies rushed across the room to reach their prey.

The door cracked open then closed. Gin tucked his hand into the pocket of his charcoal gray slacks, the other holding a phone to his ear. "Aa. Illy, come git yer brother. He'll be waitin' for ya in da science lab." His lips spread wider. "Yeah. He's not feelin' too well, so nurse 'im back ta health, won'cha?" Gin lowered his hand, pressing the END button. "Unfortunately, both of ya are being transferred out. Kurosaki-kun won' feel safe otherwise." Slipping the phone into his pocket, he whistled as he headed back to his office. After getting his hands on Szayel Aporro's pills, he'd broken one open and spilled the powder between the layers of the cake. Because of its damaged appearance, it was easy to mark, and he made sure to cut at the markings and deliver that piece to its maker.

The remaining Student Council members hadn't left his office, and both continued to stand in the same position and location Gin had left them in. "Wha' is everyone at dis school so uptight fer? Ulquiorra. Da Treasurer spot's been opened. Find someone ta fill it."

"I wanted to break him myself," Grimmjow spat, his fingers curled into tight fists.

"Dat won' werk on Szayel, you know that. You still have a chance, though. They're releasing Nnoitora-kun from the hospital this afternoon."

A slow grin spread across the VP's face. "I need to be excused," Grimmjow laughed darkly, heading for the door.

"Be careful of your arm!" Gin called out. He smiled at the brunet that remained. "Any objections?"

"No," Ulquiorra stated tonelessly. "If you'll excuse _me_, I will be searching for a Treasurer replacement."

Gin sighed, taking a seat on the edge of his desk. "Everyone left me."

Grimmjow made a detour before he would begin his journey off-campus. He stopped by the science lab. The musky scents that drifted out spoke volumes. He slammed open the door, grinning maniacally at the sight of a cum-covered Szayel Aporro lying naked on the tiled floor. The young scientist's eyes remained open, but were devoid of all life.

Grimmjow entered the classroom, headed over to the far corner. "I'll keep you company 'til your big brother arrives. It's the least I can do. The _most_ I can do…" Using his foot to prod and roll Szayel over onto his back, he knelt. "…is prepare you for your brother." A small, plastic bag was produced from his pocket. Within it was a small pill. Gin had given it to him as a precaution, in case the one in the cake hadn't worked. Grimmjow removed it, slipping it by Szayel's swollen lips. "Swallow." The muscles of the pink-haired teen's throat worked slowly to do just that. "I know you haven't been a virgin for a long time. Your precious brother was your first, wasn't he?" Grimmjow straightened up, pulling up a nearby stool to take a seat.

Szayel Aporro inhaled softly, breathing out in a long sigh. The drug worked quickly. His skin slowly became flushed, his back arching from the floor.

"Nobody's touched you yet," Grimmjow scoffed in distaste.

"Il Forte..." Szayel whimpered.

As though hearing his brother's plea, the door opened and a suit-wearing Il Forte Granz froze in its frame. The blond's brown eyes widened. "Grimmjow-san…"

Grimmjow grinned, hopping down from the stool. "Don't worry. I didn't touch him. He's all yours." He strolled casually across the classroom. A hand was placed to Il Forte's shoulder as he passed him. "He's waiting for you. _Enjoy_." Grimmjow walked out, never looking back after the door slid shut.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Nnoitora felt the light touch to his shoulder and turned to tell whomever to 'fuck off', but he was forced to swallow his words a mere second later when something very solid cracked against his jaw. Nnoitora's head snapped to the side. He smirked, wiping the back of his hand across his bloody lips. "Piece a' shit… Who do you think yer messin' wit'?"

Grimmjow didn't answer. He fell into an offensive stance, ignoring the pain in his left shoulder.

"Szayel did tell me that toy was yers. If you and that bitch hadn't shown up, I woulda had _so_ much fun!"

The blue eyes burned with rage and Grimmjow swung out again. Nnoitora used his height to his advantage, easily sidestepping the attack. He grabbed Grimmjow's outstretched arm, releasing his own fist into the teen's face. "You're no match for me!" Nnoitora bellowed. "Nelliel couldn't beat me… what makes you think you can?" Their brawl had drawn quite a lot of attention and the hospital police was running across the lot to reach them.

Grimmjow jerked his captured arm, bringing the brunet forward to headbutt him. He ignored his own pain, fueled to keep fighting after hearing Nnoitora's pained cry. If his nose hadn't been broken, Nel's brutal attack from yesterday played a great part, seeing as the pipe had all but cracked open Nnoitora's skull. Grimmjow gritted his teeth as he put stress on his left arm, but the officers pulled him off of the brunet before he could get his opponent to the ground. With one last yell of effort, he used the men holding him as leverage and swung out with his right leg. It connected with the side of Nnoitora's head and they both returned to the ground; Grimmjow, however, remained on his feet. His arm hurt like hell—now being twisted behind his back—but he was pleased staring down at Nnoitora's bloody face. "He's not a toy… but he _is_ mine!"

A stretcher was brought out to collect the alumnus of Las Noches High. Grimmjow had a police escort into the hospital so he could be treated. He was then handcuffed to his bed. After a few hours, Gin came to collect his bandaged Student Council Vice President. He smiled widely at the natural scowl on Grimmjow's bruised face. Saying nothing, he led the way out of the hospital.

* * *

Inoue sat through homeroom and her first period class balancing a pencil on her nose. Loly, who was passing by, snatched the utensil off and snapped it in two with one hand. "Pay attention," the brunette hissed, dropping the pieces onto the desk. She walked back to her desk, sitting down. With a sigh, Inoue collected the two pieces and put them into her school case to salvage them. She couldn't concentrate, not when Aaroniero was keeping her from seeing Ichigo.

_The ebony-haired doctor smiled apologetically at the girl, barring her from even _looking_ inside Ichigo's room. The surgical mask he wore had been tugged down so he could speak. "He's still not up to seeing visitors. Sorry. The substitute nurse is very capable, so… no worries!"_

'_How can I _not_ worry_?' Inoue made a small doodle in the corner of her notebook before resuming her note-taking.

**X X X**

At the start of lunch, the young girl rushed from her own classroom, skirting around students to reach the hall where 2-A was located. She peeked inside and her eyes widened in surprise. Not only Ichigo, Grimmjow _and_ Ulquiorra were also missing. Inoue waited until there was an opening before slipping in to speak with the teacher.

The older man adjusted his glasses. "They were both collected by Aizen-san," he responded to Inoue's inquiry. "It might have something to do with the Student Council."

Inoue smiled, bowing her head. "Thank you." She slipped out as quietly as she had slipped in.

"Did you hear? The science club's disbanded!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. They said Szayel Aporro-san transferred schools."

"We can get transferred _out_?"

"What's more… he went to _Shinou_!" It was the latest news that traveled swiftly through the grapevine.

Inoue kept her head bowed, school case clutched tightly in her hands. Her feet took her to the cafeteria, where she hoped to find Menoly.

**X X X**

Inoue looked up when the teacher stopped at her desk. The woman leaned down, relaying her message in a whisper; the class was in the middle of a quiz. She walked away, continuing down the aisle and up the other, keeping an eye on her other students. Inoue calmly finished her quiz, leaving the paper facedown on her desk after she'd collected her belongings and stood. Without a second glance, she quietly left the classroom. Her destination: the Principal's office.

Outside the wooden door, Orihime slapped her cheeks lightly a few times, giving herself the courage to stay strong. She knocked, entering when she was given permission to do so. She smiled widely at Las Noches' Principal.

"Ah, Inoue-kun. You got my message. Come. Sit down." Still seated behind her desk, Aizen indicated to one of the two wicker chairs at the front of the mahogany structure.

Inoue moved forward, taking a seat in the left chair. She placed her school case in her lap, laying her hands atop it. Her smile widened. "I hope I'm not in trouble," she joked.

"That depends," Aizen chuckled. "On how you define 'trouble'. Wouldn't you agree, Inoue-kun?"

Inoue's hands curled into fists, but she kept smiling. "That it does."

"I brought you to Las Noches for the same reason I accepted Kurosaki-kun. You're both unique. While his is something that can be scientifically proven, yours… I see in you the ability to change anyone's heart. You've even gotten through to Loly, which is saying a lot."

"Really?" Inoue laughed, staring down at her school case. The broken pencil was still inside. She smiled, thinking that maybe it was Loly's own way of communicating that she wanted her to pay attention in class. "Maybe you're right."

"Now I'm wondering if Ulquiorra chose you for his own personal gain. You accepted this transfer after boldly stating that you would protect Kurosaki-kun."

Inoue's eyes widened. "It wasn't Ulquiorra-kun's fault. It was mine! He doesn't deserve to be punished."

Aizen showed her a surprised mask—Inoue knew it was all a game to him. "Ulquiorra's not being punished. On the contrary. Right now, he's being praised. Along with Grimmjow." The Principal smiled. "You honestly thought you were being punished? No. I called you here not just to remind you of your job, but to question you on whether or not you would like to accept the open Treasurer's spot. I'm sure you've already heard about Szayel Aporro." Aizen was certain Mayuri would enjoy his new _assistant_.

Inoue nodded stiffly.

"You will have a short reign as Treasurer, but I feel you will enjoy the time."

The young girl smiled, "I accept, then."

Aizen mirrored her smile. "Wonderful. I'm sorry for interrupting your classes."

"No!" Inoue shook her head fervently. "I finished my quiz. I was hoping to go to the Home Ec. room to finish my project. It's due… and I also want to finish it before Winter Break."

"By all means." Aizen lifted a hand, extending it outward. Inoue stood, hurriedly bowing. With a soft laugh, she left, closing the door quietly. Aizen sighed deeply, turning in his chair so he faced the large picture window behind his desk. His white lies were kept in order, so no one could classify him as a pathological liar. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow _were_ being punished for going against his orders, but the results were beneficial to him; his subject was finally up to accepting samples. Aizen removed his glasses, combing his free hand through his hair. The brown curls remained combed backwards, a single strand hanging down in front of his face.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Aizen left his office at the end of the school day and headed to a wing of the school Inoue would have known well had she been with him; it was where Loly and Menoly had taken her during her first arrival at Las Noches. This particular building was closed to students, but he hadn't punished the girls because they were simply having fun and hadn't disturbed anything. Remaining on the lowest level, Aizen calmly headed for the end of the building. Upon reaching the old music room, he quietly slid the door open, stepping into the darkness. The door slid shut behind him and a dim light was switched on.

The lighting of the machinery stationed throughout helped guide him. Aizen cared nothing for the bodies on the metal slabs he passed. Ulquiorra lay atop one, Grimmjow on another. Both were topless, electrodes attached to their chest and temples, monitoring and gathering data. All information was sent to the equipment lining the walls. After being processed, it took a new path to the large container in the middle of the room, which Aizen now stood in front of. He placed a hand to the cold glass, smiling as he stared into the inky waters. A small frame was curled at the bottom, electrodes attached to the figure as well.

"Soon," the man whispered. "That child delayed my plans, but things are progressing once again." Aizen removed his hand and turned away from the chamber. He headed for Grimmjow, glancing from the monitors to the motionless body. There had been an increase in brain and heart activity.

"Even in this state, Grimmjow? I wonder what it feels like… loving someone so wholeheartedly." Aizen smirked, glancing over his shoulder. Now Ulquiorra's readings were increasing. "This is why I chose you two. Feed him well until I can gather the others." He combed aside the sky blue bangs, letting his finger trail over Grimmjow's cheek as he turned away, heading back to the door. Aizen turned off the lights before stepping out, making sure the door was shut securely behind himself.

* * *

Ichigo sat up with a startled gasp, frantically looking around to distinguish his surroundings. Tensa Zangetsu stared back at him from the top of the television. He was in his own room. He fell back onto the bed, inhaling then exhaling deeply. Raising his arm to eye level, he saw that he was back in his Adjuchas uniform. The last thing he remembered was leaving cram school. After that, everything was a blur. Focusing on that blur, however, brought about intangible thoughts and feelings that told him something else was hidden there.

Ichigo lowered his arm, trapping his hand between his thighs. He didn't care what time or even what day it was, he wanted to go back to sleep.

**x**

Sleep was stolen from him once again, but by an outside interference; someone was knocking. He buried his face deeper into the pillow to ward off the dull noise.

"…kun? Kurosaki-kun… Please answer the door."

'_Inoue? She sounds… upset._'

Ichigo tossed back the covers, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He stumbled a few paces before his eyes widened and he promptly crumpled to the floor. The sound, of course, did _not_ go unheard.

"Grimmjow-kun. Do you think somebody—Maybe it's Aaroniero-san?"

"Shut up and move!" the rough voice snapped.

Arms on the mattress, Ichigo was in the process of _trying_ to pull himself back up off the floor when the door flew open. Inoue's face flooded with relief and the tears flowed freely down her face. "Kurosaki-kun..."

Grimmjow stalked across the room to the bed, hooking his hands beneath Ichigo's arms to lift him from the floor.

"You... have a key to my room?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened. "_That's_ what you're worried about?" he sputtered incredulously.

"Damn right I'm worried!" Ichigo glared. "I don't want you sneaking into my room in the middle of the night! It's bad enough Nel can pick the lock and scare the shit outta me… Why aren't my legs working?" he finally added after he was dropped unceremoniously back onto the bed.

"You've been... in your room for three days," Inoue finally supplied, her voice just above a worried whisper. "I asked Grimmjow-kun to check on you because... I was concerned. I heard noises. Aaroniero-san said you came down with the flu and you shouldn't be bothered."

"Oh..." Ichigo slowly lifted his knees, unable to make them function faster. "Thank you, Inoue." '_Thank you, Lulu_.' Gingerly, after lowering them, he crossed his legs to sit Indian-style. "What have I missed?"

Inoue smiled. She would have replied, but her friend's eyes were locked on the scowling figure looming over him. She decided to leave them be; Ichigo was back to normal—that made her happiest, and she obviously wasn't needed at the moment. She backed out of the room and turned to continue for the stairs, stopping when the door to her left opened. Ulquiorra stepped out, gracing her with a brief glance. He remained rooted in place and Inoue's eyes widened, her smile never fading. If anything, it grew wider, brighter. Orihime grinned, hurrying forward to reach his side. Her fingers brushed his once she was there and they headed down to the lobby together, leaving the dorm house.

**x**

"Were you… punished because of… me?"

Ulquiorra faced right, staring at Inoue's worried expression. Her hands were clasped together tightly in front of her, eyes pleading for the truth. Her presence alone lessened the pain radiating from the mark that was printed onto his skin on the left side of his chest. "No," he lied, keeping her gaze.

Inoue studied Ulquiorra's face, searching the stoic mask for the slightest giveaway that would let her know if he was telling the truth. She smiled, "I'm glad. Guess what? Aizen-san invited me to become the Student Council Treasurer."

"I made the suggestion."

Inoue's eyes widened before she grinned knowingly. "When I think of this side of you that only I get to see, I get mixed feelings. I want everyone to know that you're not that scary and very caring. But… then I want to keep this side of you all to myself." Inoue stole a shy glance at her walking companion, giggling when she found Ulquiorra staring back. She reached out, curling her fingers around his. The dorms were out of sight, so they were granted a temporary reprieve from prying eyes.

The pain from his marking was nothing compared to the pain he'd been feeling whilst struggling to understand his own heart. He slid his hand away, surprising the orange-haired girl, but Inoue's smile widened when his fingers returned to interlock with hers. She swung their joined hand, rambling on excitedly about the park behind the high school campus. Two miles from The Village, it was the one Ichigo frequented, but she was not about to tell him that.

**X X X**

Caught up—nothing was new, Ichigo stretched his leg out, sighing in relief when the appendage obeyed his brain's command. He smiled at Grimmjow. "All better."

Grimmjow wanted to ask if he really was, given past circumstances. He wanted to ask if he remembered anything at all, but Grimmjow bit his tongue, his features twisting into a natural scowl. "If you're all better, get in the shower and back to school. You missed a week's worth."

"I thought I was in here for _three_ days." Ichigo drew his knees to his chest, hugging them. He felt like there was something important to remember, something he shouldn't forget. "I'm attending cram school anyway, so..."

"That's the mindset of a failure. Not to mention, you've been missing that also. Wake up the sleepin' shinigami I know."

"That's what I'd like to be doing now—sleeping. And how many times do I have to tell you, stop calling me that?" Ichigo's bladder chose then to remind him that he _had_ been asleep for three days. He stood, grabbing onto Grimmjow's arm when his legs threatened to give out again. The taller teen stood still, waiting until Ichigo regained his balance and walked off on his own. Once at the bathroom door, Ichigo glanced over his shoulder. "You can leave now. Make sure you close the door on your way out. And throw away that key!"

The bathroom door slammed shut and Grimmjow shook his head. "Idiot." Slipping his left hand into the pocket of his school slacks, he made his way to the door Inoue had left open, walking out. "Don't push yourself too hard," he muttered aloud as he pulled the door shut behind himself.

Ichigo finished washing his hands and bowed over the sink, splashing some water across his face. He lifted his head, staring at his reflection. His eyes still looked tired despite what everyone was saying. The reflection blurred and his eyes narrowed. They widened when the reflection that stared back at him became distorted.

Bright gold eyes stared back at him. _Yo! Aibou. Are ya tryin' ta forget? I won't let ya!_

Ichigo clutched the edge of the sink tightly, the repressed memories quickly resurfacing with a vengeance. He was driven to his knees in front of the toilet, dry-heaving into the bowl; he hadn't eaten for three days, so there was nothing to bring back up. He fell into a sitting position, leaning his back against the toilet seat, his arms wrapped loosely around his midsection. '_I don't want to remember_…'

Mustering enough strength, Ichigo pulled himself up from off the floor, quickly stripping and stumbling into the shower. He scrubbed his skin fiercely, hoping to rid it of all traces of Nnoitora and Szayel Aporro. Just thinking about them forced him into another dry-heaving fit. Once finished with the bathroom, Ichigo dried his skin and dressed in one of the school-appointed jerseys. His stomach growled softly, but there was no way he could put anything in it. Just thinking about the fact that he had to return to school and face the Student Council Treasurer made his empty stomach churn.

Suddenly feeling cold, Ichigo put some water to boil in hopes that a cup of hot tea would ward off his chills.

**x**

Unlike his neighbor, Grimmjow was well aware of his punishment. He carefully removed his sweater, glancing over his shoulder so he could stare at his back in the mirror reflecting it. A large gauze patch was taped to the lower right side. Aizen had explained to him that it would serve as a constant reminder of his participation in promoting a worthy cause. "Bullshit," Grimmjow spat, snatching off the gauze. A bold 'tattoo' of a 6, the black ink crisp and fresh, was revealed. What pissed him off even more was the fact that Ulquiorra had gotten a '4'. Competitive to the end, he couldn't help but wonder why the other's number was higher.

Grimmjow replaced the gauze, not wanting to upset the area too much. It was a day old and still needed more time to heal. He was more concerned with how the 'shinigami' would cope when he returned to school.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Ichigo was not coping well. After staring blankly at the moving pictures of the television for hours, he realized one thing: he wouldn't be able to go to sleep. Hot tea; warm milk; nothing worked. What was different Tuesday night that he didn't have now? Ichigo's gaze swept over the decorative weapon and he found the answer instantly. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Ichigo lifted his left leg, bracing his chin atop the bent knee. "I can't very well go over and say 'sleep with me'… no matter how much I would like to. Now I'm talking to myself…" He drew his right leg up, hugging both against his chest. After several minutes of internal dialogue, Ichigo stood, deciding it wouldn't hurt to try. The worst that could happen was Grimmjow turning him down, their usual argument breaking out, and he would return to his dorm to continue staring at the walls. Ichigo found his slippers and put them on, heading out of his dorm room.

It took until Ichigo started pounding on his door for Grimmjow to realize he had a visitor. He removed his headphones, listening again. Sure enough—angry pounding. He smirked, knowing it could only be one person. He left his bedroom, passing his weapons display, and answered the front door.

"I can't sleep. Because it took you so long to answer the door, I demand that you let me sleep with you—_sleep here_!" Ichigo corrected, his glare withering to an embarrassed look.

Grimmjow smirked. "I don't have an extra futon, so you just might be doing that. You can take the bed for the time being. I was in the middle of homework before you came breaking my door down."

Said door was pushed open wider and Ichigo shuffled inside. He had been in Grimmjow's room numerous times before, but now it was different. His mind shamelessly reminded him that the bed he was about to lie in was the same bed he had received a handjob from Grimmjow in, all thanks to Szayel Aporro's drug. '_He did because I practically begged for it_…' "I can get my—"

The door slammed shut and Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by the back of his jersey top, propelling him ahead of himself toward the bedroom. He released him, continuing toward the cluttered desk he'd just left. Ichigo glanced at the bed and felt his thoughts and memories betray him. "If you don't get in that bed, I'll throw you in it," Grimmjow growled. "Your standing there is distracting me."

The threat snapped Ichigo out of his thoughts—not before creating new ones that he pushed aside—and he glared at Grimmjow's profile before stalking to the bed. He dropped onto the mattress, turning his back to the room's owner as he stretched out. Ichigo could hear the faint whisper of the music Grimmjow listened to. He closed his eyes, focusing on that rather than the soft sheets beneath him.

Grimmjow's voice broke through the silence a few minutes later, "Szayel Aporro got kicked out. He messed around one too many times." Ichigo didn't verbally respond, but the news helped to ease some of the fears that clouded his heart.

Grimmjow scratched his work onto the paper angrily as he remembered the day. Luck had been on his and Nel's side that day. Had they arrived even a _second_ too later, the damage done would have been irreparable. He set down his pencil, leaning back in the wooden chair to enjoy the rock music. It helped to calm his nerves.

**x**

The unnatural angle his neck hung at reminded Grimmjow that sleeping in a chair was not the wisest thing to do. He righted himself and glanced at the desk clock; he'd slept for an hour. Text and notebooks were closed and pushed aside and Grimmjow removed his headphones before standing from the chair. He cracked his neck, removing all kinks, and turned to face the bed. Ichigo was fast asleep. Having rolled onto his back, his left arm was draped across his stomach, the right hanging over the side of the bed. Grimmjow shook his head, taking the few steps to close the distance. "I'm sure this is asleep, too," he sighed, lifting Ichigo's right arm so it joined the other atop his stomach. The orange-haired teen reacted to the movement, rolling back over toward the middle of the bed.

Grimmjow trusted himself if they shared a bed now, but he didn't want to wake to an awkward situation. He left quietly, barging into Ulquiorra's dorm to borrow an extra futon. He grinned at the brunet seated on his sofa before heading back out. Back in his room, Grimmjow set the bedding on the floor, a yard from his occupied bed. He would probably get tripped over, but this was a precaution to avoid being stepped on. He stole a pillow from the bed, turned off the lights, and settled onto the futon to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** …and I'm just kinna winging it with what Aizen is doing *fail* 8D; / And, as always, thanks for reading and reviewing, you gaiz!


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter twenty-two  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:** Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

* * *

Grimmjow's brow furrowed as he scowled in his sleep. The constant prickling sensation in his arm told him it was beyond fast asleep. He groaned, shifting it, but the appendage refused to listen and didn't budge. With a particular strong tug, Grimmjow froze, realizing the reason why his arm remained trapped. Soft moans and muttered protests filled his ear. Turning, he glared sleepily at the orange crown that rested on his arm. Given the fact that he couldn't see the chair legs he'd fallen asleep staring at, Grimmjow deduced that he had been the one to climb back into bed. After a late-night bathroom excursion, his legs automatically walked him back to bed where they knew he belonged.

Grimmjow grunted as he tugged once more. "Get off," he hissed, reaching over with his free arm to push Ichigo away. He applied too much force and the other teen fell off the side of the bed and onto the abandoned futon. Grimmjow sat up, flexing his right arm.

"What the hell, Grimmjow..." came the drawled complaint from below.

"You roll when you sleep, shinigami."

"Bullshit, Grimmjow. You just pushed me off. What the hell are you doing in the bed anyway?" Ichigo sat up, revealing a scowl that was broken by a yawn. Tears forming in his eyes, he returned to glaring at the other.

Grimmjow reciprocated the yawn. "Are you going to school?" he questioned, completely disregarding Ichigo's earlier inquiry.

"No. I'll go to work, though. Cram school… we'll see."

"Hn." Grimmjow scooted himself to the end of the bed rather than the side and stood. His arms rose high, the hem of his top doing the same as he stretched.

Ichigo's eyes widened after catching sight of the gauze pad. Hand on the mattress, he pulled himself up onto his knees. "What happened to your back? Was it… because of…me?" He bit down on his bottom lip, stopping himself from dredging up the horrible memories. Eyes narrowing, Ichigo shook his head and decided now was the time. The desires were a part of his life, and if he was to control and accept them, then there was only one thing to do. "Grimmjow—"

"It wasn't your fault, and has nothing to do with you. The kitten scratched me."

"Stop lying."

Now it was Grimmjow's turn to glare, but it was directed at the wall ahead of him.

"Stop lying to me. When Ulquiorra dislocated your arm, during the ride back to the dorms after seeing Lulu—"

"Aaroniero drugged me!" Grimmjow countered, rounding on the orange-haired teen. "I don't remember what happened that day, so whatever I said wasn't coherent and can't be used against me!"

"It wasn't coherent at all." Ichigo smiled wryly, lifting his head, brown eyes glaring out from beneath orange bangs. "But the one thing I believe _was_ coherent, was you saying that you were lying to me. About what? What is this school? Why is everyone so secretive?"

"What good would it do you if you knew the truth?"

"A whole lot!" Ichigo was standing now, hands fisted at his side as he struggled to contain himself. "It's bad enough I have to live my life looking over my shoulder because I'm in constant… _heat_, but… to know that the person I like… has no interest in me, and is not affected in _any_ way…!" He inhaled, exhaling deeply. "It hurts, I'll admit that. And because of that, I haven't said anything, but…" A determined fire burned in Ichigo's brown eyes. "I… like you, Grimmjow." It was out there, unable to be taken back.

"I can't return your feelings," Grimmjow muttered, giving no second thought to the confession.

The fear of rejection Ichigo had been running from sunk its icy cold fingers into his heart. "Why not…?"

Grimmjow combed his fingers through his hair, averting his eyes as he sighed. "Because you're just confused."

"I'm not confused!" Ichigo stumbled over the futon to reach the other. He placed his hands atop Grimmjow's shoulders, pulling him down as he leaned up to press their lips firmly together. '_I'm not confused_…'

Grimmjow allowed the kiss to last a few seconds before removing Ichigo's hands from his shoulders and pushing him away. "Go back to your room." Ichigo did as he was told, but not before bestowing the Student Council Vice President with a parting gift that left his jaw throbbing.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Neither Ichigo nor Grimmjow was present in homeroom that morning. The Student Council VP was having the knuckles of his right hand treated. They had stopped bleeding, but the raw skin was lacerated in certain places. "Were you practicing a different kind of martial arts? On a brick wall…?" Aaroniero questioned softly, beginning a careful wrapping process.

"It's nothin'," Grimmjow muttered.

"This." His hand beneath Grimmjow's, the nurse lifted it to eye level. "—is not nothing. And not only that… your face. Did the brick wall fight back? Grimmjow-kun, I can understand the story behind certain injuries, but yours…" Grimmjow continued to look uninterested as the man talked. With a sigh, Aaroniero finished his job and sent the teen on his way.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Even though staying in the dorms was the best option to avoid Grimmjow—or _anyone_ for that matter, Ichigo needed to get out before he went crazy. Tensa Zangetsu had already been locked away in the closet; the PSP was at the bottom of his underwear drawer. Dragging on a hooded pullover on top of his red and black sweater, Ichigo slipped his feet into the sneakers at the door and headed out. It had been a while since he saw Nel, so Hueco Mundo would be his first stop.

After parking in the designated lot, Shawlong exited the vehicle, following his appointed charge. He would not let the child out of his sight, not even after they entered the arcade.

Nel's eyes widened after spotting Ichigo walk through the front doors. She removed her glasses, setting them on top of the accounting books she'd been perusing. It took a great deal of self-restraint not to crush the boy against her chest. There was no running tackle, and Nel slipped her arms around Ichigo in a gentle embrace. "I'm so glad to see you up and about. Bawabawa's been howling so badly, Dondochakka-niisan had to take him." Dondochakka had also informed her of the altercation that took place at the hospital. Nel always believed Nnoitora would get his comeuppance, be it by her hands or someone else's. She released Ichigo, holding him at arms' length.

Ichigo grinned. "Sorry for worrying you, Nel. I'm still not clear on what happened… that day…"

"Oh?" The large, round hazel eyes blinked owlishly.

Ichigo averted his gaze. "It's not something… I want to remember."

"But Grimmjow…kun…" Nel trailed off after feeling the boy tense under her touch. '_Something happened._' She grinned and let her arms curl around the back of Ichigo's head so she could pull him down into the valley of her bosom. "Let's go see a movie—Nel and Ichigo together! And… Shawlong-san?" Nel took notice of the tall, quiet man standing not too far away.

Shawlong nodded. "I shall join you."

"Yay! A threesome!"

Ichigo's muffled protest after hearing the exclamation went unheard, but Nel's 'big brother' took care of it. "Nel," Pesche chided from the counter.

"Ah. Is that as bad as saying I'm a masochist?"

"Yes. Some things should be kept in our happy band of brothers."

'_But Nel's a girl…_!' Ichigo's face was flushed red when he finally freed himself; partly from lack of oxygen, but also embarrassment at the conversation.

"Sorry," the woman giggled. "A three-way date. How's that, nii-chan?"

"Better," the blond smiled.

'_How is that better?_!' Ichigo thought to himself, his eyes wide. Grinning, Nel looped her arm with Ichigo's, dragging him toward the door. She grabbed Shawlong along the way and the trio left together. After the flick, Ichigo spent some more time at Hueco Mundo before it was time for cram school.

**X X X**

Ichigo stepped out of the car and stared up at the three-story building. He could almost smell the chloroform as he slowly began moving up the walk. He started at the light touch to his arm, not realizing he'd stopped moving; Shawlong had stepped forward to see if everything was all right. Ichigo grew even more panicked when other students that passed him began reacting to his emotional outburst. He shook his head, brushing off Shawlong's touch, and turned around to climb back into the black sedan. He lowered his head between his knees, taking deep breaths. Had Szayel Aporro really been removed from Las Noches? Where was Nnoitora now? "I can't…" Ichigo groaned.

Shawlong slipped in behind the wheel, quietly closing the door. "Where do you wish to go?"

"Back to… No. The school."

The brunet glanced in the rearview mirror at the boy's hunched figure before turning the key in the ignition. "As you wish."

Had Ichigo made it inside the building, and into his designated classroom, he would have known that the substitute replacing Nakeem, Zommari Leroux, was actually absent and being replaced by _another_ substitute instructor.

**X X X**

After entering the main building, Ichigo made a quick left, heading for the infirmary. He slid open the door and felt a surge of relief after seeing there were no patients. "Kurosaki-kun…" Aaroniero stood, feeling his way around his desk. He stood in the middle of the floor, wide eyes filled with worry and concern. "You shouldn't be here. You should be back at the dorms—resting!"

"I… can't sleep."

Aaroniero nodded sagely, completely understand. "I'll get you something." He smiled. "Nothing too strong, though." He turned away, heading for his medicine cabinet. Aaroniero sorted through boxes and bottles until he found what he was looking for. He shook two pills out into the palm of his gloved hand. "Stay up as late as you want. Tomorrow's Sunday. If you can't fall asleep on your own after Sunday…" After thinking long and hard, Aaroniero shook out two more pills. "Promise you won't take them all," he begged, searching for something to put them into at the same time.

Pills inside a Ziploc-esque bag, the plastic was handed over to the orange-haired teen. Aaroniero's hand lingered over Ichigo's. A forlorn smile tugged at his lips and his cobalt eyes lost their shine. "I'm sorry, that I wasn't able to do more. There's _always_ a countermeasure, if no cure."

"For every action, there is an equal or opposite reaction."

Aaroniero mirrored Ichigo's grin. "Something like that," he chuckled.

"So there _is_ a way to put a stop to this… genetic mishap of mine?"

"You have such a way with words, Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo smiled sheepishly at the school doctor's enthusiastic outburst. "But… within these walls, that may have been possible." Aaroniero squeezed Ichigo's shoulders. He tried to turn him around, but the second year student refused to budge.

"These walls… Las Noches…" The saying of 'anything was possible at Las Noches' was now developing a different meaning.

Aaroniero knew immediately what the child wished to say, but it wasn't his story to tell. "You'll learn it in due time, Kurosaki-kun. Right now, it's time for sleeping."

Ichigo sighed, nodding. Obediently, he allowed himself to be guided out the door, only to freeze after stepping out into the hall. Honey golden eyes, behind white-framed glasses regarded him in a cold glance. "Szayel… Aporro…" Szayel Aporro started for the teen, but a firm grip on his arm stayed him. He glared up at the frowning Il Forte.

"Grimmjow… told me he transferred…" Ichigo forced out, his mouth suddenly dry. He swallowed thickly.

"He did." Aaroniero spoke directly into Ichigo's ear. "Aizen-sama asked Il Forte-kun to bring him back. Some last minute modifications, so to speak." His smirk went unseen by the orange-haired teen whose shoulder he looked over.

Szayel Aporro ignored the doctor and smiled sadistically at Ichigo, putting up no fuss as Il Forte continued to hold onto him. "I'll miss you, Kurosaki-kun. Let's hope your body doesn't forget me!" Il Forte looked apologetic as he led his cackling brother toward the main entrance. He bowed his head before disappearing outside.

With their close proximity, Aaroniero could feel Ichigo's intense trembling. Gingerly, as to not startle the teen, he wrapped his arms around Ichigo, trapping the boy's own appendages to his sides. "Stay here and rest. You're in no shape to be on your own right now."

Even sleep sounded like a terrible thing to do now. With Szayel Aporro on his mind, his other self was bound to appear and torment him. Aaroniero wasn't letting go, however. He had grown too fond of the boy. Ichigo's appearance in their midst was the best thing that could have happened to them. Once he had coaxed the teen into bed, it was an easy feat getting him to swallow two of the sleeping pills. Aaroniero pulled the curtain across once he was certain Ichigo had fallen asleep.

**x**

Shawlong stood guard over the infirmary when the doctor was called away. He was there to escort the boy when Ichigo roused, and he kept watch on him until he disappeared into the dormitory. Rather than head back to his own lodgings, Shawlong drove to another dorm, parking just outside the quad. A small frame sat atop the low stone wall, white-blond hair a contrast to the evening darkness that settled. The driver joined Di Roy outside, knowing the student wouldn't move no matter how much he urged they get in the car; Di Roy was sulking.

"Why is senpai so stupid?" he finally muttered beneath his breath. "He was so excited back then. It's all because…" Di Roy bit down on his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut. He wanted to utter a name that he couldn't.

Shawlong placed a hand to the white crown, sighing softly. "I understand your feelings." The Kurosaki child had grown on him also. Even though he had known immediately who the culprit behind the box full of culinary silverware and equipment was, getting the present and birthday wishes from Kurosaki Ichigo himself had made him feel… good inside.

"Kurosaki's going to leave us, isn't he?" Di Roy sniffled, refusing to lift a hand to his eyes. Shawlong dropped his hand to Di Roy's shoulder, his long fingers squeezing in a consoling fashion. Di Roy's head hung even lower and a single tear splashed onto the back of his fisted right hand. He vowed to himself that he would spend every available second with the orange-haired transfer student.

* * *

Whatever pills Aaroniero had given him kept the inner demons at bay. Ichigo managed to make it to Monday without further incident or nightmare. Rather than head from homeroom after arriving at the campus, a detour was taken to arrive at the Vice Principal's office.

Gin's eyebrows arched high, his lips spreading wide. "Kurosaki-kun! Welcome back! We've missed ya!"

Ichigo gave him a lopsided smile, shrugging his shoulders. "Couldn't be helped."

Gin shook his head. "Say no mo'. 's totally understandable. Wha' brings ya here today?"

"It's about University. I've… changed my mind." Ichigo took a seat, recalling the short-lived conversation he'd had with his father yesterday during one of his 'waking' moments.

**x x x**

_"_NO_!"_

_Ichigo removed the phone from his ear, which was already ringing from his father's shout. He had just informed Isshin about his decision to attend University within Las Noches._

_"No, no, _no_! We already agreed that you would be going to Keio University!"_

_"I just…" Ichigo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I thought it would be more convenient this way."_

_"I think you need to leave that school." Isshin's tone had calmed, indicating that he was being serious. "You're becoming too dependent on everyone there."_

_Ichigo had no argument. The fact his father had stated was just that—a fact; the truth. Everyone looked out for him, which made it easier to live the normal life he wished to have. Though, there were complications at times. "I'll go to Keio," Ichigo muttered._

_"That's m'boy! Make sure to bring Daddy back something for Winter Break!"_

_"No!"_

_"Ichi—"_

_The call ended when Ichigo snapped his cell phone shut._

**x x x**

"Ah, I see." Ichimaru folded his hands atop the desk, lips pressed into a thin line. The concerned expression was quickly replaced with the trademark grin that never showed teeth. "Again, understandable. Ya've already taken da first step by attending cram school. I'm sure ya know where you wanna go already, so if ya ever need to take mo' time off, be it for da entrance exams or somethin' mo', we're always welcome to accommodate. Right now, just keep yer attendance an' grades up."

"I can't guarantee what'll happen that might keep me away, but my grades should be no problem."

Ichimaru nodded with a smile. He knew the boy would stay away from the sore subject regarding last week and he didn't blame him for doing so. "Are ya goin' ta class?"

"I am." Ichigo rose from the chair, smiling down at the silver-haired man. A love lost wouldn't make him get kept back a full semester, but Ichimaru didn't know about his and Grimmjow's issues. Or did he? With a short bow, he left.

Gin sighed deeply after the door closed, letting his body go lax so his upper half was stretched across the desk. Aizen had given him temporary control of the school for the time being. Temporary because, if his actions counteracted with the on-going "project", Las Noches' Principal would step in to right the wrongs, hence Szayel Aporro's reappearance after Gin had kicked him out. "But… 's a strong kid." A soft, muffled chuckle escaped the man. "G'luck, Kurosaki-kun."

**x**

Ichigo apologized for being late and made his way along the side wall to his seat. As luck would have it, Grimmjow's desk was empty. There was club practice after school, but he'd already told himself he would skip the entire week. Ichigo settled in, opening his notebook to a new page.

At the end of class, a shadow fell across his desk and Ichigo masked his surprise with a scowl after looking up and finding Ulquiorra standing there. The pale brunet placed a notebook atop his desk. "The notes for the days you missed," he explained. Uttering nothing further and waiting for no expression of gratitude, Ulquiorra walked away.

Ichigo's gaze followed him until he disappeared through the door. Inoue's head poked into the classroom and she cupped her hands around her mouth. Ichigo read her lips from the silent shout and shook his head with a smirk. He finished packing his school case and headed out.

Di Roy latched on almost immediately. "Kurosaki…! Where've you been?"

"Lilynette should've been enough… Ohh, right. She's at University until it's time to teach." Ichigo grinned sheepishly, tousling the straight white locks. "Sorry." Inoue caught his attention with a wave. Smiling, she walked off alongside Ulquiorra.

Di Roy could tell, from the irritated look on his senpai's face, that Ichigo didn't know the two were officially dating. He stole the teen's attention back, tugging on Ichigo's arm that held the school case. "You stopped showing up at the gym. Drop by this Friday."

Ichigo would always admit defeat where this particular kohai was concerned. He opened his mouth to speak, but a shout drew everyone's attention. Two boys ran toward them. Ichigo had never seen their faces before—not that he would have remembered if he had—but the pins on the collar of the uniforms told him they were first years.

"Kurosaki-senpai! You're… Student Disciplinary! Grimmjow-senpai is…! You have to stop him!"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

The crowd never thinned as Ichigo followed the terrified first years to the third floor. He pushed through the students and found an unbelievable sight. There were four occupants of the empty classroom and everyone's pristine white uniform held stains of blood. Grimmjow worked to add more. One victim had managed to escape, and cowered behind the desks. Another appeared unconscious, and the third was currently being beaten within an inch of his life.

Grimmjow brought his arm back and his upper body whirled around when the appendage refused to come forward. "Shini…" His wide eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and he wrenched his arm free, pushing Ichigo away.

"Senpai!" the student behind the desks wailed. "We're sorry…! We didn't mean it!"

Grimmjow snarled, snatching his current victim up by the front of his gakuran jacket.

"Grimmjow, let him go!" Ichigo threw himself at the pair, straddling Grimmjow once he was able to separate him from the barely-conscious teen.

Grimmjow thrashed, his right hand reached for the bloodied student. His left arm was pinned by Ichigo, and painfully so, especially since it was the arm twice injured. "Get off!" he roared, redirecting his attention to the orange-haired teen above him. Ichigo's eyes widened when Grimmjow's fingers curled around his neck. The fierce grip loosened when the whispered exclamations from outside reached them.

"Aizen-sama!"

"Tousen-san…!"

Ichigo gasped for air, both he and Grimmjow turning toward the classroom doors. Aizen Sousuke and Tousen Kaname appeared in its frame. Grimmjow sucked his teeth, letting his head fall back against the tiled floor.

**X X X**

Grimmjow found himself in the most unbelievable and ironic situation ever. He sat in Aizen's office, a place he had visited many times before. The only difference now was that Ichigo stood at the left of the large desk; in charge of the detention hall, Tousen Kaname stood at the right, eagerly waiting to get Grimmjow in his clutches.

Aizen exhaled deeply, lowering his hands from his face. "The simple thing to do is allow Kaname to punish you as he should, but… since it was our new Student Disciplinary head that found you first, I might decide to give him the choice."

"Aizen-sama—"

Aizen glanced up at the dark-skinned faculty member. "Kaname," he reprimanded, his voice soft. Though blind, Tousen _felt_ the cold stare and quieted himself. With a smile, Aizen turned back to the distant and stoic Kurosaki Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun? What should we do with him?"

Grimmjow shifted in his seat. He wanted to leave, not caring what the verdict was. He knew already, though; the 'shinigami' wasn't like the true occupants of Las Noches. Anybody else would have thrown him in the dungeon, so to speak. The chocolate brown eyes, usually overflowing with life, were a dull brown as they regarded him. He hated that 'dead' look, and this time, he was the cause.

"Let him go with a warning," Ichigo finally murmured. Tousen was seething, but he remained calm and collected on the outside, knowing there was the possibility of receiving his own punishment if he once again voiced his thoughts.

Grimmjow smirked at the man, knowing, somehow, that he would see it. '_Your loss, bastard_.'

"Kaname. Kurosaki-kun. Please leave us."

Ichigo moved away from the desk immediately, making a beeline around the chair where Grimmjow sat, and headed for the door. Once he was outside in the hall, he fell against the wall and exhaled deeply. It still hurt—seeing him again so soon after being rejected, and in such a situation. Despite always reinforcing the fact that there should be no fighting outside of the dojo, Ichigo couldn't imagine what had set Grimmjow off to commit such violent acts.

The door opened and Ichigo glanced up to find Tousen's empty eyes glaring down at him. The dark-skinned man looked away, walking down the hall. Ichigo didn't want to know how a blind man got around without a cane, let alone become a faculty member at the school. "This is Las Noches, after all. Anything can happen here, except…" '_Love_,' Ichigo finished to himself. He sighed and pushed away from the wall. It was time for cram school. He rounded the corner at the end of the hall just as the Principal's door opened and Grimmjow sauntered out.

Another trip to the infirmary was in order. His fresh 'old' wounds had been reopened after connecting with teeth. Grimmjow smirked, pleased with himself as he recalled the crunch of bone after having broken a nose. Ichigo had interfered before he could start wailing on the other whiny first-year. Grimmjow threw open the door to Aaroniero's office and his eyes narrowed at the orange-haired figure having his neck inspected. He had momentarily forgotten that this was the kid's hiding place. He wasn't hiding now, however.

Aaroniero looked from Ichigo to his newest arrival. "Did you two… Grimmjow-kun," Aaroniero sighed.

"Why the fuck do I get blamed?" Grimmjow spat. "Does it look like there's blood on him anywhere? He just got in the way."

"In the way?" Ichigo sputtered. "Is that what happened to those first years—they got _in the way_?"

"Kurosaki-kun," Aaroniero pleaded, placing his hands against Ichigo's chest to keep him from going anywhere. "Grimmjow-kun, I'll be with you in a minute."

"Whatever," Grimmjow scoffed. He took a seat in one of the two chairs on the opposite side of the nurse's desk, placing his right hand in his lap. With a grimace, he began unwrapping the bloody bandages. Some of the blood _was_ from the first years, but some was also from his reopening his wounds from Saturday.

"Nothing's damaged," Aaroniero was telling Ichigo. "The bruises should go away soon enough. I have an ointment if you wish to speed up the process."

"I'll come back for it," Ichigo told him, glancing across the room. His eyes widened after catching sight of Grimmjow's bloodied fist.

The brunet followed his gaze and sighed, "Grimmjow-kun…" Aaroniero rolled away from Ichigo to the other student, standing from his chair to force Grimmjow to do the same. Ichigo slipped off the bed, making room for the duo. He wanted to ask what happened, but the only response he would get would be a smart one, and things would escalate into a shouting match from there. Aaroniero went to his cabinet, collecting the necessary items for treating Grimmjow's injuries.

Ichigo ghosted his fingers across his neck, lowering his hand back to his side. He found sky blue eyes studying him and a scowl slipped into place on his face. "Lulu. I'm leaving."

Aaroniero showed Ichigo a worried expression. "Be careful. _Please_."

Ichigo grinned. "Aren't I always?" He left, putting an end to all small talk before the nurse could go into "mother hen" mode. He waved before disappearing through the door. There was nothing for him to do for the remainder of the day, so Ichigo decided to begin studying now. Finals were still a month away, but the early bird supposedly always caught the worm, metaphorically speaking.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Ichigo yawned as he climbed into the back of the waiting sedan. He had stayed at the library until it was time for it to close.

"The dorms, Kurosaki-san?" Shawlong questioned, needing a destination.

"Yeah," Ichigo yawned again. His eyes slid shut for a few seconds before opening again. "I just realized something…" the teen began after they had pulled out. Shawlong glanced in his rearview mirror to get a glimpse of his passenger. "I promised you the weekend after your birthday off…"

Shawlong smiled, "There was no helping unforeseen circumstances. The thought still counts, though. There's always Winter Break."

Ichigo smiled for a brief second, staring out of the window. "So many things happened that weekend." His fingers tightened around the handle of his school case. '_So many_…' And this week wasn't looking any better.**  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter twenty-three  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:** Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

* * *

Ichigo ghosted his fingers over the pale bruises that decorated his neck. He leaned back from the sink and mirror, sighing deeply. His interest wasn't in the fresh ones Grimmjow had inflicted upon him yesterday, but rather the ones from exactly one week ago. He'd always known they were there, but now he paid more attention to them; in a day or two, they would be completely gone. Grimmjow had bitten him then nursed the wounded area; he remembered this. Ichigo curled his fingers into a fist, lowering it from his neck. He wanted more.

_Don't give up._

'_I won't, Nel_.' Ichigo smirked, backing away from the sink to head out of the bathroom, and finish dressing. He would make Grimmjow see just how _confused_ he was.

Grimmjow almost tripped over the figure crouched at the side of the door when he stepped out of his room. The orange hair left _nothing_ to the imagination and he scowled. "What the hell are you doing…?"

Ichigo rose, revealing a wide grin to the taller teen. "At first… I was going to sulk and mope about what happened yesterday, but I thought about it…" The wall proved to be useful; Grimmjow backed himself against it in an attempt to escape Ichigo's advances. "I played matchmaker for Di Roy. I'll _make_ you like me, even if it takes 'til graduation. Which means I've got several months to _woo_ you. Think you can survive?"

Grimmjow put a stop to Ichigo's advances by placing a hand to his shoulder to keep him at bay. "Stop," he sighed. "It won't end well."

"We won't know until we reach that end." Ichigo swatted the hand away, grinning as he turned and headed for the stairs.

Grimmjow pressed a hand to his temple, groaning softly. "This really won't end well…"

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Grimmjow would have left hours before the lunch bell had the teacher of the class right before not sprung a surprise quiz on them to see if they really were studying the class material. He finished, left the paper face down on his desk, and gathered his belongings. As he walked to the front door, he chanced a glance back at Ichigo before walking out. The orange head was bowed forward, the teen's hand moving across the paper to place his answers onto the sheet. Grimmjow stepped out, having enough courtesy to close the door quietly as to not disturb the other students.

Ichigo was up and out of his seat at the ringing of the lunch bell. He collected Grimmjow's quiz paper, delivering both his and his classmate's to the teacher. As he walked through the crowded halls, his mind was already working on the theory that _Grimmjow_ was the one doing the avoiding, a thought he found very amusing.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

"It's actually painful to watch," Ulquiorra sighed.

Inoue, who sat beside him on the couch in the Student Council office, nodded, smiling. Her mouth was full, so she couldn't verbally respond. She swallowed, exhaling deeply, and studied the brunet's profile. Inoue wondered if anyone else would be able to see the cracks of worry in the stoical mask the Student Council President wore. "Mmm?" She turned the taiyaki around, offering the tail to the brunet.

Ulquiorra stared at the fish-shaped cake. It inched closer. He glanced at the girl and she wiggled the taiyaki. "Ahh…" Inoue prompted, opening her mouth slightly to show him how he was supposed to eat it. His lips parted and Ulquiorra inched forward to take a small bite of one point of the tail fin. Soft fingers clasped his jaw and squeezed until he opened his mouth. Ulquiorra was forced to take a bigger bite.

"Taste the cream? Or… I think the lunch lady said it was custard. Yeah, custard! She made them special for me because I love them so much!" Inoue giggled.

Prying her fingers away, Ulquiorra wiped the corners of his mouth with his thumb as he chewed. Inoue popped the remainder of treat into her mouth. She raised her hand to her lips, but Ulquiorra intercepted, bringing her fingers to _his_ lips. Inoue's eyes widened, her cheeks instantly coloring as his tongue swept over the two digits covered with the custard cream that had spilled out. He never once broke her gaze. "I taste the cream," Ulquiorra stated, answering the previous question. He released her hand, his brief smile unseen as he turned back around to show Inoue his profile. "As for those two, I don't know what to say."

"I'll talk to Grimmjow-kun," Inoue offered, already over Ulquiorra's bold actions. She pulled out another fish-shaped cake and promptly bit off the head.

Ulquiorra couldn't outright say 'I don't care'—he would probably end up like the taiyaki—but he didn't need someone as violent as Grimmjow self-destructing. The trio of first years was the first example of what would come if that happened, so… maybe he _was_ worried.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Ichigo found out the reason behind Grimmjow's violent behavior later on in the day, and that _did_ serve to confuse him. Lunch was over and done with, and he was heading for the infirmary, as usual, to ask about the first years. The answer to his questions walked out of the nurse's station, but only the one that had managed to escape Grimmjow's wrath.

The boy's eyes widened after spotting the head of the Student Disciplinary Committee and he bowed deeply at the waist. "Kurosaki-senpai! We're sorry... It's just me, but I apologize on behalf of my friends."

Ichigo sighed through his nose, a tired smile appearing at his lips. "What are you apologizing for?"

The first year lifted his head and Ichigo was genuinely surprised to see that the boy had started to cry. "We... we were in that classroom. We skipped the period before lunch," he admitted, now wringing his hands together. "And we were there... talking about... you." Ichigo's ghost of a smile vanished, replaced by a frown. "We were talking about Student Council members and third years, but our main focus was you, because we heard that you would constantly miss school!" the younger teen rushed out, ducking his head once more.

His shoulders shook, but Ichigo would offer no consoling until he heard the end of the story.

"He... Grimmjow-senpai must've overheard us and took offense, because there was hardly any time to react before senpai snapped…! Kurosaki-senpai... I'm sorry!"

Ichigo walked forward until he was at the boy's side. He placed a hand to his shoulder. "Consider this a warning, and make that the first and last time."

"Hai, Kurosaki-senpai!"

"Are your friends here or...?"

"The hospital," the boy mumbled. "Aaroniero-san asked me to stop by to make sure I wasn't too traumatized to realize I did have injuries."

Ichigo smirked. '_Sounds like Lulu._' "Remember what I said. Go."

"Hai, senpai!"

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder, watching the first year run off, then turned around and headed into the infirmary.

"Kurosaki-kun! How's your neck?" Aaroniero flashed the student a wide grin.

"Good." Ichigo discarded his wabaki, climbing into the first patient bed. He lay flat on his stomach, sighing deeply.

"Love problems?"

"Don't you have some secret love potion I can use?"

"...your body?"

"Ha," Ichigo scoffed, closing his eyes. "Ironically enough, it doesn't work."

'_I beg to differ_.' Aaroniero faked surprise, even with the child's back facing him. "Really? Are you certain? Sleep if it will mend your heart. I'll be here to watch over you."

"Thanks, Lulu," Ichigo mumbled into the sheets.

Hurrying footsteps that echoed off the hallway walls reached Aaroniero's ears and he braced himself for impact. The infirmary door was thrown open and a glaring Di Roy Rinker darkened its frame. "_Kurosaki_," he whined, storming across the room. Di Roy caught sight of movement and noticed the nurse shaking his head.

Aaroniero wouldn't stop him from attacking Ichigo. Lifting a finger, he pointed behind the second year. Di Roy turned and found that he'd left the door wide open. He journeyed back to close it and then rushed forward again, launching himself at the occupied bed. Ichigo was prepared this time. He flipped onto his back, his socked foot catching Di Roy in the shoulder after he kicked out, sending the second year to the floor. Aaroniero smiled nervously at the crash. "No roughhousing…"

Unfazed, Di Roy sprang to his feet and onto the bed, pinning his senpai. "You left me!"

"I didn't see you," Ichigo argued, knocking away the arms holding him down. His actions caused Di Roy to lose his balance and the blond collapsed on top of him, knocking the air from his lungs. Ichigo wheezed, rolling the boy away. "What do you want, Di…?"

"To hang out with you." Di Roy drew himself up onto his knees, his visible gray eye darkening as he struggled with his emotions. "Can I?"

"I guess… it won't hurt. After Winter Break, I'll be busy anyway." Ichigo grinned, patting the willowy arms that had been thrown around his neck.

Aaroniero closed his phone with a wide, proud grin. A mail had been sent. Gin grinned devilishly after opening the mail. He set his phone on private and mailed it off to one more person. Grimmjow scowled and removed a hand from behind his head to check the alert from his phone that disturbed him. He opened the mail and a fire blazed in his eyes after scrolling through and seeing the photos Aaroniero had taken. The first was of Di Roy and Ichigo's unfortunate accident. Ichigo had been facing the opposite direction, so his grimace hadn't been captured. Di Roy's hair also served to block his face from view, so it looked like _kohai_ was taking advantage of his _senpai_. The other shot Aaroniero had captured was of Di Roy hugging Ichigo around the shoulders.

Grimmjow sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the couch. He froze after his feet touched the floor. What would he do? What _could_ he do? He had already tossed his orange-haired dorm mate aside. With a frustrated yell, he threw his phone into the cushions beside him. Grimmjow tangled his fingers in his hair, leaning forward so his elbows were braced on his knees. His body was wracked with pain, from his lower back, to his chest, and then finally, his head. His back and head, he understood. The pain in his chest was something new to him.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Shawlong was waiting outside the infirmary when Ichigo emerged at the end of the lunch break. "We might be late to cram school. I want to do a walk of the halls," the teen explained. He grinned up at the tall ebony-haired man. "I can't slack off as Student Disciplinary Committee. They're already talking about me not doing a good job."

"Understood. Would you like me to patrol with you?"

"You can do the west wing." Ichigo pointed down the hall. "I'll do east. We'll meet at the front of the school. Right back here." The entrance was only a few yards away. Shawlong was reluctant to let the child out of his sight for so long, but he had to follow the given orders. They separated and Ichigo jogged down the hall, taking the stairs in his stairwell two at a time. Stepping out on the second floor, his eyes narrowed as he immediately spotted the small group of students loitering around in the hall.

They noticed him as well. Word spread fast in Las Noches, so they stood rigid as he headed toward them, not wishing to invoke the Student Council's wrath. "Kurosaki-senpai. Baraggan-sensei's class was canceled. We were on our way to the library to continue our free period."

The quartet kept their eyes averted as Ichigo's narrowed gaze swept over them. "Get there," the orange-haired teen muttered. The group skirted around him, running at first, but then they remembered who was behind them and walked at a brisk pace.

Ichigo didn't care if they ran in the halls or not. His destination was Baraggan's History classroom. It was a Year 1 subject, so all remaining students fell silent when he pushed the door. "Baraggan?" Ichigo inquired.

"We were informed by Aizen-sama that this was a free period," a timid-looking girl offered in explanation. Ichigo scowled at the mention of that name and she shrank back against her seat. He said nothing else and stepped back, closing the door.

**X X X**

Baraggan's disappearance was just one of a handful that Ichigo gradually found out about. After finally making it to cram school, he learned that Zommari was still absent.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Edrad greeted him with a hearty pounding on his back followed by a bone-crushing hug. After experiencing Nel's, no one else came close, and Ichigo could only grin—it was more a gritting of teeth—until he was released. "I feel like dragging yer ass off to Hogyoku for a 'welcome back' party!"

"We have to work…" Ichigo breathed a deep sigh after being released, smoothing out the wrinkles in his Adjuchas Grocer uniform as he fixed and straightened it out. "Maybe this Saturday."

"Don't make promises ya can't keep!" Edrad threatened, his face-splitting grin never diminishing.

"I'll bring a change of clothes, but… I can't guarantee anything." Ichigo nodded his head towards the interior of the department store. "Let's get to work."

With a booming laugh, Edred threw a heavy arm around the shorter, slender young man, leading the way as they began walking.

* * *

Inoue ran from her room, heading for the source of the terrified scream that rang through the co-ed dormitory. She knocked twice on Ichigo's door before throwing it open and rushing in. Her exclamation of "Nel-san?" had Ulquiorra and Grimmjow going back to their own rooms. They would not be needed to regulate.

Only his right leg remained on the bed, just barely. The rest of Kurosaki Ichigo was on the floor. The cause behind his tumble was one Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, who knelt on the opposite side of the bed. Her hands were tucked beneath her chin to keep her head propped up, and she stared innocently with round, hazel eyes. That was the unexpected sight Ichigo had woken to. His right leg slid down and an orange crown peeked over the top of the covered mattress.

Nel grinned. "Ichigo!" she giggled.

"Nel-san?" Inoue prodded. "Why…? Did you break into Ichigo's room?" She wanted to add 'again', as it had been done before, but if she remembered correctly, Ichigo hadn't been locking his door at that time.

"Not… really." Nel hummed loudly, her full lips pursed together as she gathered her thoughts. "Nel didn't break anything. The door was locked, there was this pin… and it popped open! Nel came in to see Ichigo!"

'_She broke in_…' Inoue and Ichigo were on the same thought wavelength.

"If you came here to worry, Nel-san, that just won't do." Inoue crouched beside the woman, staring across at Ichigo. "Maybe we can go to the movies. A double date?"

Hazel eyes and brown eyes looked up the smiling orange-haired girl. "Who—" "—would you go with?" Ichigo finished for Nel.

Inoue giggled. "Ulquiorra-kun."

Nel began laughing loudly, embracing Inoue in one of her bone-crushing hugs. "_You're_ dating _Ulquiorra Cifer_? How… how did you manage?"

"No!" Ichigo shouted, his eyes wide. Neither side moved from their current positions. "It doesn't matter _how_, just un-manage it! I don't approve!" Because they were _dating_ was the reason why he continued to see them together day after day? Ichigo had thought it was simply a "Student Council" thing; his naivety sometimes surprised even him.

"Oh. If you're referring to the way he was behaving, it was jealousy towards you." Inoue patted Nel's arms, wordlessly asking to be released. Nel loosened her grip but didn't let go.

"So he intended to break my arm because he was _jealous_? That's… not right."

"How very wrong of you to think that, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue wagged a finger, clicking her tongue disapprovingly. "Do you not keep up with the news? Men and women alike have killed in fits of jealously, whether just their significant other or themselves _along_ with their significant other."

"Ulquiorra probably really did want to kill you," Nel murmured. "That's his M.O."

Inoue turned wide eyes on the woman, now concerned about her own well-being. "He's killed before?"

"No." Nel grinned. "It just sounded good to say."

"Nel-san…"

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose before upgrading to massaging his temples. It was Wednesday, not Sunday, so Nel being in his room was already a stretch for his imagination "Both of you… please leave. Let me shower and think about the movie thing."

"Or we could go to Gillian's," Inoue quietly suggested, a shy smile on her face.

"Nel wants to go, too!" Nel raised a hand high, her other arm still wrapped around the young girl.

Ichigo kept his head downcast to avoid the women's pleading, wide-eyed stares. "We can decide this on Saturday or Sunday. Right now, _Inoue_," he stressed, earning an innocent smile from the orange-haired girl. "We have to get to school."

Inoue's lips parted and a soft, whispered "oh" escaped. She rose, along with Nel, who finally let go. Ichigo remained on the floor even after the door had closed. He let his head fall forward onto the springy mattress with a deep sigh.

If this was 'popular', he didn't want it.

**X X X**

Definitely didn't want it. Inoue and Nel were conversing excitedly in the lobby when Ichigo descended to the first floor. He braced himself for whatever onslaught was coming and called out to the duo. Nel hopped up on the chair on her knees, waving excitedly. "Nel," Ichigo sighed once he reached them. "Why are you here? Not that it matters to me, but… I'm just curious."

"I couldn't wait until Sunday," the green-haired woman whispered with a pout.

Ichigo lifted his shoulders in a nonchalant shrug. "Fair enough." Nel giggled and climbed over the back of the chair to hook her arm with Ichigo's.

Inoue stood, smoothing a hand down the back of the white skirt that was Las Noches' uniform to make sure nothing was being exposed. She smiled, "Shall we?"

Shawlong was dismissed thanks to Ichigo's escorts. The number increased as they passed the other dormitory buildings. The White Blur attached himself to Ichigo's back, enjoying the free piggyback ride until he was ordered down. Ichigo paid no attention to the jealous and shocked stares he received, from both guys _and_ girls. He didn't have time to guess whether it was over him showing up with Nel, Inoue, or even Di Roy. Ichigo climbed the front steps, minus one Nelliel, raising his hand high to wave over his head as Nel wished him to have a good day.

The woman smiled as she watched the children disappear inside. '_Good luck, Ichigo_.' Her smile widened at the students that continued to ogle her—she wasn't in uniform yet, and wore a form-fitting green sweater and a pair of skinny jeans tucked into calf high black boots; Pesche had given her time off today, but only until school was let out, then she had to return. Nel's eyes widened and she sprinted up the front steps of Las Noches with ease. She brushed off the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach after stepping back into the high school that had taken away several years of her life and searched for the orange crown.

Screaming out "Ichigo!" was a better solution; it brought him right to her. "Karaoke night," Nel squealed, grabbing Ichigo's hands. "Please, please, _please_. Please come to Hueco Mundo tonight."

"Please go!" Ichigo jumped in surprise at the voice from his left side, not realizing Di Roy had followed him.

"Please," both pleaded, Nel still holding his hands and Di Roy tugging on the sleeve of his gakuran jacket.

Ichigo couldn't say no to these two. He had changed his plans of not attending club practice to _attending_ after deciding that he would make Grimmjow realize his feelings. There was still Friday; he could afford to miss another day. '_I'm sure he's not expecting me anyway._' "All right." He grimaced, expecting a face full of chest, but it never came.

Nel cocked her head to the right side, grinning widely. "I'll see you there," she chirped.

'_She must be restraining herself for my sake_.' Ichigo released her hands and slipped his arms around her. "I'll be there," he whispered against her cheek. He pulled back and smirked at the wide hazel eyes that stared back at him.

"Can I get a hug, too?" Di Roy cried.

"You get them all the time," Ichigo scoffed, clouting him in the head. The second year whined, holding his head.

Nel blinked several times, brought back to reality by the bright blue blur that caught her eye over Ichigo's right shoulder. She grinned. Were it not for the attention she brought, she would have stayed and played around some more just to see _his_ reactions. "Tonight," she reminded Ichigo, backing away. With a quick wave, Nel hurried out of the school.

Ichigo's popularity skyrocketed two seconds after the last of her flowing green hair disappeared through the front doors and he could feel a headache coming on.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

"Tell Nel I'll be late. There's… something…" Ichigo shot Di Roy a small grin before heading for the location of the in-school dojo. It had been bothering him since this morning, when Inoue revealed that Ulquiorra's actions had stemmed from jealousy. Not only were there incidents of 'kindness' in Grimmjow's case, there were also some moments that could be seen as 'jealousy', or with the case of the first years badmouthing him: 'protecting what belongs to me'.

"Which is still jealousy," Ichigo muttered out loud. He reflexively touched his neck; the hickeys had faded away, the cells having healed. '_Possessiveness_…' Ichigo broke into a run, bursting through the doors that would lead him to the adjoined, second building.

Grimmjow glanced left after hearing the door thrown open. He scoffed and looked away, heading for where he'd left the keikogi top of his gi. Ichigo became momentarily distracted at the sight of the gauze pad, but he slipped off his wabaki before stepping onto the tatami mats.

Grimmjow couldn't ignore something as physical as a hand on his shoulder, but he could brush it off. "I already gave you an answer."

"And I already told you that you're lying. I found out _why_ you beat up those first years." Grimmjow's muscular frame stiffened, but his back remained facing the other. Ichigo scowled and circled around to stand in front of the dojo manager. "Everyone believes it was because they were badmouthing me, so they were badmouthing the Student Council, but… if that was the case, you wouldn't have tried to kill them. Hell, if they were talking about Ulquiorra, you would've probably kept walking." His hands would have been a dead giveaway, so he kept them pinned at his sides. "You like me." The statement was followed by a brief brush of lips.

They were trained to throw and trained to fall—_ukemi_—but Ichigo wasn't prepared for the sudden shoulder throw. His back hit the tatami mats so loudly, it drew the attention of the other gathered club members. Eyes squeezed shut, he rolled onto his side, reaching behind himself in an attempt to lessen the stinging pain he felt. Grimmjow remained on bended knee. He wanted to apologize, and the words were on the tip of his tongue. Before they could be uttered though, soft laughter reached his ear, gradually growing louder.

Ichigo rolled back over, smirking at the blue-haired teen. "I'll consider that my training for today. I'll be at Hueco Mundo if you need me."

"You've got some huge balls to come here and _tell_ me you're skipping practice," Grimmjow spat.

"Aa. They are." Ichigo flipped back onto his feet, stretching a few times to relieve the slight twinge in his back. He grinned. "But you'll never see them if you keep actin' the way you are." Ichigo ruffled the bright blue tresses. His heart fluttered at the softness. He pulled his hand away and jogged back to his abandoned slippers, hoping he wasn't attracting unwanted attention with his excitement. After that, it was out the door.

**X X X**

It was the end of practice and Grimmjow had taken his frustrations out on the remainder of the club members. True to his word, Ichigo never returned. There was, however, an unexpected visitor that had been the bane of his existence for a few months of his second year term. Grimmjow used one end of the towel wrapped around his neck to dry his face, glaring at the figure that darkened his doorway. "If you're lookin' for Kurosaki—"

"I know he's not here," Inoue interrupted. She had made a promise to speak with Grimmjow, and now was as good a time as any.

"Then get lost. I don't like you."

Inoue smiled, "If you can be honest with me like that, why can't you be honest with yourself? Why can't you accept hi—"

"I can't! Why don't you ask Ulquiorra that?"

Still smiling, Inoue clasped her hands together in a prayer-like fashion. Her eyes fluttered shut. "You should know by now… Ulquiorra _has_ taken that step. He welcomes whatever form of punishment will come from this decision. Do you, Grimmjow-kun, want to be left behind?" She opened her eyes to find her particular choice of words had goaded Grimmjow the way she knew they would; a tick had appeared in his jaw.

Grimmjow knew his fellow Student Council member had been pining after the woman. He had also heard the rumors, and half of the conversation from Ichigo's room this morning—Nel and Ichigo were the loudest, but Inoue's responses went unheard—but he didn't realize she had reciprocated his feelings, until now.

Inoue continued, "Kurosaki-kun's already suffered enough. We both know he's not the type to sit around and do nothing, and for the sake of not being rejected, he held back his love… Won't you feel peace if you stop fighting yourself?"

Grimmjow didn't need to hear a lecture, especially from _her_. Since she wouldn't take the hint and leave, he would do it for her. Holding the ends of his towel, the dojo manager stalked off into the side office he almost never used, kicking the door shut behind himself. He dropped onto the desk, tugging the towel up over his head. More than anything else, Grimmjow wanted to accept everything Ichigo had to offer.


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter twenty-four  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:** Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

* * *

Ichigo dragged his pillow off his face, groaning loudly. There had been no alcohol whatsoever last night, but his head was still pounding. The karaoke session had been the most intense thus far. Putting Di Roy and Nel together for a duet was not his best or wisest decision. They had drawn quite a crowd, but Ichigo was the unfortunate one trapped between them. Nel's song choices had been interesting, to say the least. The lyrics still rattled around in his head, so Ichigo made a mental note to check the Internet to see if some of her songs sung actually existed. He had also belted out a few bars; less emphasis on 'belted'.

The pillow was dragged back over his face to muffle another groan before being yanked away and tossed to the foot of the bed. Ichigo glared sleepily up at the ceiling of his dorm room, forcing himself to begin his preparation for school. The hot shower was relaxing, especially with the winter winds and chills already rolling in.

Ichigo laid his uniform out on the well made bed, taking a seat behind the laptop he'd powered on while clad only in a pair of dark gray boxer briefs and white socks. Tensa Zangetsu sat across his bare thighs as he checked for any missed e-mails from his friends in Karakura. He smiled, bypassing the all-caps subject line of "I MISS YOU"—only Keigo. Finding nothing new, Ichigo powered down his laptop, carefully closing it, and replaced the sword on its stand so he could finish dressing.

**X X X**

Here today, gone tomorrow—Grimmjow was once again missing from homeroom. Ichigo settled into his seat with a sigh, leaning back to stare over his shoulder and out of the window. He assumed his actions yesterday would have definitely brought Grimmjow to class—just so the Student Council VP could try to intimidate him—but no such luck.

Little did he know, Grimmjow was on the receiving end of a professional intimidator

**x**

"Yer startin' ta piss me off. Say somethin' smart' an' I'll cut yer tongue out."

Grimmjow closed his mouth, glaring at the floor of the empty office where he sat. It was still well-furnished. Gin had all but tied him up and dragged him through the hallways to reach it, securing them a bit more privacy.

The Vice Principal stopped pacing long enough to glare down at the blue-haired teen. "I don' understand ya. He friggin' threw himself at ya, an' ya brush him off! Did ya know he wanted ta go ta University here?" Grimmjow's head snapped up, eyes wide. Gin chuckled sarcastically, taking a seat at the edge of his desk. Feet crossed at the ankles, he idly swung his legs back and forth. "Didn' know, huh? Boo-hoo for ya 'cause now, he changed his min'. All yer shovin' him away—what's it good fer now?"

Grimmjow had never seen the Vice Principal without a smile on his face, be it one of pleasure or one reflecting his sadistic ways. The narrow face was currently twisted in an angry sneer that was directed at the Student Council member.

"Yer gonna explode if ya keep dis up," Gin sighed, lowering his head so his bangs hid the slits of his closed eyes. "I don' wanna pick up da pieces. Lulu likes ya because _he_ likes ya. He cares more for da boy, so ya won' fin' much help there. Humpty won' be put t'gether again."

Grimmjow scoffed and began rising from the single chair. Before his knees could even straighten, Gin was off the desk and in front of him. Bony fingers curled over his shoulder, forcing the second year back into the chair.

"I didn' say ya could leave." Gin smiled sweetly. "If ya hurt dat boy anymore, ya won' hafta worry 'bout Aizen no more. Tell 'im da truth. Love 'im. Fuck 'im if ya hafta." His lips spread wider at the shock in the depth of the wide, sky blue eyes. "Ya know ya wan' ta. Even _he_ wants ya ta. Do it. Make 'im happy. We'll _all_ be happy." Grimmjow tried not to grimace at the fingers digging into his shoulder. The curved slits of Gin's closed eyes parted, revealing icy blue irises. "Are we… clear?"

Grimmjow nodded slowly.

"Good!" Gin laughed, his closed eyes arching into curves as his wide grin returned. He removed his hand from Grimmjow's shoulder. "Now, get back ta class. We can't have ya missin' too much wit' finals right 'round da corner."

Grimmjow was a little reluctant to stand the second time around, but he was able to make it to the door and out into the hall. He unconsciously rubbed the shoulder Ichimaru all but crushed in a surprisingly strong grip. With his thoughts wrapped around the Vice Principal and the horrors that lay in store for him if he pissed him off anymore, Grimmjow returned to his homeroom class.

Ichigo grinned up at the latecomer, unfazed by the scowl he received in return. He waited until the other had taken a seat before questioning him, but not on his tardiness. "Wanna eat lunch with me, Di Roy, and Inoue?"

Had it ended with Di Roy, Grimmjow would have turned him down without the use of obscenities. But _that woman_ would be there "Hell no," he scoffed, pulling out his notebook from his school case.

"What if I say it was just me?"

Grimmjow's pen snapped in half from the force he gripped it with before it even left his school case. He dropped the pieces to the bottom of the bag, never removing his hand as he was positive it was covered in ink. He glared at the orange-haired teen beside him. "The answer's still the same. You have your friends to keep you company. I want nothin' to do with you."

"That's a lie," Ichigo laughed sarcastically.

The instructor at the front of the classroom cleared his throat, bringing their conversation to an end. Grimmjow stood from his seat, still attempting to hide his dirtied hand. Ulquiorra glanced back at their corner for a brief second before turning back around.

The Student Council VP left the classroom he'd only just entered no more than five minutes prior; the next stop was the restroom. The running water was already hot by the time he shoved his hands beneath it. The lathered soap, which had turned dark as he worked to remove the ink stains, was washed away down the drain. '_Fuck, fuck, fuck…_' "_Fuck_!" he snarled out loud, fisting his hands to smash them against the mirror in front of him. Crimson slowly trickled down the broken glass that hadn't fallen from the sudden attack. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

**X X X**

Grimmjow's behavior pushed to the back of his mind, Ichigo left the classroom when beckoned by a blond second year. Lunch with Di Roy was short this time around, but somewhat sweet. As always, it was filled with laughter. Ichigo decided to do a quick round of the halls before it was off to cram school. His main duty was to check on Baraggan's classes. Alas, the older faculty member still had yet to return.

The timid girl he had scared before followed him out into the hall. "Kurosaki…senpai." Ichigo glared over his shoulder. She wrung her hands together, glancing down at the floor. "Harribel-san… I heard that she's also taking a leave of absence."

"There're three more instructors to look after the classes," Ichigo reminded her.

"Oh." The second year smiled sheepishly. "Right. Sorry, senpai."

"Go back to class," Ichigo sighed, facing forward. "And try to stay out of trouble."

"Hai!" The young girl straightened up after bowing deeply, eyes filled with admiration following the Student Disciplinary leader. Once Ichigo had disappeared, she hurried back into the teacher-less classroom, giggling excitedly as her friends crowded around her. "He's… not as bad as everyone makes him out to be. He's probably the only person in this school… that cares."

**X X X**

Ichigo glared out of the sedan window as Shawlong drove him to cram school. The saying of "only idiots don't get sick" didn't apply to the inhabitants of Las Noches. His brows dipped even lower. There was something other than an epidemic spreading through the halls of Las Noches High.

* * *

On Friday, Ichigo walked out of the gymnasium when Starrk wasn't seen in his usual corner, stretched out on the bottom bleacher. The students milled around, aimlessly chatting, but there was one person that paid attention to him. From between the group of students that mostly stood taller than him, Di Roy watched the orange head disappear through the doors. This time, he had no intention of giving chase.

Ichigo threw open the door to Ichimaru's office.

Gin smiled sweetly, raising his steepled hands to his face. "Kurosaki-kun. What brings ya here… so abruptly?"

"There are too many sick teachers. The old man, the lazy one, and Tia are a few that I've noticed. And also the instructor at the cram school."

"Tia?" Gin laughed, momentarily sidetracked. He had never heard anyone address their lead swim instructor as that. "Also, Nakeem left 'cause 'a his girlfriend."

"It's easier to remember, but that's beside the point!" Ichigo slammed a hand down on the large desk. "And I meant his substitute!" Gin's smile widened behind his hands. "Is there a slow spread of influenza that I should be concerned about?"

Gin glanced toward the door that joined Principal and Vice Principal's office. Ichigo spun and found Aizen smiling at him. He slid his hands into the pockets of his gakuran jacket, thumbs hooked over the outside. "Aizen…san."

"You seem upset about something, Kurosaki-kun," Aizen's smile widened. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Ichigo glanced back at the silver-haired man, but Gin's close-eyed 'mask' revealed nothing. "Not… really," he muttered.

"Are you certain?"

Ichigo nodded his head and bowed stiffly to the brown-haired man. "I'll be on my way." He strolled across the floor, exiting far more quietly than he had entered.

Once the door closed, the high arches of the Vice Principal's eyes dipped as his smile died. "Aizen. Ya promisd me."

"I have no use for your body now," Aizen stated, his tone cold. The boy he sought had just walked through the door he continued to stare at. Gin waited until he was alone before sending a single-worded SMS message.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Grimmjow was being harassed. This was the conclusion he deduced from the text that contained just his name. **_Grimmjow_** was all it read; a warning. _That woman_ had talked down to him and Gin _continued_ to threaten him. Di Roy and the damn nurse were against him. Even Shawlong displayed signs that told him he was changing sides. Grimmjow stared at his name once again before snapping his cell phone shut. How had things changed so badly from _then_?

**- x - x -**

_The black sedan parked and three of its four doors opened almost simultaneously. A grinning Di Roy Rinker bounded around to the front of the vehicle, but the long fingers of Shawlong Qufang hooked into the back of his sweater kept him from jumping onto the hood. The blond pouted up at the man, but both glanced towards the passenger side of the car after hearing the low, soft-spoken statement._

_"There he is." Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez grinned, starting across the street. Di Roy wanted to follow, but Shawlong kept a firm grip on him._

_Suspended, with nothing to do, Ichigo had offered to go shopping with Karin, for Yuzu. The hood of Grimmjow's jacket was up, covering his head, hiding his electric-blue hair from sight; he didn't want to leave behind any distinguishing features that would jog the boy's memory once they _officially_ met. Ichigo switched places with his sister after noticing the newcomer, keeping her on the inside. Grimmjow passed the siblings, his grin widening and blood boiling as those fiery brown eyes swept over him for a split second. Maybe if he had had more time to focus, he could have sensed what Aizen wanted the child for, but his reasons for want were far different._

_"Ichi-nii?"_

_Ichigo gave his sister his undivided attention and their conversation resumed._

_With his back turned, Grimmjow missed the quick glance the orange-haired teen threw over his shoulder in his direction one final time. He disappeared around the corner, letting his hood fall away after leaning against the large wall that housed off buildings, and began laughing softly. Grimmjow wanted no other equal than the one his soul had unconsciously chosen._

_Shawlong had finally released the child and Di Roy came running over. "Senpai. Do you think he'll make it at Las Noches?"_

_Grimmjow laughed even louder, placing a hand atop the white-blond crown. "He'll definitely make it."_

**-x-x-**

Ichigo had been in the middle of trying—trying, and failing—to coax answers out of Aaroniero when the door to the infirmary slid open. Aaroniero welcomed the distraction. "Grimmjow-kun. Did you come to collect your pupil? It's Friday and he should be on his way to his martial arts practice."

Ichigo scowled after glancing over his shoulder. Grimmjow wore a similar expression, ignoring the brunet's question. He reached the chair at the side of the desk where Ichigo sat and reached down, roughly snatching Ichigo's wrist. He pulled him up out of his seat and proceeded to drag him out of the Infirmary.

Aaroniero waved until his door was slammed shut. "Finally," he sighed, collapsing against the back of his rolling, swivel chair. A grin spread across his face and he spun a few times.

Shawlong usually waited outside for him, even on club days, but the tall ebony-haired man was no where to be found. Ichigo glared at the back of Grimmjow's head, wondering if it was his doing. "What the hell do you want?" he snapped, trying to jerk his arm free of the bruising grip. Grimmjow remained silent and proceeded to drag Ichigo outside. The black sedan was missing from the curb. '_He did do something_.'

Grimmjow released him only after they arrived at the park Ichigo usually frequented with Nel and Bawabawa. He would have taken him to the area where he'd first found the kitten, but it was still too close to the school.

Ichigo headed for the swings, dropping into the seat so roughly, the chains holding it to the frame rattled. "What do you want…?" he repeated, his tone more annoyed than angry now.

Grimmjow stared at the second swing as though it was some otherworldly abomination before slowly lowering himself into the seat. Folding his hands between his thighs, he glared at the sand beneath his feet. "You asked why—"

"You already rejected me, Grimmjow. I don't need a detailed explanation as to why," Ichigo muttered. He was busy. There was investigating to be done if he wanted to find out exactly what illegal actions were taking place behind these walls. With a sigh, Ichigo began to rise. "I'm leavin—"

"Shut up when people are talking!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth, fingers tightening around the hard metal coils, and fell back into the swing seat.

The martial arts club manager exhaled deeply. "You probably don't remember what I told you when you forced your way into my room to ask for my help during finals, but… it was the truth. We are orphans that nobody wanted. Delinquents that society rejected. Some of us… were abandoned in the hospitals we were born in. The nurses and doctor took pity on me and named me. They told me this after I was old enough to understand." Grimmjow pushed himself backwards in the swing, letting gravity pull him forward once more. Ichigo remained motionless. "When society… outside these walls was tired of us wreaking havoc, he took us in after defecting from Shinou."

Brown eyes widening, Ichigo sat forward, almost forgetting his current location. His stumble and recovery made Grimmjow smirk. "Aizen taught at Shinou? I… never saw anything. Kaien—I knew about him, but… Do you know… why?" Ichigo gripped the metal chains even tighter.

"No, but this story ain't 'bout Shinou. If I had to assume, it was probably over what he gets away with behind these walls of Las Noches. We're... walking experiments. The lucky ones." Grimmjow glared at the sand beneath his feet, remembering the dark room and the needle he had more than welcomed. Life before that was a blur of colors and pain.

"It's not… anything… perverse, in _that_ sense, is it?"

"No!" Ichigo did fall out of his swing then, after being clouted in the head by the other. Grimmjow let gravity pull him back to his side, and he exhaled deeply. "If you're thinking about what you see in movies, it's none of that. We're subjects of various… field experiments, but nothing that involves test tubes or drugs. We gather information and he brings us in to collect. This time…" Grimmjow scowled.

"We...? Us?" Ichigo prodded.

Grimmjow turned his scowl toward to the teen that had remained seated on the sand. "You really don't learn anything, do you? Batch experiments usually provide the best results. Starrk and Lilynette were a pair."

Ichigo's eyes widened. '_Lilynette_?'

"Baraggan, Harribel, Ulquiorra… myself. Even Nnoitora and Szayel Aporro."

Ichigo shifted his position, drawing his knees up to his chest, loosely wrapping his arms around them. "So… that Saturday when I saw Szayel Aporro…" A visible shudder ran through his body after mentioning the name of the youngest Granz brother. "Because he was being transferred…?"

"Yeah, that's right. If you were smart, you'd have noticed that you've become a main and very important factor. You've been in contact with all of us. There's one exception, though. The old man Baraggan volunteered himself, just so he could feel special, but it might be his last time."

Ichigo lowered his knees, shifting to sit in a seiza position, hands fisted on top his thighs. "Then… Nel? Will he go after Nel?"

Grimmjow smirked. "You know she has a tattoo, right? During her years in high school, she was used to provide results. Nnoitora got jealous because Aizen valued her more than he did him, and well… you know the rest of that story. That dragon on her back covers up the mark given to her by Aizen."

"What…? Why is he doing all of this?"

Ichigo looked so expectant, but Grimmjow had no answer to the question. "I can't tell you _why_, because… I don't really know myself. I think he's grown tired of us, as a batch. Maybe… maybe he'll stop now." That was another lie. Grimmjow knew Aizen was still experimenting. There would be two more disappearances before he went after what he'd been seeking for so long. He exhaled sharply. "I'll tell you this: Aizen… is interested in… the uniqueness of your body." It was the only term he could think of at the moment. "He's basically laid you out on a silver platter and he wants to see who takes the bait. Those that bite are… taken care of."

Ichigo decided to take another chance. He also wanted to change the subject. "Is that why… you don't want to accept my feelings?"

Grimmjow's scowl returned and he looked away to glare down at his feet. "Several of us were sent to Karakura after the principal contacted the school. Ulquiorra was sent for a different reason than myself. I didn't really have permission, and went for personal gain, to see what new toy we were getting. Di Roy came with me." He glanced at the other, finding his lips involuntarily creeping into a smirk after noticing the eager look on Ichigo's face for him to finish the story. "You were still suspended, so it was by chance that I managed to catch a glimpse of you."

Ichigo knew his last days weren't spent in school, and wondered if Grimmjow had seen him the day Yoruichi picked him and Ishida up on the curb.

"I've wanted you since then."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the statement. Grimmjow smirked, taking notice of how the eagerness turned into uneasiness. A blush crept across Ichigo's face. "I thought that was what you wanted to hear, shinigami. You confessed first."

"Yeah, but… If you _wanted_ me so badly, how do you explain your behavior?" '_Why did you make me suffer for so long_…?'

"I'm a good actor, though my patience was starting to wear thin… _very_ thin. There was also the fact that no one was allowed to get remotely close to you or that woman."

Ichigo lowered his head. "What about Luppi? Was he _taken care of_?"

Grimmjow was off the swing and on the sand in front of Ichigo, his fingers almost painfully gripping the other's jaw. "Don't feel sympathy for that bastard. He was the first one that broke the rule Aizen set. He drugged you with every intention of violating you. Luppi touched what was mine—he's _always_ been after what was mine. He even wanted my spot on the Student Council. I lost it… He's not dead, but… as you can see, he never returned to school." Grimmjow had placed the brunet into a coma.

"I'm sure he didn't deserve it," Ichigo mumbled. He grimaced as the fingers on his face tightened their grasp.

"Why can't you understand? If Shawlong hadn't—"

"_Shawlong_?" Ichigo stressed. "What does my driver have to do with this?"

"He works under _me_. I'm the one that ordered him to be your driver. I told you… you were mine. Di Roy, Shawlong… Edrad."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "My supervisor at Adjuchas Grocer?"

"Nakeem," Grimmjow continued.

"The name should probably sound familiar…" Ichigo mumbled.

"He works at the cram school. His girlfriend gave birth not too long before you started, so he's taking time off."

Ichigo snatched his face free of the bruising grip that still kept him, reflexively flexing his jaw. "What the hell, Grimmjow? Then… Ichimaru…? He was in on everything. Why…?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes with a frustrated growl. He reached out, flicking Ichigo in the forehead. "So fuckin' slow! They're there for your protection! Gin is more concerned and worried about your well-being, whereas, I just don't want people touchin' what's mine! Do you understand, shinigami? I couldn't approach you the way you wanted, but you've always, been, mine." Each word was dutifully stressed.

Ichigo rubbed the stinging spot on his forehead, huffing out a sigh. It was too much information to take in all at once, but his heart had heard what it needed to hear; the brain's logic was being denied. He reached out, taking the hand that had caused much damage to his face. Despite everything he had just been told, if he tried again, would he still be pushed away?

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, but he didn't pull away. Fuck the rules. '_Ulquiorra broke them first_,' he told himself before the gap disappeared between them, his mouth covering Ichigo's. Ichigo promptly melted into the kiss, releasing Grimmjow's hand to curl his own fingers into the soft, silky blue hair. Grimmjow panted harshly against Ichigo's lips, "Every time you got close to me... I wanted to fuck you into the ground."

This time, it was no dream.

Ichigo was Grimmjow's drug; Grimmjow was his. Ichigo's response was to tilt his head, nibbling Grimmjow's bottom lip before his tongue darted out. The muscle was captured and sucked into Grimmjow's mouth. Ichigo was aware of the sand that crept into his shirt, but the pleasure he felt weighed more heavily on all his senses. He actually whimpered when Grimmjow pulled away, but _heard_ the reason why after the blood stopped pounding in his ears. "Bawa...bawa," he breathed.

Grimmjow stood, pulling Ichigo back onto his feet. He was not popular with dogs, and the feeling was mutual.

Ichigo had barely steadied himself when he was bowled over. Laughing, he held the Doberman's muzzle away from his face. "Stop…! You're gonna kill me!"

"Bawabawa! Ichigo!" Nel slowed before needing to skid to a halt, meeting Grimmjow's glare with a wide, almost knowing smile. "Grimmjow-kun."

Grimmjow nodded his head in respect to the woman. He'd seen what she was capable of firsthand. Luckily, he hadn't been on the receiving end, but he had also known about her and her prowess before meeting her in person. Her name was still posted in the trophy display case, bringing home first and gold in every track event and kendo event. He also knew of the deal made between her and Inoue. Where the younger girl couldn't follow, Nel took over to ensure Ichigo's safety. It was a big help, because he knew she actually had access to places Shawlong and Di Roy could never be.

Grimmjow sneered, reflexively backing away from the dog that sniffed at his hand. "Bawabawa's friendly," Nel giggled, stepping up to scratch her pet behind the ear. He leaned into the touch, but resumed trying to get Grimmjow's attention.

"Are you scared of dogs?" Ichigo questioned, seeing Grimmjow pull his hand away. He grinned when Bawabawa turned towards his voice.

"No," Grimmjow scoffed. "I just… They don't like me." Bawabawa understood the teen's dilemma. He was away from Ichigo in an instant and his front paws were on Grimmjow's chest as he bestowed 'kisses' upon the Student Council VP. In his own way, he said, "I like you." Grimmjow didn't pull away, but he also didn't look too amused. Ichigo whistled and the Doberman scurried to him.

"Sorry," Nel mumbled with a pout. She shot a quick glance at Grimmjow, smiling from beneath her bangs, before turning back so she faced Ichigo. "He broke loose again. You should stay away from this park. Or… not... do certain things in this park." Ichigo ducked his head while Grimmjow glared off to the side. "Bawabawa hasn't seen you in ages! There's no way he's going to leave you alone now…"

"I can't take you with me," Ichigo sighed at the canine nibbling his fingers to gain his attention. '_I want to go back with Grimmjow._'

Bawabawa tilted his head, wide, round eyes blinking up at the orange-haired teen. He backed away, strutting back to Nel's side. She reached down, scratching him behind his ear. "Ara? Well… since you came to me willingly, let's go back, Bawabawa. Ichigo will see you another time." Bawabawa responded with an obedient bark and began strutting back to Hueco Mundo. With an energetic wave, she jogged after the Doberman.

Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow, smiling shyly. "You attract dogs now, shinigami?" the blue-haired teen chuckled, walking over to stand beside the other.

"Shut up. Bawabawa's… Just shut up!"

The punch to Grimmjow's shoulder was a bit strong to be considered playful, but the VP took it all in stride. Grimmjow took Ichigo by the crook of his arm, tugging him back so he was at the perfect angle for a kiss. He could feel the smile on Ichigo's lips, and when they separated, it was still there.

"Should we... go to practice?" Ichigo asked hesitantly, now worried about the cause and effect pattern that would happen if he ventured too close to others. "You could... make an appearance to cancel."

"Why would I cancel? You don't have to come if you don't want to. You already missed two days. Starting next week, we have to begin studying for finals."

"I'll show my face," Ichigo decided, not wanting to be separated now that he'd finally gotten his hands on his prize. Grimmjow accepted the decision with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. He nodded his head back to the school building and they set off together. Grimmjow's nonchalance melted away under the heat of his anger after they stepped into the dojo.

Ichigo headed for his locker, removing his jacket along the way. He opened the metal door, finding the hanger within to put away the article of clothing. The gi came out next and Ichigo began stripping out of the rest of his school uniform. Heads turned in his direction, lured by the pheromones that rolled off him in waves.

"Senpai—"

"Kurosaki-senpai—"

The club members glanced at each other, sharing an embarrassed grin before moving forward together to reach their orange-haired _senpai_.

Ichigo glanced over his bare shoulder and his eyes widened at the sea of excited faces staring back at him. Only Grimmjow wore a scowl, a look of death visible in his striking sky blue eyes. Ichigo carefully slipped his shirt back on, but more members of the martial arts club continued to advance. He stared pleadingly at the dojo manager and Grimmjow stepped in.

Grimmjow forced his way through the crowd, pushing students aside until he reached Ichigo. He yanked the gakuran jacket out and slammed the locker shut, pressing it against Ichigo's chest. "Go back to the dorm," he hissed.

"By... myself, like this?"

Ichigo's hesitation was the key that had Grimmjow screaming out that practice was canceled. "Study for you damn finals so I can pick somebody worthy to take over for me when I graduate!"

Ichigo hadn't fully buttoned his jacket when his upper arm was grabbed and he was dragged out of the dojo. Ichigo grinned at the tight expression of anger Grimmjow wore. "I wonder if this was what Renji went through—"

"Who the fuck is Renji?" Grimmjow snarled.

Surprise was the first thing Ichigo experienced, after being grabbed roughly by the shoulders, but it quickly gave way to amusement. "You're so... jealous," he laughed. "Renji's from Shinou. We dated for a few months, but then he broke it off."

A blue eyebrow arched sharply. "Why?"

"Because of what just happened in there, I guess. My being with him caused a pheromone explosion and he didn't want me getting hurt…" Ichigo shook his head, unable to shrug his shoulders. "He never explained it to me, but that seems like the most logical answer."

"He's a fool," Grimmjow scoffed.

Ichigo grinned. "We both agreed on that fact. You won't dump me, will you?" Grimmjow's expression turned blank; it surprised Ichigo, since he only ever knew the other to wear a frown. "Grimmjow?"

"No," Grimmjow finally responded. Maybe the last several months of countless ordeals had been necessary in order for him to realize that he had no intentions of letting go. "Even if I have to kill every fucker that looks your way—"

"You don't have to," Ichigo interjected with a nervous laugh. He could already see that future. A red carpet laid out before him, stained with the blood of millions; every squelching step would weigh heavily on his conscience. The biggest obstacle they now faced was Aizen and the dark truth hidden behind sterile white walls.

The black sedan remained missing after they stepped out of the school once again, but Ichigo didn't mind. What he did mind, was how short the walk to the dorms really was. It felt like mere seconds had passed and they were parting ways. Ichigo's hand lingered on his doorknob. He glanced to his left and found Grimmjow still stood in the hall, shoulder against his closed door. Ichigo smiled shyly. "Do you want to come over for... dinner? I should have enough for two." He'd gone a week without properly eating, so a decent meal was in order.

Grimmjow pulled himself away from the door, covering the few steps needed in order to reach the blushing orange-haired teen in easy strides. His hand covered Ichigo's, taking over the task of opening the door. He pulled Ichigo inside, closing the door behind them.

A solid minute couldn't have fully passed before the front door exploded and Nel burst into the room. "Ichig... Oh." Nel grinned slyly. "Am I... interrupting?" She didn't wait for a reply and hurried over to where the new couple stood, breaking them apart. "I know I _just_ left, but… Ichigo! Donda-niichan brought these when he came to pick up Bawabawa, so I decided to share them with you as an apology, for… earlier."

Ichigo's blush had yet to fade away; Nel obviously knew about them and was trying her hardest to tease him into an early grave. It was Grimmjow that accepted and opened the container. "Mitarashi dango. Hnn," he muttered.

"You're welcome!" Nel giggled, easily able to recognize the teen's roundabout way of expressing gratitude. He'd come to her after taking care of Nnoitora and choked out a grumbled 'thanks'. "I'll leave you two alone now. Enjoy!" Nel gave Ichigo a quick squeeze. Grimmjow was too tall to be buried in her bosom, but she hugged him nonetheless. The door then swung shut, closing with a soft click.

"We can eat 'em after dinner," Ichigo suggested, taking the container from Grimmjow. He headed into the kitchen first. He would really miss the luxuries that came with Las Noches. There was no school, not even a private University, which would provide students with their own kitchen in each dorm room. The dango container was placed on the counter while Ichigo collected the items necessary for the quick meal he had planned. "Do you want tamagodon?"

"I want meat," Grimmjow grumbled, standing in the kitchen's doorway.

Ichigo closed the refrigerator door, glaring at the blue-haired figure. "Do you have any over by you? Or we can share one bowl."

"I want meat," Grimmjow repeated, his eyes narrowing. He reached into the pocket of his uniform slacks, removing his cell phone, never once breaking gazes with Ichigo. "I'm calling Shawlong so he can take us to Adjuchas."

Ichigo headed for the box of dango while Grimmjow placed the call. He removed a skewer that contained four confectionary pieces, careful of the syrup they were covered with. A hand stalled his as he lifted the treat to his mouth and Grimmjow appeared in his peripheral vision. Ichigo's hand was tilted so the skewer was pointed upright, allowing for easily removal of a dango by way of mouth. Grimmjow held it between his teeth, though, a playful look directed at the blushing orange-haired teen. Ichigo latched onto the other end, sinking his teeth in to separate it in two. Grimmjow's hand curled around the back of his neck, trapping him in place. The dango was chewed, swallowed, and then their tongues met to savor its sweetness in the other's mouth.

"I'll never be able to make that donburi… if you keep this up," Ichigo murmured after they separated.

Grimmjow grinned and stole another mitarashi dango before turning and heading back out of the kitchen. He lifted a hand. "Shawlong's gonna be here soon. C'mon." Ichigo bit off one of the two remaining dango before following, the skewer still in his hand.

**X X X**

Grimmjow purchased the meat so that he would be able to enjoy a _gyoudon_ bowl that wasn't lacking. Ichigo watched him eat and told himself he would have to thank Yuzu for putting up with him and teaching him how to make his way around a kitchen… unlike their useless crybaby of a father. He also recited one of Yuzu's code to his guest as he packed the empty dishes at the sink: "You must brush your teeth within ten minutes after a meal, or you won't get your next meal."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, standing from the couch. He left to go back to his dorm, where his toothbrush was located, and Ichigo headed into his own bathroom. On his way back, he stopped off at Ulquiorra's, dragging the spare futon out again.

"Congratulations," the brunet stated softly before the VP could leave. "And good luck."

"Same goes for you, doesn't it?" Grimmjow replied, pulling the door shut with his free hand. The other held the rope that kept the mattress from unfurling. Less than a minute later, he brought it back, a wide grin splitting his face. Ulquiorra gave his head a subtle shake, returning to the book in hand.

Ichigo turned off the lights before climbing into the bed Grimmjow already inhabited. Just being this close was enough for him, so he kept to his side of the futon. Grimmjow also remained where he lay. The question that now plagued them both was: what next? The answer to that would arrive soon enough. For now, all they could do was enjoy their good fortune.


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter twenty-five  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:**Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** (new) Just grammar fixer-uppers, and typo clear-ups.

* * *

Ichigo woke feeling safe and warm. He burrowed himself deeper into the warmth, freezing when a voice groaned that was _not_ his. It was a difficult task, opening his eyes, but once it was done, the reward let butterflies loose in his stomach. '_This isn't a dream_…' He grinned. Grimmjow scowled even while he slept. Managing to free a hand, he reached up, brushing aside the sky blue locks that always fell across the creased brow. Of course, they fell back into place.

"...'s mean you can go to school? You have time to play with my hair..." Grimmjow tilted his face away as he yawned, turning back to pin Ichigo with a smoldering, yet playful gaze.

"Can't we just stay like this?" Ichigo sighed.

Grimmjow shuddered. "Too vanilla."

"Don't lie. You know you cuddle. What have we been doin' the entire night?"

"Sleepin', last time I checked."

"Cuddling," Ichigo corrected, tightening his arms around the other.

Grimmjow pried him away, wriggling free. He sat up, but those willowy arms were around his waist once again. "Let go, shinigami. We have to get ready for school."

Ichigo was reluctant to do as he was told, but he eventually released Grimmjow. The blue-haired teen stretched, groaning as his muscles popped. As always, Ichigo's eyes were drawn to the patch that covered Grimmjow's lower back. "Grimmjow..."

Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder and knew immediately where Ichigo's attention lay. He reached behind himself, feeling for the taped edges. Ichigo took over the task, carefully peeling it off. Once the contrasting dark ink against the light skin tones became visible, he immediately remembered yesterday's conversation. "He did this...?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow muttered. It didn't matter to him one way or the other.

Ichigo let his fingers dance over the inked design that now decorated Grimmjow's lower back. He was the reason why he'd been 'branded', so to speak. Ichigo leaned down, placing a light kiss to the area above the 6. "I like it," he whispered. "Somehow… it suits you."

"Ulquiorra got a 4," Grimmjow muttered beneath his breath.

"And you're jealous," Ichigo laughed.

"I am not!"

Ichigo cringed, awaiting a blow of some sort to follow the outburst, but none came. He peeked out over his arms and winced when his forehead was flicked. Grimmjow smirked. "Baka. Get up and start getting ready for school." He managed to walk away from the bed with no further incidents to hold him back.

Ichigo watched him leave, scooting off the bed only after the door had closed. As he prepared for a shower, he contemplated if his libido had died over the years he'd suppressed it. Why had there been no reaction even though he and Grimmjow had shared a bed? Thinking back, he realized the same nonexistent reaction had _not_ occurred when he'd crashed Grimmjow's dorm. His heart raced just from touching the silky blue hair. Ichigo stared down at his lower body before throwing his arms up in the air in frustration '_What the hell am I doing_…?'

**X**

Freshened up and ready to take on the world, the couple met in the hall and headed downstairs together. Shawlong was waiting outside the sedan for them. He bowed, straightening up slowly. His expression was as stoical as ever. "Kurosaki-san. It is my duty to inform you that my services will be reduced to taking you to cram school and work on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays."

Ichigo nodded. "That's fine. And if I need to go in town for anything I can't find in The Village, I can still call you, right?"

"Of course, Kurosaki-san."

"I'll see that Grimmjow gives you a raise for being so loyal." Ichigo grinned. Even though his expressionless mask remained, had anyone been looking closely, they would have noticed the glimmer of laughter in the man's dark eyes.

Not wanting to be bothered with removing his hands from the pockets of his pants, Grimmjow delivered a kick to the side of Ichigo's leg with his knee. "Who's givin' out raises now, idiot shinigami?"

"My name's 'Ichigo'!" the orange-haired teen snapped.

"Like hell I'm calling you that!" Grimmjow scoffed, delivering another kick to the back of Ichigo's leg. "Shinigami works just fine for me…"

Shawlong bowed his head as the arguing duo walked by. He was certain they had already forgotten about his presence, but it pleased him to know they were happy.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Inoue's hand stilled, the writing utensil she held falling from between her fingers. Her drooping eyelids snapped open and she glanced around to see if anyone had noticed. She picked up her pen with a soft sigh and resumed her attempts at following the lessons.

At the end of class, Inoue stood from her seat and her eyes immediately rolled back into her head. The school case slipped from her fingers, landing on the floor. She followed shortly after, knocking her chair aside with a clatter.

"Oi!" Loly ran to the fallen figure. "Oi... oi! Wake up, damnit! Get Ulquiorra!" she demanded of the nearest student. The boy nodded, running off to complete the order. "Idiot..." Loly scoffed, moving into a seiza position so she could rest Inoue's head on her lap. She wanted to be the only one that caused the orange-haired girl pain.

The student returned, stepping aside to allow the stoical brunet entrance. A flicker of emotion passed through Ulquiorra's green eyes before it vanished. He crossed to where the crowd had gathered, crouching upon reaching Loly and Inoue. He slipped both arms around the lifeless figure, lifting with ease. Loly followed, springing to her feet. "She just needs to sleep," Ulquiorra explained. "Resume your normal activities."

The brunette scoffed, glaring, but could say nothing to the Student Council President. She waited, watching as Ulquiorra walked out of the classroom with Inoue.

**X**

When Inoue came to, she was in the Student Council room rather than the infirmary. A pillow lay beneath her head as support and her jacket, which had been removed, was draped over her as a makeshift blanket. She wouldn't attempt sitting up and, instead, turned her head to look right. There was no one there, but she knew that wasn't truly the case.

"It was wrong of you to assume that you could return to school following yesterday's actions."

"I've been found out," the girl sighed softly. Inoue had made a visit to Las Noches High Sunday, but of her own free will. "But, you..."

"You and I are completely different." Ulquiorra entered Inoue's line of vision. He gracefully lowered himself to his knees in front of the couch so he was eye level with the worn-looking girl, but reached beneath the jacket to run his thumb over the joint of her arm. He'd seen the puncture wound that usually accompanied the use of a needle. "You also gave more than we did. A day or two of sleep was all that was necessary for us."

Orihime smiled tiredly. "I don't feel... jealous, because I know your actions weren't only for Kurosaki's sake this time around."

Inoue smiled, lifting her gaze to the ceiling. It was true. She had thought of Kurosaki, but she had also been thinking of Ulquiorra and the others that would be spared. "Can I rest now, Ulquiorra-kun?"

"You should."

Inoue sighed softly, closing her eyes. Ulquiorra rose, smoothing a hand down over the knees of his pants. He took up residence in the nearby one-seater, resigning himself to staying for as long was necessary.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

It was a difficult task escaping from Grimmjow, but Ichigo managed to make it to work. Adjuchas Grocer housed another problem in the form of a six-foot-plus tall wall.

"Kurosaki!" Edrad cornered him near the entrance of the department store. "I don't see nothin' in yer hands!"

Ichigo grinned sheepishly up at his supervisor. "I… don't feel up to it today. Maybe next week?"

"Next week ya should be worryin' 'bout yer finals."

"I should, shouldn't I?"

"Whenever ya have time!" Edrad boomed, slapping Ichigo on the back. "No rush!"

Ichigo was surprised his spine hadn't snapped yet. With a weak smile, he allowed himself to get dragged off to the electronics side of the store; it was where he would be working for the evening.

**X X X**

Ichigo flexed his shoulders with a sigh as he walked across the parking lot at the end of his shift. Dragging—sometimes lifting—sixty inch flat screen televisions was an exhausting chore. He opened the door to the black sedan that waited for him, but he didn't climb in. He was dragged in. Ichigo's wide eyes narrowed before he rolled them. Grimmjow smirked down at him, the orange head now resting in his lap. Ichigo felt his legs being moved and he craned his neck just in time to catch a glimpse of Shawlong before the door was closed. The brunet returned to his seat behind the wheel.

Ichigo managed to right himself, scooting back to the left side of the car. Grimmjow didn't follow. Ichigo glared at his profile, finally speaking his mind. "Why are you—"

"Had to do some shopping," Grimmjow replied quickly.

"Where are the—"

"In the trunk." The blue head turned and Grimmjow revealed his smirk. "Anymore questions?"

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the back of Shawlong's headrest. "…what do you want to eat tonight?"

Grimmjow grinned, leaning sideways. He slipped an arm around Ichigo's shoulder, pulling him closer so he could bury his nose in the sweet-smelling, short orange locks. "Now _that's_ the right question. I want gyoza."

"You sound like a child," Ichigo scoffed.

"You roll, I'll do the rice."

A one-sided conversation was taking place, and Ichigo knew there was no changing Grimmjow's mind. He freed himself from the lax hold and turned, pressing his lips to the corner of the other's mouth. It was the closest place he could reach without feeling too embarrassed knowing that Shawlong was less than three feet away. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"I told you, I came to shop." Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo's annoyed glare; it was always fun to tease him.

* * *

Monday and Tuesday passed. Between avoiding Grimmjow's wandering hands, Di Roy, and various others, Ichigo still managed to check the second year History classroom, the indoor pool, and the indoor gymnasium. He did so diligently, but there were still no signs of the missing instructors.

**X**

"Where are you going?" Grimmjow questioned after his neighboring classmate stood up Wednesday afternoon after the lunch bell rang.

Ichigo smirked down at the Student Council VP. "Jealous? You're a jealous person, aren't you?" Grimmjow's scowl deepened and Ichigo laughed softly, "Where else am I going? To the infirmary. You wanna come?"

"No." Grimmjow felt uneasy for some reason after replying, but he couldn't pinpoint why. He felt as if he should have said 'yes'. He quickly found out it was a mistake letting Ichigo walk out of the classroom without him.

A firm grip snagged Grimmjow's upper arm after he stepped through the sliding doors and out into the hall. He glared at the dark-skinned blind man keeping him from moving forward. Was today the day Gin had been trying to warn him about? Grimmjow gave his arm a jerk, but it only served to anger the man even further. Tousen's grip tightened and he tugged the student in the opposite direction of the steps Ichigo had descended in order to reach the infirmary. Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder, a look of defeat crossing onto his face; he'd lost himself for a moment and forgotten the _real_ reason he'd been so adamant to keep the distance between them.

Ready for one of his routine naps, Ichigo let his feet guide his way to the infirmary. "Lu… lu…?" He froze in the open doorway. The wide-eyed and very _female_ face staring back at him was _not_ Aaroniero Arruruerie. "Where's…?"

The flustered woman sat up straight in the swivel chair. "Arruruerie-san will be absent for some time. I'm taking his—Ah!" Her nervous smile completely withered after Ichigo vanished from her sight.

Ichigo didn't have far to go. Fists balled at his sides, he glared at Aizen Sousuke, who currently barred his path. Aizen smiled in return; the gesture always sent chills down the boy's spine, but he stood tall. The bottom of the world he'd been seeing through rose-tinted glasses had just been ripped out from beneath him and he wanted it back. "Where's Lulu?"

Aizen chuckled, "Such an affectionate nickname. Would you like to take a walk with me, Kurosaki-kun?" The Principal stayed a foot or two in front of the teen as they began an unknown journey, arms tucked behind himself. The suit he wore matched Las Noches' school uniform, in terms of color. The shirt beneath the jacket was black to offset it.

"I'm sure you've already heard stories," Aizen started, leading the way down to the opposite end of the hall. They exited the main building, heading for the unused wing.

"What stories?" Ichigo muttered, glancing around at the untrimmed hedges, surprised that such a thing existed. Aizen chuckled softly and the sound made a shiver run down Ichigo's spine. Ichigo buried his hands deeper in the pockets of his uniform slacks.

Aizen stopped and faced the boy. A dangerous gleam was reflected in his brown eyes. "I created this Utopian society with my bare hands."

"There's nothing Utopian about it," Ichigo argued.

"You're the cause of that."

"Ha!"

Aizen's eyes narrowed at the derisive grin the boy wore.

"A few years ago, probably at the start of my puberty, I was fighting to protect myself. At roughly the same time, Nel was getting her head split open! Did _I_ cause that flaw in your Utopian society?"

"That, Kurosaki-kun, was a stage in the evolutionary process: process of elimination."

Ichigo forced himself to keep his hands buried in his pockets. He knew if he removed them, he would do something regrettable. Aizen put more distance between himself and the teen; they had arrived at their destination. He turned around, opening the door to the old music room. Aizen outstretched an arm, inviting his guest. Ichigo moved forward reluctantly, telling himself this was for the greater good. He would travel to the ends of the earth to find out where Aaroniero was.

Aizen hit a switch and the dark room came alive, machines humming and whirring, providing enough light for them to see. Ichigo had just arrived at the ends of the earth. Aaroniero Arruruerie lay on the same metal slab Grimmjow had once occupied, shirtless as the student had been. Electrodes attached to his temples and chest worked to retrieve data from his mind and turn it into useful information.

Aizen strolled over, trailing his fingers over the cold, silver surface. His hand came to rest atop Aaroniero's. "Do you want to know the truth behind the stories you _haven't_ heard?"

Ichigo found himself unable to look away from Aaroniero's motionless body. He tried to silence the voice in the back of his head warning him that he might never see the laughter in those midnight blue eyes again.

Aizen took his silence as a 'yes'. "I came from Shinou, as I'm sure you've heard, along with Kaname and Gin. While there, I started a little project of my own that touched on the untouchable controversy of cloning."

Ichigo's head snapped up to stare at the Principal of Las Noches High, brown eyes wide.

Aizen smiled at the teen's horrified expression. "I haven't cloned your dear beloveds. I simply gathered the necessary information from them. My success lies over there." He extended an arm in the direction of the darkened tank filled with contents similar to the amniotic fluids found within a pregnant woman's womb. "Third time's the charm, they say. The first experiment at Shinou failed, and I simply disposed of the body. The faculty staff didn't agree with this method. It was a waste—there was nothing to salvage. I was planning to make a second attempt, but Genryuusai stepped in and took action."

Aizen turned Aaroniero's hand over so it lay palm up, tracing random characters across the skin. "Kaname also felt that Shinou's faculty had been unjust and followed me. Gin…" Aizen chuckled softly. "Gin joined us because he had nothing better to do. He was useful, in his own way." He stepped away from the table, turning his back to the orange-haired teen. "I got my second chance after I created this world, but that was also a failure. I was still lacking… something."

Aizen glanced over his shoulder, smirking at the frozen orange-haired boy that continued to glare at him. "Then you arrived at my doorstep. I had no intention of taking you in, but you have Grimmjow to thank for that."

Ichigo's narrowed eyes flew wide.

"Luppi followed him and reported back to me," Aizen continued. "It's possible that _you're_ my missing piece. My second experiment was nothing but a shell. The minds of the occupants behind these white walls are all programmed to obey me and ask no question. That's why I blame you for the dismantlement of my utopian society. Other than Grimmjow, Luppi was the first to be drawn to you. He's admitted at a private room in the hospital, by the way, if you wish to visit him." Aizen smiled sweetly. "_I_ visited him, and found something good still came out of his comatose body. His mind. I've heard that a mind is a terrible thing to waste."

Ichigo couldn't find the right words that needed to be spoken. The man that stood before him—there were also no words to describe how disturbed he truly was.

"Don't try to get into my mind, Kurosaki-kun," Aizen chuckled. "It's written all over your face—what you think of me. There's no time to be worrying about me. We should be worrying about you. If you give yourself to me, I'll send a new you out into the world. One whose only problem will be what classes to take at University, or what to eat for dinner. No longer will you have to look over your shoulder and worry about your chastity. I'll give you… Grimmjow-kun. You're holding yourself back because you know what could happen if you spread your—"

"Shut up!" Ichigo lowered his head, glaring at the floor for a few seconds before squeezing his eyes shut. "When you say… a new me…?"

"Hmm? Ohh!" Aizen laughed, turning around to give the boy his full attention. "I have no intention of cloning you. I'll take what I need from your body and leave you with the rest. The choices and decisions have always been yours, Kurosaki-kun. You can refuse my offer. If my experiment fails, I'll begin again, with the same individuals that _you_ came in contact with. I'll leech the life out of them until there's nothing lef—" Aizen's eyes were wide as he stared off to the side. His glasses would have been lying on the floor, broken, if he still wore them. His cheek had already reddened from the punch.

"_That_ was my choice," Ichigo hissed through gritted teeth. His fists remained clenched at his sides. "If I agree, you have to stop!"

"If you are the missing piece—"

"Take my blood—as much as you want!"

Aaroniero's bare chest rose sharply, his monitors reacting wildly.

"Lulu..." Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, nails digging into the palm of his hands. "You have to stop... or I bring this whole thing down."

"I'll start new elsewhere." Aizen caught Ichigo's second punch thrown, but his smirk was wiped off his face when the orange crown smashed into his jaw.

"Who are you trying to impress, huh? Someone in Shinou because they kicked you out? Get. off. your. fuckin'. horse, and come back to reality for a while! Nel, even Grimmjow—they're both thankful that you gave them a chance at living their lives again. Doesn't that make you feel anything inside?"

Aizen was still reeling from the pain the boy continued to inflict upon his face. There was one other person that had laid a hand on him and he'd felt something other than pain. He could still remember her flushed, tear-stained face and wide eyes; those eyes, filled with hurt and devastation, but still... trust. The brown eyes glaring up at him held nothing of the sort. They challenged him, daring him to make the wrong move. "As you wish, Kurosaki-kun. I shall agree to your demands."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed even further. "Don't lie to me."

Aizen laughed softly, "I am a man that keeps his word. And to prove this fact, I'll let you in on a secret. From the moment the gates of my city closed in April, with you on the inside, I could have dissected you to find out what made you tick. But I gave my word to your father."

"You're fuckin' crazy," Ichigo muttered beneath his breath.

"Am I?" A sweet smile spread across Aizen's lips.

Ichigo looked away, turning to the unconscious doctor for answers. He was the eldest, so he'd always been the one to do the protecting. Aaroniero hadn't done it in the shadows; he worried and cared for Ichigo for everyone to see. Ichigo could only imagine this was what it felt like to have an older sibling. Aaroniero held a place in his heart that was different from Grimmjow's.

"With this equal exchange, Kurosaki-kun, I shall be out of your life. And that life shall become a normal one if you wish it so."

'_What should I do, Lulu…_?' With a shout, Ichigo shoved the Principal away. He unbuttoned and ripped off his school jacket, tossing it aside. The long sleeve of his shirt was then rolled upward to reveal the crook of his arm. "Take it," he ground out, staring at Aaroniero's still frame to give himself courage. "Take it and put an end to all of this."

Aizen smirked, adjusting his suit. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. You should know... Inoue-san also offered herself to keep me away from you. With both of your genes, my child shall be a magnificent creature."

Ichigo scoffed. "For you to be child and creature in the same sentence..."

Aizen laughed softly, "My dear Kurosaki-kun. We're all creatures. Though... I try not to think of myself as one of _God's_ creature. I stand above him. The proof is… over here." He walked away, heading for the container in the middle of the floor. The figure inside stirred at his approach, lifting its head. Wide, round eyes stared up at the man. Its mouth opened, air bubbles escaping. Aizen smiled, placing a hand to the glass. "Soon, Wonderweiss."

The child tilted his head quizzically.

"That's your name. Wonderweiss Margela."

A wide grin spread across his face, revealing two buck teeth in the front, before he opened his mouth wide again to let more bubbles escape.

"Make yourself comfortable, Kurosaki-kun. You'll be here all night."

Ichigo glared at the man's back before turning a worried gaze to Aaroniero. He closed his eyes, ducking his head, drawing comfort from the fact that the nurse was still alive. Starrk, Lilynette, Harribel—they would be back after a few days of resting. Ichigo opened his eyes and noticed the faint movement of Aaroniero's hand. He reached out, curling his fingers around the brunet's.

Aizen looked away from their interaction, attention drawn to the thudding against the container. Wonderweiss showed the man his hand, curling it into a fist with a wide grin, mimicking the images he had currently received from Aaroniero's mind. Aizen smiled, nodding at the child. '_You'll be perfect this time around_.'

**X X X**

The hard metal table he lay upon was cold to his bare back, but it was a discomfort he would have to bear. Ichigo stared ahead at the dark ceiling, trying not to pull his left arm away as Aizen searched for a vein in the crook of the elbow. He reminded himself that he was doing this for Aaroniero, and any other unfortunate soul that, if things had been left unchecked, would have fallen victim to Aizen's plans.

Wonderweiss, stark naked and in no way ashamed, dripped water throughout the room as he continued to wander aimlessly after being removed from his human-sized test tube. His bright blond hair clung to his small face and inquisitively wide purple eyes darted back and forth wildly as he struggled to take in everything. Unlike the other participants of Aizen's experiments, Wonderweiss was born from science and technology. The child returned to the table where Aizen worked, skirting around to other side. His lips parted, forming a small 'o' as he stared down at Ichigo's strained expression. His eyes traveled down the teen's frame, brightening when they came to rest upon his clenched fist.

Ichigo started at the tentative poke to his fisted hand, eyes flying open. He was met with an innocent, purple-eyed gaze. His first reaction was to draw his hand away, but then he realized, just like any child would, the blond sought affection. He uncurled his fingers and found himself relaxing at the wide grin that split the child's face. Wonderweiss thrust his hand into Ichigo's, squeezing tightly.

Aizen smiled at the sight, his current task finished. Ichigo's blood flowed swiftly into the vial, gradually filling it. This was the first step; there was still so much more that needed to be done.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

There was no telling how much time had passed in the windowless room, but it was finally over. Ichigo gingerly dressed himself after sliding off the table. His body ached from head to toe. The metal slab had been unforgiving. His arms wouldn't obey as he tried to ease them through the sleeves of his white shirt.

"Ichi!" Still naked, Wonderweiss hurried over to where he stood. He climbed onto the table, giving himself the proper height, and took the shirt.

Ichigo smiled weakly, slipping in one arm at a time. "Thanks…" he groaned. The blond grinned, fisting his hands atop his thighs. He tilted forward then back. Ichigo finished buttoning his shirt—he wouldn't bother with the gakuran jacket—and faced the child. Wonderweiss's purple eyes sparkled, his grin widening at the attention being given to him. Ichigo placed a hand atop the golden crown, trying not to wince as he did so. '_Don't let him corrupt you_.'

Wonderweiss blinked several times, tilting his head sideways. His eyes widened, his grin returning. Ichigo turned, unable to look over his shoulder without his body protesting. Aizen was making his way toward them. What worried Ichigo was that the man's face was a blank and expressionless canvas. Wonderweiss hadn't moved from his current position, and watched the wordless interaction between the two.

Aizen cupped the side of Ichigo's face after arriving, holding his head steady as he leaned down to cover the boy's mouth with his own. Eyes wide, Ichigo reflexively swallowed the object being forced down his throat by the invading tongue. He was released and immediately sank to his knees, his right hand covering his throat as he coughed. His vision blurred and his left hand slid away from the edge of the metal table. '_…never liked drugs… hate 'em now…_'

Darkness took hold of his senses and Ichigo slumped to the floor. Wonderweiss peered down at him before looking to Aizen. The brown-haired man smiled, "He's just sleeping." The child's lips formed a small 'o' and he lowered his head to stare at the orange-haired figure. He didn't look away even after the door opened.

Gin entered quietly, glancing at the Principal as he crossed into the room. Aizen smirked, combing his fingers through his brown hair. "Don't," Gin warned before the other could speak, his tone crisp and sharp. He knelt, gently scooping Ichigo into his arms. He made sure the boy's head was cradled and turned to leave, but his shirt snagged something, or so he thought. Glancing over his shoulder, Gin found the blond child clinging to his shirt.

"Ichi…" Wonderweiss glared.

Gin smirked, cocking his head to one side. "Ya really think _I'm_ da one hurtin' him?" He scoffed and resumed walking. Wonderweiss let the clothing slip from between his fingers and the silver-haired man was gone.

* * *

_Ichigo stared at his golden-eyed reflection; the entity appeared to be sulking. He walked over and crouched next to his other self. "Somehow… that pitiful look doesn't suit you. Maybe 'cause it's _my_ face?" He grinned sheepishly._

_The other hunched his shoulders up to his ears, scoffing. "Are ya tryin' ta get rid of me? Is that why ya did it?"_

_"No." Ichigo closed his eyes, thinking of all the people that had somehow wormed their way into his heart, becoming important to him. Aaroniero's grinning face stayed with him the longest and Ichigo exhaled softly, "No. I did it to protect them." The golden eyes rolled, another skeptical scoff escaping the being that had deemed itself to be Ichigo's inner desires._

_Ichigo smirked and lowered himself to his knees. Wrapping his arms around his other self, he let his chin rest atop the orange crown. "Besides… You said it yourself. I'm you."_

_The being mirrored Ichigo's smirk, its golden eyes shining brightly. "Don't forget that… King."_

_Ichigo didn't have long to dwell on the new title he'd been given. The body he once held vanished and his arms fell away to his sides. He smiled, drawing his hands up to stare at them. The fingers curled into fists. Aizen hadn't taken anything from him._

**x x x**

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. He blinked several times, finding it difficult to focus, darkness still surrounding him and all. His lips parted and a dry, hoarse sound escaped; a deafening roar in the silence.

"Is he…?"

"Kurosaki-kun…?"

"Kurosaki…"

There was movement from all sides, but no one showed their face to him. The lamp at his desk was switched on. Someone had been kind as to not blind him by turning on the main light for the room. Silver and white finally entered his line of vision and Ichigo laughed hoarsely at the worried expressions now fixated upon him.

"Kurosaki-kun." Gin smiled tiredly. "Ya hafta stop doing' dis. 's nah good fer my heart."

"Sorry," Ichigo murmured, shifting on the bed. He used his elbows to gingerly prop himself up. When he attempted to sit up straight, his head protested. Vertigo forced him back onto the mattress and Ichigo covered his face with his arm. "How long… have I been sleeping?" he mumbled, remembering the pill he'd been slipped.

"Two days," Di Roy answered.

Ichigo snorted. "Shorter than last time."

"I won' let'cha leave this room," Gin warned him.

"Finals…"

"Kurosaki-kun," Gin sighed. "I've looked over your progress and your grades are more than perfect for you to move onto your final year."

"Keio is—"

"Keio?" Di Roy climbed onto the bed, dragging the arm covering Ichigo's face away. "You said… You said you would stay here for a semester!"

Gin tugged the white-haired child off the bed by the back of his shirt, letting go after Di Roy was behind of him. "Kurosaki-kun. Go back ta sleep. Yer tired. I know ya are." The Vice Principal's words served as a trigger. Ichigo felt his eyelids, along with the rest of his body, become heavy. He closed his eyes, his body relaxing. "Let's leave him," Gin told Di Roy, snatching the back of his shirt again. He dragged him along, back to the front of the dorm.

"Sleep well, Kurosaki-senpai!" Di Roy managed to cry before being tossed into the hall.

"Shush," Gin hissed, slamming the door shut.

Ichigo rolled over onto his side with a small smile.

**X X X**

When Ichigo woke again, he was able to make out 3:48 A.M. on the digital clock beside his bed. He exhaled deeply, rolling over in the opposite direction. His heart rate accelerated as he stared into the darkness of his room. Seventeen years of having Kurosaki Isshin as a father left him expecting the unexpected; he knew he wasn't alone. "Grimm…jow?"

"Go back to sleep," the low voice spoke gruffly.

"_Fuck_…" Even though he knew he had a visitor, it was still unsettling. "Don't… do that. Were you here with Di and Ichimaru?" Ichigo tossed back the covers, actually managing to sit upright with this attempt. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. The shadows shifted and the tall, scowling teen emerged, arm outstretched to push Ichigo back down onto the bed.

"Grimm—mm!" Ichigo's hands rose, hovering for a few moments before curling around Grimmjow's shoulders. He pushed the other away before the kiss became too much to handle in his weakened state. He gasped for air, eyes squeezed shut.

"If I had known…" Grimmjow fisted his hands in the bed sheets. "If I had known _beforehand_…! That bastard Tousen kept me hostage in the detention hall. I couldn't come find you."

"Grimmjow?" '_He was worried about me? Of course he was_.' With a smile, Ichigo combed his fingers through the soft hair at the nape of Grimmjow's neck.

"You asked why…"

He arched an eyebrow, tilting his head, but the darkness prohibited him from properly seeing the other's face.

"You asked why several times," Grimmjow continued, never lifting his head. "The reason why I tried so hard to keep my distance was because I knew you were gonna do some stupid shit like this. You're the type of person that would give your life to protect what you love."

The smiling face of Kurosaki Masaki flashed in his mind and Ichigo smiled. "I am."

"Idiot," Grimmjow muttered, lowering his body so he lay beside the smaller teen.

Ichigo wouldn't say it out loud, but it made him feel even more loved knowing all the extremes Grimmjow went through were on his behalf. His hand slid away from the back of Grimmjow's neck and he found the other's hand fisted on the bed. Ichigo grinned at the groaned protests after prying the fingers open. "Be vanilla for me."

"Just this one time, shinigami." Grimmjow's hand opened and Ichigo's fingers slid in between his, both sets curling together.

Ichigo smiled and closed his eyes. He listened to Grimmjow's soft, even breathing—a sign that his companion had fallen asleep before him—and let it lull him back into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N:** I chose Wondey because he was the only modified-MAX 'car, and well… very child-like. I thought he'd be perfect *shifty eyes*


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter twenty-six  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:** Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

* * *

This was the second time now that he'd returned to school on a Saturday after missing a couple days, back to back. Grimmjow was having a discussion with some second years that had fearfully approached him, so Ichigo had gone ahead into the school building. He was currently at his shoe locker, slipping his left foot into its appropriate wabaki, when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced right, letting his foot touch the floor, and found the girl from Baraggan's history class standing several feet away, nervously wringing her hands together.

"K-Kurosaki-senpai…" She stuttered so badly, Ichigo was actually concerned. "Baraggan-sensei… He came back yesterday. You weren't here… and I wanted to let you know."

"Thank you," Ichigo muttered. There were several scenes he imagined that could be played out at the moment, and he really didn't want it to be a shoe locker confession.

The young girl found a bit of inner courage to smile widely at her upperclassman. "I'll see you around, Kurosaki-senpai."

"Aa," Ichigo mumbled, one eyebrow arching questioningly while the other dipped to match it. With a giggle, the first year ran off.

Grimmjow found Ichigo staring off into space. He waved a hand in front of the other before slamming the open shoe locker close. The shorter teen jumped, startled from his thoughts, and spun around to glare at the smirking figure. "Did someone just confess to you?" Grimmjow drawled.

Now it was Ichigo's turn to look smug. "Someone did. I'm thinking whether or not to accept it."

"There's nothing _to_ accept," Grimmjow hissed.

"Treat me nice and maybe I won't," Ichigo hummed, strolling by Grimmjow.

"I always treat you nice!"

"Ha!" Ichigo avoided Grimmjow's outstretched hand, spinning around to face him. He grinned; this felt right.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

"I'm going to visit Starrk after lunch," Ichigo explained as he packed his school case. "Coming?"

"I guess," Grimmjow sighed. He'd rather spend the time lounging in the Student Council room, but there was no way he was letting Ichigo out of his sight, not after last time. There was also the matter of a white-haired stalker peeking into the classroom, his one-eyed gaze locked on a certain orange-haired student.

Ichigo knew he was there. He placed a hand to Di Roy's head after arriving at the door. "Are you still upset about University?"

"Yes," Di Roy huffed.

"I'll talk to my old man during Winter Break."

"Don' ferget ta mention dat Las Noches pays for yer University tuition." Three sets of glances were thrown in Ichimaru Gin's direction. The Vice Principal freed a hand from the pocket of his black slacks, gracing the trio with a wave. "Yo," he laughed.

"What you just said…" Ichigo stepped away from his extra shadows, directing his words at the smiling silver-haired man. "Is that… true?"

"Oh? Did we ferget to mention it? Our escalator program provides fer all yer needs. Some students _do_ wanna try da independent lifestyle, though." Gin let his free hand hang loosely at his side, his fingers drumming against his thigh. His smile never faded. "We allow those kids to choose from select 'partments that _they_ pay fer."

"Is there—"

"A pamphlet?" Gin chuckled. "I'll have one put t'gether fer ya at da end o' da day." Maybe this would help his stubborn old man reconsider. Ichigo nodded, offering his thanks to the man. "Always my pleasure. Enjoy yerselves, boys." Turning, Gin waved over his shoulder as he walked away. He'd stopped by just to check on the boy, but his overhearing their conversation must have been meant to be.

"Why are you so dead set on stayin' here?" Grimmjow asked after Ichigo rejoined them. "Shut up," he warned Di Roy before his _kohai_ could speak. "We don't care about _your_ reasons."

"Dunno," Ichigo mumbled, his shoulders rising and falling in a shrug. He knew for a fact that no one in Karakura Hgh would be attending the same Unviersity. Maybe, for want of having people he _knew_ nearby, he'd rather stay in Las Noches. He grinned at the duo. "Let's go to lunch."

**X X X**

Di Roy was forced to return to his classes after lunch period had ended, by order of the Student Council Vice President _and_ the Student Disciplinary Head. Grimmjow, in return, had to force Ichigo into the gymnasium with a well-placed shove from behind. The orange-haired teen had been standing outside the double doors for several minutes, worried that Starrk wouldn't be there when he entered.

Survival instinct kicked in and Ichigo managed to avoid getting hit in the face with a basketball. The deadly object flew by his head after he'd ducked to the side, sailing out through the open door and into the hallway. The culprit, of course, was none other than Lilynette Gingerback.

"You!" the tiny terror screeched, pointing accusingly from the floor where she stood amongst the students.

"Lilynette," a smooth voice chided.

Ichigo whipped around to the left, smiling in relief at the sight of the school's laziest instructor. Starrk smiled back, lifting his left hand in a wave. It was wrapped from wrist to the bottom of the fingertips in gauze bandages. "How does he know… what numbers to brand…?" Ichigo asked of the teen standing behind him.

"Hell if I know what goes on in that bastard's head," Grimmjow scoffed.

Not one for being ignored for too long—or not having things go her way—Lilynette snatched a basketball from the nearest student, hurling it in the couple's direction. Grimmjow wordlessly nudged Ichigo forward before taking a few steps back. The ball ricocheted off the wall to the floor, making its way back to the group. He smirked at the enraged young woman.

"Don't tease her anymore," Starrk sighed, glancing in his cousin's direction. "I'm the one that has to deal with it afterwards. Come, Kurosaki-kun. Keep my company. If your new guardian allows it, that is." The brunet threw a lazy smile in the couple's direction. "I liked Inoue-san better."

"You would." Lilynette turned her attention back to the group of students that cowed away from her murderous intent.

Grimmjow had nothing better to do. Brushing by Ichigo, he strutted for the bleachers, climbing five seats up after reaching them. He removed his gakuran jacket, folding it to tuck beneath his head as a makeshift pillow. Arms crossed over his chest after getting comfortable, he closed his eyes.

Ichigo took a seat beside the brown-haired man, placing his hands flat on the bench. He wanted to apologize, but he couldn't find the voice to do so; so many were suffering because he was alive, it seemed.

"Lily and I refused the drugs," Starrk whispered into Ichigo's ear. "She kept screaming at our dear Principal. I have no idea where she got such a colorful vocabulary, but there were a few meaningful things amongst the obscenities." He lifted his bandaged hand, placing it atop Ichigo's head. "I can see your thoughts on your face. Don't beat yourself up over the inevitable." His hand slid down to Ichigo's shoulder and Starrk pulled the teen against his side. "Even if you hadn't shown up, we would have still been subjected to various tests. You're our savior, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo ducked his head, hiding his smiling. Lilynette looked away from the bleachers. The students misinterpreted her "happy" grin as a "psychotic" one.

**X**

Grimmjow woke from his nap when soft lips pressed against his. His eyes fluttered open and he glared up at a smiling Ichigo. He moaned softly, letting his eyes slide close once again. The lips returned, as he knew they would, but a bit more demandingly. Grimmjow uncrossed his arms, curling his hand around the back of Ichigo's neck to keep him from escaping. He pulled Ichigo away by the back of his jacket shortly after feeling him smile. "What are you thinking about?"

"Renji." Ichigo told himself he would never lie; it did nothing but cause confusion and pain. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and he sat up, forcing the orange-haired teen back onto his haunches on the bleacher. "Not in the way you think," Ichigo sighed.

"What the hell _should_ I think then?" Grimmjow had never been in a relationship like the one he was currently in, but he knew it was an unspoken—though, sometimes spoken—rule to _not_ think about a past love while kissing the supposed current one.

"I know I shouldn't compare—"

"And you just keep making this better…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, throwing a frustrated glare at the other. "I'm trying to say… I like things the way they are now. Everything's different. I like… Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Isn't that what you want to hear?"

"That's something you should have known before you started making out with me."

"Screw you, Grimmjow." Ichigo stood to leave, but a strong grip on his wrist kept him from climbing down the bleachers. He lowered his foot from the bench, but remained facing forward.

"May I interrupt?" A sing-song voice rang through the gymnasium. Both teens looked up to find Ichimaru Gin standing at the entrance. "I need to borrow Kurosaki-kun for a second."

"Why are you talking like that?" Grimmjow scoffed, releasing his hold on Ichigo.

Gin's smile widened. "Proper? Ionno. Was jus' testin' it out. Did I sound dat bad?" he laughed.

"Creepy," Ichigo told him when he joined him at the door.

Gin slipped an arm around the teen. "Ah, Jack-chan. I'm takin' 'im inta town. If ya wanna see him before werk, I suggest ya come along. If nah…" He waved his free arm, already disappearing through the door.

Grimmjow lay back down on the bleacher bench, covering his face with his arm.

**X**

Ichigo's eyes widened after he was led outside. "Nel…"

Hueco Mundo's proprietor had her hands fisted at her sides, her unshed tears shimmering in the afternoon light. "Ichigo… Ichigo's so mean!" she cried, tucking her chin against her chest. "You woulda left Nel behind? Huh…? Why…? Ichigo…"

Ichigo stepped forward, slipping his arms around the woman. "I'm sorry, Nel," he whispered against her blue-green hair.

"Ichigo…!" Nel sobbed, hugging back tightly, her face buried against the boy's flat chest. "You never think about me, do you?"

"That's not true," Ichigo laughed. He grinned grimly when the crushing began, but he had to bear with it. "I was thinking about everyone, when I did what I did. I'd like it if _no one_ suffered anymore."

"Da only way to be sure of dat," Gin interjected, shrugging his shoulders with a small, hopeful smile, "Is ta kill Aizen."

Nel lifted her head, sniffling loudly; Ichigo didn't want to know what state the front of his uniform was in. "I like that idea," she mumbled.

"Nel," Ichigo groaned.

"Kiddin'," Gin giggled, tucking his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Let's go~ There's dis shop I wan'cha ta see. They sell some pretty good stuff."

"Ooh, I know!" Nel exclaimed. "It's run by that ossan!"

Gin smiled at her. "Do ya remember his name?"

The woman's full lips pursed as she racked her memory. "Zan...?"

"Yay!" Gin laughed. Ichigo was a little scared.

**X X X**

Shawlong had the patience of a saint. This fact was confirmed during the ride into town to reach the shop. He behaved like the only adult in a car full of children. Gin refused to stay buckled into the front seat, kneeling up in the chair so he could observe the backseat passengers. Nel would hang halfway out the window in order to show Ichigo something—something that he never ended up seeing because of her curvy body blocking his view. Ichigo wanted to throw them all out of the car, but they were locked in quite securely; he had tried.

After parking on the curb, everyone tumbled out. It was a small shop with tinted windows. The decal letters informed passerbys of the store's name—Slaying Moon, Ichigo no longer found such things to be considered "weird" and "different". After all, he was in Las Noches. Nel was right; an older man did run the shop. Scraggly shoulder length black hair and a goatee, the man nodded at his customers upon their entering.

Ichigo was immediately awestricken by the vast amount of swords that lined the walls and were even displayed in certain areas of the floor. He wandered to the counter, opening then closing his mouth as he found himself pinned by a sharp gaze hidden behind dark sunglasses.

"Yes?" the man prodded.

"I... Tensa Zangetsu, did it come from here?"

A knowing smirk spread across the shop owner's face. "So _you're_ the recipient of that blade. Have you been caring for it well?"

"I think so..." Ichigo mumbled. "How much does a blade like that run for, if you don't mind me asking?"

The man shifted his gaze to Ichimaru, who nodded quickly, then back to the orange-haired teen in front of him. He leaned over the counter, revealing the price of the blade to the teen in a soft voice. Nel grinned at Ichigo's wide-eyed expression. She hugged the Vice Principal around his neck, unable to contain her excitement any other way.

Gin patted her arm, wearing a pleased smirk of his own; he was still working on getting the couple closer together. He wouldn't go so far as to lock them in a room—though the idea was tempting, but he thought it best they consummate their relationship. '_Maybe I'm wrong. Things have changed nowadays_.' He sighed deeply, his thoughts wandering to a certain instructor he'd left behind at Shinou. '_Soon_...'

"What are you two doing?"

The scoffed question pulled him from his reverie and Gin looked down to see he had unconsciously covered Nel's arms with his own. He smiled, the arcs of his eyes rising high. "Enjoying ourselves?"

"I am," Nel giggled.

Gin's smile widened. "There. I was right."

It was an unsettling picture, but Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, warding off his shudder. He moved about the shop, poking at a few items. In the end, he left with the items the shop keeper gave him to maintain Tensa Zangetsu. Gin lingered behind, watching the woman tease the boy through the glass door.

"Do you think he unconsciously accepted the boy... to repent for his sins?"

"Saa..." Gin drawled. "He handed dat thing off ta Kana-chan. Dat won' help him grow no more than he has since comin' outta his test tube." A cruel smile twisted onto the Vice Principal's face.

Zan laughed softly, "What are you thinking?"

"Something fun," Gin cackled.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Ichigo knocked twice before slowly pushing open the door to Grimmjow's dorm. After running aimlessly around town, wasting gas, he was delivered to work, on time. Ichigo then finished work, on time also, and headed out to Shawlong. Grimmjow hadn't been waiting for him in the sedan, so he figured he owed him a visit before Sunday rolled in.

The other lay sprawled on the couch, the television revealing moving pictures to him. "What?" Grimmjow scoffed, never taking his eyes off the screen.

Ichigo closed the door, leaning against it for several long moments. "Sorry… 'bout earlier," he muttered beneath his breath. "I shouldn't have said what I said, but, I really don't see how I'm in the wrong. I still confessed to you again that I liked you—"

"Is that your idea of an apology?"

"At least I'm tryin'! You don't… apologize."

"Never had anything to apologize for," Grimmjow hummed, sitting up on the couch. He let his right leg dangle over the side. He patted the cushion in front of him with a smirk.

Ichigo accepted the invitation, pushing away from the door. He took his sweet time arriving, but Grimmjow pulled him down into his lap once he was close enough. "Do you... wanna come back to Karakura with me for Winter Break?"

"You want me to meet your parents or something?"

"Parent," Ichigo found himself correcting. Given all that Grimmjow revealed about his life, it was only fair he do the same.

"Your mom passed, right? It was the reason why you took time off from school in June. Aizen told us," Grimmjow explained. "So we wouldn't accuse you of trying to run away."

Ichigo grinned. "Run away, from this wonderful place? Never." He bumped against the other, leaning up to brush his lips against Grimmjow's.

"You used to steal a lot of these—"

"Two!" Ichigo argued in his defense. "The third one... wasn't stolen, per se. I took it."

"To take without permission is stealing, shinigami. And what about today, in the gym?"

Rather than retort, Ichigo's eyes widened accusingly and he leaned backwards, jabbing a finger against Grimmjow's chest, drawing a grimace from the other. "How… How did you know about those other kisses? You were… _awake_? Bastard!"

"True. I don't know who my father is. I also don't know who my mother is." Grimmjow laughed, catching the fist that flew at him. He used it to pull Ichigo closer. "What have I told you, about fighting outside the dojo?" He leaned in, but Ichigo turned his head, eyes screwed shut.

"I didn't give you permission to kiss me. To take without permission—"

"Don't play with me, shinigami."

"You're… the one that's been playing with me, Grimmjow. If you want a kiss, you have to ask."

Grimmjow scowled, but kept a firm hold on Ichigo. The other remained facing away, showing no signs of giving in. "Are you fuckin' kiddin' me…?" he groaned, throwing his head back. "You'll regret this day—that's a promise."

"Then give me one."

Grimmjow brought his head forward. His lips curled into a grin, a blue eyebrow arching. Ichigo stood firm with no intention of wavering; he wanted a kiss. "I didn't ask—I demanded, but nothing is being… taken."

Grimmjow slipped an arm around Ichigo's waist, trapping him against his own body. He brushed their lips together and pulled away. His smirk was wiped from his face when Ichigo forced him against the arm of the couch. Strong hands trapped his head and Ichigo promptly took what he had patiently demanded. His tongue dipped into Grimmjow's mouth, exploring, tasting. They had kissed like this before only once. The other times had either been done in secret or under the influence of drugs, some medicinal, some illegal.

Grimmjow pried the hands from the sides of his face, trapping them within his own. His tongue curled against Ichigo's and, after the soft whimper from up above, took control of the kiss. Somewhere along the way, he had released Ichigo's hands and tangled his fingers in the short orange locks.

"Grimm... jow..." Ichigo managed to keep their lips apart long enough to speak the other's name.

The pleading voice wasn't begging for more, not yet at least. Grimmjow complied, playfully nibbling the panting boy's bottom lip. "Satisfied?"

Ichigo responded with a soft whine.

Grimmjow grinned. "And… I'll go with you, for Winter Break."

"Maybe I'll cook for you tonight. What do you feel like eating?" Ichigo asked, looping his arms around Grimmjow's neck.

"Dunno. What do you have in your room?"

_Tensai Zangetsu_.

"I think we have some meat left over. How about… a nabe?"

Grimmjow's eyebrows rose, disappearing behind blue bangs. "Really?"

"Think of it as a preparation dinner. I can promise you that we'll be seeing _sekihan_¹ at one point in time during Winter Break."

Grimmjow laughed, leaning in until he bumped noses with the other teen. "That means I'm special, right?"

"Very special," Ichigo whispered, closing the space between them.

_"That sword was hand-crafted by me, as was most of them. Tensa Zangetsu is different, though. I really didn't want to part with it, but he insisted, saying it was perfect. You really wanna know how much it costs?" Ichigo subtly nodded his head. "Over two hundred and fifty thousand Yen. You're…a pretty special kid."_

It was vanilla—a plain and close-mouthed kiss—but it carried many meanings and emotions; Grimmjow wouldn't complain, not this time. He also knew he was the only one on _his_ shinigami's mind.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

The night security of Las Noches High walked his rounds on the opposite wing from where Gin carried out his own personal patrol. The Vice Principal knew for a fact that clubs were on hold until next year, so it brought a look of confusion to his face when he noticed light streaming from between the cracks of the Home Economics door. He headed over, guiding the door slightly right in its frame to peek inside. '_Oh_?' The man's eyebrow rose.

Inoue Orihime was inside, her machine whirring as she diligently worked.

He thought long and hard before he remembered what Monday was. His lips quirked into a smile and Gin quietly slid the door shut, leaving the young girl to her own devices. '_G'luck, Hime-chan_.'

**X X X**

It was the one perk Inoue enjoyed after becoming Student Council Treasurer. The night watchman never questioned her when she stayed late, and would sometimes watch over her. His company was more than welcomed. Tonight, he brought her hot tea from one of the vending machines, along with a snack.

"Been makin' progress?"

Inoue nodded excitedly, her mouth filled with the pastry. The man seated on the stool beside her grinned widely, waiting as she emptied her mouth.

"I think it'll be ready in time," Inoue giggled. "Which… is Monday, so… Wish me luck!" she giggled, holding the warm cup as tightly as possible without crushing it.

"I hope he's happy with it, but… it's hard to tell with that one!" They shared a laugh at the man's quip. He stayed a bit longer, both of them sharing conversations, before he had to head back out into the halls.

Since she wouldn't have any access to the school tomorrow, Inoue stayed as long as she possibly could. It was heading for ten when the last and final stitch was made. Exhausted, but very excited to be done, she cleaned up after herself, making sure everything was where it should be even though her eyes drooped. The night security escorted her to the front door, concerned with the girl's well-being and safety.

Ulquiorra Cifer was sitting on the top step of the main building, dressed casually, out of uniform; he had been waiting.

Inoue thanked her escort with a deep bow, which the man returned before disappearing back inside, then headed over to sit beside the quiet brunet. "Were you worried about me?" she murmured, laying her head on his shoulder.

Ulquiorra turned his hand over, allowing the silky orange locks that ghosted over his knuckles to caress the palm of his hand. "With you, I have to be worried." Orihime hummed softly, the day's stress slowly ebbing away. Ulquiorra closed his eyes, opening them again so he was staring right courtesy of his peripheral vision. "Don't fall asleep."

"I won't," Inoue murmured.

"You're falling asleep."

"Not," she argued, her voice softer than before.

Ulquiorra returned to staring straight ahead. His eyes perceived the landscape that surrounded him, but the only senses he focused on were touch—the feel of Inoue's head on his shoulder; hearing—the soft, even breaths that let him know that she _was_ asleep; and smell—the sweet scent that lingered on her being from hanging around Menoly while she baked. He spent a few more minutes enjoying her presence before carefully guiding her away. Ulquiorra hadn't been worried about carrying her all the way back to the dorms, but Ichimaru turned out to be his savior for the evening.

The silver-haired man pulled up into the half-moon drop off before his student fully descended the steps. He opened the back door for Ulquiorra, standing aside so the boy could work. Once all doors were closed, his passengers all inside, Gin climbed back in behind the wheel of his Honda Accord; he had picked silver to match… well, him. There was precious cargo that needed to be delivered.

As he watched Ulquiorra carry Orihime up to the dormitory building, Gin couldn't help but remember what the old man at Slaying Moon had told him. "Maybe that _is_ why he brought them here," he chuckled out loud. With a shake of his head, he slipped back into his car, driving off.

* * *

**A/N:** ¹_sekihan_ – literally _red rice_, is a Japanese traditional dish. It is sticky rice steamed with azuki beans, which give a reddish color to the rice, hence its name. Sekihan is often served on special occasions throughout the year in Japan, for example, birthdays, weddings, and some holidays.

Awooo~ I guess I should say this now… even though it's kinna late. I have this set in year 2008 o.o I skimmed through the years on the computer calendar and 2008 fit the best for what I'd already started with. So Gin's Accord is the 8th Generation, Japan-exclusive 2008-2009 model. Brand new, yay~ And Grimmy paid roughly $30,000 for Ichi's sword. The big softie XD;


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter twenty-seven  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:**Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** (new) I _murderlated_ a whole scene; the last one, where they paid a visit to Gin was more than what it currently is. I fixed the school timeline problem, and in doing so, they have a whole extra semester for me to play around with, woo~

* * *

"I wonder how he's doing," Ichigo sighed aloud as he and Grimmjow joined other students that walked to the main school campus.

"Starrk? You just checked on him," the taller of the two mumbled.

Ichigo shook his head, brow creased deeply as he tried to recall the name that had been spoken at that time. "Wo… Wonder…"

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he whipped around, snatching Ichigo up by the front of his school jacket. Ichigo remained unfazed by the treatment, his glare almost challenging. "Why are you even _thinking_ about that abomination?" Grimmjow hissed.

"Because Aizen _won't_. I don't know when he was created, but… he's alive _now_. Who knows what kind of knowledge he possesses? What kind of power…" Ichigo didn't want to touch on the subject, not knowing how it would affect the other, but it had to be done. "What were you doing before you came here? Running around, unchecked? Breaking into convenience stores? Getting arrested?"

Grimmjow bared his teeth as he snarled, his fist tightening in the material of the jacket.

"That was a time _outside_ these walls, I'm sure. If he gets loose _in here_, after coming to terms with what he is and how he came to be, who knows what could happen…"

Grimmjow shoved the other away with a frustrated shout. "You're always stickin' your nose where it don't belong! Do what you want with the brat…" He looked to the sky before staring straight ahead. "He's with… Tousen." Just _thinking_ the name made him upset.

Ichigo smirked, hurrying to catch up with the teen that stormed ahead. He bit his lip to stop himself from asking if Grimmjow was jealous. Instead, he cut in front of him, leaning up to steal a kiss from the unsuspecting figure. Cerulean eyes wide, Grimmjow stared blankly at the boy in front of him. If they hadn't already begun to assume, Ichigo wanted everyone to know that he was in a relationship with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He could feel and see some of the awed stares from passing students and knew his actions would become the latest buzz in the halls of their high school before homeroom even ended.

Ichigo was aware that he would never be able to outrun his classmate, but he could always use a head start. He made it a good several yards before strong arms wrapped around him from behind. As Grimmjow showed him what a _real_ kiss was, he bid farewell to the days of solitude he never really had.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Loly glanced over her shoulder. It was the fifth time she did so for the morning. Inoue's desk remained empty. It had been that way since homeroom. She knew the girl wouldn't show. Menoly had already told her the reason why. Loly scoffed, sneering, and faced forward, ignoring the giggles and whispers about the school's latest couples.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Ichimaru hummed to himself as he headed into Tousen's domain. Despite being the music hall, nary a sound could be heard, save for the ones he made. Tousen had asked that each room be soundproofed. Of course, Aizen did his work to the extreme. Each room contained students that practiced their best, hardest, and loudest. Ichimaru found the room he searched for. He threw open the door, a wide, close-mouthed grin splitting his face. "Kana-chan! Where's yer cute new friend?"

Tousen Kaname glared in the direction of the loud voice.

Ichimaru glanced around the empty music room, also known as the 'detention room' to those unofortunate enough to get in trouble. The soundproof walls allowed for the man to carry out whatever punishment he saw fit for the crime. "I wanna borrow da li'l runt. 's okay?"

Wonderweiss, who sat in front of the grand piano, threw a bored yet suspicious glare over his shoulder. "He doesn't wish to join you," Tousen answered on the child's behalf.

"'s nah true." Gin strutted over to the blond, placing a hand to the frail shoulder.

Wonderweiss had been given clothes to wear. The white motif remained. He hadn't been given a uniform, but the high-neck sweater was white. The sleeves, when not pushed back, hung over past the bony fingers of the child's hand. Gin's hand was slapped away. Wonderweiss turned around, slamming his fingers down on the ebony and ivory keys.

The silver-haired man smirked. "That's how ya really feel? How 'bout if I tell ya… I can take ya ta Kurosaki-kun?"

Tousen's unseeing eyes narrowed while Wonderweiss's purple eyes widened. "Ichi…?" he mumbled.

Ichimaru grinned. "Da one an' only."

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Inoue was already at the door of class 2-A before the lunch bell rang. Ulquiorra calmly packed his belongings, quietly excusing himself as he walked across the front of the room to the door. Inoue peeked in after the Student Council president stepped out, waving to Ichigo. She gave him a thumbs-up, her grin wide. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow before looking back at the girl. She giggled and slipped out into the hall.

The teacher stared at the two remaining Council members, his eyebrow arched. "Aren't you two leaving? Student Council meeting, right?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to tell the man he was mistaken, but his desk was rocked by a kick. "We were tryin' to get all the notes before we left," Grimmjow mumbled before he began tossing his books into his school case. Ichigo glanced at him, finding it easy to keep a straight face.

"Kurosaki-kun," someone sang from the front of the room. "Try not to get distracted during your meeting."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the giggles that erupted. The quips had been bouncing off him all day already. Grimmjow smirked, snapping his school case shut. They left quietly, Ichigo closing the door behind himself. "You're hopeless."

"That was a 'get out of jail free' card. Shut up and let's go," Grimmjow sighed. Ichigo bumped by the taller teen, taking the lead as he led the way to their meeting room.

Ichimaru's eyebrows rose in surprise as he stared at the backs of the two students walking yards ahead of him. Their hair left no doubt as to who they were. He'd arrived early to surprise them, but this was perfect. Gin pulled the reluctant child forward by the back of his sweater, showing him what he was seeing.

Wonderweiss's face lit up. "Ichi!"

Ichigo didn't hear the first shout, but he did hear the second one. He stopped and turned around. "Wonder… weiss?" The hallway was empty save for the small figure that ran towards him, arms outstretched. Ichigo laughed softly after being barreled into. Grimmjow sneered in distate, but the razor-sharp, purple-eyed glare thrown in his direction kept him from acting. Grimmjow knew—if provoked, the kid would be deadlier than Ulquiorra.

Wonderweiss grinned up at Ichigo. "Ichi!"

Ichigo placed a hand to the golden crown. "Is that… all you can say?" The child nodded enthusiastically. Ichigo's smile was replaced with a frown. He cupped Wonderweiss's face between his hands. "Has… Aizen visited you at all?" His movement was limited, but the blond managed to shake his head. Ichigo was glad to see he was being understood, but the neglect didn't sit well with him.

Grimmjow groaned, already seeing where this was going. "Just leave it… him—_all_ of it—alone. It's not your problem."

"I'm making it my problem," Ichigo stated.

"Ichi!" Wonderweiss cheered.

Fortunately for Grimmjow, but unfortunately for Ichigo, Aizen was not in his office. The Vice Principal's office was also empty, so Ichigo couldn't rely on Ichimaru for help.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

The Student Council room was off-limits to the other couple, as it had already been secured. A cake sat on the table. It was literally rainbow-colored. Ulquiorra had never eaten food prepared by Inoue before. Ichigo didn't like him enough to warn him _never_ to eat food prepared by Inoue. "Why…?" he asked, questioning the reason behind the cake's existence.

Inoue's face brightened and she fumbled around in the pocket of her jacket. A candle and a small, disposable lighter were produced. The candle was gently placed in the center of the small cake, its wick tick set aflame. "Happy Birthday, Ulquiorra," she sang.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he looked away from the girl to the cake. In all his seventeen years of living, no one had ever spoken those words to him, and in such a sweet voice. Inoue's eyes widened at the single tear that rolled down the boy's cheek.

With the profile view she was granted of his left side, she only saw that one, but from his right eye, another tear escaped. "Ulquiorra-kun? I'm… Is the cake not the right color? I'm sorry. I'll make another one." Inoue reached for the dessert, but delicate fingers curling around her wrist stopped her. Their fingers became interlaced and the young girl's heart raced at the soulful look in the emerald green eyes.

Ulquiorra lifted Inoue's hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles. Orihime took it a step further. Using her free hand, she curled it around the back of Ulquiorra's head, leaning forward until her lips brushed his in a tentative 'greeting'.

"Thank you… Orihime."

Inoue gasped and Ulquiorra took advantage of her parted lips, sealing their mouths together. When they finally separated, Inoue ducked her head to hide her blush. Chilled fingers ghosted across the nape of her neck before tangling themselves in her hair. She giggled, burying her face against the brunet's shoulder. Ulquiorra glanced at the cake on the table. He turned his head and, with a smile, blew out the candle.

"I have presents!" Inoue suddenly exclaimed, sitting up.

Ulquiorra's reflexes were fine-tuned, and he avoided a head-to-chin accident that would have left him suffering the most. Reluctantly, he released her hand so she could rise and rush to the single seater. The box had been hidden by a cushion. Inoue held it high with a soft cheer. Ulquiorra picked up the small fork, taking off a red corner of the cake. He lifted the utensil to his mouth, taking a bite. Inoue looked expectant, waiting for a reaction. She and Menoly had worked long and hard. She'd wanted the cake to come from _her_, not the blonde; Menoly's presence was required to make sure it was edible. Inoue made a mental note to do something nice for Menoly on _her_ birthday, which was only a few days away.

"I like it," Ulquiorra told her, setting the fork down beside the cake. With a smile, Inoue handed the box over. The cover was lifted and a jade green object present itself. Unfolding it, Ulquiorra found that it was green and black, the two color patterns meeting in various styles: criss-cross, checkered, even zig-zag. Somehow, the designs remained uniform in their own unique way. He lifted the object from the box and found it to be a scarf.

"I picked the color to match your eyes," Inoue explained with a shy smile.

Ulquiorra loosely wrapped the scarf around his neck. It was soft; _he_ felt warm. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Wear it to Gillian's, please."

"Tonight?" The brunet appeared surprised. "If our appearance at the restaurant is in regards to… this day, it's unnecessary." He was being overwhelmed.

"No. It's not unnecessary," the girl argued. "I already made reservations. We're going." As though her actions would solidify her statement, Inoue picked up the fork, cutting off a purple edge of the cake to feed it to Ulquiorra. He chewed his mouthful thoughtfully.

"I'll go," he stated after swallowing.

Inoue threw her arms around his neck with a laugh. "Thank you!" She smiled, able to feel his racing heartbeat, a result of her chest against his. Ulquiorra remained as stoical as ever, though, hiding behind his green and black scarf.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

"I just thought about something," Ichigo suddenly declared, ignoring the fact that Grimmjow still sulked over events passed. "This is the first day of December."

"No fuckin' shit," Grimmjow spat, his back to the orange-haired teen. It was just the two of them. Tousen had come to reclaim Wonderweiss after an eventful lunch break.

**x x x**

_"Ah, ah…" The soft sounds came from Wonderweiss._

_After securing bentos, Grimmjow had opened the dojo so they could have a place to eat. He didn't like the cafeteria and Ichigo refused to even look at the infirmary until Aaroniero returned._

_"Ahh…" On his hands and knees, mouth open, Wonderweiss begged for some of Ichigo's food. Ichigo complied, picking up a piece of shrimp tempura with his chopsticks to feed the blond. Wonderweiss chewed it happily._

_Grimmjow was now disgusted _and_ annoyed. He set down his box and stood, heading to where the two lived in their own world. He reached out to the blond, but Wonderweiss disappeared from sight. Flattening himself atop the tatami mats, he'd slid backwards between Grimmjow's legs to escape. Wonderweiss sprang to his feet, blocking the attacks from the dojo manager with ease._

_Ichigo shot to his feet when Wonderweiss rid Grimmjow of his gakuran jacket and wrapped it around the second year's neck. A socked foot pressed into the center of Grimmjow's back for leverage, Wonderweiss pulled the sleeves tight in an attempt to strangle Grimmjow. _

_Ichigo had called out to the child and the murderous intent vanished from the purple eyes. They returned to their wide and innocent state._

**x x x**

Ichigo prodded Grimmjow in the back with his knee. They were now camped out on the roof, despite the freezing temperature. "Oi, Jaegerjaquez. Answer this question. Isn't there supposed to be a cultural festival?"

"We don't need 'em. No parents to visit us. Hueco Mundo provides us with fun… We're an escalator system that _rarely_ accepts outsiders. Unless they have special powers like you and that woman," Grimmjow added mockingly.

Ichigo grinned. "I see… Wanna sleep with this super boy tonight?" He glanced left, noticing the way Grimmjow's shoulders tensed then relaxed. Grimmjow turned, narrowed blue eyes studying the other. "I take back that question, but at least you were still payin—" The chain links of the fence against his back rattled as Grimmjow's hand slammed against it, his fingers curling into the links.

"I've been tryin' to hold back, shinigami, but you keep tempting me…" Grimmjow noticed the bob of Ichigo's Adam's apple and grinned. "Scared? You should be. I could have you right here, right now…" His other hand latched onto the fence on the opposite side of Ichigo's head, efficiently trapping the boy that looked ready to bolt. There was also something else in the wide brown eyes; something Grimmjow knew very well. "You're no fuckin' vanilla," he laughed. "I can't wait to break you and bring out… your true desires."

Ichigo's breath hitched as he recalled the golden-eyed subconscious he'd developed. He glared, but there was no power behind it as his cheeks heated in a blush. Grimmjow uncurled his fingers from the links of the fence and dropped back onto the roof beside Ichigo. They sat shoulder to shoulder in silence, until the wind picked up around them.

"Fuck this shit…" Grimmjow growled, snatching Ichigo's hand. He yanked him to his feet and dragged the laughing teen to the door leading back downstairs. How long would this happiness they were granted last?

**X**

The remainder of the day was spent studying. They took a break from studying to have dinner, and then it was back to studying. Final exams for the year would be upon them in less than two weeks.

* * *

A week passed and the 'happiness' factor was still going strong.

**X**

Ichigo had always assumed the wall that faced the hallway had windows that were supposed to slide open, but no one, not even the teachers, had attempted to do so. Because of this theory that it _was_ just a wall with a few decorative windows, it came as a painful, heart-stopping surprise to Ichigo when his theory was proven wrong. Ichigo ignored the rattling, assuming the noise was from someone traveling the hall, and continued to take notes. The next thing he knew, the wall seemingly exploded, revealing an ecstatic Aaroniero Arrurerie.

"Kurosaki-kun!" the school nurse chirped.

After emitting a startled yell, Ichigo was currently seated in a highly pleased Grimmjow's lap, his chair on the floor.

The brunet blinked in surprise. "Oh? The teacher allows you to get away with that in cla—"

Ichigo shot forward, both hands clamped down over Aaroniero's mouth.

"Is there a reason why you're interrupting my class, Arrurerie?"

Aaroniero's wide blue eyes focused on the stern-faced teacher asking questions and Ichigo could feel the grin against his palm. His hands were pulled away. "I'm borrowing Kurosaki-kun for a minute. Thanks!" Aaroniero tugged and Ichigo realized he was being forced to climb through the window. It slid shut on Aaroniero's grinning face once the orange-haired teen was in the hallway with him.

"Were you trying to help my bad boy image like Ichimaru?" Ichigo sighed, realizing everything he owned had been left behind.

"Help?" Aaroniero laughed. "I probably destroyed it forever. I'm jealous. You haven't been stopping by."

Ichigo grabbed the nurse's arm, turning the brunet so he could feel the intensity of his glare. "_I_ haven't been stopping by? Who was the one missing for a week…? You… Lulu," he finally sighed, dropping his arm back to his side. Ichigo had continued to check for the entire week, but the woman remained as Aaroniero's replacement. Harribel had made her reappearance the Tuesday following Starrk's return. He hadn't wanted to draw anymore attention to himself, but it hurt to not see Aaroniero. Just _thinking_ about it now made his head hurt. Ichigo looked away. "Sorry… that I haven't been stopping by."

Aaroniero stepped closer to the teen, slipping an arm gently around him, drawing Ichigo against his side. He whispered an apology into the spiky orange hair, and then eased him away, flashing Ichigo a wide grin. "It's that 'high school love' thing that kept you away, right?" he quipped, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm glad you two finally got over your differences and worked things out. I wonder if it's too late for me to experience a high school love." Aaroniero sighed deeply. "Do you have any recommendations?"

The name slipped from Ichigo's lips before he could properly think about it, and it surprised even him. "Starrk."

The cobalt blue eyes widened. "Lilynette would kill me."

"Ichimaru, then."

The brunet slipped an arm around Ichigo's shoulder, guiding him down the stairs. "One of us would end up killing the other."

"That's not true. From what I've seen, you two get along very well. But… Starrk…"

"Let's not think about it too much. There aren't too many choices here that wouldn't end with my demise. Even if you suggest Harribel… I would have to get through the other three first." Aaroniero squeezed Ichigo's shoulders before pushing the boy ahead of himself. He propelled Ichigo forward, guiding the way to the infirmary.

Ichigo tilted his head, a smirk playing at his lips. Ichimaru Gin sat at the desk, a telltale plastic bag in front of him. Ichigo brushed off Aaroniero's hold, crossing the room to stand on the opposite side of the desk. "Would you date Lulu?"

Ichimaru's eyebrows rose and he leaned sideways to stare around Ichigo at the man that closed the door. "Lulu don' believe in love, so it'd be pointless. 'sides… we don' like each other. An'~ I have someone waitin' fer me on da outside." Gin grinned widely.

"Told ya," Aaroniero chuckled, tousling Ichigo's orange hair as he passed by. His smile remained, but the dark blue eyes that stared down at Gin were far from pleased. "That's my chair."

"'s comfy," Gin sighed, rolling backwards, away from the school doctor. "Sit on da bed."

Ichigo didn't want to see any blood shed and he eased Aaroniero aside in order to reach Gin and the chair. With Gin still in it, the chair was rolled to the first patient bed. "Out." Gin whined softly, but did as he was told. The light returned to Aaroniero's eyes when the empty chair was returned to him. "Actin' like children…" Ichigo scoffed.

Gin grinned, swinging his legs playfully where he sat. "Food." He held out his hands. Ichigo bit down on his bottom lip to hide his grin, walking to the plastic bag atop Aaroniero's desk. He removed one box. "Silver 'g'," Gin told him.

Which meant the blue 'G' belonged to Grimmjow again. There was no blue 'G' this time, though. The last box had an _orange_ 'G' on its top. "Ichimaru…"

"'s yers an' Jack-chan's," Gin stated proudly. "Dat shop actually makes couples' bentos."

Ichigo would wait for Grimmjow to see what garish design lay within. He pulled up the second chair to do so. It was only a few minutes before Grimmjow joined them in the infirmary. He dropped Ichigo's school case onto his lap, accepting the other's glare with a wide grin.

"Class isn't over yet," Ichigo pointed out, moving the case from his lap to the floor.

"I never stay if you leave early."

Brown eyes widened. "Really?"

"That's why grown men need to act like the adults they are." Grimmjow glared between both smiling faculty members. He reached for the remaining bento and removed the cover. Ichigo looked away, struggling to keep a straight face. The rice, colored pink, had been formed into the shape of a heart and tucked into the corner so everything else could be placed around it. From the _onigiri_, to the rolled omelets, even the croquettes—everything that could have been, was cut or arranged in such a way that it resembled a heart.

"What the hell is this…?"

"Gin did it," Aaroniero chirped with a bright smile.

Grimmjow closed his eyes, exhaling deeply, and then opened them. He glanced at Ichigo. "We hafta share this?"

"Yeah." Ichigo smirked. "Will that be a problem?"

Grimmjow grinned. With his right hand, he picked up the bento box. With his left, he took Ichigo's wrist, pulling him up from the chair and to the second patient bed. The curtain was drawn across. Aaroniero handed the pair of chopsticks to Gin, who, in turn, passed them to the hand that was sticking out of the curtain.

**x**

Meals were had, now privacy was needed. Ichigo wanted to stay, but Grimmjow decided spending the rest of their time in the Student Council room would have been better, and possibly safer, than staying in the infirmary. He had to wait, however, when Aaroniero called Ichigo back inside. The other returned to him after a short wait, a somewhat confused expression on his face. Grimmjow found out why after they'd arrived at their final destination.

"Lulu... gave me this." Ichigo held up the paper bag. "He called it a 'care package'. I have... a bad feeling."

"They always say go with your gut feeling, shinigami." Grimmjow took the bag, unfurling its folded top to open it. His grin widened, eyes gleaming.

Ichigo snatched the bag back, but his expression was the opposite of the other's. "I knew it," he sighed. Inside the bag were prophylactics and various other items to help ensure that they would have _safe sex_. He pulled out a small, clear bottle, its liquid content also clear. Everything on the label was written in English. He handed it to Grimmjow.

"Transdermal aphrodisiac," the VP read, translating it to Japanese.

Ichigo's cheeks colored, but the embarrassed feeling quickly vanished. "You know English..."

"It's a required course in high school."

"But... you read it so easily."

"...how did you get into Shinou?" Grimmjow scoffed, dropping the homebrewed aphrodisiac back into the bag. "I'll teach you English if you want. I'll have you screaming it." He slipped an arm around Ichigo's shoulder, leaning down to whisper in his ear. " 'Fuck me', is what you'll be screaming at me."

Ichigo did turn red, then. He elbowed the other away, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"But when can we use these?" Grimmjow poked the bag Ichigo still held.

"W-why are you in such a hurry?"

"I've been waitin' for almost a year, shinigami."

Ichigo glared despite the blush coloring his cheeks. "That's your own fault!" The door to the Student Council room opened. Grimmjow refused to let Ichigo go, trapping him against his side as the other attempted to squirm away.

Ulquiorra glanced their way before heading to the file cabinet on the left side of the room. "I'll warn you both now. Don't use this room for your sexual pleasures and fantasies." He opened the second drawer, sifting through the folders within. "Use the infirmary if you must."

Ichigo's ears turned bright red as Grimmjow roared with laughter. "You're not so bad, Ulquiorra! That woman really loosened your lips, hasn't she?"

Hearing the improper reference towards Inoue gave Ichigo an idea that might clear the air between himself and Ulquiorra. He called out to the Student Council President, sitting up straight when the cold green eyes regarded him for a brief second. "I promised Inoue a trip to Gillian's. I know it's a bit late now, but—"

"We've already been," Ulquiorra cut in, closing the manila folder he held. It wasn't what he searched for.

"Wha…? How…? Why?" Ichigo sputtered.

"Two Mondays ago. The first of December. The reason why is none of your concern."

That was when Wonderweiss had bested Grimmjow; Ichigo wouldn't forget that day. "Oh, okay," he mumbled, dumbfounded, and surprised with the distance that had grown between him and Inoue. '_A fight without a partner can't be had_…' he thought to himself. Inoue wasn't the only one to blame for causing the rift.

Ulquiorra closed the cabinet drawer and turned to stare at the couple. "I no longer feel ill will towards you, if that was your intention for going to Gillian's. If I may suggest a better way to spend your time: search for students that might be skipping. Let them know that finals are important, no matter what year they are."

Ichigo didn't reply with consent. He simply stood and walked out of the room. Grimmjow followed at a more leisurely pace. Finally finding what he searched for, Ulquiorra took his leave, heading in the opposite direction to continue his business.

**X**

Somehow the couple's final destination ended up being the Vice Principal's office. Grimmjow was sprawled in one of the two chairs on the opposite side of Gin's desk, head tilted back as he stared at the ceiling. Ichigo paid him and his "bored" behavior no mind and instead listened to Gin explain why no information had been put together regarding their University. _Busy _was the gist of all the talking Gin did, and Ichigo wouldn't hold it against the man. He had hundreds—maybe thousands—of students to take care of.

Grimmjow was alert enough to stand when Ichigo did after the conversation drew to a close. Ichigo turned away with a wave and his second shadow followed him to the door of the office. Grimmjow scowled after bumping into the shorter boy after Ichigo stopped suddenly.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder, his gaze sweeping over the door that joined Principal and Vice Principal's office.

"He's nah in," Gin told him, answering the question on his mind. "Ya might not see him 'til next year."

_He's avoiding me, isn't he_—Ichigo wanted to ask this, but he already knew the answer. He nodded at the silver-haired man before walking out. Grimmjow closed the door behind them both.

Gin exhaled deeply. He slipped Ichigo's file folder back into the cabinet before heading for the joint door. He opened it and found Aizen's silhouette in front of the large window where the man stood. "If he'd attempted ta come in, I wouldn't a' stopped him. Are ya _still_ not satisfied? Ya can't brainwash his father, an' da man's already dead set on his son comin' outta this place."

The shadowed figure remained silent and unmoving. With a shake of his head, Gin left, closing the door calmly.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Tousen froze after hearing the movement outside his door. He knew it wasn't night security; no one ventured into his domain. Wonderweiss remained oblivious and stared blankly out of the open window. He was forever fascinated by the stars in the sky. The door slid open and the music instructor found himself relaxing. He bowed his head respectfully. "Aizen-san."

Purple eyes widening after hearing _that_ name spoken, Wonderweiss spun around, eyes locking on the stoical brown-haired man. This was no 'Ichi', but he was just as important, if not more so. "Ahh…!" He racked his brain, searching for the appropriate title for the chestnut-haired figure. Aizen locked eyes with the child, his expressionless mask never changing.

A grin spread across Wonderweiss's face as his mind provided him with the word he wanted. "Father!" the child cried in glee.

His mask shattered. Brown eyes wide and filled with an emotion he couldn't fathom, Aizen draped his arms over Wonderweiss's shoulders after the blond had crashed into him. "I… am?" Wonderweiss nodded 'yes' to the question, rubbing his cheek against the front of Aizen's suit jacket. A hint of a smile tugged at the man's lips. "Kaname. I'll take him off your hands for tonight."

"Who am I stop to you," Tousen chuckled. "If I can offer a warning, though: he's a handful."

"You'll be a good boy, won't you, Wonderweiss?" Another emphatic nod. Aizen smiled, smoothing a hand down the golden locks. He had planned to dissect him after he had matured, but Kurosaki Ichigo kept haunting him; those defiant brown eyes that _dared_ him to step out of line always reappeared before his mind's eye.

When Wonderweiss refused to let go, Aizen lifted him from the floor, glad that the campus was empty as he walked out of the building with the boy in his arms.


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter twenty-eight  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:** Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** (new) A few changes right in the beginning, accommodating my fixes with the school year. I'll say there are more changes elsewhere also.

* * *

Ichigo learned that once the final exams were over, they wouldn't be returning for the new semester until the second week of the new year. The time spent with his family in Karakura would be a little longer than two weeks. It was a nice incentive once the time finally arrived.

******‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Answers were checked one last time before Ichigo turned his test sheet over, face-down. It was the final exam, on the final day. He glanced left out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Grimmjow had been asleep for almost an hour now. Ichigo laid his head down onto his crossed arms and closed his eyes, his sigh muffled. His thoughts wandered towards his upcoming senior year. Never before would he have thought he'd be torn between Universities. It was true Keio had always been his first choice, and would probably be his _only_ choice if his father refused to let him attend Las Noches University. If he was or wasn't allowed to attend, there would still be three months worth of preparation time no matter what the final outcome.

**X**

"Wake up, Kurosaki."

Eyes still closed, Ichigo frowned. "Di… Did you finish your tests?"

Grimmjow's soft smile went unseen. "Idiot." He was testing the other's name, but calling him 'shinigami' was now as natural as breathing. '_He doesn't even know it's me_.' Grimmjow kicked Ichigo's desk and was rewarded with a sleepy glare that spoke of his death.

Ichigo yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head. "Was Di Roy here? I thought… I heard him." Grimmjow didn't respond. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his white school slacks and strutted forward. Ichigo looked around. The classroom was empty, save for the two of them. '_Was that_…?' "Did you…?"

"Get up, shinigami."

"Call me 'Kurosaki'."

"I already told you—"

"Grimmjow."

A bored blue-eyed stare was thrown at the boy from the threshold of the classroom. "Kurosaki," he drawled before stepping out.

A grin split Ichigo's face and he shot to his feet, hurrying after the other. He slung an arm around Grimmjow's neck, dragging him down. "I have… an idea."

**X X X**

"Finally," Edrad rumbled, laughter in his booming voice. "I was beginnin' ta think you'd run away!"

Grimmjow hung back in the corner of the employee break room, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the way Edrad handled the orange-haired teen. Shawlong was the only one that had kept his hands to himself; IlForte had crossed the line.

"When are ya thinkin' 'bout goin'?"

"Tonight," Ichigo told him. "We're leaving for Karakura on Saturday, so… yeah. I made a promise, y'know."

Edrad was more fixed on the 'we're' contraction for 'we are'. He glanced over the teen's head to where the scowling figure stood propped against the wall. Edrad grinned, trying to remember how he'd ended up working under someone so much younger than himself.

Ichigo brought him back to the present with the following statement: "We'll have to meet you there, though."

"'Cause I'm trapped here—I know!"

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed even further at Edrad's large hand repeatedly landing on Ichigo's shoulder. _Don't touch him_. The only other people, besides himself, that he would allow to touch Ichigo, were Nelliel, Aaroniero, and Ichimaru. And that was only because they could kick his ass six ways to Sunday if they tried. Finally able to walk away, Ichigo joined Grimmjow and they both left together.

**X X X**

Now it was time for the real pain. Grimmjow fiddled on one of Hueco Mundo's arcade machines while Ichigo was smothered and strangled simultaneously. Nel released the boy after his body went limp.

"I think he's dead," Pesche mumbled from the counter.

Hazel eyes with fear, Nel began shaking the boy. "Itsygo!" she cried.

Ichigo's eyes rolled forward, out of the back of his head, and he grinned weakly at the woman. "So… you're comin'?"

Nel laughed, "Yes! And I'll make sure to bring Ciru-chan!" Grimmjow smirked at the nickname the woman had spoken.

"Maybe… you can take this one with you?"

All eyes fell on Pesche. The blond looked down at the floor, but nothing appeared out of the ordinary. After sharing a glance, Nel and Ichigo began moving closer toward the man. Ichigo let out a short laugh. Crouched on the floor behind the counter, all but hugging Pesche's leg, was a sulking Di Roy Rinker.

"Why… didn't you ask me if I wanted to go to Hogyoku?" the soon-to-be-third year whimpered.

"I was going to," Ichigo sighed. "We were headed back to the dorms… Have you been following us?"

"Kind of…" Di Roy sniffled loudly. "I had to stay behind, though, but Shawlong-san told me you would be coming here."

Ichigo shook his head. "You're the only stalker I approve. C'mere." The lone gray eye stared out at the smiling duo. Di Roy skirted around Pesche's leg—the blond visibly relaxed—and shuffled to Ichigo. Ichigo frowned after placing a hand to the white-blond hair. "Will they let you in?"

"He's dating Lily," Nel reminded them with a wide smile.

The moment of silence as the truth soaked in was broken by Grimmjow's machine. He grinned at the small group that stared at him. "I won," Grimmjow stated.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

It was only him and Grimmjow in the black sedan later that evening. Di Roy would be picked up by Lilynette, who had borrowed the car from Starrk. Nel would arrive the same way she had with Cirucci, which meant she would be finding her own way. Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if Edrad was already there. He exhaled softly, earning a glance from the other occupant of the backseat.

Grimmjow looked down between them and slid his fingers across the seat to find Ichigo's. Brown eyes widened at the soft touch and Ichigo looked down, amusement and shock playing across his face, more amusement than shock, however. In the end, he settled for a smile. Their fingers remained overlapping until they arrived at Hogyoku.

Grimmjow stepped out of the car. The double chains attached to the belt loop at his right hip and the belt loop at the back of his jeans clinked softly as they came in contact with each other. He smirked as he stared up at the second level of the building. It was a long shot, but he was hoping to have a VIP room secured before the night was out. The light touch to his arm got him moving and he followed after the shorter figure. They gained entrance to the club without a second glance, let alone so much as a first.

The atmosphere felt 'wilder' than last time. Ichigo took his time as he headed down the four steps that led to the main floor. Believing, for just a brief moment, that Aizen _had_ lowered his pheromone levels, he was oblivious to the stares coming from other club-goers. Grimmjow, however, was not. He slipped a possessive arm around Ichigo's waist.

Ichigo grinned up at him, curling his fingers around the appendage. He leaned closer in order to be heard above the music. "Let's get something to drink." Grimmjow's response was a smirk.

No sooner had they made their way to the bar and occupied two stools, the other invited guests began arriving. Leaving Nel behind in the sea of men and women, the brunet joined the couple at the counter. Cirucci touched her fingers lightly to Ichigo's left cheek, turning his head to the right so he faced her. "Do I get a dance out of you tonight?" She pressed her nose to the boy's, drawling, "Hmm?"

The sharp sound of breaking glass drew their attention and the woman laughed at the shattered pieces that fell from Grimmjow's hand. The bartender was there to assist him and Ichigo was relieved to find out no damage had been done. He threw Cirucci a quick, apologetic smile. '_Not tonight_,' he mouthed.

"Tell that to _her_."

Ichigo followed the thumb now pointing in the direction of the dance floor. Cirucci didn't want to tell the boy his mouth had fallen open. She turned around, placing a drink order with the bartender.

Nel was making her way towards them. She wasn't wearing a dress this time, but the outfit still clung to her every curve; the women of Las Noches had a _lot_ of curves, all in the right places. The green mane remained untamed and hung down around her shoulders. The black jacket over her top was open, revealing a black shirt beneath that exposed the woman's midriff. Less skin was visible than with the green dress. The zipper keeping it closed had been pulled down beneath her bosom Ichigo always found himself buried in, exposing just enough cleavage to have almost every eye in the club on her. A pair of black shorts—_very_… short shorts—were held up by a pink belt that matched the pink lace top of the black thigh high stockings she wore. She donned ankle high black boots, each adorned with a silver buckle.

Nel giggled excitedly after reaching them. Her slender forefinger snapped Ichigo's mouth shut. "I'm stealing your boyfriend."

Grimmjow, currently on his second drink, heard the statement, but paid it no mind until he felt long arms slink around his waist. He glanced over his shoulder and found half-lidded, hazel eyes staring up at him. "Dance with me," Nel whispered against the nape of his neck. The empty glass was placed onto the counter and Grimmjow took Nel's hand, trapping her arm as he stood. He gave the woman a confident grin and led the way out onto the dance floor.

"This means I get my dance after all."

Ichigo looked around, eyebrows arching when he found a shot glass, filled with a clear liquid, in front of his face. Cirucci smiled from behind it. He accepted it with a smirk, quickly tossing it back. A wide grin replaced his grimace. "I guess so," he laughed.

**X X X**

Ichigo watched them over Cirucci's shoulder. They looked good together. Nelliel and Grimmjow. Nel had shed her jacket, revealing that her top had no sleeves. Her body seemed to conform perfectly with his as they swayed together in time to the music. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder, whispering something that had them both laughing.

"If you want to dance with him, you can. I won't stop you."

Ichigo came back to reality, staring at the woman in his arms.

"Neither Hogyoku, nor Las Noches in general for that matter, discriminates who you dance with. Don't be shy."

Ichigo ducked his head with a grin before slowly lifting it. His eyes met with sharp blue ones across the dance floor. From beneath Nel's arm, which was wrapped around him, Grimmjow crooked a finger at the orange-haired teen. Cirucci melded in with the sea of bodies being released. Nel grinned after noticing the boy making his way towards them. She reached out a hand and Ichigo accepted it, allowing himself to get pulled flush against her. It was more intimate than his first time, when _he_ was sandwiched in the middle. His hands joined Grimmjow's, which resided on Nel's exposed waist, and they met each other's eye.

A gasp escaped the woman between them as she was ground against from behind and in front. It felt as though they were trying to reach each other through her. Nel decided then, to not stay too long; she didn't want to be a third wheel. She unlocked her arms from around Grimmjow's neck, slipping them around Ichigo's. "Have fun," she whispered breathlessly against his lips. Nel took Grimmjow's hands from her hips, guiding them over her head as she ducked out from between them. She settled them onto Ichigo's shoulders with a grin, disappearing immediately afterwards.

Ichigo was spun around, his hands immediately rising to cover the ones that held him by the waist. He fit better against Grimmjow than Nel did; his somewhat alcohol-addled brain told him this. Ichigo handed the reigns of leadership over to Grimmjow, letting his body be guided by the music that pumped through his veins and the strong hands that had now fallen to his hips. Grimmjow wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold out if Ichigo kept grinding the way he did against him. Even through the clothing they wore, he could feel the body heat that emanated from the other, and he was more certain Ichigo could feel his also, maybe more.

Grimmjow snaked an arm around Ichigo's waist, tugging to wordlessly let him know they were leaving the dance floor. He didn't let go until they were back at the counter. Ichigo hopped up onto the bar stool, grinning up at the blue-haired teen. Grimmjow shook his head, placing a hand to the other's shoulder. "Stay put," he stated in a firm voice.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"To take care of something. Stay put," Grimmjow reiterated, this time with a glare.

Ichigo pouted and spun around, signaling the bartender. Grimmjow combed his fingers through his damp hair. Before he even took a few good steps, he saw the first wave approaching out of the corner of his eye. Ichigo's drink was taken from his fingers and placed onto the countertop before he was dragged from his bar stool. Ichigo pulled himself close against Grimmjow's side, keeping up with the taller teen's angry strides. They stopped walking at the base of the stairs that led to the second level. Grimmjow exchanged words with a grinning Edrad before a pair of keys was placed into his hand. He curled his fingers around them and the couple headed upstairs.

The door to the suite was unlocked and Ichigo stumbled in after being released. With a wide grin, he made his way up to the large, reflective picture window that overlooked the club below. He pressed his hands and face to the cool glass. "I see Di and Lily!" Ichigo giggled.

"What did she give you?" Grimmjow muttered, filling a cup with the ice cold water just delivered.

"Two shot glasses and something the color of your eyes… or was it green? It tasted sweet!" Ichigo spun around to find the cup being held out to him.

"Drink," Grimmjow ordered.

Ichigo took the cup, lifting it to his lips. With a grin, he bent, placing it onto the floor, and then straightened back up. "Do you taste sweet?"

"I don't. Drink the water."

"If you bring me some tequila… I'll drink the water."

"If I order tequila, you'll be down and out for the count."

"Cirucci taught me a trick. I wanna try it with you. _Please_, Jack-chan."

Grimmjow scowled at the unwanted nickname. "Don't beg," he scoffed, heading over to where the phone hung on the wall. Knowing Cirucci's character, several things came to mind as to what she could have taught Ichigo. A second tray joined the first several minutes later. The young woman bowed, quietly taking her leave.

Ichigo knelt in front of the table, picking up the salt shaker and a piece of lime. He scooted onto the couch where Grimmjow sat and handed the wedge to him with a grin. Once it was taken, Ichigo picked up the tequila-filled shot glass. "Open your mouth," he ordered.

Grimmjow smirked, slowly doing as he was told. He refrained from swallowing when a dash of salt was spinkled onto his tongue. Ichigo breathed out with a soft sigh. Grimmjow's tongue extended outward a bit more and Ichigo accepted the invitation, greedily sucking the salted muscle into his mouth. He pulled away, lifting the shot glass to his lips. He tilted his head back, downing the light brown liquid at the same time. Rather than breathe out again, Ichigo coughed.

Grimmjow laughed, taking the shot glass away to place it back onto the table. He stuck the lime wedge between Ichigo's lips, letting it go. "You can't handle your liquor."

"I can," Ichigo wheezed, placing the lime onto the tray.

"Stick out your tongue."

Ichigo blinked away the tears that had formed in his eyes, obeying obediently. Salt was sprinkled onto his tongue. Grimmjow replaced the shaker, his tongue gliding over Ichigo's, lapping away the iodized substance. The tequila had already worked its way into his system, fueling him and his actions. Ichigo fumbled until he found the cup Grimmjow held. He took it, breaking away from the teasing tongue long enough to throw its contents into his mouth. He didn't swallow, however. Grimmjow quickly sealed their mouths together, knowing Ichigo was suffering. He allowed some of the liquor to flow into his mouth, swallowing. His tongue swept into Ichigo's mouth to taste more. Tears had escaped down his face and Ichigo wiped them away after they pulled apart. Quietly, he reached for a glass of water, holding it with both hands as he cooled his tongue.

"Idiot," Grimmjow sighed, leaning back in the crook of the couch's arm.

Ichigo finished the water and placed the empty glass onto the tray. His head had been buzzing for some time—now it was like he was bouncing on a cloud, with cherubs humming. He glanced at his companion with a lopsided smile. He shifted around until he was on his hands and knees, scooting forward until he was all but in Grimmjow's lap. "Grimjow. I know… I tease you a lot, but it's not on purpose! So… tonight… you can have your way with me!"

Grimmjow snorted, his laughter following. "Tonight is the one night when I won't even _attempt_."

Ichigo frowned. "Why not? Am I not desirable enough?" He sat back, reaching down to grab the hem of his shirt. He yanked it up. "I'm plenty sexy!"

"You're shit-faced, that's why."

Ichigo stopped after exposing his abdomen, tugging it back down. "Well, then… what if _I_ attempt?" His hands worked to unclasp Grimmjow's leather belt, fumbling persistently until the buckle fell open noisily.

Grimmjow made no movement to stop him as Ichigo ducked out of his current line of vision. He followed the flashing lights that danced across the wall ahead of him, counting slowly in his head. Grimmjow closed his eyes at the weight that fell across his lower half, tilting his head back with a shout: "_Fuck_!"

Ichigo was asleep in his lap. He'd gotten as far as pulling the zipper down before collapsing from the weight of the alcohol.

"If this is my punishment," Grimmjow groaned, still leaning backwards over the arm of the chair. "…I repent."

**X X X**

Grimmjow placed a call to Shawlong, informing the man that he needed to go back to the dorms. Ichigo was carried out to the car after it arrived. Back at the dorms, Grimmjow deposited him on his bed, stripping him out of a few layers before deciding it was good enough. He crawled in beside the boy sharing his bed, ignoring the alcohol that seemed to radiate from Ichigo's pores, and hoped for a peaceful slumber.

* * *

For almost all of Saturday, Grimmjow's bed was occupied by a lump beneath the covers. He delivered it lots of water, with an occasional sandwich or two.

"How come you're not hung over?" the lump groaned, an orange head peeking out from beneath the covers. Ichigo winced, shying away from the light.

"I know how to handle my liquor," Grimmjow stated calmly. "And I didn't drink as much as you did." Because of Ichigo occupying his bed, he was forced to place his suitcase on the floor as he attempted to pack.

Ichigo braved the light and sat up, cross-legged, letting the covers fall to around his shoulders. He held the material close, watching the other work. He glanced toward the door, unable to see outside to the front room. "Are you gonna bring Pantera along?"

Grimmjow's hands stilled for a moment and he glanced up at Ichigo. "Should I have to?"

"Not really, but…" Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't she comfort you sometimes?"

'_That's what I have you for_.' Grimmjow resumed his packing, not responding.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Ichimaru Gin was the only person there to see the couple off. The Vice Principal stood outside of the black sedan. He waved from beneath his hooded black jacket, trademark grin in place, and pushed away from the car to step closer to the boys are they arrived. "Kurosaki-kun," he chirped. "I know ya prolly don' wanna hear no more 'bout school or nothin', but… if ya ever need anything, like… ta let us know wha' yer dad said, Jack-chan has my number."

"Where's…?" Ichigo looked around, not really sure what he should have been expecting.

"Di Roy an' Lily are laid up—wasted. Nel-chan didn' wanna come. Not true. She _wanted_ to come," Gin corrected. "But she had to stay home wit' Bawabawa 'cause he's howlin'," he chuckled. "Along wit' her."

Ichigo smiled, "That sounds about right."

"Lulu's watchin' from a distance, I think. He took my car someplace. He needs ta bring it back…" Gin's brow knitted in a frown as he glanced around the area. He settled his close-eyed gaze back on the children with a small smile. "Have fun, ne? An' Happy New Year, in case we don' hear from ya again."

Ichigo held out his hand to the man. Ichimaru raised an eyebrow in surprise before taking it into his own hand. A firm handshake was exchanged. They released each other and the silver-haired man assisted in getting their luggage packed into the trunk of the black sedan. He stood back, slipping the hood off his head as he watched them drive away. "Tell Rangiku I say 'hey'…"

**X X X**

Ichigo was awake when they crossed over into Karakura Town. A relaxed grin settled onto his face as he watched all the familiar buildings go by. In what felt like no time, the ride came to an end and Shawlong parked in front of the Kurosaki Clinic. Ichigo stepped out of the car, grinning up at his house. He inhaled then exhaled deeply. "Home, sweet home." Shawlong was bid farewell.

Ichigo _knew_ it was coming and ducked, deciding now would be the best time for Isshin to accept or reject Grimmjow. Grimmjow's eyes widened before narrowing and he caught the ankle of the foot aimed at his face, twisting it sharply. Isshin rolled his body in the same direction, using his hands to keep himself balanced. His right leg being held captive meant his opponent's hands were no longer free, but his left leg was. Grimmjow's eyes widened and he released the doctor to bend out of the way.

Isshin flipped back onto his feet with a grin. He patted his guest on the shoulder with a heavy hand. "You brought back a good one, m'boy!"

"Glad you like him!" Isshin went flying off to the side from the kick Ichigo delivered. Ichigo grinned at the wide-eyed Grimmjow. "Welcome to the Kurosaki house."

"...huh," was all Grimmjow could muster.

"Ichigo! Stop showing off in front of daddy!"

"Stay down, old man!" Ichigo curled his hand around Grimmjow's and pulled him along through the furniture to reach the short hall that led upstairs.

"Are... your sisters as crazy as the two of you are?" Grimmjow asked after they entered the room on the left side of the hallway.

"They have their moments," Ichigo sighed, dropping onto his old bed.

Grimmjow sat at the chair by the desk, staring around. The room was smaller than those at Las Noches, but was filled, not just with Ichigo's scent, but with warmth and love.

"You look... happy."

The comment drew his attention back to the bed. Ichigo grinned at him. "Do you know what 'happiness' is?"

Grimmjow stood, walking the short distance to the bed. He sat on the futon, sliding his hand up the side of Ichigo's neck to cup the back of his head. "Seeing you get nervous like this makes me happy." He smirked at the blush that crept onto Ichigo's face before leaning down to claim the parted lips. Before, there was no meaning of 'happy' for him, just excitement at having things go his way. Ichigo's tongue brushed against the seam of Grimmjow's lips and they parted to allow entrance. Grimmjow managed to get Ichigo on his back, their lips still joined together, but an unexpected visitor brought an end to their 'happy' moment.

"Ichi-nii—_Ohhh_."

Ichigo hid behind Grimmjow's arm, avoiding looking directly at his smirking ebony-haired sister. Whether or not she had knocked before entering was unknown.

"Welcome back, Ichi-nii. Who's your... friend?"

"Grimmjow, Karin. Karin... please leave."

"That's not nice, Ichi-nii. Grimmjow-kun, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Grimmjow turned his head, flashing the brunette a wide grin. "Same."

Karin's brow knitted as she frowned in thought. "I've... seen you before."

Ichigo shoved Grimmjow aside at his sister's soft declaration, sitting up on the bed. "Karin... Are you sure?"

Karin's frown turned to a glare that she directed at her brother. "Ichi-nii. You, of all people, should know if I say something, it's true, especially if you can tell when I'm teasing you." And she wasn't teasing him right now. The same could be said for all three siblings; their father was the enigma. "It was... right after you got suspended, Ichi-nii... That's right—grocery shopping! We were on our way back home." Karin saw Grimmjow's eyes alight in surprise. The brunette sighed softly, smiling. "Maybe I was mistaken after all. I'll see you again at dinner, Grimmjow-kun." With a simple wiggle of her fingers, Karin took her leave, quietly closing her brother's bedroom door.

Ichigo turned, an accusing stare directed at his bedmate, and tucked a leg beneath himself. "Is what she said true?"

"I already told you, shinigami. I wanted you the first time I saw you. I walked right by you." Grimmjow cupped Ichigo's cheek, running his thumb beneath a narrowed eye. "You were glaring, just like this."

Ichigo unconsciously leaned into the touch. "I wonder why I can't remember…"

"It worked out better that way." Guiding him forward, Grimmjow pressed his lips to the corner of Ichigo's mouth. "Won't our relationship be stronger now?"

"Deep down, you're the vanilla one," Ichigo chuckled. "No matter how much you try to deny it." Never before, after coming to know him, would he have thought Grimmjow would actually be so sentimental.

Grimmjow ignored the comment, knowing fully well that _neither_ of them were vanilla. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," Ichigo replied honestly, slanting his mouth over Grimmjow's.

Yuzu was the next one to interrupt their moment and the couple decided to call it quits until they had some privacy, if such a thing was possible in the Kurosaki household.

* * *

**A/N:** It's the Hogyoku club scene, but… I'm sorreh! *falls to her knees, crying* There should have been something going on in the VIP suite, buh… buh… the scene rewrote itself! I swear… I had it all planned out, then… that happened. I guess the boys wanna stay innocent *crawls off to her hole* Renji and Grimmy will have a face-off soon :3

And Nel really does have an official sexy outfit like that! *found it* XO


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter twenty-nine  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes:**Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** (new) I added some background to the car accident that took Ichi-bon's mom.

* * *

Ichigo felt safe when he woke the following morning. He burrowed deeper against Grimmjow, stealing more of his warmth. He tried not to think too much about the years they would be spending apart once he started University.

Grimmjow's arm tightened around his waist and he moaned into the soft orange hair. "...time to get up?"

"We don't have to, but... depending on what time it is, somebody'll wake us up soon enough."

"Just as long as it's not your dad."

Ichigo grinned. The comfort from being in Grimmjow's embrace and the steady beat of his heart almost lulled him back to sleep a few minutes after, but his statement rang true; this morning's alarm came from outside.

"I-chi-go-chan! Come out to play!"

"Keigo..."

"Should I be jealous?" Grimmjow released the boy wriggling away from him, staying stretched out while Ichigo rose onto his knees.

"You're always jealous," the orange-haired teen scoffed before drawing aside the curtain. He glared down below.

"Ichigo, it's you! You really did come back. I've missed you so much! You didn't respond to any of my e-mails, and I got worried. I wanted to visit, but—"

"Where's Mizuiro?"

Keigo's eyes widened, filling with tears. "I come to you and you ask... for Mizuiro? Ichigo...!" he sobbed.

Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh, "Keigo, come inside. You're waking the whole neighborhood." Keigo's bottom lip trembled, but he nodded and trudged around to the side of the house where the entrance was located.

Ichigo sank back onto his calves, hanging his head as he sighed deeply. He caught sight of Grimmjow's sleepy grin and leaned down. Ichigo pulled away before their lips met. "Morning breath," he muttered. Grimmjow's hand snaked around the back of his neck, pulling him down. Ichigo used his arms to support his upper body, but they threatened to give out as Grimmjow's tongue brushed against his. The kiss was broken and he was left catching his breath just as Yuzu knocked on his door. She remained out in the hall as she spoke.

"Onii-chan. Keigo-kun is waiting downstairs. Good morning, Grimmjow-san."

"G'mornin'," Grimmjow responded, a wide grin splitting his face.

"Your breakfast is downstairs." Yuzu continued to speak through the closed door. "Karin-chan said we shouldn't wake you."

"It's alright. Keigo did that already." Ichigo turned, stretching his legs over the side of the bed. "We'll be there."

"You might want to hurry. Tou-san is threatening to eat it all, both shares."

Ichigo sighed in exasperation, standing from the bed. He stretched, relieving his muscles of any kinks, and smirked lazily over his shoulder at his bedmate. "Let's go."

Trailing behind Ichigo as they entered the kitchen, Grimmjow received smiles from the twins, though Karin's was a bit smugger than her sister's. He nodded his head, unsure what kind of facial expression to make; he'd never been around kids before. His blue eyes widened at the sharp blow to his side, but he managed to catch himself after stumbling.

"Ohohoho!" Isshin cackled, posing, his hands on his hips. "You just took an Isshin elbow and lived—"

"Back off!" Ichigo growled, pulling Grimmjow aside to face his father.

Isshin grinned widely. "I'm giving him my blessings!" he announced. "Isn't that what you want? If he's to become a member of this family, he needs to be able to handle a little tough love!"

"You sound like you're giving me away!" Ichigo sputtered. "Yuzu and Karin—"

"—are still my maiden children!"

Karin looked to the floor while Yuzu stared off at the wall, shaking her head in silence.

"I'm still one of your maiden children!" Ichigo's declaration was made with a kick that had Isshin spinning through the air. The man landed on the other side of the couch. Red-faced, he turned and glared at his audience. Grimmjow looked genuinely stunned, his blue eyes wide with disbelief. Keigo was peeking around the corner, a reverent, starry-eyed look on his face. Karin and Yuzu were used to it and busied themselves with setting three places at the table. "Don't say anything," Ichigo warned when Grimmjow joined him at the table.

"Ichigo~!" Still reeling from Isshin's outburst, Ichigo didn't retaliate against Keigo and the slim arms locked around his neck. "Ichigo! It's been so lonely without you! Mizuiro's love... is actually more painful—hurtful than yours! Ara...?" Keigo looked around and found a deadly blue-eyed glare directed at him; it caused the hairs at the back of his neck to stand on end. "A... friend?" He slid his arms away, straightening to nod his head in Grimmjow's direction.

"Not... really. More than…"

"Ohhhh..." Keigo drawled, now understanding the meaning behind Isshin's words. He smiled widely at the newcomer. "Welcome to Karakura! We're a close-knit group 'round here."

"So I see," Grimmjow muttered.

"This means you're off the market," Keigo whined, his attention back to Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled sheepishly. "Yeah..." He wasn't sure how Grimmjow would react to his friends. Renji had fit right in, but... this and that were two different things. Las Noches would be meeting the rest of society. "What's planned today that you came to visit me?"

"I'm just the messenger, and now I have to report back what we have _special_ company." Keigo shot Grimmjow a grin, but the teen was already eating. He sighed and headed around to his place at the table.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

"Thanks for the free breakfast," Keigo cheered from the front door.

Ichigo smiled, ruffling the unruly brown locks. "Tell Tatsuki go easy on him, 'kay? I'd like to have _something_ left for myself."

Keigo peered around Ichigo, but found no sight of the blue-haired individual. "She doesn't listen to me, but I'll try! Later, Ichigo!" He waved energetically, disappearing around the corner.

Ichigo closed the door, glaring up at Grimmjow; he had been standing behind the door. "Satisfied?"

"Not really," Grimmjow mumbled, shifting his gaze to the closed door. "He was too clingy…"

"Keigo's always been that way." Ichigo groaned, stretching his arms above his head. "I suggest you enjoy your days of freedom until you're called upon. Tatsuki will go all-out testing you."

"Will it be as bad as your father's tests?" Grimmjow glanced around uneasily after mentioning the man, expecting the doctor to come bursting out of nowhere.

Ichigo grinned. "Worse. I trained with her during summer vacation."

Considering that Grimmjow had seen an improvement in Ichigo when he returned for the tournament, he knew he would have his hands full.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Grimmjow stood with his back to the hallway wall, unconsciously eavesdropping on the conversation between father and son. The twins had left about an hour after the Asano guest had and Ichigo told him he could go ahead and use the bathroom first. Grimmjow toweled his damp hair as he listened in.

"I really think I do," Ichigo was saying.

'_Is this… about school_?' Grimmjow's hands stilled and he inched a little closer, making sure he remained hidden.

"I won't be breaking tradition, will I?" Ichigo inquired.

"No." Isshin's smile could he heard in his voice. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you and very happy to meet him. If she were still here, she'd welcome him with open arms."

Grimmjow turned away, padding softly upstairs to Ichigo's room. Its owner joined him several minutes later. Ichigo smiled at his guest, making his way across the room to the bed. He climbed onto the futon mattress, crawling to the corner where Grimmjow sat. "You look like you're sulking."

"I'm not," Grimmjow muttered, staring idly out of the window.

"Coulda fooled me." Ichigo pressed his lips to the corner o the other's mouth. "Even though I told you you need to rest, I decided to take you out on a field trip."

Blue eyes regarded him for a brief second before returning to staring out of the window. "Aa…" Grimmjow agreed softly.

Ichigo sat back on his calves with a worried frown. Not wanting to make things worse by pressing the matter, he scooted backwards on the bed, standing once he reached the end. Grimmjow closed his eyes after being left alone in the room.

**x x x**

_Blue eyes wide and filled with innocence, the young child stared up at the man that brought him his food. With salt and pepper colored hair, the doctor placed the tray onto the bed. The nurses were teaching him to read, so he was finally able to sound out the letters printed on the nametag. "Jae…ger…ja… Jaegerjaquez. That's… my name." The sandwich he'd picked up was set aside as the child stood on the hospital bed. "Are you…?"_

_"I wish I was," the doctor sighed, placing his hands to the boy's shoulders. He gave them a gentle squeeze. "Grimmjow. How old are you?"_

_"Six," the boy stated proudly._

_The doctor's kind smile turned to one filled with sorrow. It was time to let him know. "Take a seat, Grimmjow. Please."_

_Grimmjow dropped back onto the bed, retrieving his sandwich as the man moved away to bring the chair against the wall closer to the bed._

_The doctor took a seat, folding his hands in his lap. "Your mother… left."_

_"Do you know when she'll be back? The nurses are real nice, but… What's wrong? Do you have a headache?"_

_The doctor had lifted his clasped hands, pressing them against his forehead. He had never had this much difficulty delivering news before. The staff had been ordered not to tell the boy his mother had abandoned him, and it was obvious, given the question he'd just been asked, that a few reasons of 'why she left' had been told to the child. "Your mother won't be back. She left you here after she was given the okay to leave." An elderly nurse had named the parentless baby after word had passed. Adoption wasn't an option as the list was short and choices were plentiful._

_The child swallowed his mouthful of sandwich before grinning widely. "It's her loss!" The man lifted his head, eyes wide in surprise. "The nurses call me a treasure," Grimmjow continued with a laugh. "They say I'll become a heartbreaker!"_

_"Do you know what that means?"_

_"Kind of…"_

_The doctor laughed, lowering his hands. He then noticed the crumbs littering the white bed sheets. Following them back to the source, he saw that the sandwich had been crushed by the boy's small, trembling, fisted hands. Grimmjow's grin remained. "Not only will you be a heartbreaker." He pried the crumpled sandwich from the boy's hand, placing it onto the tray, and covered the tiny fists with his own hands. "You'll become very strong."_

_"I'm already strong!" Grimmjow declared with a glare._

_The older man smiled, nodding his head. "You are."_

**x x x**

Grimmjow was hidden beneath the hood his purple zippered hoodie, hands buried in its pockets to keep the cold at bay. A gray shirt peeked out from the bottom, hanging over slender hips. Ichigo walked ahead of him, leading the way. The back of his black fleece revealed nothing, but on the front was a 'smiley face' that only appeared complete with the jacket completely zipped up. The eyes were Xs, the tongue hanging out, but a crooked smile remained.

Any other time or day, Ichigo would have beat a response out of his classmate, but the almost pitiful look Grimmjow had been wearing when he'd returned from his shower kept Ichigo just as silent as the other teen was currently being.

That silence was broken by Grimmjow's soft spoken question as they began the ascent to the hill that would lead them to the plots. "If you don't mind me asking… How did she pass?"

Ichigo fell back so he walked alongside Grimmjow. "Car accident," he murmured, unable to block the memories that always managed to resurface. "We were coming home from karate lessons. It was raining... We saw the headlights, but didn't really pay attention, since it was a busy road. Or rather, _I_ wasn't paying attention. There was a squeal of tires, blinding lights, and then... cold." Ichigo remembered just lying sprawled where his mother had shoved him, staring at the wreckage down below.

"I'm sorry," Grimmjow mumbled.

"She died… protecting me."

Grimmjow allowed a faint smirk to creep onto his face. "A trait that's passed down through the family, I see."

It was a compliment and Ichigo found himself smiling. "I think my old man inherited the trait just by being close to her."

"She sounds amazing, so I'm not surprised."

"Yeah. She was amaz—"

"Is," Grimmjow corrected. He glanced left when the silence continued and found Ichigo staring up at him, an almost awed look in his brown eyes. "What? Her memory lives on with you. It should always."

Ichigo freed his hand from the pocket of his faded blue jeans, curling his fingers around the crook of Grimmjow's arm to stop him from doing anything. "I love you," he whispered, the words slipping out as he rose onto the balls of his feet to reach Grimmjow's lips.

Those words were something Grimmjow couldn't bring himself to utter, but he showed it by returning Ichigo's kiss. They stepped apart, Ichigo unable to control his grin. With a laugh, he forced his hand into the pocket of Grimmjow's hoodie, curling his fingers with the other teen's. Grimmjow would let him enjoy himself.

They were forced to separate after arriving at the site and stopping in front of the tombstone that read "Kurosaki Masaki". Ichigo's brow creased as he fought the fear that always crept into his heart. He sank into a crouch, reaching out to ghost his fingers over his mother's name. "Sorry for breaking tradition, mom," he whispered. "I didn't come with the rest of the family, but I brought an extra visitor. I want you to meet… someone very special and important to me."

Grimmjow stepped forward when the sorrowful, pleading brown eyes beckoned him. He lowered himself to one knee beside Ichigo, closing his eyes in respect to the deceased.

"His name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and I was hoping we could receive your blessings," Ichigo continued. He smiled at the tombstone. "The old man takes the blame for my liking guys. He says it's because I only had a father figure to look up to for so many years…" Ichigo scoffed. "I would have been running into the arms of women to escape the terrifying fact that I could meet men out there… like him."

Grimmjow smirked. Ichigo glanced his way with a faint smile. "Is there anything you want to tell her?"

Grimmjow stared at the tombstone, a faraway look in his blue eyes. "Your son… is a pain in the ass." Ichigo's eyes widened, his mouth falling open. "If you've been watching him grow up," Grimmjow continued, ignoring the other's reaction, "I'm sure you know this. I'm sure you also know… if it wasn't for this pain in the ass, I really don't know what I'd be doin' with my life right now. So… thanks."

Ichigo waited until they were both standing before covering Grimmjow's mouth with his own.

"Right in front of your mom?" Grimmjow chuckled after they separated.

"I know she's smiling," Ichigo whispered.

"What's next on the agenda?" Grimmjow asked, a loud sigh following the question.

"Next… we go back to the house and I start persuading my old man to let me attend Las Noches University."

"Do we have to do that today?"

"Do _you_ have plans?"

"Sight-seeing… We've only got two weeks."

"We'll be here almost a month," Ichigo reminded the other.

"I don't like you."

Ichigo grinned. "I'm sure you'll like me lots when my dad agrees to let me stay with you."

"You're stayin' with me regardless. Even if I have to tattoo my name on your ass to remind you who you belong to."

"We can get matching sixes!"

"Shut up."

Ichigo laughed as he was clouted, grabbing Grimmjow's hand before he could pull away. His other hand rose, cupping the back of Grimmjow's head. "You really won't leave me?" His eyes searched Grimmjow's; he already knew what the answer was, but he just wanted to _hear_ it again.

"You're _my_ shinigami. I don't want no one else reapin' my soul."

Ichigo smiled and the distance between them disappeared once more.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

"Did my lovely Masaki descend from the Heavens and embrace you?" Isshin came at the couple returning home with open arms. Grimmjow stood his ground. The back of Ichigo's fist caught the man in the side of his face.

"Grimmjow-san." Karin waved to the observer from where she knelt upright on the couch, a smile on her face. "Join me. I _implore_ you. You'll get caught in the crossfire." Grimmjow looked from the father and son faced off to the smiling brunette. He had only known her for a day, but he felt like he could trust her. He was also dating her brother, which should count for something. He headed for the couch, looking back after hearing the crash. Isshin had Ichigo pinned, but the orange-haired boy wouldn't say down.

Karin patted the cushion beside her and Grimmjow took the seat. "How's Ichi-nii doing? How did you guys get together? Tell me a little bit about yourself." Grimmjow looked down at her, eyebrow arching at her grin. "Tell me," she laughed, tucking a leg beneath herself. "He's been away from us for so long…"

"Karin!" Ichigo yelled from the other side of the house. He currently sat on Isshin's back, the man's ankle locked in his arm, twisting it. "Don't tell her anything, Grimmjow."

Karin rolled her eyes, turning away to flip through the television channels. "You're no fun, Ichi-nii. And I hope our kimonos for New Years are in that suitcase of yours."

Ichigo's concentration shattered at the statement and Isshin immediately gained the upper hand. Ichigo fell to a pile driver attack and his father danced, victorious, to the poster of his deceased wife. Ichigo picked himself up, shuffling to the occupied couch.

"Was that a serious fight?" Grimmjow asked, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder to where the doctor attempted to hug the wall.

"Kind of," the eldest Kurosaki muttered. "It's the first step in having a talk with my dad." He placed a hand to Grimmjow's shoulder, nodding his head towards the stairs once he had the other's full attention.

"I'm watchin' this, with your sister." Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo's glare.

"We're bonding." Karin brushed her brother's hand from Grimmjow's shoulder. "Take this time to go lick your wounds."

"Watch who you're talkin' to," Ichigo ground out, tousling Karin's ebony hair; her ponytail fell out of its tie, her hair falling down around her shoulders. He walked away, ignoring her protests, and headed upstairs by himself.

**X**

Ichigo's eyes flew open at the weight that settled on his lower half. A lazy smile crept onto his face as he found the culprit grinning down at him.

"Did your sister upset you?" Grimmjow drawled, making himself comfortable where he currently sat.

Ichigo removed his headphones, letting them fall onto the pillow where his head lay. "No. I decided to let you two _bond_. She likes you. I'm sure Yuzu likes you, too."

"Everyone protects and everyone likes me. I stumbled onto something good."

"You know you're heavier than me, right?"

"Yammy weighs over six hundred pounds. My hundred-seventy-something muscle mass should feel like a feather." Grimmjow's glare was defiant.

Ichigo returned his glare. "What does Yammy have to do with you, or me, for that matter? I ran from that behemoth in school."

"Just lettin' you know… If you can't handle it…" Grimmjow trailed off, canines visible as he grinned broadly. "I also know you packed away Aaroniero's so-called 'care package'." His eyes shone brightly.

"I couldn't… leave it."

"Yes. You could have." Each word was enunciated clearly.

"Get off," Ichigo grumbled, lifting his hips in order to rid his body of one blue-haired menace.

Grimmjow countered, grinding down. His grin turned feral. Before he could speak, Fate intervened as always. The knock on the door was all the distraction Ichigo needed to take his mind off his lower half.

"Onii-chan. Grimmjow-san. Dinner's ready. I'm sure you both know what'll happen if you don't come down."

Grimmjow climbed off with no further prompt, holding out a hand to Ichigo. It was taken and Ichigo was yanked to his feet. As they walked downstairs and encountered a violent greeting from Isshin, Ichigo couldn't help but wonder if they would ever take _that step_.

* * *

The following day, Keigo _and_ Mizuiro paid him a visit to say 'welcome home'. Ichigo knew they were just coming to check on Grimmjow. Grimmjow was more wary of the small brunet than the outgoing and dramatic chestnut-haired teen. Mizuiro didn't want Ichigo to end up hurt like last time and continued grilling the Las Noches citizen.

While Keigo and Grimmjow waited for their ramen to be ready to eat, Ichigo pulled Mizuiro aside. "You don't have to do this," he told the smaller teen.

Mizuiro glanced around Ichigo and found Grimmjow's piercing gaze studying them. He smiled. "At first, I was doing it for your sake. Now, I'm just doing it for fun."

"I tease him enough already," Ichigo sighed.

Mizuiro's smile widened. "Have you guys done it?"

Ichigo ducked his head as the subject reared its head again, his blush spreading to the tips of his ears. "No," he mumbled.

"What are you waiting for? I've already done it. If you need tips, maybe some pointers—"

"No!"

Mizuiro's laughter was muffled by the hands that covered his mouth.

"Ichigo! You guys are having fun without me," Keigo whined loudly, springing up from his seat. He rushed over, attaching himself to Ichigo's back; his victim's hands were still occupied, so he was free from harm.

Ichigo also wouldn't have retaliated too violently for fear of getting them kicked out of the quiet little shop they'd wandered into for lunch. He kept one hand over Mizuiro's mouth, wrapping an arm around the frail shoulder to lead the way back to where Grimmjow remained seated. Keigo removed himself, plopping down on the chair that separated the couple. Before Mizuiro sat, he took a look at their seating arrangement. With a bright smile, he picked up his ramen bowl and moved around the table, repositioning himself at Grimmjow's left elbow. This way, he appeared more included than excluded.

Ichigo lifted the lid on his ramen. "Done," he announced.

"Yay! Itadakimasu!" Keigo exclaimed, ripping off the top to his bowl. He picked up his chopsticks and dug in.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

"How many of these days are coming?" Grimmjow asked when he and Ichigo were alone on their way back to the Clinic.

"I really… don't know," Ichigo admitted. "There's Chad. I know Ishida definitely won't be stopping by. Tatsuki is another case… Inoue's… Inoue." He stopped walking, staring blankly ahead. "I have to visit Inoue."

"Why?" Grimmjow scoffed, glaring at Ichigo's profile. He didn't want that woman, or even _thoughts_ of her cutting into their time. "I'm sure she has all the company she needs. Ulquiorra's here with her."

There was a moment of silence before Ichigo exploded. "What? Inoue… She lives by herself! They… Is he…? I don't approve!" He turned sharply on his heel, but found himself weightless, lifted from the ground by strong arms. "Wha—?"

"I'm not a firm believer in karma," Grimmjow grunted, starting forward with Ichigo over his shoulder. "But if you keep interfering, there will always be someone else interfering when it comes to _us_."

"People are staring, you bastard!" Ichigo kicked his legs, hoping to catch Grimmjow in the face.

"There's because you're screaming."

"Put me down! _Grimmjow_!"

"Louder. I don't think your dad heard you."

Ichigo groaned, frustrated and defeated. He went limp and allowed himself to be carried like a sack of potatoes. After today, Karakura would definitely know he had returned. Once back on his feet in front of the Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo stormed inside, kicking off his shoes before running upstairs. Grimmjow entered at a more calm pace, taking the time to rearrange the disturbed line of shoes. He grinned at Yuzu's puzzled stare before following. The young girl stopped him before he could ascend the stairs.

Ichigo had locked himself in the bathroom. His mind was no longer on Inoue or the way he'd been _carried_ home, but back to what Mizuiro had been teasing him about. He didn't need others to tell him what his body constantly reminded him. Mizuiro wouldn't be of much help where his case was concerned, but he knew a couple people that would. Ichigo sat on the closed toilet, right knee drawn up to his chest, cell phone to his ear.

The ringing ended, replaced by an annoyed-sounding voice: "Kurosaki. I'm glad you're back and all, but we'll see each other soon enou—"

"What was it like when you and Urahara… did it?"

"Goodbye, Kurosaki. Forever."

Ichigo pulled the phone away from his ear just in time to see the call end, courtesy of Ishida Uryuu. He hit redial and squeezed his eyes shut at the automated message he received, telling him that the phone he attempted to call was either turned off or out of its service area. He'd called the younger partner in the relationship because he didn't have the strength and willpower to deal with Urahara Kisuke.

There was a single knock to the closed bathroom door, then Grimmjow's muffled voice rang through, "Get out. Now."

"Do you have to use it?" Ichigo retorted, glaring in the direction of the door. Hearing Grimmjow's voice reminded him of the treatment he'd received not too long ago.

"Just…" A tired sigh. "Get out, okay?"

Ichigo lowered his leg to the floor and stood, taking his time as he walked to the door. He unlocked it, opening it, and glared out into the hall. Grimmjow shot him a lazy smirk. "How 'bout we kiss and make up and continue our lives?"

"Not until you tell me what you have against Inoue."

The smirk was gone, replaced by a scowl. Grimmjow took a threatening step forward. Ichigo knew there was nothing to fear and didn't back down. "She's an eyesore," Grimmjow spat caustically. "The only reason Aizen brought her to Las Noches was to keep everyone away from you."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Ichigo muttered.

"It does when that 'everyone' included me."

"I didn't like you when I first transferred to Las Noches," Ichigo reminded the scowling figure.

"I'm tired of these arguments," Grimmjow groaned, holding his head. "I like you—is that what you want to hear that?"

"Yes." Ichigo's voice was firm, his tone resolute. A smile crept onto his face. "Would it kill you to say it every once in a while?"

"I just died a little inside…"

Ichigo covered Grimmjow's hand with his own, making the other lean into his touch. "Do you want me to bring you back to life?"

Grimmjow smirked, using his free hand to cup Ichigo's chin. He tilted the orange-haired teen's head upwards, nibbling his bottom lip before slipping his tongue inside. A throat was cleared softly from the hall and they separated. Karin stood there, tapping her foot impatiently.

"This lady's gotta go. I suggest you two move."

"Your mouth is getting too smart," Ichigo growled, squeezing her jaw between his fingers as he and Grimmjow stepped out of the way. Karin shook her head, freeing it from his grasp, and ducked into the bathroom, closing the door. The couple walked away, heading back to Ichigo's room to lounge around until they were called down for dinner.

* * *

**A/N:** You'd think a chapter filled with nothing but mush would have been easy to write, but there… were… so many interferences. Sorry, gaiz. I'll dedicate this to you, and Japan; may they safely pick themselves back up and continue forward, toward the future.


	30. Chapter 30

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter thirty  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes: **Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** (new) Typos and slight grammar issues fixed.

* * *

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Just… no!"

Father and son had been screaming at each other for over an hour now, and were nowhere close to having things resolved. Grimmjow sat in the kitchen with Yuzu; Karin was out playing with a few of her classmates. The light-haired twin was getting assistance with a project that had to be worked on over Winter Break. She wouldn't complain out loud, but if it was finished on time, there would still be plenty of free days to enjoy.

"So… they go at it—"

"Every day, Grimmjow-san," Yuzu sighed, erasing a line in her project draft to do it again.

Grimmjow had experienced his fair share of arguments and fights with the eldest Kurosaki child, but the way father and son interacted would probably be considered unsettling and unhealthy to some, if not most.

"Grimmjow-san." Yuzu tugged on his arm to gain his attention. Before he could see what she was pointing to on the paper, a flash of orange caught his eye. Ichigo grabbed his jacket at the last minute and stormed out of the Kurosaki Clinic, slamming the door angrily behind himself.

"Excuse me," Yuzu said, rising from her seat. She fetched a glass, filling it with water, and took it to where her father sat slumped in the sofa. He smiled tiredly at her. Yuzu beamed brightly before hurrying back to where shed left Grimmjow at the table. "Don't worry about onii-chan," she told him after noticing his faraway stare. "If he doesn't come back on his own, otou-san will pick him up from Urahara-san's."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "Ura…hara?"

"Un. It's a shop across town. But we should be focusing, Grimmjow-san."

Grimmjow gave the girl a half-smile along with his undivided attention.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Ichigo found that he almost always ended up at Urahara Shoten whenever he left the house to clear his mind. A foreboding feeling washed over him after his first few steps into the front yard. His next steps were reluctant, his body refusing to go forward. It was almost as though he could feel the blond watching him. Ichigo pivoted, ready to flee, but found his path blocked by a pair of sweater cows. Maybe he'd 'switched sides'—so to speak—because, no matter where he turned, there were always breasts, ready to smother him; this was Mizuiro's territory, not his. What Ichigo focused on was the woman's lack of clothing. He wore a red sweater beneath his jacket. Shihouin Yoruichi wore… what was she wearing? He tilted his head.

"Yoruichi-san," Ichigo stressed. "You realize… it's Winter, right?"

The dark-skinned woman blinked, her playful smirk turning into a puzzled look. "Yeah. So?" Her entire back was exposed, along with some of her side, making it easier to get a sneak peek at her chest. The black top was decorated with a large butterfly design across the upper half. Yoruichi grinned, raising her arms to cross them over her head. "I have arm warmers," she laughed.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

"And a scarf." A white, decorative scarf was wrapped loosely across her neck, obscuring the neck of the shirt. Unable to see its collar, it looked as if the article of clothing was being suspended by nothing. "Don't worry about me!" Yoruichi slipped an arm around the teen, guiding him towards the entrance of the shop. "We've missed you. Good to see you back in one piece." She laughed.

The door slid open before they reached it, revealing the shopkeeper. As always, Urahara's features were shadowed by his green-and-white-stripped bucket hat, but Ichigo knew he was smiling. A shiver ran down his spine. "Kurosaki-san," Urahara chirped, throwing his arms open. "Yoruichi-san, thank you for capturing him. He looked ready to flee."

Yoruichi slipped her arm from around Ichigo, waving as she strolled through the shop and to the house in back. "Join me when ya feel like it."

"Let's join her now," Urahara chuckled. Ichigo mumbled his agreement. Joining Yoruichi meant several bottles of sake would be present. He could use a little loosening up.

**X X X**

Urahara had removed his hat to keep from getting too heated. Yoruichi was engaging their guest in a drinking game, but holding back _greatly_, as to not get him too drunk. Kisuke smiled, using his hat to fan himself. "Kurosaki-san," he sang.

"Huh…?" Ichigo drawled, glaring at the blond.

"My beloved Uryuu-chan called and told me you asked him a question."

Ichigo glanced down at the mats, his muddled brain working to recall when he'd had made a call to the Tokyo U student. "Ah! Ahh…" He grinned slowly. "_That_ question."

"What?" Yoruichi prodded with a chuckle. She lifted the entire sake bottle to her head, indulging while the boy's attention was occupied elsewhere.

"Let me tell you now," Ichigo warned, turning around so he completely faced the shopkeeper. "I punched my old man in the face when he tried to give me the birds and the _birds _talk." Yoruichi snickered behind him.

"Aren't we the bees?" Urahara interjected, his lips pursed in thought.

That just made the woman laugh even louder. "Ichigo-chan wants to lose his virginity!"

"Yoruichi-san," Urahara chastised, frowning at the woman.

Ichigo ignored them both, falling into his own thoughts. He crossed his legs, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't want… just that. I feel… "

"That's all you need to do, Kurosaki-san," Urahara cut in. His smile had no hidden meaning and his gray eyes were gentle. "Just _feel_. Don't force things and just let nature run its course."

"Maybe you should teach him how to greet 'nature' when it gets here," Yoruichi added, tossing a knowing glance over the boy's head at her longtime friend.

"He needs a little more alcohol before we can begin _that _discussion," Urahara chuckled.

Yoruichi lifted the long neck bottle high. "Supply and demand."

Head lowered, Ichigo smiled to himself.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Unlike the last time during Summer Break, Isshin stayed behind and gave Grimmjow directions to Urahara Shoten so Ichigo could be fetched. The tall teen stood outside the shop, hood pulled on to ward off the evening cold. He glared at the front of the building, accusing it of taking what was most important to him.

The front door flew open, revealing a purple-haired woman with golden eyes that seemed to shimmer as they reflected the light of the surrounding area. "Oi," Yoruichi drawled, never moving from her spot. "You're here to collect my Ichigo-chan?"

Grimmjow bristled. "Yeah," he muttered.

Yoruichi grinned, her teeth gleaming. "Come on in. Join the party."

Grimmjow continued moving forward, albeit a bit warily. He removed his shoes after stepping inside, sliding a hand beneath the hood to push it off.

Yoruichi whistled, laughed afterwards. "I always knew my little strawberry had taste." She grinned at the proud look that crossed onto Grimmjow's face. "Follow me, lover boy."

Grimmjow did as he was told, heading down two hallways before they finally arrived at the room Ichigo and Urahara occupied. The blond shopkeeper was attempting to keep his hair out of range from the boy that had crawled into his lap.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi laughed, stepping inside.

The glossy brown eyes focused on the scowling figure that darkened the open doorway. He giggled, crawling out of Urahara's lap. "Grimmjow. Grimmjow." He stumbled to his feet, laughing when he fell against Grimmjow's broad chest. Grimmjow looked away from Ichigo, turning his glare to the blond.

"I'm sorry about today." Ichigo nuzzled his cheek against the material of Grimmjow's zippered hoodie. "What happened today…? Oh… I fought my dad—nothing new. But I didn't spend any time with you." A giggle escaped the orange-haired teen that had Yoruichi grinning; she downed another glass of sake. "I love you," Ichigo whispered against Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow's response was a low hum of approval.

Yoruichi frowned. "Grimmjow, is it? Y'know... a real man would admit his feelings. Why do you think my Ichigo-chan is able to do it so easily?"

"Yoruichi-san." Urahara spoke in a hushed tone. He smiled apologetically at the teens. "Pay her no mind."

"Pay me mind!" Yoruichi argued. "He confessed and you have nothing to say?"

Grimmjow directed his glare at the woman.

Yoruichi's delicate eyebrow rose sharply. "Hmm?" she pressed. "Something you wanna get off your chest?"

Grimmjow would play her game. He reached back and took hold of Ichigo's hands, pulling away the arms wrapped around him. He kept the left arm captive, releasing the other in order to cup Ichigo's chin. "You… belong to me," Grimmjow growled against Ichigo's lips. They parted against his. "And… I… want you."

Ichigo's tongue peeked out to wet his lips and Grimmjow claimed the other's mouth in a harsh, demanding kiss. Ichigo all but went limp in his arms and he pulled the heated body flush against his. The intoxicating scent filled his nostrils and Grimmjow found himself slowly losing control. He pressed his leg between Ichigo's, his thigh brushing against the growing bulge there.

Ichigo's fingers curled then unfurled, scrabbling at the air as Grimmjow continued to torment him. He gained enough distance to take a small breath, a whimper-like moan escaping. "Stop…"

"Is that what you really want?" Grimmjow growled, ducking his head to leave his mark on Ichigo's neck.

The shopkeeper stopped him the moment his lips touched the warm, flushed skin. "It's what we want," Urahara chirped from behind the couple. "Yoruichi-san apologizes for teasing you." Said woman sat grinning, red-faced, and quite possibly _not _from the copious amounts of booze she had ingested.

"Maybe you should spend the night," the blond sighed, his uchiwa working to cool him down.

"In separate rooms," Yoruichi added.

"After you take a quick soak."

"_Separately_."

Ichigo didn't care for the words being exchanged. Since Grimmjow wouldn't finish what had been started, _he _would. He tugged down the neck of Grimmjow's sweater and latched onto the toned skin he had exposed, sucking firmly until a bruise appeared.

"I blame this on you," Urahara grumbled as he rose to his feet. He shortened the distance between himself and the young couple, carefully separating them; it was a delicate situation. Grimmjow was reluctant to let go, as was Ichigo, but they were soon pulled apart. Ichigo gave Grimmjow a longing look before he was led out of the room. Grimmjow growled, combing his fingers through his hair.

"C'mere," Yoruichi called out, moving her sake bottle to the right side, patting the space she'd just made. With nothing better to do, Grimmjow obliged. He took the cup offered to him, tossing back the sake inside of it. "How did you win him over?" Yoruichi asked, leaning back, letting her arms support her.

"Beat him up," Grimmjow muttered.

"That sounds about right!" the woman laughed. "Even though you're a rival school, and one of bad reputation, you don't seem too bad. Make sure you treat our Ichigo good, 'kay?"

Grimmjow smiled faintly; his silent consent.

**X X X**

Urahara returned to find his friend curled up in their guest's lap, fast asleep. Grimmjow had removed his jacket and placed it over the woman's bare back to keep her warm as she slept. Urahara whispered an apology, dropping to one knee to retrieve her.

Grimmjow's low voice stopped him. "You're… Urahara Kisuke…?"

"Hai?" Hat back in place, Kisuke's gray eyes shone out from the shadows that fell across his face as he stared at the boy.

Grimmjow shook his head, removing his jacket. Yoruichi moaned softly, brow furrowing as she frowned, and curled into a tighter ball.

Kisuke scooped her into his arms, standing effortlessly. He turned his back to the teen, but didn't move. "If you want to hold a grudge against me, go ahead. I can't take back what happened in the past, but I'm trying to atone for it now." Urahara walked away after he finished speaking.

Grimmjow remained silent, leaning forward to have more room at his back so he could pull his jacket on. He was alone for a few minutes before Kisuke returned with an extra futon and extra coverings—for the cold evening. Grimmjow was glad for the sake from earlier; it helped him fall asleep much easier.

* * *

"My head hurts…" Ichigo groaned, curling against Grimmjow's broad back. He had been carried back to the Clinic at the break of dawn, and was, at the moment, waking in his own bed. It was an hour into the afternoon.

"Because you can't handle your alcohol, and seem to have this knack for underage drinking."

"Sometimes… you talk like an adult. How old are you…?"

"Are you still drunk?" Grimmjow scoffed. The rolling of his eyes went unseen.

"How old are you?" Ichigo repeated, drawing patterns on the back of Grimmjow's sleeveless shirt.

"Nineteen," Grimmjow sighed.

"But I'm—"

"Yeah, and you're not me. You didn't live my life. School wasn't always part of it."

"You're older than me…" Ichigo smiled to himself. "And the reason why I always drink… is because I think about you."

"That's _not _a compliment."

"Because… I can't think straight, I drink. Everything comes easier then."

"Not only do you still sound drunk, but now you sound like a chick."

"Shut up!" Ichigo received an elbow for the pinch he inflicted upon Grimmjow's arm. "Ow…" he groaned. It was the last sound either of them made for several minutes.

Grimmjow finally broke the moment of silence that had settled over them. "What were you thinkin' about… 'bout me?"

Ichigo closed his eyes, allowing his hand to travel. His fingers ghosted up Grimmjow's bare arm, stopping to curl around the muscular bicep. "I want to take things to the next level. I'm serious," he added, squeezing more firmly.

"You should be more concerned about school," Grimmjow mumbled. With his back to Ichigo, his glare went unseen, directed at the wall. He wanted to reach that other 'level', probably more than Ichigo, but he didn't want the other to have regrets. Not like he had. And at this stage, there would be no stopping.

"Grimmjow. I'm serious," Ichigo repeated, sitting up. He leaned forward, but could only glimpse his bedmate's profile. "When the time is right, my old man will tell me his final decision about school. Right now… I want to focus on _us_."

Grimmjow was saved from responding when Ichigo's phone began vibrating. "Answer it," he grumbled when Ichigo showed no signs of moving.

The orange-haired teen rolled his eyes before reaching over Grimmjow for the phone dancing across his nightstand. He flipped it open, not checking the name, and quickly hit TALK. "Hello?"

"You're getting punished for making me wait."

Ichigo smiled, leaning back to his side of the bed. '_Tatsuki_.' "I've missed you, too."

"Nobody said anything about _missing _anyone. I hear there's a new kid in town. I won't be able to play with him myself, not today, but somebody else wants to. Bring him by the dojo later."

"All right. What time?" After being given a time, Ichigo said his goodbyes then hung up the phone. He placed the phone onto the sill of his window. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he watched as the other slowly sat up. "We're going out."

Grimmjow didn't ask "where" or "when". The best thing to do was get up, get ready, and wait; he could see—in the way the brown eyes glared at him—that Ichigo was still upset about being dismissed. '_Something he's not used to_.' Grimmjow smirked as he rose from the futon mattress. "Wanna join me in the shower?" Ichigo's glare darkened. Grimmjow's laugh remained with him even after he'd walked out.

Now alone, Ichigo tilted his head back and glared up at the ceiling. Asking Ishida and Urahara was still out of the question; the younger of the couple probably wished him to stop existing while the older remained cryptic in his ways. There was another option, but it was the _worst_option. Ichigo sighed, falling back onto the mattress. He rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillow, and kicked his legs childishly. Let the world call him whatever it wished—he wanted to do it.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Ulquiorra stared at Inoue Sora's memorial tablet as he waited for the deceased young man's sister as she finished getting ready. For the past week, after leaving Las Noches, he'd kept Sora company during the early mornings. Today, he would finally be meeting Orihime's friends.

"Ulquiorra-kun." Inoue stepped out into the front room, a bright smile on her face. As her caramel-colored hair was already parted down the middle, she'd placed each side into its own bun. "You're so kind. I'm sure onii-chan enjoys your company."

Ulquiorra lifted his head, eyes roaming over the girl's figure. She was dressed appropriately for the encroaching winter weather. Her light blue denim jeans disappeared into white leg warmers—an orange stripe from top to bottom on both the inside and outside—which, in turn, would end up covering the sneakers she'd be slipping her feet into on the way out. A black leather jacket covered her sweater, which had pink and brown stripes running across the chest area.

Orihime knelt beside the brunet, pressing her hands together as she bowed her head in respect to her brother. "We're leaving, onii-san. We'll be back later today, and I'll make Ulquiorra-kun tell you all about it. I know my friends will accept you," she added, addressing Ulquiorra this time. "The only one that might be a problem… is Chizuru." A nervous laugh followed.

Ulquiorra stood when she did, reaching for his black jacket; it had no hood, but its collar was lined with fur. He pulled it on over his white sweater, heading to where Inoue waited at the door, her hands working to tie a white scarf around her neck. She finished and bent to adjust her sneakers properly, after pulling them on. Ulquiorra had the door holding open for her once she straightened up.

Inoue smiled at him, slipping her hand into his free one. She glanced over her shoulder. "We're leaving, onii-chan."

Ulquiorra stalled when she tugged him along. He glanced over his shoulder at the shrine. "We're leaving, Sora-san."

Inoue's smile widened. The couple stepped outside and she locked the door behind them.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

The sun glinted off Honshou Chizuru's glasses after she'd adjusted them. The red-haired girl knew her 'princess' was near. She spotted a couple walking down the same sidewalk where she and the others stood waiting. Her nose gave the slightest twitch and Chizuru's eyes widened before narrowing. '_Hime_?' As the couple drew nearer, the bounce of the light brown hair, and the bounce of a well-endowed chest confirmed her thoughts.

"My Hime!" Chizuru exclaimed, dashing down the sidewalk. She came to an abrupt halt after noticing the clasped hands. Tears filled the girl's eyes. "Hi…me? What is this? What's going on?"

Orihime giggled, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand. "This is… a relationship."

"You lie!" Chizuru screeched.

"This is Ulquiorra Cifer." Orihime brought the same hand forward to indicate to the quiet brunet.

"I don't care!" With a well-placed karate chop, Chizuru separated the interlocked hands, taking up her rightful place behind Inoue. "Then… these are no longer mine?" The outraged sob was accompanied by hands that cupped Inoue's breasts. The touch was fleeting and the redhead flew through the air, landing over a nearby shrub.

"I can't take my eyes off you… for one second!" Tatsuki shouted, crossing her arms over her chest, having just arrived.

"Not… my type," Chizuru mumbled around her mouthful of leaves, still perched atop the trimmed foliage.

Tatsuki gave Ulquiorra a sideways glance. "Is he mute?"

The pale young man had shown no outward reaction from the moment Honshou Chizuru came barreling down on them. "No," he replied softly. "I'm not. You must be Arisawa Tatsuki-san."

"The one and only." Tatsuki grinned.

"Ulquiorra Cifer."

"My Hime's _boyfriend_!" Chizuru screamed, springing back to her feet. "It burns my mouth!" She wiped the blood from her nose, glaring daggers at the male counterpart of the so-called "couple". "I won't accept this…"

"I accept it," Kunieda Ryo stated in a soft, toneless voice. There was a power hidden within the boy that was pleasant. Michiru stood beside the track star, a pink scarf covering the lower half of her face. Her eyes revealed her smile; she thought they made a cute couple.

Tatsuki was on the same wavelength as the small girl. She didn't yet know what was hidden beneath the emotionless mask, but she knew Orihime had seen it and taken a liking to it. A smile spread across her face, quickly growing to a grin. "As much as I would love to stay and interrogate you myself, I have a previous engagement."

Inoue looked disappointed. Tatsuki laughed at her pout. "Don't look like that. If I finish soon enough, I'll come back. There's someone else that needs approving."

Inoue's eyes brightened and she clasped her hands together in front of her. "Ah! Kurosaki-kun and Grimmjow-san. We haven't paid them a visit since coming to Karakura."

Tatsuki saw the first crack in Ulquiorra's mask, and it happened with the mentioning of Kurosaki's name.

"Grimmjow-san is very kind," Orihime continued. "You'll like him Tatsuki. Tell them I say 'hi'!"

"I leave everything in Ulqui's capable hands, especially when it comes to keeping this devil—" Tatsuki jerked a thumb in the redhead's direction. Chizuru hissed like a serpent, her narrowed eyes still fixated on the quiet young man. "—in her place."

Ulquiorra was a bit surprised at the sudden shortening of his name. If he wasn't mistaken, it was what they called a nickname.

"You did it before I could," Orihime giggled. "I was thinking 'Cife-kun'."

"Hmm, not bad. What about 'Ukelele'?"

Even Ryo cracked a small smile at the brief look of surprise that washed over Ulquiorra's face.

"Kidding!" Tatsuki laughed, backing away. "Have fun, guys! Chizuru… Stay away from Orihime."

"Never!" the redhead hollered.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes and turned around, jogging away. Her next stop was the Fuurin community center. She arrived before the scheduled time she'd told Ichigo. Walking into the building where she continued to work and train the younger students, she found she had a visitor. Tatsuki couldn't help the soft snicker that escaped her. There was a samurai in the dojo. A samurai with long, blood-red hair tied up in a ponytail so it would fit underneath the helmet.

"Are you… going to battle?" she questioned, walking over to sit next to her visitor. Tatsuki took the bamboo sword, laying it across both their laps. He didn't respond, but she knew the answer was 'yes'.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Ichigo literally slapped his palm against his face. He and Grimmjow had arrived at the community center, just a few minutes later than the scheduled time. There was a samurai in the middle of the floor.

Tatsuki had gotten bored and abandoned him to move around. Renji sat on the back of his calves in the middle of the community dojo, dressed in Shinou's kendo uniform. His helmet remained in his lap, revealing his trademark spiky ponytail. Tatsuki stood off to the side, arms crossed over her chest. Surprisingly, she was _not_in her gi; she'd not too long ago left Inoue and the others and didn't feel the need to change.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder at the blue-haired figure standing not too far away. Outstretching a hand in the redhead's direction, he sighed, "That's… Renji."

Grimmjow hadn't stopped glaring the moment he'd spotted the redhead, and now the reason why made itself clear. Renji. The _ex_.

"I think he's challenging you. This is... Tatsuki... You can turn it down if you want—"

"Hell no, shinigami. I don't back down from challenges." Grimmjow would show Ichigo just how well he handled a sword.

Ichigo could feel a headache coming on.

"Need to change?" Tatsuki called out from where she stood, never dropping her arms. "We got some spare gis in back. I'm sure I can find one to fit you."

"Just need a shinai." Grimmjow smirked and removed his jacket, handing it over to Ichigo.

Renji watched the interaction with narrowed eyes, unable to hear the words being exchange. He did, however, see the smile on Ichigo's face after being handed the jacket. Smiles from Kurosaki Ichigo were a rarity. Even though he'd given up that privilege, he still felt a necessary urge to test his replacement. Renji gripped the wooden sword fiercely. He was going to show this new guy that he had been worthy of those smiles once upon a time.

**X**

Twenty minutes into the match had the school and love rivals standing apart as they took a breather. Neither had scored a hit yet, but the intensity of the fight had Tatsuki looking impressed. She knew Ichigo was enjoying it because she could smell him from her side of the room even though subtle glances in his direction revealed a stoical mask. Tatsuki stepped forward when the two seemed ready to go again. She raised her arm, dropping it as she took a step back.

Renji attacked first, his kendo form long forgotten. Grimmjow smirked, spotting an opening. He aimed for Renji's side, surprised when he had to fall back when his attack was countered. Grimmjow hadn't gotten in the hit he wanted and Renji had used his arm to block; Tatsuki wouldn't penalize even though the hit would have counted as a _kote _in a competition.

Renji swung out, scowling behind his mask when his rival evaded him. It felt as though he was being mocked. He had heard about Las Noches' martial arts club bringing in second during the summer tournament, and about the two most exceptional participants: Kurosaki Ichigo and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. His mistake had been issuing the challenge while thinking Grimmjow's only expertise was hand-to-hand combat.

Tatsuki smiled, realizing the battle would soon be drawing to an end.

Ichigo's brow furrowed as he watched the redhead swing wildly. '_That's not like you_.'

Taking an example from his opponent, Grimmjow lifted his left arm, blocking the shinai aimed for his face. The bamboo slats that made up the _shinai_echoed as they slapped against each other after the weapon knocked Renji's left leg out from under him. With the redhead floored, Grimmjow tapped the wooden sword lightly against the top of Renji's helmet.

"_Men_¹," Tatsuki announced, dropping her arms.

Ichigo tied Grimmjow's jacket around his waist, strolling across the floor to where the redhead had fallen. He reached out a hand, smiling when Renji accepted it. He pulled the taller teen to his feet. "Satisfied?"

"Not in the least bit," Renji grumbled.

"I like him," Tatsuki stated, interrupting Ichigo before he could speak, as she made her way to the ground. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, shooting Grimmjow a smirk. "I had no intention of doing so today, but… wanna spar?"

"Not right now," he told her in a breathy laugh.

"I had my doubts," Tatsuki began, her hands rising to her hips. "I met Ulquiorra earlier today. Oh." She glanced at Grimmjow. "Orihime said to tell you 'hi'."

Grimmjow nodded stiffly in response.

Ichigo scowled at the mention of the brunet's name.

"I'm not sure which one of them complements the other," Tatsuki continued, her smile widening. "But his and Orihime's personalities make a nice match. She'll draw him out of that shell he built around himself."

Ichigo was still annoyed knowing that his arm would have been broken, because of Ulquiorra Cifer's _jealousy_.

Tatsuki noticed his scowl and tousled his orange hair. "Cheer up." She grinned. "You and this one complement each other, too. Need I remind you of that delicious aroma you emit when you get excited?"

Grimmjow's eyebrows rose in surprise, a grin playing at his lips as he watched Ichigo sputter and swat away the brunette's hand. He'd been so deep in concentration during his sparring match with his former competition that he hadn't noticed. Speaking of… Grimmjow shifted his gaze and found Renji glaring at him. His grin widened, nothing but malicious intent behind it. "Did he ever smell _delicious _around you?"

"All the time," Renji spat back.

"Stop," Ichigo sighed, palm against his face once again. He shook his head. "I'm standing right here, and I don't need to be reminded—"

"That you're a wonderful pain in the ass?" Tatsuki cut in. With a small grin, she playfully punched her childhood friend in the shoulder.

Ichigo shot Grimmjow a glare, remembering what had been said when they'd paid a visit to Kurosaki Masaki's grave. The blue-haired teen feigned innocence.

"But you're a good friend, Ichigo," the girl continued. It was something she felt she needed to say every now and then. No one knew what the future held. "You guys should freshen up and we can go out later on. There's plenty of time."

"Have you spoken with Ishida lately?" Ichigo asked, suddenly remembering the missing member from their group of misfits.

"He's been busy—wanted to get a headstart on applying for Todai, you know." Tatsuki shrugged her shoulders, scratching the back of her neck. "You also have to remember the status of his father. We believe Ryuuken-san wants him to start working at the hospital. So, we basically just let _him_ contact _us_."

"Didn't know."

The look in Ichigo's eyes spoke volumes—hearing about Tokyo University had reminded the teen that he still wasn't sure where he would be spending his own University years. Just as he'd told Grimmjow earlier—the decision was his, but his father also had a say in it. He quickly pushed the thought aside, though. Unless his father wanted him to go into nursing—that was Yuzu's job—there was no rush in finishing school. Uryuu had a hospital to run, if Ryuuken handed it down to him. Ichigo smirked. "Guess he won't be joining us tonight, then?"

Tatsuki grinned. "Nope. Orihime and her new boyfriend won't be joining us either, so you can definitely relax tonight."

Ichigo scowled. Grimmjow stepped forward and nodded at the brunette and redhead, addressing Renji, "It was a nice match. Don't be a stranger." Renji returned his nod. Grimmjow took Ichigo by the arm, leading him across the floor and to the doors of the Fuurin Community Center.

Tatsuki glanced up at Renji's profile, smirking at the jealous scowl she found. "Do you want me to tell a certain _someone_ you still have the hots for a certain _ex_?"

"I forgot you were friends with Rukia," Renji scoffed, turning the glare to the girl at his side. "You can't get to Hisagi-senpai, so you go through her."

"You're still calling him '-senpai'? Shuuhei-san. Shuuhei-san," Tatsuki laughed. "Tonight, we invade Rukongai."

Renji's frown slowly turned upside-down, becoming an amused smirk. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**A/N: **¹ **Men** - in kendo practice, a point is scored if a strike is placed to the head (or helmet).


	31. Chapter 31

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter thirty-one  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes: **Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

* * *

**Because it was asked of me (an in-depth summary):** …in all honest truth, I never expected this fic to get this long after I pulled it from a dust-filled death. Think of it, as a shoujo-themed story, with manly men, lulz. Because, in shoujo, anything can happen. Ichigo has a high pheromone level that attracts, mostly males; the women thinks he smells like candy. Because of this fact, he's never really had too much of a normal life after puberty, for the sole fact that everyone's just after his body. He's moved from Shinou, to Karakura, finally stopping at Las Noches High, where he encounters… well, it's Las Noches, come on. Anyway, the "dark" high school is full of secrets. The biggest is that Aizen is growing his own human being in an abandoned music room.

Most of the "made up on the spot" scenes were those that involved Aizen and his schemes. I had the "espadas" as people who had the most contact with Ichigo. Aizen gathered information from them, fueling his experiments, hoping that he would finally be able to create a perfect being. Well… Wonderweiss is Wonderweiss; he's still growing. Ichigo gave his body up to science, but found out that his pheromones can't really be removed. He's come to live with this fact, because… he finally has Grimmjow! It was a long and tedious battle, but the deed was done. And now, our happy couple are in Karakura, enjoying Winter Break *bows out*

* * *

Grimmjow didn't like it. Not the club, but the entire atmosphere. If Ichigo got too excited here, there was no telling what could happen. "Who are we here to see?" He spoke close to the other's ear to be heard above the cacophony of various sounds.

"Some old friends." Ichigo glanced down at his wrist, long fingers now wrapped around it. He followed them back to the source and found a scowling Grimmjow.

"We're leaving," the blue-haired teen snapped. Rukongai was in Shinou territory and Grimmjow knew Ichigo hadn't stuck around long enough to make many friends.

"No. I promised Renji—Shit…"

Grimmjow's eyes blazed. "We're definitely leaving."

"No." Ichigo wanted to say 'please', but he'd always gotten berated on begging before, so he swallowed the word. "I owe it to him." A text message had come in from Renji while Grimmjow was out surveying the town on his own. It contained the time for when they should arrive at Rukongai. They had entered, ahead of all others, courtesy of Renji's connections with the owners.

Rukia spotted them both the moment they walked in. Their attire was suited for the location, but their hair color caused them to stick out, even in the dim lighting. Grimmjow wore a black, button-less blazer, sleeves pushed up to below his elbow. It hung open, revealing a white, form-fitting shirt beneath. The shirt's hem ghosted over blue jeans that were tucked into black boots. Ichigo was also wearing a blazer, but one that resembled those that were part of a school uniform, white-collared button shirt included. The black and white checkered tie—it matched the white trimmings of the jacket—gave it its stylish effect. Karin and Yuzu had had fun picking out their somewhat matching outfits.

Rukia had been enjoying the interaction between the new couple too much to intervene—the men in her life would always amuse her—but Renji put an end to her fun. He stood from the small table where he sat with his friend, walking over to where Ichigo and Grimmjow were engaged in a glaring match. "Ichigo," the redhead greeted with a grin.

Ichigo glanced in his direction, an uncertain smile tugging at his lips. "Renji. I thought I was invited back here when we turned of age?"

Renji laughed, idly rubbing the back of his neck. "I cheated, but I see you held up the other end of the deal." With a smirk, he nodded his head in Grimmjow's direction.

"Aa," Ichigo sighed with a roll of his eyes. "But I'm wishing I hadn't. He's being a little overprotective."

"For good reason." Renji's grin turned dark and he slid an arm around the shorter orange-haired figure, pulling him against his side. Ichigo's eyes widened. Before he could utter anything, he was yanked away from Renji's side and forced to stand behind Grimmjow.

Rukia decided to make an appearance at that moment. She couldn't afford to have her friend torn limb from limb; neither Renji nor Ichigo, who was currently being treated like a rag doll. The look in the stranger's eyes held nothing but bloodlust at the moment. "Kuchiki Rukia," she smiled politely. "Please excuse my friend. He's mentally... handicapped. Ichigo? Introductions."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," Ichigo introduced, lifting a hand to clout Grimmjow in the back of his head. The Las Noches resident continued to glare.

"Your _beau_?"

The term suited him better than 'boyfriend'. Ichigo grinned. "Yeah."

"I'm sure he has a tattoo somewhere on his self," Rukia smiled. _Bingo_, she mused to herself at Ichigo's blush. "Both of you have similar tastes."

"He's not my type," Renji scoffed, glaring at the blue-haired figure still holding Ichigo out of sight.

Rukia deftly pried Ichigo from Grimmjow's bruising grip, pointing him in the direction of the stage where the band was setting up. "Guess which one is Renji's type."

Ichigo grinned. "The brunet tuning his guitar," he laughed. "The other two are already together."

"I trained you well." They shared a laugh, Rukia subtly guiding Ichigo back to the table.

This left Ichigo's current and ex-beau glaring daggers at each other once again. Renji stormed off first, heading backstage to find Hisagi. Grimmjow shuffled to the table where the pair of friends sat, pulling up the chair beside Ichigo. He nodded at the petite brunette and she smiled sweetly.

Drink orders were placed—Ichigo was to drink _nothing_ with alcohol in it—and brought to the table. Rukia stirred her drink idly with the straw. "I apologize on behalf of Shinou. It was our Renji's fault that caused dear Ichigo to fall behind in school. But… it seems it wasn't a total loss."

Grimmjow glanced at the teen beside him to find Ichigo smiling back.

"Tell me," Rukia continued, drawing their attention back to herself. "How is he doing in school?"

"Ask me," Ichigo muttered, his smile turning upside-down as he glared at the brunette. "I'm right here."

"Asking you is no fun." Rukia smiled at Grimmjow, awaiting an answer.

Grimmjow managed a half-smirk. "He's managed to survive this far. We just became third years, but even though we're also an escalator school system, they use the results to decide if students will need a private tutor or not. We'll see the final result when the new semester begins." Ichigo hadn't even questioned that fact. He was so used to entrance exams that it hadn't seemed out of the ordinary.

Grimmjow continued, "I'm not sure if I want to say this, 'cause he might let it get to his head, but… he didn't have to worry about getting kicked out of the martial arts club because of bad grades."

"You joined a club?" Rukia's surprise showed in her eyes. "We tried to get him to do it, but he always picked the 'go home after school' club. Shinou didn't agree with his district. Then Renji went and put his foot in his mouth and we lost him altogether." She sighed, but smiled. Most everyone knew of the rumors that surrounded the "dark" campus, but Ichigo remained unfazed and unchanged; and doing better than before.

"I was forced to," Ichigo muttered, returning Grimmjow's earlier glance. "It's mandatory."

"It's usually mandatory at every school, Ichigo. You just couldn't afford to stay. Shinou went so far as to provide him with a paid chauffeur."

Grimmjow's smirk widened at the defiant frown tugging at Ichigo's lips. "That's why you didn't put up a fuss."

Rukia looked between the two, eyebrows arched in a curious fashion.

"I have... one at Las Noches," Ichigo mumbled, answering her silent question. "Had," he corrected, remembering Shawlong's services had been temporarily dismissed.

She smiled. "Pampered child you are." Rukia shifted her attention to Grimmjow, a once innocent smile turning devilish. "I hear you're leader of their martial arts dojo."

"Yeah," Grimmjow replied. "Why?"

"How are you with a sword?"

"Pretty good."

"Hmm," she hummed, lowering her eyes as she sipped from her drink. They curved upward into a smile. "Renji's the manager of the kendo team at Shinou. Or, he was. Since moving on, the position was handed over to another. I'm sure you wounded his pride."

"He'll get over it," Ichigo sighed.

Grimmjow emptied his glass, placing it onto the table. He would rather not talk about his rival in love, but since Renji _was_the subject, he chimed in. "So where'd that redhead run off to?" He smirked. "Couldn't handle the competition?"

"Renji never was good at coping. He invited you both here this evening, but not for dancing—no, no." Rukia shook her head with a smile. "You can come back for that another night. He wants to show off for his former flame."

Ichigo blinked in surprise. "Show off… to me? For me?"

"You'll see," Rukia sang, turning in her chair so she faced the stage.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, but the orange-haired teen could only shrug his shoulders. Ichigo leaned across, whispering into his ear, "I just accepted the invitation. I don't know what they're planning… Honest. Whatever it is, though, you don't have to worry about me running back to him." Already in close proximity, Ichigo pressed his lips to Grimmjow's cheek. "I have you now."

"Don't forget it." Grimmjow didn't let Ichigo escape.

Rukia smiled, averting her gaze from the kissing couple to the curtain-hidden stage ahead of her. '_He's really moved on, Renji. But you have, too_.' The fact that Ichigo was more open with his current relationship told her that much. Renji had admitted it to her right before they returned to school that Summer Break when Ichigo had visited them:

_The redhead staring forlornly off into the distance, the cab long gone. "I stifled him… didn't I? I didn't mean to…"_

**x**

"This is for good luck." Delicate fingers touched Madarame Ikkaku's cheek, holding him steady while soft lips descended upon his. Ayasegawa Yumichika smiled after pulling back, tucking his short ebony locks behind his ear. "Since I'm not on the stage with you."

Renji stared at the couple, lips pursed in thought. "Don't those… get in the way?" He uncrossed his arms, lifting a hand to his right eye. His actions were to bring attention to _Yumichika's_ eye. At the corner of the brunet's left eye was a pair of thin, small yellow feathers that extended outward. A red pair extended upwards from the inner edge of his eyebrow.

Ikkaku grinned. "I've gotten used to them. They're like a reminder. If I end up shit-faced and someone tries to take advantage of me, I'll know it's not Yumi."

"Worst. example. ever," Yumichika stressed. He sighed deeply. Wearing a forced smile, he faced the redhead. "Don't ruin our band to impress your ex."

Renji _had_ moved on also, but he felt there were _still_ some loose ends that needed tying up. His match with Grimmjow had been one example.

Hisagi Shuuhei walked up behind the redhead, placing his chin onto Renji's shoulder. A lazy smile played at his lips. "I _should _be feeling jealous and upset—we're being used for your personal gain, but I'm just amused. Are you jealous of them, Abarai-kun?"

"Would you feel hurt if I said I was?"

"No," Shuuhei snickered. "Didn't you hear me the first time? It's funny, to see you like this." He turned his head, nibbling Renji's pierced lobe. "I'll remind you why I became your rebound man."

Renji had a grin on his face despite the incredulous look he shot the man laying on his shoulder. "You're somethin' else."

"I guess you like 'somethin' else' guys. Let's show carrot-top what you've been doin' while he was gone."

Renji responded with a kiss, stolen from Shuuhei's smiling lips.

Yumichika rolled his eyes, turning away from the couple. He took Ikkaku's ear between his fingers, guiding him up the wooden steps of the stage and across the platform to where the drums had been set up. "Try not to waste time making out. There's a show to perform. It's going to be a failure, because _I'm_not in it."

"Don't jinx us!" Ikkaku shouted.

"Shush, you."

"Let's go." Hisagi unwound his arms from around Renji's waist. He reached up and pulled the tie from the redhead's hair, letting the long, crimson locks cascade down over broad shoulders. "You look better this way." His brows knitted together as he frowned in thought. After careful consideration, Shuuhei tugged Renji out of his jacket, revealing the muscular arms, bronze and tattooed, that the long sleeves had hidden. Renji had worn a sleeveless black top beneath the jacket, knowing how hot Rukongai could become once everyone got excited. Hisagi tossed the article of clothing over a stack of boxes, pleased with himself.

"Mentally undress him now. Undress him physically later." Yumichika tapped his foot impatiently.

"How does that sound to you?" Hisagi asked their youngest substitute band member.

Renji's blush matched his hair. "Fine," he muttered beneath his breath.

"Don't get scared when we leave here. You agreed willingly." With a smirk, Hisagi took Renji's arm, leading him up onto the stage. Yumichika took his leave as the other three did the final checks of their instruments.

A loud voice came over the speaker, announcing that "Oblivion" was ready to once again entertain the crowds. The lights throughout the club dimmed, though the ones surrounding the stage continued to shine brightly. The curtains were drawn back and Ichigo's eyes widened after catching a glimpse of the redhead. A grin tugged at his lips and he found himself laughing. Renji's eyes seemed to meet his over the crowd and the former couple made peace over their breakup in that moment. Ikkaku began the cue countdown and all three instruments broke the silence of anticipation that had fallen, drawing the crowd into a frenzy.

**x x x**

Grimmjow was forced to spend most of the night with Tatsuki. Rukia would pop up occasionally, but only the martial arts brunette remained. Ichigo was busy becoming "Oblivion's" fanboy.

"You look like you lost your favorite toy," Tatsuki commented, crossing one leg over the other. She didn't own too many skirts, save for the one from her former Karakura uniform. Tonight was no different. A pair of form-fitting jeans that stopped halfway down her calves, and a black, long-sleeved shirt that exposed her shoulders made up her outfit. The shirt had a golden dragon design on its right side. Tatsuki had only purchased it for the design, not Orihime's pouting.

"My favorite toy…" Grimmjow smirked. "That just might be his new job now." He felt something from the girl; something he could confide in. "I'm… worried."

Tatsuki's eyebrow rose. "Oh?" She glanced towards the stage. Ichigo's orange crown was visible amongst all those that crowded around the band. He and Renji were engaged in conversation, excitedly talking. The young woman grinned. "Oh. He'll come back, Grimmjow. It's a given, if the sweet scents he put off in the dojo today are any sign. Renji's also dating the guitarist, so… not too much can happen."

Grimmjow hummed softly, still glaring in the direction of the stage. '_You'll come back_…' He'd done so much earlier, just for Ichigo's sake. Hadn't he been punished enough then?

**x x x**

_Grimmjow left while Ichigo was still in the shower. He got the information he needed from Karin and, before leaving, he told her to tell Ichigo he went sight-seeing, but _only_ if her brother asked._

_"Promise," the brunette said with a grin. "But you know he's going to ask."_

_Grimmjow smirked. "I know. Hopefully, I'm already there."_

_**x**_

_The walk to the Karakura General Hospital felt shorter than his trek to Urahara Shoten. Eyes narrowed, the teen stared up at the many-storied structure. He lowered his head, focusing on the doors up ahead, and started forward._

_The nurse at the front desk sat up straight after spotting the blue-haired figure that strutted towards her area. With a bright smile, she leaned forward as he stared down at her. "How may I help you today? Are you injured, seeking medical attention? Do you wish to have a consultation with our many physicians?"_

_"I'm looking for a Kurosaki Isshin," Grimmjow stated, eyes scanning the lobby. "His daughter said he was called here." He faced the woman again after not noticing anything familiar._

_"Kurosaki-san… is with the Director right now. Is it important business?"_

_Grimmjow smirked. "Yes." The woman melted under the fiery gaze. She sat back, tearing a Post-It square from the pad beside her phone, and scribbled down the floor where Ishida Ryuuken's office was located. Grimmjow accepted it, letting his fingers brush hers. "Thanks." He looked at the piece of paper as he walked away from the desk and towards the elevator. He doubted the nurse would announce his presence, not while she was still ogling him, but he would still head up and make an appearance._

_Ryuuken's office was located on the top floor of the protruding part of the hospital. It was only fair that the hospital Director wished to see that which he owned. Grimmjow knocked on the large door. "I'm here to see Isshin-san. The nurse downstairs told me that he was here. It's… concerning—" He stepped back after the door was opened. Isshin filled its frame; his expression was one Grimmjow had never seen before. "He's fine. The twins are fine."_

_The doctor relaxed, his frown becoming a wide grin. "Don't scare me like that, boy!" Isshin wrapped an arm around Grimmjow's neck, dragging him into the large office. A silver-haired man sat behind a desk, a bookshelf full of books to his back. He spared them a cold glance before returning to the files that littered his desk. "Don't mind Ryuuken." Isshin waved a hand in the Director's direction. "What did you need to speak to me about?"_

_Grimmjow lowered his eyes to the floor. Isshin wasn't the only factor that stood in _their_ way, but it was one factor that could be taken care of. "I need the Clinic tomorrow. The house…"_

_Isshin's grin remained, but his right eyebrow arched sharply. "Eh?" Ryuuken adjusted his glasses in the background._

_"Tomorrow is Thursday," Grimmjow continued, lifting his head to show Isshin he was being serious. "You're closed Thursday afternoons. I'm sure your clients know this."_

_"Grimmjow… You sly dog!"_

_His blue eyes widened, and Grimmjow stumbled after the sharp slap he received to the back. He grimaced, reaching back to the stinging area._

_"I can spend the day with Ryuuken!"_

_"No, you won't," Ryuuken interjected._

_Isshin ignored him. "Do you need any tips? Pointers? Condoms? Had you planned to use condoms…? Disgusting as he may be, that child of mine won't have any diseases. Do _you_?"_

_"…no, sir," Grimmjow mumbled, unsure of what he should be feeling or thinking. Relief? Shock? Absolute fear?_

_"You're scaring the boy," Ryuuken sighed._

_"Nonsense!" Isshin laughed. "I'm a doctor! I know these things. And Ryuuken's such a willing—"_

_Grimmjow's eyes grew wide and he stepped back, reaching out blindly for the handle of the office door. Isshin had fallen to the floor, curled into a tight ball as his hands cradled the back of his head. A hardcover book was the culprit of the man's pain, thrown with deadly precision by the hospital's Director. With a quick 'goodbye', Grimmjow ducked out into the hall. He didn't allow himself to relax until he was safe inside the elevator._

_The nurse shot him a sympathetic look as he trudged by and out of the hospital._

**x x x**

"I'll get Ichigo," Tatsuki announced, slipping from her chair.

"It's—"

"No." Tatsuki shook her head. "There was this look on your face. I've only known you a day, but it's a look I don't think you've ever had before. It scared me." She smiled and disappeared into the crowd.

Grimmjow sighed, sitting back with a lazy smirk. '_I wasn't thinking about the shinigami… but now I see where some of his unique personality comes from_.' He watched the brunette arrive at Ichigo's side, demanding his attention. Conversation was exchanged between the old friends and, soon enough, a confident, brown-eyed gaze met his. Ichigo looked away long enough to tell Renji—"Later. Make it work with Shuuhei-san, okay?"—before he began the journey back to the table where Grimmjow sat.

"Why'd you come back?" Grimmjow muttered, appearing nonchalant as Ichigo stood beside his chair.

"A little birdie told me that you were lonely."

"I had that birdie's company, but then she left me. If I'm lonely, it's because of _her_, not because you want to rekindle something with the boy that broke your heart."

Ichigo smirked. "You _were_jealous."

"How the hell am I not supposed to be?" Grimmjow hissed, his fingers tightening around his empty glass. A crack ran through the crystal; it didn't shatter right away like those at Hogyoku. "You ran over there as soon as they finished."

Ichigo's hand covered his. "Renji approached me first. _I_ approached _you_."

"Not… really…"

"Let me have this moment. Please. Before I knew you were stalking me… _I_ approached first."

Grimmjow smirked, allowing his death grip on the glass to relax.

"I've never approached anyone before in my life. I am _not_ going to do anything that will destroy this. Which is why… I thought about it. If you're not ready—"

"Don't back out now." Grimmjow released the glass, shaking his hand free so he could pull Ichigo between his legs. It was the only way for them to get closer. A blush spread across the orange-haired teen's cheeks. "I went to Hell and back for you. Tomorrow, you'll get your wish."

"To… morrow…"

"You better cancel any plans you have."

Ichigo cleared his throat. '_Tomorrow_.' A nervous laugh escaped him. "No plans, and I have no intention of backing out." To prove himself, he used the bottom rung of the tall chair for leverage, climbing up to straddle Grimmjow's lap. '_I can't… believe I'm doing this…_' He had to remind himself that this was _beyond_ Karakura, and he wouldn't be seeing these people every day.

Grimmjow wouldn't tell him he'd spoken his thoughts out loud. It would ruin the moment. Before Ichigo obscured his line of vision, he managed to catch sight of a certain redhead. Oblivion's up and coming bassist scowled, but he had no right to be angry or even upset. Grimmjow smirked and looked away, giving Ichigo his full attention once their lips touched. He tasted nothing but the sweet 'virgin' drinks Ichigo had been drinking all night. Or maybe the taste belonged to Ichigo himself.

The sweetness soon became a smell that filled his nostrils. Gimmjow found it difficult to break away. He didn't want to disgrace Las Noches, but if need be, he _would _fight. "Maybe we…" Grimmjow groaned when Ichigo shifted in his lap, pulling himself closer. Arms locked around his neck. He turned his head away and Ichigo's lips fell onto his cheek. "We should leave. Now."

"I didn't drink," Ichigo breathed, letting his lips trail down to Grimmjow's neck. He could feel the quick pulse. "I think we're compatible. I've only ever acted like this with you." He sucked on the mark he'd left the other night, darkening the bruise.

The first mark had already been visible, given the low neck of his shirt, but it hadn't bothered him; it still didn't. What bothered him was the teen inflicting said bruises. Grimmjow grunted softly, his fingers tightening where they lay on Ichigo's upper arm. "Good to know. Get off so we can go. People are staring. Your ex looks like he wants to murder me. His guitarist boyfriend is about to crack up over the fact." Tatsuki had remained at the band's side, and was grinning at Grimmjow. He managed to lift his hand, using two fingers to salute his 'goodbye'. She nodded, acknowledging the act.

"Are you ruining the mood on purpose?" Ichigo huffed.

"Yes." There was that, and also the fact that Grimmjow was one kiss away from stripping Ichigo and taking him where they currently sat, already joined in the perfect position.

"We didn't even get to dance…"

"Fuck no. We're not dancing here…" Grimmjow didn't know these people, therefore, he did not trust these people. Which ones were as crazy as Luppi or as crazy _and_ wicked as Szayel Aporro? "Get off of me."

With a scowl, Ichigo climbed down from his sturdy perch. Grimmjow followed, their fingers quickly becoming intertwined, and he tugged Ichigo through the crowd for the main entrance.

Rukia met him halfway there, a coy smile tugging at her lips. "Use the side exit. My chauffeur will take you back home. Ichigo." She wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck, already on the tips of her toes as she hugged him. "It's always good to see you. Don't be a stranger." Rukia glanced at Grimmjow over her outstretched arm. "That goes for you, too."

Grimmjow nodded. That was all the response she would be getting. Rukia released Ichigo and waved until the couple could no longer be seen, swallowed by the sea of bodies. "I'm jealous," she sighed deeply, heading back to her abandoned table.

**x x x**

Ichigo was stretched out in the backseat of the sleek, black, two-door Audi RS5, his head in Grimmjow's lap. Having come to Rukongai by herself, Rukia had picked the foreign car from the extensive Kuchiki garage. The ceiling of the vehicle was only several inches from the top of Grimmjow's head, but there was enough room for them both. The driver stayed silent during the drive, giving the couple their privacy.

Grimmjow looked down at his occupied lap, his attention drawn to the soft sigh Ichigo had emitted. He lowered the arm that had been stretched across the back of the seat, letting his fingers ghost over the other's cheek, and brushed back the orange hair; it was due for a trim. Grimmjow smirked lazily. "Oi… Ichigo."

"…mmm?"

"It's what you've always wanted me to call you."

"Mm-hmm…"

"Only an idiot tires himself out," Grimmjow scoffed, lifting his head to stare out of the window. His fingers continued to play with the soft orange tresses.

** X**

"Why didn't you want me to see…" Orihime's question was cut short with a yawn. "…what you bought?" Lowering her hand from her eye, which she'd been rubbing, she smiled at the brunet caught in the act of setting up a miniature Christmas tree beside Sora's memorial tablet. Ulquiorra's stoical expression remained.

"This is something that should be done together," Inoue pointed out.

"It was pre-lit and already decorated," he replied, straightening from his crouched position.

"Then…" Inoue pursed her lips as she studied the small tree. Her eyes lit up and she reached out, removing the golden star at the top. It couldn't go too far; it was connected to the string of lights. She took Ulquiorra's hand, placing it on the other side of the star. Together, they placed the object back atop the tree. "See? Together. Did it make a difference?"

"It felt… nice? Because it's you."

Inoue chewed her bottom lip in an attempt to hide her smile, but the mirth still shone brightly in her eyes. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to Ulquiorra's, and pulled back just as quickly. "Did that feel—"

"No." Ulquiorra cupped the side of her face, holding the blushing girl in place as he closed the gap between them. Inoue's lips were parted, easily claimed, but his tongue never sought hers. They were soft, as he assumed all of her was, and he could still taste the mint of toothpaste. Orihime's eyes remained closed after they separated. Her cheeks were flushed, lips still parted. Ulquiorra smiled, brushing his thumb over them. "_That_felt better."

His actions brought Inoue out of her reverie. She blushed deeply, averting her eyes. "Do you… want to…?"

Ulquiorra knew what she was trying to ask, and shook his head. "Not tonight. I'll sleep in my own futon. Thank you for offering."

Inoue's smile widened. "It's more like an invite."

"I'd rather take you up on it when those…" Ulquiorra's gaze traveled down to Orihime's chest. "Become mine." After hearing Chizuru say it, the words had been tickling Ulquiorra's tongue, begging to be used.

Eyes wide with innocence, Inoue lowered her gaze to her chest. "I thought they were mine," she murmured.

Ulquiorra grabbed her hand as it rose, ready to cup a voluptuous breast. He used it to pull her close. "Good night," the brunet whispered, their lips ghosting against each other.

"Good night." Orihime stepped back—their fingers slid apart—and reluctantly headed back into her bedroom. She left the door open; always did. Ulquiorra set about rolling out his futon. One of these days, when the moment felt right, he would accept her invitation.

* * *

**A/N:** I've been listening to the Bleach Beat Collections and so on… SO much, I want to turn it into like… Bleach Glee or Shinou High School Musical XDD; …that's why everyone's so musically-inclined. Also, the song they're performing is **MISS**, song by Shuuhei. I wanna molest, molest… *grabby hands; clears throat* It sounds nice xD


	32. Chapter 32

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter thirty-two  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** R / NC-17  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes: **Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

**A/N:** (new) A few new lines here and there, in regards to school. And if there were any typos in the "scene", I missed 'em, 'cause I skipped reading it.

* * *

Ichigo slept for most of the following day. Even though he hadn't touched anything with alcohol in it—did kissing Grimmjow count?—he still wasn't used to the excitement. He'd already been woken up once when Grimmjow left the bed, now he was being pulled from his peaceful slumber by the vibrating noise right above his head. He ignored it, but the damage was already done. The second alert was to let him know he'd either gotten a new mail or a voicemail. Ichigo didn't want to move. And he didn't.

As morning ticked away and became afternoon, he slowly realized there was no escaping what was planned for today. Ichigo reached up to the window ledge, groping blindly for his phone. His fingers curled around the device and he brought it down to eye level. Brows dipping as he frowned, Ichigo flipped open his phone and glared at the notifications on the screen. New voicemail.

_This is your daddy!_

Ichigo groaned.

_I guess daddy was foolish to think you'd leave your phone on while sleeping so good—I wanted to disturb you! I'll be gone until the weekend—spending some time at Karakura General. The twins are with friends and will be back tomorrow, so I need you and Grimmjow to hold down the fort. Have fun!_

'_He knows_…' Ichigo didn't know whether to be appalled or relieved. Neither worked for him and he settled for 'hungry' when his stomach protested loudly.

"You missed breakfast."

Ichigo sat up, his phone slipping out of his hand to fall onto the sheets.

Grimmjow smirked at him from the open doorway. "Yuzu saved you something, though. She knows you can't fend for yourself."

"You and I both know that's a lie. I've cooked for you before, and you've liked it."

"Then cook lunch again. Yuzu and Karin—"

"—are with friends," Ichigo cut in, rubbing his eye. He exhaled deeply, dropping his hand. "Let me clean up first." He swung his legs over the side of the futon and let his feet touch the floor. He didn't move after that. Ichigo felt cold. It _was_ December, but the feeling was different from the chill that came with winter. Something had settled in the pit of his stomach, and it was in no way pleasant. His hands gripped the edge of the futon, the sheets bunched between his fingers. A pair of bare feet and sweatpants-clad legs appeared in his line of vision.

Grimmjow cupped Ichigo's chin, tilting the other's head up so their eyes met. "What are you scared about?"

No lying. "That you'll leave me after tonight. That you're only attracted to me by these… this… my condition—my body," Ichigo finally mumbled after searching for the right choices. The one relationship he'd had didn't last but three months, if that long, and had never made it to this stage; he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Idiot," Grimmjow scoffed. "I haven't called you that for a while, so it's long overdue. Maybe that's why you're still actin' like a _girl_. Wait 'til tonight. I'll show you how serious I am." The only wall that stood between them now, was not knowing what the future would bring and deliver at their doorstep.

Ichigo smiled, "I'll take your word for it."

"You better take my word for it." Grimmjow released Ichigo's chin, playfully punching the other in the cheek. Ichigo stood, and the couple walked out together, heading their separate ways in the hall.

**X X X**

Ichigo received an unexpected call amidst his battle with Grimmjow in Bleach Heat the Soul. The main controller was his, so he paused the game, earning a glare from his partner. He grinned at him, reaching for his chiming cell phone. Ichigo hesitated after reading the name, but accepted the call nonetheless. "Hello," he grumbled into the phone.

"Kurosaki."

"Aa. Who's this?" Ichigo sat back in the sofa, glaring ahead, picturing Ishida Uryuu's frowning face. The silence that always came with their conversations began, stretching on for several long moments. Ichigo caved first. "Have you finished your Todai entrance exams?"

"Yeah."

"And that's why you called me? To apologize?"

"Do we have to do this?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to sound stuck-up, but I feel confident enough to say I believe I got into Tokyo University. Thank you for asking."

"No problem. Save a spot for me." Ichigo smirked at the silence that followed, knowing full well that Ishida attempted to hide a smile that couldn't be seen. "Or not."

Grimmjow, fed up with waiting, reached for Ichigo's remote and hit the START button to resume the game. He destroyed Ichigo's orange-haired character with a special attack combo. A brown-eyed glare was directed at him and Ichigo drew his legs up onto the couch, crossing them.

"Am I… disturbing something? I've been hearing that both you and Inoue brought back someone from Las Noches."

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, staring at the messy blue curls of Grimmjow's head. "But you're not disturbing anything." An icy glare was thrown in his direction and Grimmjow stood from the floor, leaving the game controller behind. Ichigo's brow knitted, but he brushed aside Grimmjow's behavior, giving Ishida his full attention once more. "I heard you told Urahara about why I called you."

"_He_ told you, didn't he?" Ishida sighed through the phone. "I was busy when you called about… what you called about. I didn't have time to entertain your selfish needs."

"Can't repeat it?"

"It's not something that should be repeated. I'm at the shop, and you and I both know these walls have ears."

Ichigo grinned. He opened his mouth to reply, but snapped it shut when Grimmjow passed behind him, fully dressed, and ready to head out. The only thing missing were his boots, which were waiting for him at the entrance. "One second," Ichigo mumbled into the phone, already placing it onto the cushion beside him as he rose. He met Grimmjow at the door, stopping him with a light touch to his bicep. "Where are you going?"

"Out," Grimmjow muttered, staring at the closed front door.

Ichigo frowned. The last time Grimmjow went out into Karakura on his own, Isshin left the house for them; there was no predicting what could happen this time. He leaned up, pressing his lips to the corner of Grimmjow's mouth. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Grimmjow spared him a quick glance at the statement, the corner of his lips quirking upward. "I do _everything_ you wouldn't do." He knew Ichigo hadn't made plans to talk on the phone, but he still wanted to monopolize him, even against someone he couldn't see. The one thing he had learned was that Keigo was no more of a threat than a puppy seeking attention, and that Ichigo didn't care too much for that particular 'puppy'.

With a grin, Ichigo pulled the door open, watching Grimmjow walk out. He closed it once the other turned the corner at the end of the walkway and tucked his hands into the pocket of the charcoal gray, cuffed pants—they stopped at mid-calf—he wore. They were comfortable around-the-house-pants, and were accompanied with a matching long-sleeved top. With the Clinic closed, Ichigo was left alone. Realizing someone else had been left alone, he freed his hands from his pants pockets and rushed back to his discarded cell phone. He dropped onto the sofa, snatching up the device. "Ishida?"

"Do you want to come over? I'm only asking because you'll be able to see my annoyance and we can work on your shutting up when such a thing happens."

"Gimme a bit to get ready. I'll come over there just to shut _you_ up."

"You know where the shop is." The call ended on that remark.

Ichigo sighed, tossing his phone back down onto the cushion. He stretched his arms high with a groan, exposing the toned skin of his abdomen for a brief moment. "Guess I should get ready…" he mumbled as his arms came back down, dropping his raised right leg to join the other. Ichigo stood, shuffling upstairs to his room.

** X**

Unbeknownst to him, his older counterpart was headed in the same direction.

Grimmjow had taken the time to walk through the neighboring districts to reach Urahara Shoten. He scowled at the two children that inhabited the front yard. The loud redhead was swatting at the frightened brunet with the broom meant for sweeping the walk.

Ururu noticed their guest and abruptly stopped. Jinta ran straight into her, knocked to the ground from the force of the impact. Ururu paid it no mind and bowed, hands folded in front of her. "Welcome. Is Urahara-san expecting you?"

"I am."

Grimmjow tore his gaze from the children toward the front of the store.

Urahara smiled brightly at him from the shop's entrance. "I knew you'd be back. You're just like Kurosaki-san—just can't stay away!"

Grimmjow said nothing and headed up the walkway, moving around the children in order to reach the waiting proprietor. With the young girl distracted by their new guest, her defenses were down. Jinta grabbed hold of the two locks of hair and pulled on Ururu's bangs, yelling at her for stopping.

"Are you here to make a purchase… or have a talk?" Urahara closed the door once Grimmjow had stepped inside.

** X**

Tessai had taken Jinta and Ururu with him to shop, so the front yard was empty when Ichigo arrived at the shop some labeled as "odd", along with its owner; he'd heard people talk. Ichigo stepped up onto the wooden walk, knocking a few times before sliding open the door himself. Urahara was nowhere to be found, which was something new. The curtains at the back of the shop fluttered before parting, revealing a sharp-eyed Ishida Uryuu.

"Always frowning," Ichigo sighed as he removed his shoes. He stepped down, passing through the front, and skipped up the steps on the other side where the brunet stood waiting. He freed a hand from his jacket, reaching out to poke Ishida in the forehead. His hand was intercepted, wrist snagged by thin yet powerful fingers. Ishida released him, turning on his heel to lead the way into the housing portion of the shop.

"He's perfect for you," Ishida scoffed.

Ichigo cocked his head questioningly, his frown becoming deeper. "Who is?"

Ishida's steps didn't falter, but he did shoot Ichigo an honest glance of confusion over his shoulder. "He's with Kisuke-san right now."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Grimmjow? Tall? Hair as blue as the sky? The sky on a good, cloudless day," he added, noticing the telltale signs of Ishida's expression when the boy wanted to start a technical argument. "He's… He didn't tell me he was coming here."

"Forget I mentioned it. _I_ asked you to come here, but I'm sure Kisuke-san already knows you're here. This way, the two of you can go back together." Ishida turned back around.

Ichigo hurriedly changed the subject, not wanting to think about why Grimmjow would come to Urahara Shoten and _not_ tell him. "Hearing you address him like that… I sometimes find it hard to believe. How did the two of you even end up together? He's old enough—"

"Sometimes you can be too K.Y.¹ for your own good." With his back to Ichigo, Ishida's clenched hand went unseen where it was pressed against his abdomen. "Age doesn't matter, and it's not just for the sex." '_Kisuke-san understands me_.' He allowed himself a small smile until Ichigo tore the moment apart.

"I've never heard that kind of language from you before," Ichigo laughed.

**X**

Urahara noticed the way Grimmjow tensed after hearing the laughter from beyond the closed door in the hallway. "Kurosaki-san doesn't know you're here?"

"No," the teen muttered.

"That's where you're wrong. My dear Uryuu will have spoken of you." A disgusted look crossed onto Grimmjow's face at the mention of the Ishida child. Urahara ignored it and continued speaking, "I have to send the two of you back together."

**x x x**

True to his word, Urahara escorted Grimmjow from the back of the store to the front after their discussion came to an end. Ishida had long since finished with Ichigo, so the orange-haired teen was waiting in the front of the shop when Urahara and Grimmjow emerged from the back. He placed down the item he'd picked up—a PEZ dispenser, a Chappy head as its top—and faced the duo. "Look what I found, Kurosaki-san," the blond chirped, using his fan and empty hand to indicate to the tall figure that stood beside him.

"Yeah. Let's go. See ya around." Ichigo walked around the short hallway built around the area's diameter, slipping his feet into his sneakers once he'd arrived at the entrance. Grimmjow came around from the opposite side. He had to put more attention into getting his boots back on, so he missed the almost wounded look Ichigo directed at his profile. The couple walked out together, traveling down the walk under the ever-watchful gaze of Urahara Kisuke.

The shop owner tipped his hat upward with a smile, aware of the way the shadows shifted at his left. Ishida appeared at his side, just in time to see Ichigo and companion disappear around the street corner. "What did you two kids talk about?"

"Don't talk like that," Ishida reprimanded. "And we talked about school, much to my surprise."

"I think there was _some_ mention of 'school' between myself and Grimmjow-san." Urahara turned, facing the brunet. He smiled. "Did we ever celebrate your decision to apply for Todai?"

A hint of a smile tugged at Ishida's lips. "No. Wouldn't it be better to celebrate getting accepted?"

Urahara grinned. "Either or."

** X**

"Are you hungry?" Ichigo asked once they had locked down the house.

"No," Grimmjow mumbled. He shed his jacket, folding it over the back of the couch. He'd placed it there because proper behavior had been ingrained into the other and he knew Ichigo couldn't resist picking it up. He snagged the hand that reached for the article of clothing, tugging it around his waist so Ichigo had nowhere to look but at him. "You're upset—"

"That's where you're wrong," Ichigo cut in. "I've learned that, where you're concerned, getting upset would just be an unhealthy thing. If it involved me, you'd tell me."

Grimmjow smirked. "There _is_ something that concerns you."

"We should… clean up first." Ichigo lowered his gaze, knowing what Grimmjow meant, and stared at the material of Grimmjow's sweater. He tugged, but his arm remained trapped. "Separately."

**X**

Ichigo sat seiza, hands fisted atop his thighs. He was waiting for Grimmjow to finish his shower, and the hoard of butterflies that had made the pit of his stomach their home waited with him. His mind wandered, wondering what Grimmjow and his father had spoken about that ensured they would have the house to themselves. _They were alone_. Ichigo shot to his knees, busying himself with the window to make sure it was latched and secured. He froze after hearing the door open, unable to order his body into turning around. Ichigo sank back onto his calves, ducking his head so his chin was tucked against his chest. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, feel it hammer away against his ribcage.

"You need to get the hell away from that window—"

Ichigo gasped, spinning around, and pressed his back against the wall. He hadn't heard any movement from the other whatsoever that told him he'd come closer.

Grimmjow smirked at the flustered look on Ichigo's face, lifting his damp fingers to brush his knuckles over a blush-covered cheek. "You need to move away from the window before somebody breaks in and takes advantage of you before I do." His voice was a throaty whisper that drove the butterflies in Ichigo's stomach into a made frenzy.

"Do I… still smell?"

Grimmjow grinned, leaning over the shorter teen. He buried his nose in the soft orange locks, inhaling deeply. He wasn't sure if the sweet smell belonged to Ichigo or came from Karin switching Ichigo's shampoo with Yuzu's. What he _did_know was: "You smell fuckin' great."

Ichigo's blush deepened and he clenched his hands into tight fists. "You… smell good, too."

"I just showered," Grimmjow laughed.

Ichigo shook his head, forcing the other to draw back. He reached out instinctively, curling his fingers around the back of Grimmjow's neck. He'd felt this way before, but the strongest time was when Grimmjow had finally accepted his confession at the park in Las Noches. Ichigo licked his way upward from the underside of Grimmjow's chin, his tongue sliding over a strong jawline. He rose onto his knees to gain better access to Grimmjow's mouth. The grinning lips parted for him and his tongue swept inside. Gone was the shy teen, replaced with desire. Before they disappeared behind closed eyelids, Grimmjow swore the russet-colored eyes shone an eerie gold.

Ichigo's tongue grazed alongside Grimmjow's, the two muscles curling against each other before Ichigo decided he wanted to taste more. There was mint… and Grimmjow; it was the best description his mind could create for him. The taste was intoxicating. Grimmjow's hands gripped Ichigo's shoulder, attempting to push him away, but Ichigo refused, and continued to devour his mouth, taking away much-needed oxygen. He gave a strong shove and glared down at the brown eyes now visible again, pleading with him. His eyes roved over the parted, red, swollen lips and decided he'd gotten enough oxygen. He yanked the white t-shirt Ichigo wore up over his head, tossing it aside.

"Why'd you even _wear_ clothes is beyond me…!" Grimmjow growled, nibbling Ichigo's reddened bottom lip before claiming his mouth. He had the upper hand this time, and was nowhere near as gentle. His rough hands roamed the slender, muscular frame, gripping Ichigo's waist to yank him closer.

It was in that moment, when skin met damp skin, that Ichigo realized Grimmjow had left the bathroom— '_Naked? No…_' His fingers ghosted down Grimmjow's side, coming in contact with a soft, downy material. He tugged at the knot holding the towel in place, but his attention was drawn back to Grimmjow's own ministrations when those roaming hands found his nipples.

Ichigo broke the kiss, whimpering as the small buds were palmed and pinched into hardness. Grimmjow kissed down Ichigo's neck, down his chest, before his mouth closed around a pert nub. His tongue flicked over the sensitive flesh before his teeth clamped down around it. A choked, strangled-sounding gasp escaped Ichigo, his hands hovering over the blue crown. "Gri… Grimm…" Teeth still closed around Ichigo's nipple, Grimmjow tugged it outward. The long fingers tangled themselves in his hair then, forcing him away. He lavished the bruised area with a few quick flicks of his tongue before sliding lower.

Grimmjow straightened up after reaching the waist of Ichigo's sweats. "Strip," he ordered. Ichigo whined, hands scrabbling at his clothes. "You don't look sexy at all," Grimmjow sighed, grabbing Ichigo's uncoordinated hands. He pinned them against the covered window with one of his own. The fingers of his free hand tugged the waistband of the sweats outward. "And the boxer briefs," Grimmjow mumbled, letting the material snap back in place. "It's obvious you had no intention of doing this. After all the trouble I went through so we could have the house to ourselves. I think I'm mentally scarred."

"I…" Ichigo _had_ been hoping for a routine distraction that always kept them apart, but that was fifteen minutes in the past. "I want you…" Grimmjow's grin was feral, his teeth bared. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, raising one leg while lowering the other in an attempt to find the right position to ease the tightness in his underwear. He chewed his bottom lip, casting his eyes downward. When he lifted them to stare at the taller teen, unbridled lust had the chocolate irises glowing gold again. No verbal prompt was needed. His hands were freed and for good reason. Ichigo grabbed the ledge of the window, fingers sliding away when he was pulled along as Grimmjow rid him of his pants and underwear in one, almost fluid, motion. "W-wait…" His hands landed on Grimmjow's shoulders.

"What?" Grimmjow hissed, blue eyes boring a hole through Ichigo from the ferocity of his glare. "You just said you wanted me—"

Ichigo shook his head. "The bag," he mumbled.

"We don't need it now."

"Please…"

With a yell, Grimmjow backed away, heading for the work desk in the room. He'd seen Ichigo tuck it away and knew exactly which drawer to yank open to pull out Aaroniero's "care package". He turned back around, tossing the bag toward the far end of the bed, and took a few moments to admire the prize he'd long sought. He probably had more muscle, but Ichigo was no slouch, and anyone with eyes could see power was hidden beneath Ichigo's toned skin. He'd experienced that power firsthand on several occasions.

Ichigo drew his knees up as Grimmjow continued to stare, pressing his legs close together. Grimmjow smirked and reached for the loose knot on the towel that hung low on his hips. It fell to the floor with a soft rustle. Ichigo's lips parted, his breath escaping in a soft gasp. Screw David—Grimmjow was perfect. He pushed away from the wall, lowering his legs so he could rise onto his knees. He crawled to the edge of the bed, waiting.

Grimmjow's smirk widened and he started for the bed, stopping when Ichigo's hands came in contact with his hips. His grin disappeared, replaced with a grimace when that warm mouth enveloped the head of his cock. Ichigo curled his fingers around its base, stroking upward at an agonizingly slow pace. He lowered his head until his lips met his hand, and then separated the two. His teeth grazed the underside of Grimmjow's cock. As it was an inexperienced blowjob, he should have been wary of getting bitten, but instead, he tangled his fingers in the shoulder length orange hair, forcing him lower. Ichigo complied, enjoying the faint taste of the hot flesh that slid over his tongue. He dug his fingers into Grimmjow's hips after feeling a nudge at the back of his throat.

Grimmjow removed his hand, growling softly in annoyance, and fisted it at his side. Ichigo let his lips linger around the engorged head before sliding his mouth free. His tongue darted out, unconsciously wetting his lips. Ichigo encircled the shaft and pumped his hand up the hard length, pressing a thumb against the underside of Grimmjow's cock head. He was rewarded for his actions, pre-cum leaking from the slit. His tongue darted out, capturing the droplets. A hint of its 'salty' flavor spread across his taste buds. He wanted more. Ichigo tilted his head, ducking lower, and licked his way from base to tip of the pulsing length, tracing every throbbing vein he came across. The moment he applied suction to the head of Grimmjow's cock, the hand retuned, but the long fingers simply tangled themselves in his hair. Grimmjow surprised the other, thrusting his hips forward, driving himself deeper into Ichigo's mouth. His actions caused the glossy brown eyes to rise and stare at him.

Grimmjow would have come from the sight alone—Ichigo's lips wrapped around his cock, eyes almost shimmering with pleasure—but he had a bit of self-control. The teeth returned to drive him crazy, sending that 'self-control' screaming for the hills. Accompanying them was a wandering finger, already damp from pumping him. The single digit made its way between his thighs, massaging his perineum.

"Fu—" Grimmjow squeezed his eyes shut, the expletive dying on his tongue, and his fingers tightened in the bright orange hair. Ichigo ignored the pain and continued to assault the sensitive area, the heel of his palm brushing the sac that drew close against the body; a warning to Ichigo. His reward was coming; he could taste it as Grimmjow's cock leaked pre-cum into his mouth. Ichigo slid his finger forward, the rough pad teasing the muscles of Grimmjow's sphincter. He pushed the tip of his finger past the tight ring, curling it just enough, and found himself supporting Grimmjow's weight as the other bowed forward.

Ichigo tried to ease his head away, but Grimmjow kept him trapped. His hips unconsciously jerked forward as he came into that mouth that still engulfed him. Ichigo's Adam's apple bobbled, the muscles of his throat working to ensure he swallowed all that he was given. However, it was too much for him, and the viscous substance escaped his mouth, dribbling down his chin. Grimmjow finally pried his hand from the back of Ichigo's head, allowing the other to slide his mouth off of the half-hard member. He gave one last swallow before turning an innocent, wide-eyed stare to the standing figure.

Eyes half-lidded, Grimmjow stared back, glancing from Ichigo's composed expression to the cum that trailed down his face. He smirked and bent lower, lapping at the trail before claiming Ichigo's lips. "Ready for more?" he chuckled after breaking the kiss.

Ichigo grinned, "Of course." He nibbled the end of Grimmjow's nose playfully before scooting backwards and shuffling to where Aaroniero's 'care package' lay. He uncurled the folded top, pouring the contents out on the bed. He felt the shift and knew Grimmjow had joined him.

An arm reached over his shoulder, plucking out the bottle of transdermal aphrodisiac. "Don't need," Grimmjow grumbled. "If we use this, half of Japan will come flocking."

Ichigo was more distracted by what he felt pressing against the small of his back.

"Do you wanna use this?" Held between his fore- and middle finger, Grimmjow displayed the square, foil packet.

Ichigo took the condom, revealing that it was a strip of three that had been folded together. With a slight shake of his head, he set it beside the clear bottle; he wanted to _feel Grimmjow_.

"You sure?"

"I trust you. You wouldn't have asked if you thought it was necessary. You would've just used it." Ichigo smiled up at Grimmjow over his shoulder. His chin was captured by rough fingers that dragged him into a surprisingly gentle kiss. He moaned softly after feeling Grimmjow's renewed erection throb against the small of his back.

Grimmjow mistook the way the boy in front of him shifted and adjusted as being uncomfortable. His free hand slid up Ichigo's bare thigh. The orange-haired teen jerked away as his own erection was fisted. He stammered out a few protest, but his hips moved forward on their own. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, fingers digging into Grimmjow's forearm. After a few slow strokes, a warmth spread through his body, originating from the pit of his stomach, and his seed spilled over Grimmjow's fingers. His fingers relaxed and Ichigo lowered his head with a soft whimper. His erection still stood proudly.

Grimmjow brought his hand to his lips, licking them clean. "Tonight's gonna be a long night," he laughed.

"Shut up," Ichigo groaned.

"I'm not teasin' you." His chin was captured again, head tilted up so he was staring into ocean-blue eyes. "You still got more to go, and _we're_ gonna keep goin' 'til one of us passes out." Grimmjow grinned. "Sound good?"

"Maybe…" Ichigo's lips twitched upward in a small smile.

Grimmjow looked away, his eyes quickly scanning the bed. It was when he noticed a lack of a second bottle that he realized the doctor's homemade aphrodisiac was probably meant to double as lubrication. He'd witnessed what sexual stimulants did to the boy in his lap and didn't want that "other side" of Ichigo. "Go get my jacket."

"It's downstairs." Ichigo pouted.

It had no effect on Grimmjow, but he decided he'd go get it himself. There was no worry of being seen, as he walked down the steps in his full, naked glory, and he snatched the jacket off the back of it chair where it had been laid. Now back in Ichigo's room, the article of clothing was tossed onto a new chair back, a small bottle removed from its right pocket. The bottle was tossed toward the bed, where Ichigo caught it effortlessly. He turned it over, brow knitting at the English words printed across the label.

"Strawberry-flavored lube," Grimmjow stated, now back on the bed, kneeling behind the blushing boy. He wouldn't mention that Urahara had given it to him. "A fitting flavor for a _strawberry_."

Ichigo gasped after finding himself flipped over onto his back, the bottle clutched tightly in both hands. Grimmjow's lips ghosted over his, but kept moving. They traveled down the side of Ichigo's neck, kissing where he'd previously nipped, sucking where he wanted his mark displayed. Ichigo's nipples were still sensitive from his earlier treatment of them; a fact proven when the body beneath his arched after his tongue swept over the tawny buds. As he moved lower still, Grimmjow placed one hand to Ichigo's bare chest, keeping him pinned. His tongue dipped into the shallow navel cavity and he smirked at the involuntary shudder that ran through the other's body.

Grimmjow changed his course, shifting around the obvious 'problem' that jutted upward from between Ichigo's thighs. He sucked on the inside of the right thigh, leaving a bruise, and straightened up. "If I ever hear anyone mention that mark, I'll know you were being unfaithful. I should leave one every day…" Still kneeling over him, Grimmjow pried the bottle from Ichigo's hands.

"You don't trust me?" The question was whispered, the innocent look back in Ichigo's eyes as he stared up at Grimmjow. He closed his legs, squeezing them together at the knees.

Grimmjow didn't reply. Instead, he popped open the cap on the bottle of lube. "You said you trusted me not too long ago. Why are you still running away from this?"

"I'm not… running."

"You just gave me head."

"This and that are different!" Ichigo argued, sitting up, forcing the other back. A bright blush spread across his face as he wrapped his arms around the back of his thighs.

"_You_ wanted this," Grimmjow reminded the other.

'_I _do_ want this_.' Ichigo closed his eyes, exhaling deeply.

His movements were stalled by Grimmjow's next words: "I wanna see you prepare yourself."

The cap was snapped back into place. Ichigo's eyes flew wide, his mouth falling open. He knew his blush had deepened; his face felt as though it were on fire. "Me?" he finally squeaked.

"You know your body best. Let me know when it starts to feel good."

Grimmjow sat back on his haunches and Ichigo's wide eyes were automatically drawn downward. He swallowed thickly, unable to look away from Grimmjow's impressive sex. Long and thick—his lips had just been wrapped around it. Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo's tongue darted out, wetting his lips. Ichigo reached for the small bottle that lay between them, begging his fingers to step trembling. He raised his knees, spreading his legs, unaware of how his actions affected Grimmjow.

Grimmjow had given Ichigo the option of preparing himself so he could feel more at ease. The untouched, pink hole now visible to him made Grimmjow want to take the option back and tear it to shreds. He fisted his hands atop his thighs, forcing himself to remain where he was seated. Ichigo exhaled deeply and squeezed some of the strawberry-flavored lubricant onto his fingers. He dare not meet Grimmjow's stare as he lowered his hand between his legs. His toes curled as he brushed the sensitive area just behind his balls, but he continued on, gently pressing a lubed finger against the ring of tight muscles. Grimmjow knew there were welts in the palm of his hands—how hard he clenched them. His knuckles even left bruises on his skin as he dug them into his thighs.

Ichigo chewed his bottom lips, his brow dipping into a frown at the indescribable feeling brought on as he eased his finger deeper. The Internet lied; it felt weird. Ichigo removed his finger and Grimmjow's last ounce of patience evaporated away. The orange-haired teen found himself pinned to the bed by Grimmjow, his mouth being ravaged in a hungry kiss. After the initial clash of teeth, Grimmjow's tongue forced its way in his mouth, seeking Ichigo's, desperate to taste everything the boy had to offer.

_The sheets would need to be cleaned anyway_—Grimmjow told himself this as he fumbled to squeeze some of the lube onto his hand. "Relax," he growled against Ichigo's lips, nibbling the bottom one between his teeth.

Ichigo's mind had barely processed the request before he felt the cold press against his entrance. He whimpered, doing the opposite of what he'd been told. Grimmjow released the willowy arms he held captive, dragging himself down Ichigo's body. Without warning, he took half of Ichigo's shaft into his mouth. At the same time, with Ichigo distracted and thrusting upward, he managed to push a lubed finger past the ring of tight muscles. Ichigo arched from the bed, pushing himself deeper into the warm cavern. He could feel the intruding digit moving inside him, but his thoughts were elsewhere, as were his hands.

Fingers tangled in the messy blue hair, Ichigo pushed Grimmjow's head lower. Grimmjow followed as guided, hollowing his cheeks as he swallowed more of the hard length. Ichigo's knees rose, his legs spreading to give Grimmjow more room. Unbeknownst to him, expletives fell from his lips as Grimmjow moved his head lower still. A second finger was added to the first, both digits moving slowly inside him, spreading apart with every thrust as they worked to stretch the tight muscles.

Ichigo's eyes flew wide, his back arching sharply as he came without warning. Nose buried in the tuft of orange pubic hair, Grimmjow wasted no drop, swallowing almost greedily. He pulled his mouth free, easing his fingers out. Ichigo let his right leg fall onto the left as he turned onto his side.

"You look worn out." Grimmjow's smirking lips parted, his tongue sweeping across them, searching for any drops that might have been missed. Ichigo's only response was a soft moan as he curled himself into a more fetal position. "The fun hasn't even begun. Let me show you."

Grimmjow picked up the discarded bottle of lube, ignoring the wet puddle left behind on the sheets, and squeezed some more onto his hand. His clean hand was placed to Ichigo's hip, holding him steady. The wet digits slid in with little resistance this time. Grimmjow grunted softly at the muscles that clamped down around his fingers, his own cock twitching in response, desperate to be surrounded by the tightness. He scooted sideways until he was kneeling behind Ichigo; the position allowed for a better, easier movement.

Despite still recovering from two orgasms already for the evening, Ichigo could already feel himself reacting. The shy demeanor melted away as Ichigo grew accustomed to the fingers, and he lifted his right leg, passing it over Grimmjow's arm as he rolled over onto his back. Half-lidded chocolate brown eyes stared up at Grimmjow. "I think… I'm ready."

Grimmjow's lower half agreed, a painful reminder, really, but rationality won out. "You're not."

Ichigo kept Grimmjow's gaze as he lifted his left hand to his mouth. The pink tongue curled around his middle finger, sucking it in. Grimmjow lost himself momentarily as he watched Ichigo almost lovingly lavish the digit with saliva. He didn't realize his fingers had stilled until Ichigo's thoroughly-coated one joined them, nudging its way inside. Ichigo closed his eyes, teeth clenched as he forced himself to relax. He let his mind wander, wondering how much different it would be when _Grimmjow _entered him. A soft gasp escaped him, his finger now knuckle-to-knuckle with Grimmjow's, and his cock reached a full state of hardness.

"I'm… I'm ready. I want you."

The fingers withdrew, his along with Grimmjow's, and Ichigo let his eyes slide open. He watched as Grimmjow coated his erection with more of the flavored lube. Curiosity getting the better of him and Ichigo rolled onto his side, twisting his upper body at an angle that allowed him to reach Grimmjow. Tongue extended, he lapped at the glistening red crown of Grimmjow's cock. Grimmjow froze. A sultry smile was directed up at him.

Ichigo's lips parted, ready to taste more of the unique flavor—the salty pre-cum mixed with the sweetness of the lube—but a firm hand to his shoulder kept him from descending. He grunted after being slammed into the middle of the futon, apprehension rearing its head again as Grimmjow loomed over him. '_I want this_.' Inhaling then exhaling deeply, Ichigo spread his legs. Remembering the phrase Grimmjow had used on him several weeks ago, he repeated it again, in English as it had been told to him, "_Fuck me_…"

Grimmjow's patience, if there had been any left, shattered in that moment. As he positioned himself at Ichigo's entrance, he briefly wondered how he'd manage to hold back for so long. Fingers wrapped around his ankles, Ichigo kept his legs apart to allow the other more room to move. Grimmjow pushed forward and Ichigo tensed reflexively. "Relax," he growled, forcing himself not to move. "_Please_."

_Please_. Ichigo couldn't recall ever having heard the word uttered by the other teen.

Grimmjow took advantage of Ichigo's distracted state and quickly pushed past the tight ring. Ichigo released his bottom lip from between his teeth before he broke skin, groaning against the intrusion. Grimmjow wanted to wait—he did—but the rational part of his brain had taken a leave of absence after a death grip settled around his cock. Ichigo released his ankles, his arms trembling as he clutched the sheets beneath him. Grimmjow crept forward, sliding deeper and deeper until he was halfway in. The tightness made him want to cry.

Ichigo's hands now covered his face. He wasn't feeling what Grimmjow was feeling, but it still brought tears to his eyes. It hurt. _No_. His head shook as he contradicted himself in his thoughts. He found a pocket of coherency and told himself it felt like rug burn, but without any of the coarse material involved. Ichigo whimpered, shaking his head more fervently. Grimmjow leaned over the trembling figure, tugging one of the hands away. Glistening tear drops clung to Ichigo's eyelashes. Breaking his character, he kissed them away and was reward with a puff of warm breath against his neck as Ichigo exhaled sharply.

"Can I move?" Grimmjow groaned, nipping at Ichigo's right lobe. His mouth traveled lower, easily find a pulse; he suckled the area, laying claim to what was his by leaving another mark. A soft 'okay' was the response he received. Grimmjow straightened up, tugging Ichigo's legs over his thighs. He took a few seconds to admire the sight of them being joined; he wanted to be _all_ the way in. His hands traveled up to Ichigo's waist. Slowly, Grimmjow eased his hips back, fingers digging into the other's skin as those muscles refused to let him go. "You're fuckin' killin' me, Ichigo…!"

Awkwardly, their tangled bodies refusing to separate, Ichigo somehow managed to pull himself free. An action that pained them both, but he ignored the twinge in his lower body. He straddled Grimmjow's thighs before he could protest, arms locked around his neck. "Say it again," Ichigo whispered, pressing himself closer. Their erections brushed, trapped between them. "My name…"

Had he said it? Grimmjow couldn't remember. He slipped his arms around Ichigo's waist. "What if I refuse?"

"We'll do it in this position—"

"You'll ride me?"

"If you say my name—"

"Ichigo," Grimmjow rumbled.

A tremor of pleasure traveled up Ichigo's spine. He lifted his hips, reaching behind himself. His fingers closed around Grimmjow's erection and he rubbed the tip between his cheeks, finding his hole. There was no warning, and Ichigo sank onto the hard length. He hadn't quite taken in all, stopping after feeling full, almost to the point of bursting, but Grimmjow remedied the issue. His hands moved lower to squeeze the firm globes of Ichigo's butt, separating them. There was no way he could sit still and let Ichigo enjoy himself. With his secure hold, he lifted the other's hips, thrusting upward to meet him as he brought Ichigo back down into his lap. Ichigo clung to him like a security blanket, pushing himself lower. The pain of Grimmjow's fingers digging into his skin, the pain from his bold actions—it was all but a fleeting thought at the jolt of pleasure that surged through his body. "There," he panted against Grimmjow's neck.

Grimmjow didn't need to be told twice; the increasing tightness had spoken volumes enough.

Ichigo relinquished control, allowing his hips to be lifted. What he didn't expect was the feeling of loss as Grimmjow slid out of him entirely. "Grimm…?"

With a hand against Ichigo's lower back, Grimmjow rearranged their positions so Ichigo was back to lying on the bed. The 'lotus' position could wait for another time. He slid his hand out from beneath Ichigo, using both to hold his legs apart. He grinned down at the glossy-eyed teen. "Put it in."

Ichigo broke himself out of the hypnotizing gaze to find what he needed. He reached down between them, fingers curling around Grimmjow's manhood. With a bit of gentle tugging, he had the head pressed against his entrance. Grimmjow could handle things from there. Ichigo threw his head back with a shout after Grimmjow entered him, hard, with one swift thrust. There was no time for adjusting. Grimmjow's hips rocked back before sliding home.

"Gods…!" Ichigo arched from the bed pushing himself against Grimmjow so he could feel him deeper. His reactions spurred Grimmjow on, telling him that his angle was perfect. With his legs trapped in Grimmjow's powerful grip, Ichigo could only stretch his arms upward, begging for the other.

Grimmjow hooked Ichigo's legs over his shoulders, complying with the silent request. He placed his hands onto the bed on either side of Ichigo, adjusting to and enjoying the new angle—it allowed him to go _so_ much deeper—as the willowy arms locked around his neck. Ichigo didn't care that his knees almost reached his head—he was limber enough—he focused more on the mouth locked with his and the thick length sliding in and out of him. Grimmjow nibbled Ichigo's bottom lip as the other moaned, thrusting hard into the tightness that only grew more so as he brushed against his prostate gland. A whispery moan of his name echoed in his ear and he responded with a grunt before sinking his teeth into the neck exposed to him.

Ichigo's nails raked up from Grimmjow's shoulder blade to the top of his shoulder. They'd been dancing on the edge long enough now. "Grimmjow," he begged, tangling his fingers in the damp blue hair. "Please… I have to…"

"I know," Grimmjow ground out. "Me too." He bent his elbows, resting more of his weight on his forearms, and pulled out, enjoying the feel of Ichigo's muscles trying to draw him back in. "Together," he breathed.

Ichigo released a throaty laugh before his voice escalated into a passionate cry. Grimmjow pounded into Ichigo with abandon, fueled by the lurid noises that his partner emitted. Mixed in was the sharp sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Ichigo melted into the rough kiss, sucking on the tongue that forced its way into his mouth. Between them, his erection slapped against his abdomen as his body was rocked with each thrust, steadily leaking pre-cum, the crown a bright red. He'd read about _tokoro-ten_² and had wanted to see if it would happen tonight, but he needed release _now_. Ichigo didn't want to let go, but reluctantly slipped his right hand away, snaking it between their bodies.

Grimmjow fisted the sheets in his hands, his thrusts growing more animalistic as Ichigo's convulsing muscles clamped down around him, unyielding. "Ichigo…!"

The way his name was growled only spurred him on and Ichigo tugged erratically at his cock, no rhythm between his and Grimmjow's movements. It didn't take long. His blood pounded loudly in his ears, a warmth growing in the pit of his stomach as every muscle in his body tightened, quickly spreading throughout his body. Grimmjow gritted his teeth, holding out for a few more shallow thrusts before burying himself deep inside Ichigo. Harmonized, their cries filled the room as they tumbled over the edge together. Grimmjow felt like his soul was being sucked out as he was milked dry by the tight muscles. Spent, he hung his head, panting harshly. Ichigo's seed spilled over his hand, leaking onto his stomach. Somewhere along the way, his legs had fallen from Grimmjow's arms, making it easier for the older teen to untangle their limbs. Time felt as though it dragged on around them. Grimmjow didn't want to, but he slid out of Ichigo before allowing himself to go lax. Their uneven breathing was the only thing that filled the room.

After several more moments, Ichigo finally found his voice. "Not sure if I can go another round…"

"Give it a few minutes. Let your body recharge." Grimmjow tightened his arms around Ichigo; he refused to let go. Even though he said that, he was feeling a bit drowsy himself.

"Science states… we have to sleep after orgasm. I came three times. I should be comatose…"

"Where did you get these facts?"

Ichigo yawned, "…Internet."

"Can you remember exactly what science stated?"

"Not… really, but we still need sleep, because of some… bodily change that takes place after…" Ichigo yawned again. "After orgasm."

Grimmjow smirked, but gave no further argument. When Ichigo remained silent, he used his arm to prop himself up. The sepia-brown eyes he knew so well were hidden behind closed lids. Grimmjow smiled wearily and made himself comfortable against the smaller frame. No sooner had he closed his eyes, he, too, was fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **¹ K.Y. – kuuki yomenai – "A very useful (yet difficult-to-translate) Japanese phrase is kuuki yomenai. Literally translated, kuuki yomenai means "can't read the air." It is used to describe people who lack social tact. "

² _tokoro-ten_– Japanese slang for a 'prostate orgasm' based solely off the image created from the procedure involved in making said Japanese snack dish before it's packaged.


	33. Chapter 33

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter thirty-three  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** R / NC-17  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes: **Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

* * *

"_Oi, aibou."_

_There was no ignoring the voice. It sounded like it was reverberating inside his skull. Ichigo groaned, letting his eyes slide open. He blinked several times, raising a hand to scrub at his eyes. He could see his hand, which meant he wasn't blind, but nothing but darkness surrounded him._

_"What's wrong, aibou?"_

'Aibou…'_ Ichigo sighed, "I'm crazy, aren't I? To be having a conversation with you… with… myself." The distorted voice laughed and he noticed the silhouette of a figure that was steadily moving towards him, growing clearer and more distinct with every step._

_"Do ya think yer crazy? Huh?"_

_The _other _was close enough now that Ichigo noticed a distinct difference in the apparition's appearance. The glowing golden irises remained, but were surrounded by a pitch black sclera. He didn't ask, but he somehow knew the other was aware of his question. The cheeky grin was a dead giveaway. Ichigo crossed his legs, leaning back so his arms kept him propped up. "Why am I here?"_

"You_ came to _me_," the figure drawled, a giggle following. "Let me break the ice then… How was your first fuck?"_

_Ichigo felt his face burning, and he knew that even his ears had turned red. His reflection grinned after stopping right in front of him, slowly lowering himself into a crouch._

_"I tried ta help ya a bit, 'cause ya kept runnin' away."_

_"It hurt…" Ichigo mumbled. "At first… But… then it felt…" He drew himself forward, arms tucked around his midsection. "It was great." He touched his shoulders to his ears to ward off the other's cackling._

_"Are ya addicted now? Ya have years to make up fer, since ya didn't allow for any self-gratification."_

_Ichigo resembled a tomato—this, he was certain._

_His alter continued, though. "I'm sure yer libido's strong since yer still young, so ya can go for hours. Maybe ya can use that 'disiac and let me show him a whole new world."_

_"He won't use it," Ichigo muttered, his eyes boring holes into the darkness beneath him._

_"I said…_ you_."_

_"I don't… want to… I don't want to let you out."_

_"I'm_ you_. I thought we already established that."_

_Ichigo absently shrugged his shoulders._

_The orange-haired figure scowled. "I'm still mad that ya tried to get rid of me."_

_"I didn't. Not_ you _anyway." Ichigo raised his knees, wrapping his arms around his legs while crossing them at the ankles. He stared into the golden eyes, seeing himself. "I thought I could be… normal."_

_"Not gonna happen. Not in this lifetime."_

_Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "I found that out the hard way."_

_The apparition mirrored his glare. "Yer thinkin' 'bout_ them_."_

"Them_" referred to those left behind at Las Noches; he thought about Aizen, who promised him a normal life; about Wonderweiss, who may _never _have a normal life. Di Roy, Nel, Aaroniero. Ichigo shook his head, pressing his forehead against his knees. "Some of them are my friends. And… I don't think Ichimaru is anything like—"_

_"Stop it!"_

_Ichigo closed his eyes after feeling arms around him, holding him tight. A small smile crept onto his face. "You're like a kid… scared to be left alone. And you smell like baby powder."_

_"Baka!" The distorted voice laughed above him. "The only thing ya should be thinkin' 'bout—"_

Ichigo_. It was a soft whisper of his name, but they both knew who it was._

_"Think about_ him_. He stuck around—didn't toss you away…"_

_"Renji was thinking about my safety when he did that," Ichigo argued._

_"Wake up, King." The order was whispered into his ear and Ichigo felt himself drifting._

**-0-0-0-**

"You really are comatose, aren't you?" Grimmjow stared at the peaceful face of Ichigo as the teen continued to sleep. He had already woken up once, gone back to sleep, and was awake again. Ichigo had rolled over to face him, stirring no more after that. Grimmjow didn't want to leave until Ichigo had seen him, but he had promised the twins he would pick them up, since he _had _kicked them out. He just didn't want Ichigo to wake up alone. One hand kept him propped up, and with the free one, he brushed aside orange bangs.

A tiny crease appeared in Ichigo's brow.

"It's time to get up. Ichigo."

The crease grew larger, turning into several wrinkles. There was movement behind the closed lids until they finally fluttered open. "Hnng?"

"You're somethin' else." Grimmjow grinned. "I've been climbing in and out of this bed and you haven't moved. What made you wake up now?"

"Nn…"

"That's not an answer."

Ichigo smiled sleepily, closing his eyes for a few moments. He could still see the glowing golden eyes that haunted his subconscious. "It's because… _you_ called my name. I think I was dreaming."

"If it wasn't about me, I don't want to hear it." Grimmjow's brow creased as he frowned. Pushing all humor aside, he was more concerned about the condition of Ichigo's body. The glare made Ichigo wonder if Grimmjow had gotten upset because he _hadn't _been dreaming about him, but the question that followed corrected his train of thought.

"How're you feeling?"

Ichigo's smile widened. "I think I'm good." To test if there was any truth behind his words, Ichigo rolled over onto his back and used both arms to push himself up into a sitting position. He grimaced, his left hand curling behind him to massage the small of his back. There was a discomfort—a dull pain—but it was nothing he couldn't overcome. "I've felt worse."

"You should probably go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. You might be in bed for a while. Right now, I have to go pick up your sisters." The only way off the bed was the side Ichigo blocked. With a half-smirk, he climbed over him, standing once his feet touched the floor. He'd already prepared something to wear for the errand, and headed to where the clothes hung. The t-shirt he'd been wearing in bed was pulled upward and over his head.

Ichigo followed his movements, eyes flickering between the inked "6" on Grimmjow's lower back to the red marks near his shoulder. He was responsible for it all. Grimmjow heard the movement behind him, but he didn't realize Ichigo had left the bed until he felt the lips against the fingernail marks left behind. "Sorry," Ichigo whispered against the warm skin. His right hand lay on Grimmjow's shoulder. The left slid downward toward the tattoo.

Grimmjow grunted. "If you keep that up, your sisters will be upset when I don't show up." He turned around, staring down at the coy teen. "And you might end up in a bit more pain." His gaze dropped lower before rising again to meet Ichigo's now playful stare. "I don't like being tempted…"

"I'm not tempting you," Ichigo replied. Grimmjow's poker face was better than his and Ichigo found himself cracking a small smile. "Go," he sighed, pressing his hands to the firm chest. "I'll find a way to pass time."

Grimmjow's fingers threaded through the orange hair before cupping the back of Ichigo's head to pull him forward for a kiss. "Don't have fun without me," he growled, nibbling the other's bottom lip.

"Now you're teasing me…" Ichigo freed himself, stepping backwards to put distance between them. Grimmjow smirked, walking out of the bedroom. Ichigo allowed himself to drop the false pretenses. He grimaced, massaging his lower back. "Ishida _did_warn me," he groaned, leaving his room to head to for the bathroom.

**X**

After an hour of "me" time, Ichigo walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and slightly less pained. As he made his way downstairs, he reminded himself that he was alone until Grimmjow and his sisters returned; his dad would remain absent until tomorrow. He wandered into the kitchen to make himself a snack, planning to make friends with the couch and the television. Before he even made it a few steps out of the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Ichigo doubled back with a groan, setting down his plate and cup. He made his way to the front door, pausing with his hand on the doorknob so he could yawn. The door was pulled opened and his eyes widened. "Ichimaru…? Is there something wrong? Why…?"

A smiling Ichimaru Gin stood outside the Kurosaki home. He was appropriately bundled up against the winter weather; silver bangs peeked out from beneath a black ski cap. "I should be askin' _you _dat," Gin chuckled. "Di Roy and Nel-chan demanded I come out here. They were bot' ramblin' 'bout a spiritual awakening? Or… something was taken?" He shrugged. "No clue."

The smile on the man's face told Ichigo the man knew what had taken place; however possible, Gin knew. "How's the kid?" Ichigo huffed out, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ichimaru's eyebrows rose. "Wonderweiss? He's still da handful he was when he was created. Our dear Principal-san got tired of him an' handed him off ta Kana-chan." He shrugged.

Ichigo didn't want to hear that. His embarrassment gave way to irritation, and he scowled. He also realized this was no place for them to have any sort of discussions. Ichigo waved a hand absently, pointing towards the structure. "Come in…" He stepped back, giving Las Noches' vice-principal room to pass.

Ichimaru moved forward, but a strong grip on his arm kept him from entering the house. His head swiveled left to find the source and the man laughed. "Kuro… No. Isshin-san. It's been a while."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed rather than widened. There were some things that truly surprised him. Gin's familiar behavior toward his father brought on suspicion. With a tight frown, Isshin walked forward, pushing Ichigo into the house while pulling Gin in behind him. The silver-haired man excused himself as he closed the front door, almost tripping as he fought to remove his shoes at the entrance.

"Ichigo. Go to—"

"He should stay an' have a listen," Gin chuckled, interrupting the physician. "Don'cha agree, Kurosaki-kun?"

Isshin was a man good at controlling his emotions, sometimes. Today was a day where he stood at the edge of reason, torn between keeping his cool and screaming at the younger man. He'd left Ryuuken at Karakura General, deciding to spend some time with his son—maybe poke fun at him—only to find the unwelcome soul at his front door. Of course, all his plans had been ruined.

"This is concernin' yer son's education, y'know."

"He's not going to your University," Isshin ground out.

"Then why send him ta our school in da firs' place?"

"I… had no other choice."

"Really?" Ichimaru chuckled, a delicate eyebrow rising into a high arch.

"How…" Ichigo's voice broke into the adults' conversation. He had long since been forgotten. "How do you two know each other?"

"Yer ol' man worked at Shinou," Gin chirped. "He didn' tell ya? It's where he met Masaki-chan."

"Don't speak her name so casually!"

Ichigo's eyes widened then. He'd never seen his father have a genuine "outburst" before. "Dad…?"

Isshin closed his eyes, counting down from ten in his head. He opened them slowly, meeting Ichigo's confused glare. "It's like he says," he sighed, lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I… We—me and your mom—used to work at Shinou. We left after Masaki became pregnant with you."

"So… You knew about Aizen, and what he was capable of… and you _still_ sent me to Las Noches?_!_" Ichigo hadn't wanted to raise his voice, but he still ended up shouting.

"He gave his word not to touch you!" Isshin retaliated. "And I didn't want to tell you because I knew you wouldn't be able to stand by and do nothing." Ichigo averted his eyes, regretting his actions when his father grabbed him by the shoulders. "Ichigo—"

"It's like you said!" Ichigo snatched his arm away, fisting his hands at his sides. "I wanted him to stop what he was doing—"

"Don't you think they tried?_!_"

"Obviously not hard enough!"

"What makes you think you're so special—"

"Because I'm _your_ son!" Ichigo shot back. "And you taught me… to be strong, so I can protect what's important to me. Mom… gave her life protecting _me_. I would do the same for my sisters. I would do the same… for you. I became a part of his experiments to stop him from harming the friends I'd made."

Isshin's chest rose sharply, falling as he exhaled deeply. The soft laughter that followed surprised the teen, but Gin relaxed. He knew the worst of it was over. "I think we were all part of his experiment," Isshin drawled, tucking a hand behind his neck. "Aizen…" He shook his head. There were no pleasant words that could be used to describe Aizen Sousuke. "He's a master at manipulation. Who knows how long he's been stringing us along… forcing us into believing we were making our own decisions. We just played right into his hands, I'm sure." Isshin smiled tiredly at his son. "He got what he wanted."

Gin cleared his throat to remind the family he was still present and received twin glares.

"He's not going," Isshin stated.

At the same time: "You never gave me that information you promised," came from Ichigo.

Ichimaru raised his hand revealing a manila folder. No one asked where it came from. "So much happ'ned dat day, Kurosaki-kun, and this was forgotten. I decided ta kill a few birds wit' one stone and bring it wit' me. Sorry fer stirrin' up da past." He handed the object to Isshin, who reluctantly accepted it. Gin took the time to glance around. "Where's Jack-chan?" he hummed.

"He's with my sisters," Ichigo mumbled, his gaze fixed on the folder his father held. Within it was one of his many futures. Another future lay on his desk upstairs, in the form of the application information for Keio. Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling tired.

Gin noticed and decided he'd overstayed his welcome. "s' time ta go. Really sorry ta have disturbed ya."

They weren't too far from it, but Ichigo still offered to escort him to the door. Once back outside, he met the man's close-eyed gaze. "Are you going to visit Rangiku-san?"

The arched slits parted. Ichigo caught a pained look of remorse before the icy blue irises disappeared once again. "Nah," Gin drawled, tucking his hands into the pockets of his coat. "I hafta get back 'fore dat kid destroys da place. He hollers fer ya at times." He smiled.

Ichigo nodded, forcing a wry smile onto his face. He looked past the vice principal to the car parked on the side of the street in front of the Clinic. "Lulu with you?"

"Nah. I had ta leave him behind also. Ya left a big impression on us, y'know." Ichigo closed his eyes, accepting the affectionate tousle of his hair. He opened them and found Gin's back to him as the man walked away. "See ya 'round, Kurosaki-kun." Gin lifted his hand in a wave before he headed down to the waiting vehicle.

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, rubbing the exposed skin of his arms. He waited until the man had climbed back into his car before disappearing into the house.

Aaroniero tore his gaze away from the house's closed door to stare at the silver-haired driver. In the backseat, Nel held tight to Di Roy, strapped in by her own seatbelt. Gin looked at all his passengers before facing forward with a smile. '_This isn't why I can't see Rangiku, Kurosaki-kun_.' He turned the key, starting the car. '_But 's a nice enough excuse_.' The silver Nissan pulled off.

Isshin's newest location was the kitchen, and showed no signs of having heard or seen Ichigo when he passed by him to climb the stairs. He'd kept his secret for seventeen years and he wouldn't be saying anything more until Ichigo asked. Ichigo wouldn't ask. He changed out of his house clothes, pulling on a loose pair of dark blue denim jeans. A dark green shirt slid down over his upper body. Not quite a sweater, its three-quarter sleeves clung to his arms down past his elbows. Ichigo grabbed his phone on the way out of his bedroom, sending a quick message to Grimmjow as he headed down the stairs.

_I feel fine, so I'm heading out.  
Gonna visit Inoue._

The reply came after he'd told his father he was leaving and exited the house.

**Grimmjow**  
_Your dad can fix your arm  
when Ulquiorra breaks it._

Ichigo smirked, sending his reply:

_I'll try not to let that happen.  
You'll comfort me, won'cha?  
Like I did for you._

**Grimmjow**  
_I didn't ask you to.  
Karin said to tell you I  
belong to them right now.  
Ja._

Ichigo closed his phone with a smile, setting his thoughts back on his destination. He'd been dragged to Inoue's apartment approximately three times, courtesy of Tatsuki. Because of those three times, the path was etched into his memory. Ichigo found himself staring up at the apartment complex, his warm breath creating a cloud of condensed air as he exhaled deeply. There was a reason why he was here, and it meant engaging both Inoue _and _Ulquiorra. Petty differences had to be put aside.

The Universe loved gambling with him, and a second, very familiar figure appeared beside him. "I offered to do some shopping," Ulquiorra stated in his monotonous tone. "Because I wanted to do the cooking."

Ichigo couldn't help the smirk that crept onto his face. "Has she gotten any better?"

"Only when Menoly was hanging around her. I want to hide the cheese… and butter," Ulquiorra sighed. "It won't do any good, though. She'll assume there's no more and buy some. And, depending on the meal, both are a necessary ingredient. Not condiments."

Ichigo couldn't hold it in, and laughed. Ulquiorra lifted his head, a faint smile tugging at his lips. The moment passed and a silence settled that both of them hurried to dismiss.

"Listen—"

"About my behavior—"

Ichigo grinned and freed his right hand from the pocket of his jacket, extending it to the brunet. "Grimmjow said not to come back with my arm broken."

"That was jealousy on my part," Ulquiorra admitted, adjusting the bag he held so that he was able to clasp Ichigo's hand. The firm shake signaled their truce. "We were both in a bad place at that time." He glanced up at the second floor of the building and smiled inwardly as the curtains of a particular apartment window shifted, closing. "Let's go inside." Their hands slid apart and Ulquiorra led the way inside and up the stairs.

Inoue was waiting for them outside, a warm smile on her face. "Kurosaki-kun!" she chirped. "I was worried I wouldn't see you this Winter Break." Ulquiorra kept walking, but Inoue wouldn't let him pass so easily. A gentle hand was placed against his chest, stopping him. Ichigo wondered if he had the same look in his eyes around Grimmjow as Inoue was currently displaying. Her brown eyes were alight with emotions, their warmth directed at the ebony-haired teen. The couple seemed to remember their guest, both glancing his way.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders with a grin. "Don't mind me."

"Come in," Inoue giggled, her hand sliding away from Ulquiorra's chest. She hurried over to stand behind Ichigo, ushering him into the apartment.

It wasn't quite as large as his own home, but it was meant for only one person. It was also more furnished than he last remembered it, but he was still able to move with more ease. Ichigo remembered his shoes as he was propelled across the room to a forest green couch. "What happened to the bean bag chairs?"

"Oh!" Inoue pressed her fingertips together, smiling above them. "Do you want one? I still have them."

Ichigo shook his head, smiling wryly as he lowered himself onto the sofa's cushion. "I'm good."

"I'll get started on lunch," Ulquiorra stated. He set the paper bag down, removing his coat, revealing an ocean blue, zippered sweater; a V-neck line was visible beneath it. He picked the bag back up, disappearing toward the kitchen.

Inoue headed for the other side of the couch, tucking her hands beneath her to keep her skirt flat as she took a seat. There was nothing to be revealed—black leggings contrasted against the blue skirt—but it was an action of habit. She slid them out, folding them in her lap. "I really thought we wouldn't be seeing each other over the break." A gentle smile.

"I'm sure Tatsuki wouldn't have let that happen, but I came here… to talk. With you and Ulquiorra." Ichigo glanced at the kitchen before turning back to the smiling girl. "I'm at a… crossroads. After Christmas is New Years. After New Years…"

"We're meant to start school again," Inoue finished, already understanding his predicament.

"At this point in time, if I can get into Keio, it'd be a miracle…"

Inoue shook her head fervently, revealing a pouting frown when she stopped. "That's not true. Your dad's not forcing you. I don't think he would mind if you _didn't_go to a University."

Ichigo was sure his old man _would_ mind, but kept the thought to himself. "Where are you going?" he questioned, clasping his hands to stare at them.

"Tokyo University."

Ichigo chuckled softly. "Todai, of course. You'll be there with Ishida."

"Yeah," Inoue giggled. "And Ulquiorra-kun."

Ichigo lifted his head, wide eyes locked on the bright-eyed girl. "Ulqui…?" He glanced towards the kitchen. "He is…? Can he…?"

"He will try his hardest."

Ulquiorra, realizing his presence was needed, turned the stove down to its lowest setting, wiping his hands in the plain white apron he wore. Not a single stain marred it. He left the kitchen, joining the pair. Ulquiorra took a seat upon the arm of the couch on Orihime's side. She smiled up at him.

"You're going to Tokyo U, right?"

Ulquiorra nodded wordlessly at Ichigo's question.

"Are you allowed to?" Ichigo didn't think he'd shouted the question, but his voice _had_risen a notch. "Why Tokyo U? Is it because of… Inoue?"

"I'm doing it for _me_," Ulquiorra stated coldly, the iciness creeping into his tone without his consent. His emerald green eyes narrowed. "Because _I_want to remain with the one person that understood me—that made me… understand me." Inoue smiled at what could very well be classified as a love declaration.

Ichigo unclasped his hands, digging his fingers into his hair. "I don't know what to do," he admitted in a groan.

Inoue leaned forward, placing both hands gently on a jean-clad thigh. He didn't flinch from her touch. "Don't force it." Behind her, Ulquiorra rose, heading back to tend to the pot he'd left in the kitchen. "I don't know what else to tell you," Inoue sighed. "What do you want for you?"

"Grimmjow," Ichigo whispered from behind his hands. He'd lowered them so they were covering his face. "I know me, but Grimmjow turns everything upside-down, while at the same time… makes it all worth it." He closed his eyes. "He'd call me a girl if he could hear me now."

Orihime giggled, "I should take offense, but it's Grimmjow-kun, so… what can I do?" Ichigo laughed, the sound muffled by his hands. "Enjoy everything now, Kurosaki-kun, because you still have a few more months before you have to make that final decision." Inoue leaned in, taking and lowering Ichigo's hands from his face. Her nose bumped his, her eyes shining with mirth.

Ichigo was more worried about Ulquiorra's jealousy—he'd seen it firsthand—than if Orihime kissed him.

"When you first showed up at Karakura High," she began, a wistful look creeping onto her face. "I was attracted to you." Ichigo looked remotely surprised. "I found your individuality refreshing. Everyone at that school was unique and individual—" Inoue's smile brightened as she recalled her last encounter with Chizuru; even Ryo had her ways. "—but yours was something different. A strength. I thought I _liked_you, so when I came to Las Noches, it hurt to see you getting so close to Grimmjow-kun. But then I realized that I was angry at myself for not being able to protect you like I vowed I would."

"Sorry," Ichigo mumbled, his eyes never leaving Inoue's. Somehow, it was like he was seeing her in a different light. "It was a learning experience for all of us."

Inoue pulled back, eyes curving high as she smiled brightly. "I'm still attracted to you," she exhaled softly, her eyes roving over his face, admiring the wrinkle that formed in reaction to her close scrutiny. "There's no more hurt, just jealousy. Maybe… maybe there's a way I can be turned into a man, so you can—Ah!" Orihime laughed, rubbing the side of her head where Ichigo had lightly clouted her.

"Don't joke like that!" He'd definitely shouted then.

"And she seems to have forgotten that I'm right here." Ulquiorra's sharp voice cut through their moment as he appeared in front of the couch.

The two orange-haired figures pulled farther apart, Inoue smiling innocently up at the expressionless brunet. "We can all see you. Tell me, Ulqui-chan. Would you still love me if I was a male?"

Ulquiorra ignored the nickname and sank gracefully to one knee in front of the girl. He reached out, placing a hand to her chest. Inoue blushed, knowing immediately what his answer was. _It is the heart that matters._

Ichigo cleared his throat, already standing. "I think—"

"Stay for lunch," Ulquiorra offered, never breaking Inoue's gaze.

"Okay." Ichigo knew better than to question him.

**X**

At the end of the meal, Inoue decided to do the dishes, leaving Ichigo with Ulquiorra. Ichigo felt he had imposed enough and stated he was leaving. Both boys walked to the door, the brunet reaching for the handle to open it.

"Don't be a stranger, Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue called out from the kitchen.

"I don't think they'll let me near Tokyo U," Ichigo spoke, loud enough for her to hear. "But we can still see each other back in school." Inoue's soft laughter floated back out to them. Ichigo then turned his attention to the quiet brunet that was holding the door open for him, studying him. He still couldn't see what Inoue had—not that he wanted to, in _that_ sense—but there _was _something with a heart beneath the frigid exterior. He clapped a hand to Ulquiorra's shoulder. "Good luck."

"You as well," Ulquiorra returned.

Ichigo smirked. The door closed behind him and he headed down the stairs, back to the street. He had no intention of going home just yet, which left only one other place.

**x x x**

"Yoruichi-san's out right now," Urahara explained as he set a cup down on the table in front of the teen.

Ichigo nodded solemnly, turning the small cup several times before curling his fingers around its warm body. He released it immediately afterward, lifting his head to find worried gray eyes staring down at him.

"Forgive me for saying this, Kurosaki-san." Urahara smiled when the boy instinctively frowned. "There are no secrets between Uryuu-kun and myself. If you're up to it, given what may or may not have taken place… the dojo is available for use."

The pain had long since been forgotten, which probably classified him as 'up to it'. Ichigo liked to have a sparring partner, but he also knew Urahara's in-home dojo had the proper equipment that allowed for solo training. "'Kay," he mumbled.

Urahara smiled widely, touching his closed fan to his cheek. "Good. You know where it is, and your gi is labeled. I've kept my customer waiting long enough," he added in a whisper, wiggling his fingers in a wave as he slipped out the door.

Ichigo lifted the cup to his lips, taking a sip of the hot liquid. The warmth traveled through his body, adding fuel for his upcoming session. He finished his tea before standing and walking out of the room. After finding his labeled gi in the small storage space—he quickly changed in there also—Ichigo padded down the hallway, ignoring the chill of the wooden floor his socks couldn't keep out. He arrived at the dojo and slid the door open, immediately freezing, unable to unhook his fingers from the notched handle. The room was already occupied with a half-naked figure. The '6' tattoo and electric blue hair told him scores.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez turned, a lazy smirk on his face. The top portion of his gi was off his shoulders, hanging down around his hips. It was securely held in place thanks to the cloth belt tied around his waist. "Yo, shinigami. I've missed this. Hope you're ready."

"Why are you here?" Ichigo questioned, mechanically stepping into the room. The door slid shut behind him.

"I'm here to try and break this nasty habit of yours where you come running here after you leave the house." Grimmjow crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Three weeks and I've already figured it out. You only leave the house if something's bothering you, and you always end up _here_."

"Really?" Ichigo mumbled, an eyebrow rising.

Grimmjow dropped his arms, sauntering over at an unhurried pace. He didn't stop until he had Ichigo backed against the wall. "That day you got shit-faced and I had to come get you. Yesterday, when you were nervous about…" He trailed off. Ichigo's cheeks colored, but his glare remained. Grimmjow continued, "Today. What happened today?"

"Nothing," Ichigo sighed, looking away. As always, he never heard Grimmjow move, and strong fingers grasped his chin, turning his head back. He was forced to look into the glowering blue eyes.

"I thought we weren't lyin' anymore," Grimmjow muttered.

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it shut almost immediately, closing his eyes. "Are you going to stay with me?" he finally questioned.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes with a frustrated scoff. "You're still goin' on 'bout that?"

Ichigo opened his eyes. "If I stay in Karakura and attend University nearby…"

"Is that what you want?" Grimmjow's voice was softer, one of a few signs that he was being serious.

"I don't know… I don't know! The only thing I know…" Ichigo lifted his hand, prying the fingers from his chin. He twined his own fingers with the long digits, bringing both his and Grimmjow's hands up to kiss Grimmjow's knuckles, relaying his message wordlessly.

"How can you be so fuckin' vanilla," Grimmjow scoffed. Since his right hand was being held captive, he used the left one to cup the back of Ichigo's head, bringing him forward. There was a soft pressure to his closed eyelid before Grimmjow's lips traveled downward. Ichigo's fingers dug into the back of Grimmjow's hand as he squeezed tightly. His heart felt like it was ready to burst. Grimmjow's lips claimed his, seeking no entry. A gentle, close-mouthed kiss ensued.

"That was pretty 'vanilla'," Ichigo pointed out with a laugh after they'd separated.

"Shut up and let's get this over with. This is what you came here for, right?" Grimmjow extracted himself from Ichigo's hold, walking backwards to put some distance between them. "Or are you not up to it?" He fell into a fighting stance, waiting for his opponent.

Ichigo joined him in the center of the floor. He no longer felt the pain that had been present in his lower back when he awoke several hours ago. '_And I did come here looking to train…_' Ichigo smirked as he mirrored Grimmjow's stance. "You're not going to go easy on me, are you?"

"Never." Grimmjow grinned, incisors visible.

** X**

Ichigo never made it to dinner that evening. He did, however, manage to keep up a decent conversation with Grimmjow as they walked back to the house from Urahara Shoten.

Yuzu collected Grimmjow after he cleaned up first, leaving Ichigo by himself upstairs. Karin was the one that went to retrieve her brother when time continued to tick by. "If you go, we'll be waiting forever," she tossed back at Grimmjow before ducking around the corner. She climbed the stairs to the second floor and noticed that the bathroom was unoccupied, as the door was ajar. '_He's in his room_.' Quietly, Karin pushed open her brother's bedroom door. She smiled at the sight that greeted her.

Ichigo was stretched out on the bed, the towel he'd been using to dry his hair on the floor, having fallen from his hand. She entered, softly excusing herself, and walked across the room to the bed. Bending, she picked up the towel, folding it over her arms, and straightened up. "We're all happy for you, Ichi-nii," Karin whispered. "But that doesn't mean you need to tire yourself out having fun." With a grin, the young brunette walked out of the room, closing the door as quietly as she had opened it.

Yuzu shot her sister a questioning glance after Karin entered the kitchen.

"He's sleeping." Karin faced Grimmjow, saw his smirk, and knew immediately that he was the cause of their brother's exhaustion. She tried not to let her mind _wander_ as she took her seat at the table. Isshin had been called to assist at the hospital, so it was just the three of them eating.

**X**

Grimmjow shook his head as he stared down at the orange-haired figure lying on his side. "I said it once already. Only an idiot tires himself out." Ichigo's response was a soft moan as he rolled over so his back was facing the wall. With a scoff, Grimmjow climbed into the already-occupied bed, trying not to jostle the other teen as he did so. Almost immediately, Ichigo curled against his side. Grimmjow closed his eyes, using the sound of Ichigo's soft, even breathing to help lull himself to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter thirty-four  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** R / NC-17  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes: **Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

* * *

December 22nd rolled around and Ichigo still couldn't decide which college to attend. Knees drawn up to his chest, he hunched over them while seated on the couch, watching Grimmjow and the twins put the finishing touches of decoration on the tall Christmas tree. He smiled at the picture they all painted, his thoughts of school soon wandering away from him.

"Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo blinked himself back to reality, sitting up straight on the couch. Karin waved at him before indicating to the object Yuzu held carefully with both hands; the star meant for the top of the tree. Ichigo scoffed, "Grimmjow's standing right there. Get him to lift you up. You're not that small anymore, y'know."

The twins shared a look, rolling their eyes at their brother's naivety, before turning back around to grin at him. "Please, onii-chan," Yuzu pleaded, wiggling the decoration at him.

With a frustrated sigh, Ichigo pushed himself up off the couch. He took his time covering the short distance to the decorated tree, and took the star from Yuzu. He reached up, placing the final decoration on the highest bough. As Ichigo brought his hand down, Grimmjow's hand came up, cupping his face so they both stared at each other. The twins were nearby, so Grimmjow had to remember to keep the kiss chase. "Look up," he whispered against the younger teen's parted lips.

Ichigo didn't want to break the hypnotic blue-eyed gaze, but he did as he was told. A sprig of mistletoe hung from the ceiling. He rolled his eyes. "Karin—"

"Our turn." Karin squeezed between the teens, pushing her brother back. She shot him a quick glare—"and I don't appreciate that you immediate assume _I'm_ the culprit"—before smiling up at their guest. Grimmjow smirked, leaning down when the brunette stretched her arms upward. Soft lips pressed against his right cheek. Yuzu was next, but she wanted to be lifted. Grimmjow laughed as he picked up the young girl and a kiss was placed to the tip of his nose.

Once her feet were back on the floor, Yuzu faced her brother. "Your turn," she giggled. Ichigo sank to one knee, wrapping his arms around his sisters as they both assaulted him with kisses. "Play nice," Yuzu teased as her sister proceeded to drag her upstairs.

"What's your definition of 'nice'?" Grimmjow called after the twins. He received a punch to his arm and grinned at the overprotective brother. "Want another one?"

"Daddy wants one!"

Grimmjow's grin was replaced with a disturbed, almost sickly look, and he took several quick steps back so he was no longer beneath the mistletoe. The physician laughed loudly, his large hand coming down on the teen's shoulder to keep him from escaping "Kidding! Ichigo, I need you to run to Urahara's to pick something up for me."

Ichigo wanted to argue, but he bit his tongue, replying with a forced 'okay'. "Grimmjow—"

"Stays with me," Isshin chuckled, squeezing the teen's shoulder. "This will be our bonding time." Grimmjow didn't care who saw the fear in his eyes, he did _not_ want to be left alone with Kurosaki Isshin.

Ichigo smirked and brushed past his father. He reached, patting Grimmjow's free shoulder with a smirk. "Have fun."

Grimmjow's fingers twitched to grab him, but Isshin's hand became a bit heavier and he tried not to tremble beneath it. The front door closed and he was spun around, Isshin's other hand coming down on his free shoulder. The physician grinned widely. "Let's get to know each other."

**X X X**

Ichigo pushed back the fur-lined hood of the thick jacket he'd worn for the trip to Urahara Shoten. There was no one outside to greet him and he walked up to the building without interruption, climbing the two steps to the outside platform hallway. He was sure Urahara already knew he was here, but he still knocked out of courtesy before sliding open the door. "Hello," Ichigo muttered as he stepped out of his sneakers and closed the door behind of himself. The building's layout was as familiar as his own home, so it was no trouble finding the room where Urahara entertained his guests. He reached for the handle, stalling in pulling the door open after hearing voices from within. Ichigo let his hand fall back to his side, tentatively calling out, "Urahara?"

One of the hushed voices grew more excited, and rushing footsteps could be heard getting closer; the door was suddenly thrown open, slamming against its frame. Ichigo was propelled backwards from the force of something small and clingy. His first thought was 'Di Roy', but he knew there was no way that was possible. "Ri." Ichigo grinned. "You're back in town."

"I can't believe what Renji did to you! I'm sorry he's such an idiot..."

Ichigo was at the stage where hearing the redhead's name no longer made him cringe. "Ririn. That ended years ago." He placed his hands to the girl's shoulders, easing her away so he could study her. She hadn't changed much at all—the same bowl-cut hairstyle. Her striking blue eyes _did_ seem more sharp and in tuned with the world.

"I know," Ririn sighed, hanging her head. "I yelled at him back then, too. He could've done it... better."

"I think he was smart enough with his actions." Urahara jumped into the conversation as he joined the teens in the hallway. He smiled at Ichigo from beneath his bucket hat. "His actions proved to have benefited them both, would you say, Kurosaki?"

Ririn shifted her gaze between the two, her eyes narrowing at the small smile tugging at Ichigo's lips; it almost looked shy.

Urahara smiled widely at her, lifting his fan to his face. The shop owner knew exactly why Ichigo was here—why his father had sent him, but there was no telling the next time Ichigo would see his old friends. '_Maybe he doesn't need to know the horrible secrets hidden within Shinou_.' Urahara's smile widened into a grin.

"That looks painful..." Ichigo muttered, staring at the man's face.

"I'm just happy!" Urahara crowed, waggling his fan. "I'm not going to be the party pooper and say 'we need to have a talk', which we don't," he hurriedly added with a laugh when Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "It's been a while for you kids, so you should go out and enjoy yourselves!"

Ririn was immediately latched onto Ichigo's back, her legs wrapped around his waist. "He's right, for once," she laughed. Urahara didn't look put out by the quip made on his person. "And the Kuchikis are having a Christmas party tonight," Ririn added.

Ichigo tilted his head to stare at her. "You're invited?"

"_We're_ invited," Ririn corrected with a grin, tightening her knees. Ichigo ducked his head, but Urahara knew he was happy.

The shop owner ushered the kids out, pulling Ririn down before they walked outside, and waved from the front steps. He dropped his hand, tucking it away in the sleeve of his top. "Sorry, Isshin."

**X X X**

The duo started in Karakura, visiting most of the old hangouts, before moving into the white-walled part of town. Before they knew it, their video game battles in Seireitei drew to an end, and at dusk, they were heading out of the mega mall. Ririn stood by, hands on her hips, and watched and waited as Ichigo made a cal. Despite his rough tone of voice as he argued with the person on the other end of the line, she could see he was happy nonetheless. He'd been happy with Renji, but this side of him was nothing she'd ever seen before. A smile crept onto her face, vanishing immediately after her childhood friend looked her way.

"Well?" Ririn drawled.

Ichigo didn't bother hiding his smirk. "He said he didn't want to come and hang out with prissy Shinou snobs. But then I mentioned that Renji would be there... _without_ Hisagi, and he said he'll be there."

Ririn mirrored his smirk, shaking her head. "You really have changed, Ichigo. Come on!" Linking her arm with hi, she paraded Ichigo along to the sedan waiting for them.

After arriving at the well-know, almost infamous mansion, Ichigo told Ririn to go on ahead—he would wait for Grimmjow. "To make a grand entrance," the blonde giggled, waving as she ducked inside the open door.

Ichigo wandered down into the lush, oversized front yard, and to one of the lawn sets. The Kuchiki manor was basically enclosed without walls similar to those at Shinou, with a space large enough for two huge gates. He took a seat, stretching out his legs to cross them at the ankles. After ten minutes of waiting and not moving, he was forced to zip up his jacket and pull the fur-lined hood up over his head, so he could burrow into the thick material. He hadn't known the other's previous location, so there was no telling how long it would take before Grimmjow arrived. Another ten minutes passed before his phone vibrated against his hand, which was tucked away in the pocket of his jacket for warmth. He pulled it out and checked the new mail: _C'mere_.

Ichigo smirked and stood from the lawn chair, carefully stepping across the stones laid down for a path as to not break a blade of grass. After making his way down the walk, he peeked around the corner. A soft laugh escaped. The tall figure leaning against the wall glowered at him. "Scared of the rich and famous?" Ichigo teased.

Grimmjow's glare deepened. "I'm only here because of you," he spat. "This was also a good excuse to escape your dad. And I'm not staying the whole night, so you better make up a damn good excuse for us to get out of here."

Ichigo stepped out onto the sidewalk, shuffling closer until he was standing in front of Grimmjow. "So I should tell them we're leaving early to _sleep_ together?"

Grimmjow's frown reverted into a smirk. "'s fine by me."

Ichigo shook his head. "Let's go inside," he scoffed, turning away. Grimmjow fell in step beside him, scowling all the way up to the mansion. As the butler opened the door, Ichigo took a deep breath. The last time he saw most of these individuals was almost two years ago, and he hadn't left on the best note. There was another butler to lead them to where the party event was taking place. As they passed the grand staircase, Ichigo happened to glance up to the second floor. He slowed to a halt, studying the figure standing at the top of the staircase. His face lip up in a grin. "Byakuya!"

The slender man started down the stairs, speaking only after arriving at the bottom. "Your respect for your elders seems to have worsened," Byakuya stated, absently tossing his lengthy black hair over his shoulder. The action was followed by him sweeping his gaze over the Las Noches citizen. "Aren't you going to introduce your _friend_?"

Grimmjow's brow developed more creases as his scowl deepened. "Grimmjow," Ichigo said, glancing at his lover. "He doesn't like it when I call him 'boyfriend'. Rukia called him my 'beau'."

"Please," Byakuya huffed. "Don't use 'beau'. He's your partner, then."

Ichigo grinned, unconsciously moving closer to Grimmjow's side as he introduced his former Shinou instructor. Grimmjow nodded his head in respect. "Smile," Ichigo whispered. "Grimmjow—"

"This isn't my scene," Grimmjow growled softly.

"I'm sure Rukia will understand if you have to leave early," Byakuya interjected. "I think I overheard someone saying the party was actually going to last until the new day, so even _I_ will understand if you have to leave early. I'll actually offer a chauffeur to ensure you make it home safely. Rukia... will be happy that you stopped by before leaving again."

Ichigo glared up at Grimmjow, but the brown eyes pleaded for him to stay. "Fine," Grimmjow snapped, tossing his head arrogantly.

Byakuya smirked before moving ahead. "Come," he ordered calmly.

The teens followed the lithe man without argument. Ichigo sought Grimmjow's hand just outside the large double doors; some of his tension ebbed away when the other squeezed back instead of snatching his hand away. The doors were opened and the Kuchiki master entered first.

"Brother," Rukia greeted him, bowing her head. Her eyes widened after her brother-in-law stepped to the side. "Ichigo!" she exclaimed.

Grimmjow barely had time to prepare himself before he was swarmed along with Ichigo. The orange-haired teen laughed sheepishly, his free hand tucked behind his head as he tried to give everyone his attention. Some of the faces were familiar, but he was terrible at remembering names. He never would have believed he'd made such a last impression on any of them.

Tiny hands took his after he lowered it and Ichigo was glad Grimmjow still held his other hand; it prevented him from lifted the tiny girl into the air. "Momo!" Hinamori Momo blushed, but her bright smile never waned. Where there was a Momo... Ichigo didn't have to look far. The demure blond stepped forward and reached out to place a hand to his shoulder.

"It's been a while, Kursaki," Izuru stated, the happiness there in his expression.

"It has," Ichigo laughed, reaching up to cover Kira's hand with his. "I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch."

"We'll exchange numbers before you leave," Kira told him with a small smile.

It was Hinamori—being of perfect height—that noticed Ichigo's hand was wrapped in someone else's. She followed the arm back up and was met with a bright blue-eyed glare. Her shock was obvious, but it quickly gave way to her beaming smile. "Hello," she chirped, redirecting the attention from Ichigo to the newcomer.

Ichigo laughed as Grimmjow's scowl deepened. "This is Grimmjow. He looks like that, but he's actually shy. He's also... Well, he's here with me." A collective, understanding murmur ran through the crowd and Ichigo found himself blushing.

Rukia wormed her way through the packed bodies, waving her arms. "Alright, let's break it up. We have a party that needs to be finished." She winked up at Ichigo. "And you have presents to collect." Ichigo agreed with a wide grin, dragging Grimmjow along with him into the crowd.

**X X X**

Ririn didn't stay long—she had to get back to her brother—but she enjoyed the time that she was able to spend with everyone. Rukia understood most families wanted to spend time together on Christmas—_"This was the only day that worked," she sighed, lifting her shoulders in a dainty shrug_.

After an hour, Grimmjow felt his patience start to wear thin. A few people attempted to draw him into conversation, but after receiving one-syllabic and monotonous replies, they gave up, and he was left to glower from the corner.

Hinamori was not to be deterred, and she also had a question for their guest. She approached Grimmjow, a bright smile her weapon of choice. She mentally brushed away his glare and stopped before the tall figure. "Kurosaki-kun did the same thing when he first arrived at Shinou—he glared at _everything_, and kept his distance. Maybe you two were drawn together because you're so similar." Grimmjow arched an eyebrow when the girl's expression suddenly fell. "It was terrible, how Renji ended their relation—"

"Stop," Grimmjow spat. He didn't want to hear anything about the redhead. He hadn't seen hide nor ponytail of him since arriving, and couldn't help wondering if he'd been tricked into coming to this party.

Hinamori noticed his wandering gaze and smiled. "Renji was here, but he had to leave, per Yumichika's demands," she giggled. Grimmjow didn't know a Yumichika and he didn't give a damn about Renji's whereabouts either. As with everyone that approached him, the silence finally settled, and he wouldn't dream of breaking it.

Hinamori, of course, proved she wasn't the same as everyone. When she met his gaze again, her expression was somber; Grimmjow couldn't keep up with her constantly changing emotions. "I..." she started, breathing out deeply, "I have a question, if you don't mind. Aizen—"

"He's still the same sick fuck he was when he worked at Shinou," Grimmjow interrupted. "If you heard all the rumors, he finally managed to succeed."

Hinamori's brown eyes widened, the shimmer of unshed tears obvious in them. "But that's a subject even _we're_ not allowed to touch."

"That's why he created Las Noches. A place where no one would care what went on behind the world. He collected us... used us..."

"I looked up to him..." Hinamori whispered, her voice trembling with the tears she held at bay. "I wanted to take at least one of his courses, but then... he left." She released a shuddering breath. "I didn't want to believe it, but that student from Las Noches that we received... he tells stories to those who'll listen."

Grimmjow clicked his tongue in distaste. "That l'il shit doesn't know when to shut up," he scoffed. Hinamori wrung her hands together and Grimmjow scowled, reaching down to snatch one of her hands into his to keep her from reddening her skin any further. His bruising grip didn't help the situation any. "_Don't_ try to sympathize with him. Take it from me and that bastard... Aizen would run you through without blinking and keep going, flicking your blood off his fingers. Every_thing_—_everyone_ is a useful tool for him. Kurosaki..."

Hinamori gasped, completely breaching Grimmjow's personal space. "What happened...?"

Grimmjow looked away and found several questioning stares directed their way. He sighed and dug around in the pocket of his jacket. Someone had given him a pack of tissues earlier. With his one hand being squeezed tightly, he ripped open the packet with his teeth, holding it out to the girl. Hinamori stared at the pack, blinking in surprise. Her lips curled upward and she couldn't stop the soft laugh that tumbled through them. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Take 'em," he muttered. She released his hand, accepting the tissues.

"Thank you... for this—" Hinamori lifted the small packet with a smile, "and for being honest. I really looked up to him, but... I'll try to get over him." Her smile widened into a grin. "Maybe I'll idolize you."

Cerulean blue eyes wide, Grimmjow took a cautionary step away from the girl. "I'm just as bad... worse, even."

Hinamori shook her head, advancing. "No. You can teach me how to survive a street brawl."

Grimmjow was stunned to silence before he tilted his head and barked out a laugh. Hinamori giggled along.

Kira finally relaxed under Ichigo's hand. He'd been ready to charge in, metaphorical guns blazing, and rescue his girlfriend if necessary. "Told ya," Ichigo tossed at him, removing his hand from the blond's shoulder. "Actually... we should probably intervene. I'm getting jealous."

Izuru showed him a brief smile before shaking his head.

**X X X**

"You're staring too hard," a voice drawled above him.

Ichigo had felt the presence at his side for some time now, but chose to ignore it. Looking away from where Grimmjow had gathered a crowd of willing listeners, he smirked up at the redhead that stood beside him. "I was wondering if you'd planned to show your face before I left. He looked away for a second before meeting Renji's eyes again. "I actually didn't want to leave without seeing you tonight."

Renji groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "A less faithful guy would take that as an invitation." He cracked open one eye, grinning down at the shorter teen. "But we're both faithful, aren't we?"

"Except when mistletoe is involved," a new voice sang. Rukia stood before them, the offending plant in hand. With a grin, she lifted it above her head. Renji and Ichigo exchanged an eye-rolling glance before swooping down on the brunette.

Everyone's attention was momentarily drawn to the trio as they laughed over their own antics; only one didn't look away. Hinamori quickly looked up at Grimmjow and bit back her giggle at the obvious scowl of displeasure on his face. She lightly touched his forearm, smiling brightly when he glared at her instead. Hinamori coerced him into escorting her to the refreshment table, not wanting to discuss Ichigo's semi-personal life in front of others.

"You have every right to be overprotective, but they got that close to him in record time. _I'm_ not even on the same level as they are."

Grimmjow kept his '_he's mine_' to himself, grunting softly in response. Hinamori giggled, "Don't worry. You're on a different level than all of us. He couldn't stop staring at you the entire time we talked. You have a deeper connection."

"I'm in him deeper than they are?" Grimmjow grinned as the tips of the girl's ears burned red. Hinamori turned and pushed a half-filled cup of punch at his chest. Grimmjow accepted it, prying the second cup from her fingers. "Pour another," he ordered, nodding back at the small group; back at Kira, who didn't hide the fact that he'd been openly staring. Hinamori's blush spread to her cheeks, but only a light dusting of shy pink.

**X**

Ichigo called it quits when one o'clock rolled around. He made polite rounds, collecting physical gifts as well as the verbal ones that wished him well.

Hinamori had to stop herself from walking them to the front door, leaving the task to their hostess. "I'm sorry I don't have a present," the brunette apologized, clasping her hands together before herself, "Especially after you gave me one." Grimmjow snorted. Hinamori smiled, "I'll make sure to get you something for the new years."

"Strawberry-flavored condoms," Rukia drawled as she walked away to ready the car for them.

Ichigo sputtered in protest, glaring after her.

Grimmjow nodded at Hinamori with a lecherous grin. "That's what I want."

The brunette squeaked in protect, her face bright red. Ichigo turned back around to punch Grimmjow in the arm. "Stop harassing her!"

"I have to pick on somebody," Grimmjow scoffed, flexing his abused arm. He glanced at the girl, now acting shy despite the conversations they'd had earlier. He moved until he was in her personal space, leaning down to cup her chin between his rough fingers. With a grin, Grimmjow bypassed her cheek, whispering in her ear. Hinamori's eyes widened and she made the mistake of glancing at the quiet blond standing just over her shoulder. Her face lit up like a Christmas ornament. Grimmjow laughed as she used both hands, pressed firmly against his chest, to push him away. Despite her blush, she was still grinning.

"Glad to see you made a friend," Ichigo sighed as he slipped his hand around the crook of Grimmjow's elbow, tugging to tell him it was time to start moving.

As it was her tendency, Rukia popped up, hands clasped demurely behind her back. "I'm sure you could make more if you stayed," she chirped. Having passed the grand staircase, the front door was visible, along with a familiar red ponytail. Renji was also leaving, and had just finished pulling on his jacket.

Grimmjow looked away from the redhead's back and down to her. The remnants of the grin he shared with Hinamori lingered, but his amusement had already waned. "You're a trickster," he muttered. "I can talk with you, but..." He shrugged, unable to express his thoughts. "And... I don't think I'm ready to make too many friends right now."

Renji glanced their way before stepping out. He smirked, nodding his head in acknowledgement, before disappearing through the open door. He grinned after spotting the familiar car at the end of the walk, idling in the street. The tinted window of the driver's side rolled down, revealing a bored Hisagi, a lit cigarette between his lips. Ichigo couldn't help but watch their interaction and think that maybe he wasn't what Renji needed after all. Once Renji was in the car, Hisagi took notice of him in the open doorway. The young man lifted his fingers in mock salute. Ichigo nodded distractedly.

"Your bags are already in the car," Rukia announced, drawing Ichigo's attention back to her. Her smile softened "It's always nice seeing you, Ichigo." She turned her smile on Grimmjow. "Don't give up too soon. I think we'll make good friends."

Grimmjow hummed, distracted now that he'd been presented with his freedom. He left first once a sedan took the place of the sports car. Ichigo exchanged one last hug with his old friend before following after the older teen. Grimmjow kept to his side of the sedan and Ichigo to his; both remained quiet for the entire drive back to Karakura.

Ichigo thanked the chauffeur before closing the car door, heading away from the vehicle. He stopped at the end of the walkway, watching as Grimmjow pulled out a spare set of keys—one for the main house and even one for the clinic—and knew he would be ridiculed for the dopey grin he probably wore, if it could be seen in the dark. It was hard not to compare Grimmjow to Renji, since they were the only two he'd ever dated, but Grimmjow had long since surpassed his former rival. Ichigo shook his head and hurried up the walk when he was hissed at to do so. The house was quiet when they entered and locked up, and they tried to keep it that way as they climbed the stairs.

"Is it still early enough to sleep together?" Ichigo questioned softly once closed off in the safety of his room.

"Considering that I'm turning down that offer, I might be getting sick, since I'm obviously not in my right mind..." Grimmjow pulled his top off, draping it over the back of the chair. "But we still have another two weeks—I'm sure we can find time." He pulled on a gray Henley, dropping his hands to tie the strings of the black sweatpants he wore. "Even if we have to go to a love hotel because of your family..." Grimmjow caught Ichigo's fist before it connected with his upper arm. He gave it a brief squeeze before pulling the younger teen against his body. "Stop hitting me," he growled.

Ichigo resisted the urge to kiss him, not wanting to start something that would leave them even more fatigued when forced to wake. He took his hand back and finished dressing for bed. Grimmjow climbed in first, taking his rightful place with his back against the wall. Ichigo crawled in after him, curling up to the muscular frame. Grimmjow muttered beneath his breath—Ichigo grinned after hearing 'vanilla'—before draping an arm over the slender waist.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, gawd... FINALLY! I've been working on this for months—you have no idea! It was difficult to get back into this mindset (especially when I have no fuggin' idea what the hell Kubo is doing with the series). Hinamori stepped forward and helped me with this chapter~ For some reason, certain characters jump out at me and I give 'em a proper spotlight. I know it's not much with the boys, but I hope this tides you guys over. I'm working out details and a bit o' back story here and there *grovels*

_**Previous chapters have been marked with changes.**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter thirty-five  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** R / NC-17  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes: **Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

* * *

Christmas Eve was a day for couples—is what society said. Because society has a strong foothold, many create the perfect atmosphere for couples on Christmas Eve. Some couples, however, had no desire for such festivities, and yet, still go out with the masses, but en masse. They were a mismatched group, and behaved as such, but with a bit more civility than normal high school kids.

Grimmjow and Ichigo always managed to clear a path for them— _"Because you look like punks," Tatsuki had stated bluntly, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She gave the taller teen a onceover. "You look like yakuza."_ –so they kept them in front. Ichigo, however, fell back every once in a while to have small conversations with the others.

Inoue and Ulquiorra broke away from the group first—much to Chizuru's chagrin—once they entered the busiest part of the city, meant to trap couples. Inoue became enamored by the cute cakes decorating shop windows.

Grimmjow shot Ichigo a quick glance, a blue eyebrow arching questioningly. _You want one_?

Ichigo wrinkled his nose, frowning as he shook his head. _No way_.

Grimmjow smirked, turning back around.

Before they were completely separated, Ichigo placed a hand to Ulquiorra's shoulder. This caused Orihime to turn around, as the two were holding hands like couples should. Ichigo smiled at her, the gesture becoming edgier as he moved his gaze to the stoic brunet. "Merry Christmas."

Ulquiorra didn't return his smile—Orihime's was wide and bright enough for both of them—but his green eyes shone with emotion, instead of reflecting the lights of the decorations hanging all around. "Merry Christmas, Kurosaki."

Ichigo grinned, lifting his hand to set them free.

"We'll see each other again soon enough!" Inoue exclaimed, waving her free hand, her smile never diminishing. Soon, they were lost in the sea of people. Inoue kept a firm grip on Ulquiorra's hand as she led him into the store. They received jubilant greetings, which she returned, before dragging the brunet closer to the counter. Inoue gushed over how cute and darling some of the cakes were. She turned to Ulquiorra, offering him a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, if I'm—"

"You're not being anything but yourself," Ulquiorra cut in firmly. "This is an important day and you're free to act any way you desire."

Inoue straightened up, tucking a curly strand of hair behind her ear. Her smile widened and she leaned in to press a kiss to the side of Ulquiorra's lips.

Ulquiorra lifted a hand after she pulled away, cupping the side of her face. He thumbed at the loose strand that tumbled over his hand. "Am I allowed to be selfish as well?"

"More than anyone else," Orihime giggled, leaning into the touch.

"I'd like to share your bed tonight."

"Finally," Orihime laughed. "It was getting a bit cold in there, you know!"

The smallest hint of a smile tugged at the brunet's lips, meant only for the young woman that stood before him. Absolutely bursting, Inoue turned around to face the pastry chef standing behind the counter. The young man smiled politely, his cheeks tinged pink in slight embarrassment at having seen such a private moment.

"Can we get a special cake made? I'm sure you're probably busy..." Inoue unconsciously pulled out a great weapon: a pouty smile.

"It's no problem at all...!" the man behind the counter stammered out.

Inoue let out a gleeful giggle before leaning closer to tell him her desired cake.

**X  
**

Other than the cake, there was nothing more that Inoue wanted to do this Christmas Eve night. She dragged Ulquiorra everywhere possible, and they had shared half the cake together on the riverbank, enjoying the evening stars. They were home by eleven.

Inoue had just finished tying her hair into a loose braid when she felt a second presence behind her. Her fingers still playing with the tuft of hair at the end of the braid, she turned and smiled at the brunet that stood just inside her bedroom. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes," Ulquiorra replied monotonously.

Inoue moved closer to the other teen, her smile growing shyer with each step. Once she was standing directly in front of him, Ulquiorra was the one to reach out and cup the side of her face. He guided her forward, and Orihime giggled after the first taste of minty freshness. Ulquiorra muffled the sound with his lips, his thumb on her chin, guiding her mouth open for him. Orihime's hands rose, hooking over his shoulders as she drew herself closer, angling her head so their noses no longer bumped awkwardly. It wasn't their first kiss, but she felt nervous for some reason.

Ulquiorra obviously sensed this, and eased them apart, ghosting his thumb across the blush staining the girl's cheek. "If you're not ready—"

"To sleep?" Orihime laughed, tucking a hand behind her head. "I'm always ready to sleep! I'm just… It's just another step we have to climb, and this is excited nervousness."

Ulquiorra swept his eyes over her face, settling with holding her bright gaze. This woman saved him—showed him there was more to life than following the demands of a megalomaniac.

Orihime's eyes widened and she grinned. "You just thought something was funny." She laughed after noticing his surprise. "I'm probably the only one that really understands you. I'm happy, so happy." Orihime removed her hand from behind her head, once again placing it atop the brunet's shoulder for leverage. She moved close and placed a chaste kiss to each of his eyelids, grinning at the muted look of confusion now thrown her way.

"I don't know," the teen laughed. "I just felt like doing it." Orihime stepped away, her hand sliding down Ulquiorra's arm to grasp his hand. Their fingers danced until they were finally threaded together. With a shy glance, she tugged him towards the bed. Ulquiorra followed obediently.

It took a few tries, of finding the right positions that felt most comfortable, but they eventually did. Orihime was curled against Ulquiorra, her back to everything as she faced her future. She tucked her head against his chest, giggling as their legs became tangled. Ulquiorra let his arm curl around her waist, fingers teasing along the bare skin exposed at her back after Inoue's shirt moved as they shifted.

Orihime found the touch comforting, and closed her eyes, humming softly, "Good night, Ulquiorra."

"Merry Christmas… My _Hime_." A chaste kiss to the top of her head, Ulquiorra closed his eyes shortly after.

"Unfortunately," Orihime giggled, "It's still Christmas Eve. Sorry. I'm sure there was a livehouse or something we could have visited..."

"None of that—it doesn't matter," Ulquiorra interrupted. "I will still tell you Merry Christmas in the morning.

Orihime didn't care if she woke up and her face was hurting before of the wide grin that wouldn't disappear. "Merry Christmas," she whispered, fisting her hand against his chest.

**X X X**

Inoue and Ulquiorra started a trend. One by one, the others of the group broke away until only the 'punk' couple remained. Tatsuki and Chizuru had been the last to go. There wasn't enough evidence to confirm anything was developing between the two, but Ichigo suspected there _may_ be a possibility. Chizuru had an attraction for the more _well-endowed_—or possibly just Inoue, but Tatsuki could easily beat some sense into her. After walking several minutes, moving past excited couples gushing over trivial things, Ichigo checked the time and realized it was only half an hour after eleven.

"Bored?" Grimmow muttered beside him.

Ichigo's expression soured as he looked from store to store. "Not so much bored... but there's nothing to buy except jewelry and cakes."

"I can buy you jewelry." Grimmjow grinned at the scandalized glare thrown in his direction. He freed a hand from the pocket of his jacket to trail his fingers across Ichigo's neck. His touch was warm against the chilled skin. "A pretty li'l necklace—a collar to let everyone know who you belong to."

Ichigo slapped his hand away, but his wrist was snagged in a firm grip, and he found himself flush against the taller teen. "Or I can let them know this way..." Grimmjow whispered, his lips mere centimeters away. Ichigo parted his lips expectantly and Grimmjow smirked, pulling back. "Later, shinigami," he chuckled, sweeping his thumb across Ichigo's bottom lip.

Ichigo's tongue darted out, following the path the digit had taken. He glowered at Grimmjow before storming ahead. With a laugh, Grimmjow followed.

**X**

Ichigo had taken over leading the way. His plan was to take Grimmjow to the square, where the town had a large Christmas tree on display, to wish him Merry Christmas. When they arrived, however, it was obvious every other couple in Karakura, and probably neighboring districts, had the same idea. A hand landed roughly atop his head and his dejected expression turned into a scowl.

"I won't say it this time, but you know what I'm thinkin'. Let's just go back home." Grimmjow leaned down to meet his eye. "'kay?"

Ichigo stared around at the thick crowd and sighed, "Yeah."

Grimmjow kept his arm around the other teen's shoulder, turning him away from the couples that surrounded the brightly lit tree. He was getting ready to pull away when Ichigo's hand grasped his, holding his arm in its current place. Grimmjow smirked, staring straight ahead rather than glance down. Even if Ichigo was blushing because of his actions, the cold also caused his skin to become flush, so it would be unnoticeable.

The streets weren't nearly as crowded as before, but there were still many that lingered as they made their way back to the Kurosaki Clinic.

**X**

Ichigo found himself pinned against the door after quietly closing it, his arms trapped above his head by a powerful grip. Beyond Grimmjow, he was able to make out the time: seven minutes after midnight. He smiled up at the older teen—the blue eyes shone almost ethereally in the moonlight that streamed into the house. "Merry Christmas, Grimmjow."

"Merry Christmas, shinigami." With a wicked grin, Grimmjow claimed Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo barely remembered how they got to his room, still fully clothed, but he hoped they did it quietly. He fumbled with the lock after closing the door, fingers trembling as Grimmjow's hand palmed his growing erection through his jeans. With a lewd grin, Grimmjow slid his hand away, not before squeezing the obvious outline through the material. He reached around Ichigo with his other hand, easily locking the door. Drawing his arm back, he wrapped it around the shorter teen's slender waist and easily hoisted him from the floor. Ichigo put up no fuss as he was carried to the bed, grunting softly after being dropped onto it. He sat up, his hands already tugging his sweater over his head. He managed to get one arm free before arching against Grimmjow.

Grimmjow took one pert nipple between his fingers, the other between his teeth; pinching, rolling, and laving both gently after the playful abuse. He kissed his way lower, his hands already working on removing Ichigo's pants so nothing barred him. Ichigo lifted his hips obediently, dropping his sweater onto the floor in time for his pants and underwear together to join it. He fisted his hand against his mouth to muffle his voice—the other clutched the sheets—as Grimmjow swallowed him deeply. Strong hands kept his hips firmly pinned to the bed, so he could only write in pleasure, unable to set his own pace for a quicker release. He whimpered against his fist, Grimmjow's skilled tongue taking him higher and higher. With a firm suck to the head of his cock, the warmth disappeared.

Ichigo peeked through one eye. "Grimm…?"

Grimmjow licked his smirking lips, standing from the floor he'd been kneeling on. "I'm not goin' anywhere, strawberry," he scoffed. "Just getting something that'll make you feel good… and taste sweet, like the _strawberry_ that you are." Ichigo glared, the expression carrying no hostility thanks to the deep blush that colored his cheeks.

The flavored lube Aaroniero had given them at the end of the school semester had long since finished, but was easily found. Grimmjow had taken a liking to it and insist they continue to use it. He dug the bottle out of the pocket of the jacket that hung from the back of Ichigo's desk chair; their in-plain-sight hiding spot. Grimmjow tossed the small bottle once, twice, catching it, and grinned down at the eager teen awaiting his return.

This was going to be a memorable Christmas for both of them.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, m'boy and his boy!" Ichigo's bedroom door slowly creaked back after being slammed open and bouncing against the wall. There was only one visible body in the bed, and an orange crown stuck out from the top of the sheets. Isshin watched as his son rolled lethargically onto his side to glare half-heartedly at him. He did a quick scan of the room before focusing on Ichigo again. "Where's Grimmjow?"

"Dunno," Ichigo mumbled. "I guess he got fed up and left me while I was sleeping."

Isshin's eyes narrowed, an action Ichigo would have found ridiculous if he wasn't still so tired. Insatiable, Grimmjow hadn't given him a moment's rest until almost two. Ichigo had no idea where the energy had come from, but Grimmjow had woken up and left again after the sun rose, climbing out of the window to avoid the rest of the house.

Ichigo's eyelids drooped, almost closing entirely, and Isshin let out an exasperated sigh, throwing his arms up into the air. "Stop finding these _tsundere_ types that love and leave you!"

Ichigo snorted before letting his eyes completely close. "..._tsundere_."

Isshin shook his head and backed out into the hall. He pulled the door along with him, but didn't pull it shut. He knew exactly when Grimmjow had climbed down the side of the house, but wouldn't press the matter any. There was breakfast to be made and a full day that needed celebrating. With a grin, he marched downstairs to begin Christmas preparations.

**X**

Ichigo finally dragged himself out of bed after an hour of failed attempts to go back to sleep. He brushed his teeth, splashing some cold water over his face to help himself finish waking. Upon entering the kitchen, he was cheerfully greeted with a chorus of "Merry Christmas" and "good morning". Ichigo smiled lopsidedly, feeling a warmth in his chest that had been void for some several years. "Merry Christmas," he responded, tousling Karin's hair before leaning down to place a kiss to the top of Yuzu's head. Straightening up, Ichigo laughed softly after seeing the special Christmas breakfast. There were scrambled eggs and pancakes; a choice of homemade strawberry pancake or rainbow sprinkle pancakes.

"You, Ichigo, get strawberry," Isshin declared, pointing the spatula in his direction.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"If you hadn't chased him away, I would've made blueberry pancakes for Grimmjow."

"Don't count me out just yet." Grimmjow appeared with a grim, rolling and flexing his shoulders. His hair was untreated and hung down around his ears, his bangs falling lower in his face. "Climbing back up is a bi—pain in the ass." He ducked away from Isshin's swatting hand with smirk. "Maybe you can put a ladder and hide it with some vines." Yuzu and Karin preened under the older teen's touch as he ruffled their hair.

Ichigo gave him a gentle elbow to the ribs. "Do you remember Keigo? He asked for that about two years ago. He was going through a Shakespeare phase."

Grimmjow's smile soured. "I'll keep climbing the wall."

"Don't climb the wall!" Isshin waved his spatula. "Come through the front door. You're—" He stopped himself from telling the boy he wasn't the only one that climbed through the window. Instead, Isshin grinned, a maniacal grin. "I'm going to put a deadbolt on that window."

Ichigo flew into a protest, complaining about dying during the summer.

Isshin ignored him and went to the fridge to retrieve the blueberries. "Sit, both of you."

Ichigo noisily dragged a chair out, dropping into it with a scowl. Grimmjow sat beside him, leaning over to kiss the frown away. "The strawberry gets to have strawberry. You should be ecstatic." Ichigo rolled his eyes, glaring off to the side, but the hint of a smile still betrayed him.

Isshin hid his grin and began working at the stove. This would be a great Christmas.

**X X X**

"There's a party taking place at the community center," Yuzu informed Ichigo, after passing him five times on the couch as she did a few last minute chores. "Take Grimmjow. Maybe you'll see a few familiar faces."

"Get up and get out," Karin translated for her sister as she passed.

"Christmas is supposed to be spent with family," Ichigo moaned, readjusting himself on the couch so he was tucked more comfortably into the crook of the arm. "You were crying for me over the summer, now you want to get rid of me. Are you trying to make me go back to Las Noches? There're plenty of people there that would _love_ to have me."

"I hope not," a rough voice scoffed. Grimmjow shoved Ichigo's legs out of the way to take a seat at the other end of the couch. The sweatpants-covered appendages returned to settle in his lap. Ichigo grinned at him before resuming his game play.

Yuzu stared at the back of their heads for several long moments, trying to summon an inner strength to toss them both out of the couch. Sensing his daughter's plight, Isshin flounced into the room. "Ichigo! I need you to deliver something to Urahara."

Ichigo clicked his tongue in irritation, "I'm getting suspicious now, old man. You keep trying to send me to that shop." He never looked away from the television as he battled Arrancars.

Isshin moved around the couch to stand in front of his son. Ichigo leaned to the side, craning his neck to see around the man. Isshin leaned with him, father and child settling on a glaring match. "I'm sending you to pick up presents."

"Presents should have been delivered before today," Ichigo sighed, pushing pause again. He would never be rid of his father now, so it was only fair he give him his full attention.

"These presents can't be delivered." Isshin crossed his arms over his chest. "Stop being so difficult and go get dressed."

"Fine," Ichigo gritted out, "But Grimmjow's coming with me this time."

Isshin's glare dissolved and he smiled sweetly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed even more, but he didn't have enough pieces that fit together; he couldn't figure out just what his father was planning. He exhaled deeply. "Let me finish this level first." Grimmjow smirked, looking away so Isshin wouldn't see it.

The physician sighed and lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "Just visit him sometime today," he stated, walking away. He smiled apologetically at Yuzu, but she shook her head.

"Karin and I are heading out to the community center. The town will look beautiful tonight and we'll be enjoying it."

"Have fun," Ichigo sang, lifting his left hand to wave over the back of the couch. "We enjoyed it yesterday." Yuzu pouted and headed upstairs.

Isshin grinned. "I'll be paying a visit to Karakura General."

Grimmjow stiffened, cursing his traitorous mind for making him relive that event. He shook his head, willing the images away, but they remained. He groaned out loud, burying his face in his hands. Ichigo spared him a confused glance before returning his attention to the television.

**X**

One by one, the house emptied. It was almost two hours later before the couple left the house and arrived at the strange neighborhood shop.

Urahara was waiting for them outside, his trademark hat back atop his head after Ririn had last kidnapped it. After spotting the teens, he snapped his fan shut, tapping it against a cheek plumped by his wide smile. "Merry Christmas!" he cheered. "It's so good to see you both. I bring good tidings."

"You sound like you're up to no good," Ichigo muttered, climbing the stone steps. He opened the front door to the shop and paused a moment to tap the dirt from his shoes.

Urahara's eyes widened in mock shock. "My dearest Ichigo—" Ichigo shuddered at the sickly sweet voice coupled with the term of endearment. "—You wound me. I asked you here because it's Christmas and I would love to spread the joy." Urahara's sharp gray eyes cut to Grimmjow as the tall teen passed. Grimmjow slowed, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Hurry, hurry!" Urahara laughed, closing the door behind them. He moved ahead of the couple to reach the side door that led to the 'home' interior, sliding it open after reaching it. "I'm sure you're a bit chilled. I have coffee, hot chocolate, and even a special blend of tea. A tea I believe our dear Grimmjow might enjoy."

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder at the teen following him as they moved down the hallway. He had never once seen Grimmjow drink tea, or even ask for it. Grimmjow sniffed subtly after Urahara stopped them in front of a closed door. His eyes narrowed. "It's a fruit blend Tekoe tea..."

"Impressive," Urahara chuckled.

"What're you playin' at?" Grimmjow ground out. "How do you know about that tea?"

"I'm a lover of fine things, Mr. Grimmjow." Urahara tipped his hat forward, gray eyes gleaming in the shadows it cast. He reached for the handle of the shoji, curling his fingers around it. "And this is my Christmas present... to you." The door was gently pulled open. Inside the room stood an older, distinguished gentleman in a charcoal gray suit, sans the tie. Urahara stepped forward, head bowed. "Christoph Jaegerjaquez."

The man's smile was warm as he nodded his head in greeting.

Ichigo turned to Grimmjow and was rewarded with an innocence he had never before seen—not since their time together. Gone was the glare and furrowed brow, replaced with a look of shock that bordered on disbelief. From there, pure joy. Ichigo always thought Grimmjow's 'joyful' look to be his smug smirk or even his wicked grin.

"_Vati_," Grimmjow choked out, his voice hoarse, raw with emotion. He didn't care about keeping up appearances—not with his present company anyway—because he hadn't seen his 'father' in over a decade. Grimmjow took the first step, but Christoph met him halfway. Standing at the same height, he threw his arms around the older man, hugging him fiercely.

"You've grown," Christoph laughed, lifting a hand to smooth over the unruly blue hair.

Grimmjow pressed his face against the man's shoulder. "I never stopped thinking about you... I had planned to look for you after I finished school." Aizen be damned.

"I'm glad you didn't forget this old man."

"Never," Grimmjow whispered harshly. "You're my _vati_. The hospital... it was my true home. Everyone..."

Christoph cupped the back of the teen's head, whispering soothing words to him. He locked gazes with the quiet, frowning orange-haired figure still standing just inside of the room and smiled. He switched back to his native tongue as he spoke as a test to see if his 'son' had kept up with his German. "_I thought you were a heartbreaker. Did you finally settle_?"

Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder, smirking at the glare he was met with. "_I did break his heart a few times, but I think I've finally settled. I don't think I'll tell him that, though... not just yet._"

Christoph captured Grimmjow's nose between his fingers, tugging gently. "_Stop being such a brat_."

"_I'm not!_" Grimmjow argued, his voice more nasal now that said passage was momentarily closed.

"_Don't play with love, son_."

"_I'm not playing_," Grimmjow swatted the man's hand away, rubbing at his nose. He glanced at Ichigo and found the younger teen smiling at him.

Ichigo was smiling at their interaction. That smile, however, disappeared after feeling an arm slide around his shoulder. He took pride in noticing the way Grimmjow glowered at the shopkeeper, but glaring-he could do that himself.

Urahara ignored the narrowed brown eyes and spoke, "I still have to give Kurosaki-san his present. I promise to send him back in one piece so he can get acquainted with his father-in-law." Urahara laughed after taking an elbow to his side. His smile remained, even after guiding Ichigo back out of the room.

Once the door was closed, Urahara removed his arm. "I apologize. There really is no present, not a physical one anyway."

"I figured as much," Ichigo muttered.

"I can share words of wisdom, if you'd like." Urahara smiled sweetly.

"Is that what my old man wanted you to do?"

He ducked his head; only his smile remained out of shadow. "Just like a Kurosaki. Your father's been trying to influence your college decision. He knew you wouldn't listen to him, so he asked if I could pass on a bit of knowledge from his teaching days."

Ichigo stopped to glare at the man that had stopped with him. "If I was any less of a person, I would spend as many years in Las Noches as I wanted, before I even _decided_ on what career I might pursue."

Urahara laughed softly, pushing his hat up with his closed fan. "But you're a greater individual than that. Remember... your father swallowed his pride to send you to Las Noches—to ensure your education."

"I know that," Ichigo scoffed, looking away.

"Do you... know what career you would like to pursue?"

"No." Ichigo's shoulders sagged a bit. "I've just been going through the motions. Trying to literally keep people off my ass and stay alive takes up a lot of my time."

"A fact I will not disagree with you on. If I may offer a suggestion? It's time to stop going through the motions now."

"Isn't it—"

"Never," Urahara cut in. "It's never too late. Because of your condition, for lack of a better word—" Ichigo shrugged. "—you fell behind, but you benefitted from that setback with many riches. I'm sure it was a harrowing journey, but it was worth it, wasn't it?" Urahara didn't need the boy to answer. All he needed to know was written plainly across Ichigo's face. He pressed his fan against his smiling lips. "Do you like kids? Do you wish to follow in your father's footsteps? How are you with math? Computers? I don't want to take your father's place—having this talk with you and all—but... you're only just figuring out who _you_ are. Once that task is done, it might be easier to decide on your future."

"Maybe you should tell him that," Ichigo scoffed.

"I shall," the blond chirped.

"He listens to you, I'm sure. You've been his friend since you both worked at Shinou, right?"

Urahara reeled in his shocked surprise, a smile spreading slowly across his face. He tugged at the brim of his hat with a chuckle, "I've been found out, huh?"

Ichigo's smirk widened as he shook his head.

"I can tell you tales, if you'd like."

"No, because I have a feeling your tales are really what my old man wanted you to tell me."

Urahara shook his head in awe, lifting his head high enough so that the shadows no longer hid him. He showed the teen a bright smile. "You can go far, Ichigo—believe me."

"Right now, I just want to go back to Grimmjow and his dad."

Urahara nodded and stepped back. He bowed, extending an arm in the direction of the room they'd not too long ago vacated. Guardian and child both looked up after the door rattled open. Christoph smiled widely and stood from the _kotatsu_. Ichigo hadn't properly closed the shoji when he found himself enveloped by strong arms and crushed against the man's chest. He let out a surprised 'oh', barely managing to move his arms to hug back.

"It's so good to see my kid settling down! Should I expect grandchildren before I pass away?"

Ichigo blushed brightly, wriggling until Christoph released him. He absently fixed his shirt, trying not to look directly at the retired doctor.

"_Vati_," Grimmjow growled, joining them in standing. He continued in German, stating something that had the man laughing uproariously as he responded in the same foreign language; Ichigo grew suspicious. Christoph placed a gentle hand to the orange-haired teen's shoulder, leading him back to the kotatsu. Ichigo nudged Grimmjow aside, taking up the post he'd vacated. Of course, Grimmjow reclaimed his cushion, so it was a tight squeeze on one side of the table.

Christoph grinned at them from the opposite end. "I'm happy for both of you. Grimmjow told me as much as he could about school and what goes on behind those walls; the reason why my correspondences never made it. He told me a little about you, too."

Ichigo glanced at the older teen beside him, but Grimmjow steadily stared ahead. He turned back around, smiling at Christoph. "Because of your son, I've come to accept my problem. Though... it's more his problem now." He grinned.

"He's a brat, so he won't admit it to you often, but he really likes you. I can tell."

With their hands out of sight, Ichigo sought Grimmjow's, squeezing tightly once their fingers interlocked. Grimmjow squeezed back with a small smirk.

Christoph would have plenty of time to tease them later. Right now... "We should go out, instead of staying cooped up in here. It's Christmas Day! Do you have any particular location in mind?"

Ichigo shook his head, clearing his throat. "There's not much to see in Karakura."

"If that's the case, we'll see as much as we can." Christoph was already heading for the door. "I'll meet you out front after I thank Mr. Urahara for his hospitality."

Ichigo nodded absently, finding himself tugged to his feet and pushed along by another. After another push that sent him stumbling a few steps down the hall, he spun and rounded on Grimmjow with a glare. "How many times do I have to remind you I'm not a thing? Stop… treating me like one."

The creases in Grimmjow's brow lessened and Ichigo swore his expression almost softened. "You're not, but you do belong to me."

"Regardless! That doesn't mean you have to treat me however you damn well please," he spat.

Grimmjow smirked, reaching out to curl his fingers around the other's chin. "You just agreed to being mine."

"I... agreed to that... a while ago, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Christoph's reappearance stopped the kiss from turning into something _more_, both teens reluctantly separating. Urahara escorted them to the front of the shop, waving as he watched them walk away. Lowering his hand, he slipped it into the opposite sleeve of his haori, pulling out a cell phone.

"Isshin? Forgive me, but I couldn't. He's happier than he's ever been before."

"_Yeah… It's alright. I guess I wasn't ready to lose my son just yet_."

Urahara smiled.

**X X X**

Karakura Town was alive and buzzing as they walked through it. But rather than the atmosphere, the trio enjoyed each other's company. Ichigo took it upon himself to be a sort-of tour guide, though there was not much of his hometown to look at. A visit was paid to the community center, where they encountered Tatsuki, Ryo, and Michiru helping out. Ichigo introduced his childhood friend and classmates, mentally preparing himself after seeing Tatsuki's wicked grin blossom.

Tatsuki sighed deeply, crossing his arms over her chest as she cocked her head to one side, staring from the teens to the older gentleman. She looked back at Ichigo. "It's Christmas. I'll let you escape unscathed this time."

Ichigo smirked, nodding his gratitude. "Thanks. I know I'm going to have enough to deal with when I see Nel again."

Tatsuki smiled, no longer feeling a touch of jealousy at the way her friend brightened at the mention of this 'Nel'. "I'd love to meet this person."

Ichigo sobered, his expression souring. "No. You don't."

"Definitely now," Tatsuki laughed.

**x**

After leaving the community center, they walked around a bit more, finally making their way to the large tree at the center of town. Grimmjow, who had stayed silent for most of the evening—other than bickering with Ichigo—reminded them that it was time to eat when his stomach growled loud enough for his guardian to hear. Christoph offered to treat the boys to dinner, ignoring them as they tried to turn him down. "It's my gift to you," he'd told them with a smile. His eyes said they needed to stop arguing with him.

Rather than be scared of the menacing stare, Ichigo found himself already comfortable around Grimmjow's father figure, which he took as a good sign. He lifted his shoulders in a shrug, conceding defeat. "Let's eat," was all he muttered.

Dinner was mostly Christoph revealing all of Grimmjow's dirty little secrets, which Ichigo enjoyed immensely, despite the older teen's constant _whining_ protest.

**x**

"It was such a pleasure," Christoph told the couple, smiling at each boy. "_Don't let this one go_," he told Grimmjow, reaching up to tousle the already unruly blue locks.

Grimmjow accepted the gesture with a smirk, ducking his head. "_He wouldn't let me even if I tried_."

Ichigo frowned as the other two laughed without him. "Stop talking about me," he mumbled.

"All good things, I swear," Christoph chuckled, holding up a hand defensively. "I'm just telling him to hold onto you."

Ichigo's frown relaxed into a small smile and he dared not glance at the taller teen; he could practically feel Grimmjow's smugness washing over him. He realized something, and took a step toward the retired doctor. "Um… did you want to meet my dad—my family?"

"I'm here until New Years," Christoph admitted. "We can _all_ get together then," he added, meeting Grimmjow's eye. The blue-haired teen looked away with a scoff, shoving his hands deeper into the pockets of his jackets.

Ichigo found the interaction strange, but Christoph was smiling at him once again, and holding out his hand. He took it, unmasked surprised flooding his face as he was pulled into a tight embrace.

"Please. Take care of him," was whispered into his ear.

He nodded and the older man pulled away, his smile as gentle and warm as ever. Christoph headed down the walk, back to the Shop. Urahara wasn't anywhere in sight when the door opened, which Ichigo found a bit surprising. He returned the man's wave, and then the door slid shut, leaving just him and Grimmjow. Ichigo started moving first and Grimmjow silently fell in step beside him. He smirked, remembering the earlier conversation with his dad. "My old man call you _tsundere_."

Grimmjow's scoff preceeded his laughter. "Really? What made him think that?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "What, you ask... I don't think you're _dere_ at all. You're just Grimmjow."

The blue-haired teen turned, walking backwards to stare at Ichigo. "I think there's a _dere_ hidden in you somewhere."

"Where did you go this morning?" Ichigo questioned, bringing an end to the _dere_ talk.

Grimmjow turned back around, shortening his strides to maintain Ichigo's calm stroll. "To check on your present. Unfortunately, it won't be ready until New Years."

Ichigo knew whatever Christoph and Grimmjow shared between their looks and non-looks had to do with him, along with Grimmjow's so-called present. He hoped it wasn't another ploy to get him to make a final college decision.

Grimmjow knew from the other's scowl, what he was thinking. "I don't care where you decide to go," he sighed. The deep breath caused a cloud of condensation to billow before him. "And you shouldn't either. Stop thinking so hard, and just enjoy what you have now, while you have it now."

Ichigo stopped, staring at Grimmjow's broad back as the older teen moved ahead of him. '_He's talking about himself_.' There was no telling what Aizen planned to do once he had all his test subjects together again. There was no telling whether or not new subjects hadn't already been gathered. There was also Wonderweiss. Pushing the thoughts aside, he told himself those were issues to be tackled when they arose. Ichigo smirked and rushed after Grimmjow. He grabbed his shoulder after reaching him, pulling him down for a kiss.

Grimmjow's surprise gave way to a toothy grin. "You want another present like this morning's?"

"Maybe," Ichigo murmured against his lips. Thinking about it sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. Grimmjow must have seen it in his eyes, because the next thing he knew, they were running down the streets. Christmas declarations were shouted between the Kurosaki family plus one after the boys returned to the house.

Isshin sighed and wondered if he should give his son the gift of a sound-proof room.

* * *

**A/N:** Shoot me, yes. I don't care. This chapter is too long not to have smut, but I'm gonna do all _those scenes_ as "fade to black" from now on. The lemons are what are holding me back (that, and the fact that I kinna lost sight of the plot) most of the time. People keep favoriting and following, and I'm like "T^T nuuoo... I haven't updated". Hope you enjoyed deredere!Grimmjow with his dad x3

I'll be back in three months! *runs away*

_Vati_ - Dad, in German


	36. Chapter 36

**Title:** Las Noches High – chapter thirty-six  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** R / NC-17  
**Genre:** AU; high school  
**Disclaimer:** I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
**Summary/Notes: **Forced to transfer from school to school because of something he has no control over, Kurosaki Ichigo resigns himself to expulsion, only to find out he has one last choice: attend Las Noches High.

* * *

Ichigo had himself tucked into a corner of the couch, laptop balanced across his thighs and abdomen. He was back to researching Keio and had lost track of time. There was a light touch to his head and he craned his neck to see his father walking by. Ichigo twisted in the opposite direction and noticed that the sun was beginning to set. He closed the laptop, setting it gently on the floor, and stood from the couch, stretching the kinks from his body. A few bones popped in relief, and he groaned softly.

Isshin disappeared towards the front of the clinic; they would be closed for the next three days. Ichigo knew Yuzu and Karin had already decorated the front of their "home" entrance. He picked up his laptop, circling the couch to head up the stairs to his room. Pushing the door, he pressed his lips into a thin line to hide his grin.

Grimmjow glared at him from behind a dust mask. Ichigo didn't have to see his scowl to know it was there. "Say whatever you want and get it out of your system."

Ichigo's shoulders shook as a soft laugh escaped. "You act like you've never cleaned for New Years before." Grimmjow looked away and Ichigo's eyes widened. He stepped into his room, walking to the desk that appeared to have already been cleaned, and set down his laptop. Ichigo removed the jacket hanging off the back of the chair, folding it over his arm, and faced Grimmjow's broad back. "You've never cleaned for New Years," he stated, no need to ask the question. "Have you celebrated it like it should be?"

"No," Grimmjow muttered, his voice soft from the mask Yuzu suggested he wear while working. "We were all asked to leave, and when we returned, the dorms would always be spotless. But this was a normal, almost everyday happening. The only extra thing I can remember about New Years was that there would be a meal waiting after we came back. I didn't trust it, so I never ate it."

Ichigo didn't know what he should be feeling; surprise, shock, anger at taking away such an important tradition? He shook his head, reminding himself that most of the residents of Las Noches weren't Japan bred and born. Ichigo smirked, moving closer to slip an arm around Grimmjow from behind. "Sorry for bringing you into such a domestic life, but we follow Japanese tradition to the T."

Grimmjow turned, lifting one hand to tug down the mask. He leaned in close, but the universe had other plans for them.

Karin rapped loudly on the door and the two teens pulled apart. "Ichi-nii. Leave Grimmjow alone. Come downstairs and help."

Grimmjow smirked, pulling his mask back up into place. "Go," he said, nodding towards the door. Ichigo dropped his jacket in the basket of laundry on his way out. Karin waved to Grimmjow before ushering her brother downstairs, already issuing him orders. Grimmjow exhaled deeply, staring around the room he'd been cleaning. This was a lifestyle he'd never experienced before, but there was something inside that whispered to him, _I wouldn't mind getting used to this_.

**X**

Ichigo was put on kitchen duty with Yuzu and it didn't take long for them to finish preparing the _toshikoshi_ soba. Everyone else slowly migrated into the kitchen once they began serving the buckwheat noodle usually eaten on New Year's eve; a symbolization of longevity. Yuzu checked that everyone was clean before letting them sit at the table.

After dinner—Isshin was in charge of cleaning up around the kitchen—Ichigo decided to skip watching the music show program "Kohaku Uta Gassen". It wasn't his style. He retired upstairs with Grimmjow; they would have an early start tomorrow morning.

Maybe next year—Ichigo thought as he let the faint sounds of bells lull him to sleep—they could stay up and see the bells rung 108 times in person.

* * *

The Kurosaki family always watched the sunrise together—all of them. Grimmjow had the sisters on either side of him, to keep him from falling asleep on his feet as they climbed the hill to the cemetery. It was freezing, the sun still absent, and they had all dressed accordingly; even a blanket was brought along to drape over Kurosaki Masaki's headstone. Ichigo and Isshin brought up the rear.

Grimmjow was wide awake by the time they arrived, and assisted with setting up the blanket for them to sit on while Ichigo and Isshin took care of the headstone. He tucked his hands under the opposite arms, seeking some warmth, and stared blankly out at the dark horizon. A small smile tugged at his lips. He turned left then right, his smile widening after finding the twins tucked close against his sides. He freed his hands to wrap an arm around each young teen.

At the first hint of light, Isshin and Ichigo joined the trio, but remained standing behind them, closer to the headstone. Grimmjow gave the twins a squeeze the minute he saw the light, just in case they'd fallen asleep on him. It was an amazing sight; the sun crept over the top of the tallest mountain in their line of sight and stretched across the lands, squeezing between trees to reach them. He closed his eyes, enjoying the hint of warmth, as he silently whispered all the prayers he'd been holding in for so many years.

Grimmjow allowed himself a soft laugh as he felt arms around his shoulders, tilting his head back to receive Ichigo's kiss. "I might have to make this a regular tradition if my prayers get answered this fast," he said with a smirk. Ichigo's only response was another kiss.

They packed up their belongings and headed back down the hill; back home. There were still so many things that needed to be done over the next two days.

**X X X**

Isshin clouted his son in the back of the head before slapping Ichigo's hands away from the black belt of his deep blue yukata. "Stop fidgeting! This is the only time I can get you into a yukata." Ichigo groaned in frustration, stretching his arms in the loose sleeves.

Isshin tugged the belt closer around his waist and began rewrapping it. He heard a shuffling movement to his side, but didn't look away from his task. "I'm sure even Grimmjow's wearing—Oi!" Having straightened up, Isshin now glared at the older teen. "Stop looking like yakuza!"

Grimmjow stood beside the couch, his right arm nestled and visible through the front of the yukata's lapels. Ichigo smirked at him, unconsciously slipping a hand into the belt of his own yukata as he relaxed into a comfortable position. "You should go to the temple like that."

"No!"

Grimmjow hissed in pain, the shoulder of his yukata completely falling to his waist as his used his hand to rub the smarting spot where Isshin had clouted him. Ichigo's eyes darkened. "That actually looks better." Grimmjow lifted his head long enough to grin predatorily at the other teen, a _ promise_ in his bright blue eyes.

"If you want to add cosplay to your sex life, go ahead," Isshin scoffed, moving to Grimmjow's side to help him adjust his yukata. "But right now, we have to finish bringing in the New Year!"

Grimmjow waited until Isshin was finished and had wandered off to find the twins before moving to Ichigo's side. He cupped the teen's face with one hand, leaning down. "Does that sound like a plan to you, _shinigami_?" Ichigo opened his mouth to protest the old nickname, but was cut off by a firm kiss. The action was short lived after Isshin forcibly separated them.

"Save it for tomorrow," the physician huffed, straightening the lapels of his own yukata.

Yuzu and Karin were already at the front entrance, but Ichigo was certain they'd heard, if their hurried movements was anything to go by. His ears burned in embarrassment to hear his father talk like that, but it was also a relief. It was an acceptance that hadn't been there when he was seeing Renji. Thinking the name reminded him that he had two sets of friends he needed to visit. Ichigo passed his father and Grimmjow, taking the stairs quickly, but carefully enough that he didn't trip in the yukata.

His phone waited for him atop his desk, a small and flashing light alerting him to new mails. Ichigo grinned at the several messages waiting for him. There were three from Rukia, all of which ended with an invitation to visit temples with her and his former classmates; one from Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, and even Ishida—they all demanded he hurry up and come outside. Ichigo tucked his phone carefully into the belt of his yukata before hurrying back downstairs.

Yuzu held out four wrapped packages of the mochi she and Karin had spent a good bit of the afternoon making once he made it to the door where they all waited. Grimmjow had the rest of the small boxes in a bag foisted upon him by Karin. Ichigo opened the front door, his grin remaining after finding his friends waiting there as they had all stated; they all wore yukata as well. Ichigo handed the first box of mochi to Keigo, who immediately became teary-eyed and latched onto him.

The contact lasted as long as Tatsuki would allow. She pulled him off, taking a box for herself with a smile. "Happy New Year," the brunette told her childhood with a smile. Tatsuki turned to Grimmjow with a smirk. "Same to you. You owe me a match. Once the community center opens back up…"

Grimmjow grinned widely. "I'll be there."

The next box went to a bright eyed Inoue, Ulquiorra standing at her side. "You should smile," Ichigo scoffed, tousling the brunet's slightly unruly hair.

Ulquiorra shook his head to get his bangs out of his eyes. "You might get scared if I do that."

Ichigo took a step back, studying him. He frowned in thought, slowly nodding. "I might." He noticed that his comment did rouse a bit of amusement into the emerald green eyes, but Ulquiorra's features remained unchanged. Inoue giggled on his behalf.

Ichigo sighed and faced the other brunet. Ishida adjusted his glasses, a smile tugging at his lips. A smile that still looked smug no matter how many times Ichigo saw it.

"I'll assume that's for me," Ishida stated, nodding at the final box Ichigo held.

"Aa." Ichigo tossed the box once, grinning cheekily. "But only because I don't see Chad anywhere!"

Ishida snatched the box out of the air with reflexes quick enough that even Ulquiorra and Grimmjow appeared remotely intrigued. "I would tell you why Sado's not here, but I believe that's something you need to find out on your own."

"Heh." Ichigo cocked his head to one side. "He's probably calmly walking beside a quiet Nova while Ririn drags them both God knows where."

"Correct," Ishida chuckled behind the box of mochi before lowering his hand. He extended it outward. "Shall we?"

**X X X**

So many pictures were taken in front of every decorated location that Ichigo stopped attempting to smile when Inoue shuffled them all into position for another shot. Surprisingly, they made it to the temple in one group, but broke off into pairs when it was time to approach the offering box. The line wasn't too long, so the wait was short. Mizuiro and Keigo went first, followed by Tatsuki and Ishida. Ulquiorra and Inoue—they turned away, hands linked together. Isshin and the twins cut in front of the happy couple before they could start moving forward.

Ichigo moved forward once his family was finished with their prayers. He stalled after realizing Grimmjow didn't move with him, turning to stare at him, an eyebrow raised questioningly. The older teen smirked, nodding his head at the offering box. Ichigo sighed and continued forward. He'd long since learned to stop questioning some of Grimmjow's behavior. Closing his eyes, he bowed then straightened up. He clapped twice, then bowed again, his eyes remaining closed. Shortly after, he was joined by another, but the feminine sigh that came from his right told him it wasn't Grimmjow.

"Nel wishes she could see Ichigo…"

"Aa," a soft male voice drawled from his left; Ichigo hadn't heard him approach. "I actually miss my senpai."

Ichigo took a few moments to gather his thoughts before chuckling softly. "I'm gonna assume I'm hearing things, 'cause there's no way Di would call me 'senpai'." He outright laughed as he was ambushed from both sides, rocked to and fro, Nel wailing in his ear about how much she missed him. Ichigo tilted his head back to get away from the pale blond and green hair. "I asked Gin…"

"Don' say I lied," a new voice sighed from behind him.

"An omission of truth, then?" Ichigo suggested. He stepped out of the way so others could offer their prayers to the Gods in hopes of a better, brighter New Year.

"I answered yer question," Ichimaru replied, appearing at Nel's side. "Ya asked if Lulu was wit' me, I told ya no. _That_ was a lie. Ya never asked 'bout these children." He curled his fingers in Nel's lengthy tresses. The woman giggled. "They ambushed me an' demanded I bring 'em along. Someone else had a hand in their appearance here today." Gin's smile widened at the pair that moved forward to give their prayers.

Christoph and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez attracted quite a bit of attention as they moved in unison, right down to their claps and bows. Ichigo tugged himself free from Nel and Di Roy, walking out to meet the father and son pair that stepped away from the offering box.

Christoph smiled guiltily under pressure from the teen's glare. "Remember what I told you at our first meeting?"

"We can all get together on New Years," Ichigo muttered, knowing immediately those were the words the retired doctor sought. He shifted his gaze to Grimmjow. "Is this my late Christmas present?"

Grimmjow looked at the unlikely trio over Ichigo's head; two-thirds of the group was his doing. "Yeah," he admitted. "I told Shawlong to bring them here, but Di Roy called me and let me know they were already here. Christmas morning, I went to see them. They'd been planning to leave, after seeing you at the house—"

"When Ichimaru visited," Ichigo interjected with a scoff. Said silver-haired man smiled sweetly, a very creepy thing.

Grimmjow continued, "I just told them to stay until New Years is all."

Ichigo knew Grimmjow wasn't trying to influence his decision; this was all just to make him happy. He smiled, but refrained from kissing the other teen in front of so many—in front of a Shinto shrine! "Thanks." He nodded at Christoph, before quietly excusing himself. Ichigo moved away from the group, his back to everyone, and pulled out his phone. Grimmjow took that time to empty the bag of mochi, giving one to his father first, then before the residents of Las Noches. Once he'd sent his message, Ichigo turned back around and admired all that he'd come to love.

With a grin, Ichigo headed back to Christoph and Grimmjow, extending a dinner invitation to the older man. Isshin stepped forward, not willing to be outdone, and invited Nel and Di Roy. He even went so far to ask Gin also.

The silver-haired man declined, waving a hand. "Nah. I gotta keep an eye on Lulu." He watched Ichigo go through several expression before realization faded to concern. "Nothing serious. He jus' wants ta do somethin' stupid and I won' let 'im. He sends his regards."

Ichigo nodded in understanding.

Gin easily slipped into the short line of shrine visitors, saying his prayers once he'd reached the box. The clattering of coin was the last they saw of him.

After that, it was back into Karakura, where everyone had to part ways to return home. Well wishes for the New Year were passed around. Keigo refused to let go of Ichigo, worried that he wouldn't see him again. Ichigo smiled, patting his head awkwardly. Mizuiro quietly retrieved him, smiling at their mutual friend. Ichigo nodded, answering the question in the brunet's eyes. Mizuiro's smile widened, and gave Keigo a kick to the chin, ordering him to 'buck up'.

Soon it was just the odd family walking back to the Clinic. Ichigo could hear Christoph and Isshin conversing behind them, but he couldn't make out the conversation. He was more interested in the teen walking at his side. "Wanna join me outside of the house tomorrow? I know my old man said we could finish what we started tomorrow…"

"It's your _friends_ from Shinou, isn't it?" Grimmjow muttered, keeping an eyes on the young teens ahead of them.

Ichigo smirked. "Yeah, my _friends_. Momo'll be there, too."

An amused look crossed Grimmjow's face. "Aa. I'll go, but we spend all of the 3rd in bed."

"You boys need a bigger bed!" Isshin declared, suddenly appearing between them, an arm around each teen's shoulder. He held tight when Ichigo attempted to pull free; Grimmjow carried himself stiffly. "We'd have to rearrange m'boy's whole room, though. What do you think, Christoph? Should we get them an American style bed?"

"_Vati_," Grimmjow groaned, sounding close to pleading.

Christoph chuckled, "Leave the children be. They'll decide what kind of bedroom they want to share when they move in together."

"Oh." Isshin ducked out from between the couple, falling back to walk alongside Christoph.

Ichigo peeked at Grimmjow out of the corner of his eye. The older teen appeared lost in his own thoughts, lips pressed together and turned down in an almost thoughtful frown. A thought had been planted, but it would take some time for it to grow. For now, though, they would enjoy the present.

**X**

Dinner was eventful, as always; very entertaining. At the end of it, Christoph declined Isshin's offer to spend the night. "I'm heading back tonight." He smiled at Grimmjow, placing a hand to his 'son's' shoulder. A gentle squeeze followed. "It was so nice seeing you again. Please, stay in contact."

"Gimme your number," Grimmjow reminded him in a demand.

Christoph's grin widened. "_Get it from your father-in-law_," he told him in his native tongue.

"_Vati_! _When did you become so mean_?" Grimmjow shoved at the doctor's shoulder.

"_Because I love it when I get to see that kid from so many years ago_." Christoph wrapped a hand around the back of Grimmjow's head, pulling the teen in close to press their foreheads together. "_You've got an amazing thing here._"

Grimmjow closed his eyes, listening to the faint sounds coming from upstairs. A half-smile tugged at his lips. "Yeah. I know. I've been fighting for it for a while, so I have no intention of going down easy."

Christoph ruffled the hair where his hand lay, grinning. "Good boy."

There was a muffled shout of "I'm going" before hurried footsteps could be heard. The pair separated just as Ichigo appeared at the foot of the stairs. He looked between the duo before grinning at Christoph. "You need to stay in touch," he said with a smirk.

Christoph held out his hand and Ichigo walked over, placing his phone into the open palm. Grimmjow tried not to make eye contact with his father as Christoph typed his number into the device. He wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing him seethe. "Make sure you tell me about his behavior, every day," Christoph chuckled as he handed the phone back.

Brown eyes sparkling, Ichigo smirked. "Every day," he confirmed. His expression softened and he took a step closer to the older man. Ichigo lifted his arms, wrapping them around Christoph. "Thanks. To be honest, I don't know why I'm thanking you, but I feel like I should. I know you're not his biological father, but you're his _real_ dad, and that's what matters. Unfortunately…" Ichigo rolled his eyes. "My biological father is still the same idiot I have to deal with every day."

Isshin's head poked out from the staircase, tears running down his face. "That's so mean…!"

Christoph gave the teen a tight squeeze before releasing him. He did the same for Grimmjow, smiling when the hug was returned just as fiercely. Ichigo ducked around the corner and the arguments resumed upstairs.

"Don't go dying on me yet, old man. Live… live to see me become successful."

"_My dear child. You're more successful than I could ever hope to be._"

Grimmjow smirked, patting the man's back before—almost reluctantly—releasing him. Since Ichigo and Isshin were locked in a "tapout" match upstairs, he took on the duty of seeing their guest out. Grimmjow endured the ruffling of his hair, combing his bangs out of his face once they'd fallen, and smiled. The words went unspoken, shared between looks: _I love you_.

Turning away, Christoph waved over his shoulder as he began walking out to the street. A silver Nissan pulled up and he casually slipped inside of the well known car.

Grimmjow closed the door once he could no longer see the gleam from the taillights. A disheveled Ichigo waited for him at the foot of the stairs. With a wide grin, he crossed to the opposite side of the room, slipping an arm around the other's waist to pull him impossibly close. "Your old man said we can do it tomorrow. Tonight, we just sleep."

Ichigo laughed, the sound rich. "I should be telling _you_ that!"

"Nah. Sometimes you can get a bit… frisky," Grimmjow murmured, his lips pressed against the side of Ichigo's exposed neck

"F – frisky?" Ichigo's laughter resumed, his body trembling from the force of it all.

Grimmjow smirked, offering his side as support for the other teen. The couple climbed the stairs together, Grimmjow's arm still wrapped possessively around Ichigo's waist.

* * *

**A/N:** Ugh! Don't you hate when you're writing and you can't find the right way to end a chapter… so you keep writing? That's what happened here. I went through so many scenes, before I just said "frack it". Shmoop! ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶l̶y̶,̶ ̶n̶o̶

Hey, gaiz! Long time no see~ Would you believe I wrote this in just a week? Granted, though, a fraction of it had been done ages ago… I actually had to go back and read all of my old GrimmIchi fics (all of them!) to get back in the feel. And, in doing that, I found something else unfinished that my muse decided I need to pick it up again. And because of _that_, I'm forcing myself to read Bleach… and when I say forcing, I really mean "forcing".

Anyhoo, that was a ramble. Uhm, a bit shorter than what I used to feed you, but… it's still 3,000+, so that's a hefty amount. When the next one will be coming out, I can't say. Apologies! _*whispers* Go read my Tiger & Bunny stuff xD_


End file.
